Ciencia y Alquimia
by 0-Las Alquimistas-0
Summary: AU, después de que Edward es enviado al mundo de la ciencia, se las ingenia para conocer a dos personas que le ayudarán a volver al mundo de la alquimia, a su hogar... Pero como toda vuelta a casa, esta tiene sus consecuencias... ¿Cuáles son estas?
1. Ciencia y Alquimia

¡Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por venir a leer este fic, escrito con mucho amor y cariño (Quizá demasiado n.nU), el cual esperamos que lo disfruten (Si ustedes no, al menos nosotras nos reimos bastante escribiéndolo XD), y se les agradece, por favor, los comentarios que tengan jejeje.

Este fic está basado en la vuelta de Edward Elric al mundo de la alquimia, cuando, a causa de la creación (Y destrucción) de la piedra filosofal, queda atrapado en nuestro mundo, como dos años después del incidente, y está escrito por CrazY AngeeL y Rayne Elendil, por distintos motivos, entre ellos, que no podíamos dejar al pobre de Edward Elric en un mundo al cual no pertenece... Simplemente no lo podíamos tolerar.

Que conste que este fic es un universo alterno, nunca ocurrió lo de la película, conocida como "Conqueror of Shamballa", es más, esa es nuestra propia "película", por así decirlo... Y nos gustó más el resultado n.n

En fin, no los entretenemos más, y les damos la bienvenida a la lectura de nuestro fic... No olviden comentar algo, si quieren n.n

Por cierto...

No nos intenten matar por lo que pase más adelante... Y aún más adelante XD

* * *

**01**

**Ciencia y alquimia**

Edward Elric caminaba por una calle poco transitada con la mirada perdida en el sol, que se estaba ocultando a causa del atardecer, cuando, de pronto, se encontró tirado en el suelo y cara a cara con un caballo que tiraba del carruaje, que de milagro no se lo llevó por delante, y miró al conductor con una mirada furiosa, a la par en que este se bajaba a ver si se encontraba bien.

-. ¡¿Qué acaso usted es idiota?! –Exclamó Edward Elric, furioso-

-. Lo siento, caballero –Se disculpó el conductor con voz despreocupada-, no fue mi intención… ¿Se encuentra bien?

-. ¿Qué cree usted¡De milagro y sigo vivo! –Exclamó el de la trenza rubia, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada-

-. No fue mi intención… Llevaba prisa por la dama y… Por favor, perdone…

-. Si, no se preocupe –Ed frunció el ceño-

-. Fue que no lo vi…

-. ¡Ey¡¿A quién llamas tan enano como una hormiga a la que podrías aplastar con tu zapato?! –Ed protestó molesto-

-. No te llamé enano, idiota –El cochero frunció el ceño, ya empezaba a perder la paciencia- simplemente no te vi…

-. Si, porque soy tan enano que… –Ed seguía molesto-

-. ¿Qué pasa acá?

Edward Elric y el cochero se voltearon a la entrada del coche, dónde se había bajado una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro, liso, recogido en una trenza, con un vestido sencillo, que les miraba, con sus ojos, de un violeta oscuro, demostrando la gran curiosidad y preocupación que sentía en esos instantes.

-. Pues que su amable chofer casi me mata –Dijo Edward, molesto- y para colmo¡ha tenido el valor de insultarme!

-. ¿Francesco, es eso verdad? –La chica le miró entre sorprendida y escandalizada-

-. ¡No! Es que le explicaba a este caballero que no había prestado mucha atención, y el pensó que lo comparaba con un enano…

-. Oh, ya veo –La muchacha sonrió mientras se acercaba a Edward, que estaba un poco sucio a causa de la caída- Disculpe a Francesco, últimamente no ve bien, pero necesita del dinero para su familia… Espero que comprenda…

-. Comprendo…

-. Señorita Bright, por favor, vuelva al carruaje –Pidió Francesco- es peligroso que ande en estas calles, y sobre todo cerca del anochecer…

-. Despreocúpate, Francesco… Solo serán unos minutos… ¿Se encuentra bien?

-. Si –Asintió Ed, ya más tranquilo-

-. Me alegro… -Dijo la chica, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso- tome, lo necesita más que yo –Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa-

-. Gracias… -Dijo, empezándose a limpiar-

-. Soy Sarah Bright –La chica sonrió-

-. Un placer, dama –Ed sonrió- me llamo Edward Elric

-. El placer es todo mío, caballero…

-. ¿Por qué la prisa?

-. ¡Oh, lo olvidé! –La chica le miró preocupada- Perdone mi descortesía, pero estoy segura de que pronto nos veremos, caballero… ¡Vámonos, Francesco!

Y antes de que el chico hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, la joven Sarah Bright se apresuró a montarse en el carruaje, mientras que el anciano Francesco se montó en el caballo y, tras hacer un elegante gesto de cortesía con su sombrero, echó a correr por las calles de nuevo. A eso, Edward Elric frunció el ceño, confundido, para luego notar que a la chica se le había caído un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto.

-. ¡Hey¡Espérese!

Tras pegar ese grito, al ver que el carruaje siguió avanzando a toda prisa e ignorándole olímpicamente, Edward se apresuró a correr tras ellos, con la intención de devolverle el paquete.

Una muchacha de cabellos castaños, que estaba recogido en un moño elegante con algunos mechones ligeramente ondulados que se le escapaban se encontraba sentada en una esquina bastante apartada de una cafetería, mirando con sus ojos verde bosque la calle poco transitada desde un ventanal, en espera de ver si su amiga se dignaba a llegar, para luego soltar un suspiro y mirar su reloj, cuando, en un santiamén, vio como el carruaje de Sarah Bright se detenía, y la muchacha, pese a que se había bajado como toda una dama, ella no pasó por alto el hecho de que ella caminaba con paso rápido

-. Llegas tarde –La miró entre molesta y curiosa al tenerla delante suyo-

-. Lo siento, nos tropezamos con un caballero –Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- un tal Edward Elric… Era lindo

-. ¿Ah, si? –La chica la miró con las cejas alzadas-

-. Si… Cabello rubio, en una trenza, y unos ojazos dorados que… Tu ya sabrás –La chica soltó un suspiro ensoñador-

-. A ti te pasa de todo, Sarah

-. Por supuesto, yo salgo todo el rato, a diferencia de ti, nerd

-. No soy nerd, Sarah

-. ¿Ordenamos? Tengo hambre –La chica la ignoró olímpicamente-

-. No soy nerd, Sarah –Repitió su amiga-

-. Como digas…

-. Bien… -La chica sonrió al mesero-

-. Nerd… -Murmuró Sarah por lo bajo-

-. ¡Sarah! –Andrea le dijo en tono de advertencia-

-. ¿Se les ofrece algo?

-. Cuantas veces…

-. Momento, Andy –Sarah la cortó- sería descortés que él oiga nuestra discusión¿cierto? –Sonrió al mesero-, un chocolate caliente y un pastel de queso

-. Sarah…

-. Ordena, Andy… ¡Tengo hambre! –Sarah la miró con ojitos brillantes mientras era acribillada por la mirada asesina de su amiga-

-. Un café y un pan de jamón –Dijo Andy con voz molesta, y acto seguido, el mesero se marchó-

-. ¿Andy¿Estás molesta? –Sarah la miró con sus ojos brillantes, mientras ella no respondía-, sabes que no era mi intención… -Andy la miró sarcástica-, bueno, no originalmente… ¡Anda, chica¡Perdóname!

-. Será…

-. ¡Bien¿Averiguaste algo con…?

-. Nada todavía… Hay una forma de hacer esa reacción química, pero…

-. Andy, Andy… -Sarah la acalló-, puedo ayudarte en todo, de veras… Pero¡¡¡por favor¡¡¡Vamos a comer!!!

-. Si, cierto – Andrea sonrió- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Henry?

-. ¿Con quién? –Sarah frunció el ceño, confundida, mientras les servían los platos-

-. Ya sabes… "Muerte a Kidderich" – Andrea le dijo de una forma que ella pudiera recordar mejor-

-. ¡Ah! Ese… ¿Por qué, si tiene tanta plata, no aprovecha y se compra un cerebro nuevo? –Dijo algo molesta-

-. ¿Qué hizo ahora?

-. Pues al parecer hizo que sus padres convencieran a los míos… ¡Para casarme con él¡¿Te lo puedes creer?! –Exclamó espantada- ¡¿Casarme con ese¡Antes muerta!

-. ¿Y qué dijeron?

-. Obvio que si… -Sarah suspiró resignada- Aceptaron encantados

-. ¿Aceptaron? – Andrea se veía sorprendida-

-. Obvio que sí… Tiene su forma de lograr un chantaje emocional que… -Sarah suspiró-

-. Disculpen…

-. No quiero el chocolate con azúcar, lo quiero con crema, gracias… En fin, lo que yo decía…

-. Sarah… -Andrea la interrumpió-

-. ¿Si?

-. Mira detrás de ti…

Sarah volteó a ver con las cejas alzadas, y de pronto, abrió sus ojos de par en par al encontrarse con el mismísimo Edward Elric, que la miraba extrañado, y una risita nerviosa se escapó de sus labios.

-. Eh… Esto… Eh… Lo siento, no te vi…

-. Tu no ves a nadie, Sarah – Andrea rodó los ojos-

-. Edward Elric… Esta es Andrea Winchester…

-. Un placer –Ed le estrechó la mano-

-. ¿Qué haces acá? –Sarah le miró con curiosidad-, sé que dije que nos volveríamos a ver, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto…

-. Se te cayó eso…

Andrea se fijó en el paquete y abrió los ojos de par en par, para luego lanzarle una mirada asesina a Sarah, que sintió como una inmensa gota caía de su cabeza, y solo atinó a sonreír a modo de disculpa, mientras el chico contemplaba con curiosidad la reacción de las muchachas.

-. Sarah… ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre andar con eso por la calle¡Es una cosa muy delicada y…!

-. Andy, no te sulfures… Respira, res…

-. ¡SARAH!

-. No fue mi intención… Lo siento… Ni siquiera sé como se me cayó… Seguro fue que al darle el pañuelo se cayo y… Esto, eh… ¡Recuerda que tú me dijiste que te lo trajera!

-. ¡¿Qué no fue tu intención?!

-. ¡Te lo juro por la vida de Henry!

-. Te creo –Andy dijo con voz sarcástica, mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo-

-. ¿Qué tiene este paquete que es tan importante? –Interrumpió Edward-

-. Eh… Esto…

-. Edward, muchas gracias por recuperarlo… Sin esto no podríamos lograr terminar la investigación… -Andy le sonrió amablemente-

-. No fue nada…

-. Siéntese si quiere… -Sarah ofreció con una sonrisa-

-. Eh, esto… No quiero molestar

-. ¡Para nada! –Exclamó Andy- es nuestra forma de agradecerte el salvar este paquete

-. De acuerdo… -Edward asintió, y acto seguido, se sentó- ¿A qué se refieren con eso de terminar la investigación?

-. Eh, esto… – Andrea miró mal a Sarah-

-. Si, estamos ayudando a un amigo de mi familia, un científico –Sarah asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-. ¿Qué hacen unas damas como ustedes trabajando con un científico? –Preguntó Ed, curioso-

-. Nos gusta explorar cosas nuevas –Explicó Andy-

-. Si, y en este momento, estamos aprendiendo de la alquimia…

-. ¿Ese profesor sabe de alquimia? –Pregunto Ed, interesado-

-. El cree en todas las ramas de la química, dice que no las subestimemos –Dijo Andrea con voz solemne-

-. Así es, y está especialmente obsesionado con esa materia –Dijo Sarah, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Andy-

-. ¿Algún avance con la alquimia?

-. Pocos, pero ahí va el profesor, reconoce que se frustra al no manejarla totalmente, pero hace el esfuerzo

-. Doy fe de eso –Sarah asintió a las palabras de Andy-

-. Yo puedo trabajar con su profesor, conozco la alquimia en su totalidad –Se ofreció Edward, esperanzado-

-. Imposible –Dijo Sarah, seria-, nosotras somos sus asistentes y no da más cupo…

-. No sabía que las mujeres pudieran ser científicas… Creía que eso estaba prohibido por acá… -Dijo Edward, confundido-

A eso, Andrea le dio una patada en la pierna a Sarah, a lo que ella contuvo un quejido y se empezó a sobar la pierna mientras miraba mal a Andrea, que estaba corrigiendo su metedura de pata

-. Permíteme corregir lo que dijo mi compañera, lo que quiso decir es que solo se admite un asistente: El buen Brighton… -A eso, Edward la mira, insistiendo-¿habla en serio, señor Elric?, el profesor Johnson no tiene tiempo para perderlo en bromas como la suya…

-. No es broma, sé todo lo relacionado con la alquimia, díganle al profesor Johnson que conmigo no perderá el tiempo y le ayudaré en lo que sea

-. Esta bien, hablaremos con él – Andrea asintió-. Señor Elric, aparte de la alquimia¿en qué se especializa?

-. En lo referente a los cohetes

-. Bien… El profesor estará complacido – Andrea esbozó una sonrisa-

-. No lo dudo –Sarah sonrió-

-. ¿Pueden darme una dirección o algo para hablarle al profesor Johnson? –Preguntó Edward, esperanzado-

-. Eh… -Sarah mira a su amiga- ¿Qué dices, Andy?

-. Hablaremos con el profesor… ¿Me permite su teléfono o dónde pueda ubicarlo, señor Elric?, de este modo el profesor se podrá comunica si aprueba su idea –Dijo Andrea tras pensárselo-

-. Este teléfono, señorita –Le entrega un papel a Sarah-

-. Gracias –Sarah asiente al recibir el papel con una media sonrisa, y se lo entrega a Andy, que la mira con algo de sarcasmo-

-. Sarah, se te hace tarde –Replicó su amiga al mirar su reloj de bolsillo-

-. ¿Tarde¿Para qué? –Sarah la miró, confundida-

-. ¿No te ibas a encontrar con Henry?

-. Ups –Sarah se encogió de hombros- no le matará esperar unos minutos –Dijo con voz indiferente-

-. ¿No que conocerías a sus padres en la cena?

-. ¿Me has visto interesada en esto? –Preguntó Sarah, mientras la miraba molesta-

-. Disculpen, señoritas… Las dejaré a solas –Dijo Edward, levantándose algo incómodo de la mesa-

-. Ups, gracias –Sarah se rió, incómoda y nerviosa-

-. Nos veremos prontos, señor Elric –Dijo Andy, despidiéndose-

-. Espero verlas otra vez

-. Lo harás –Sarah sonrió, totalmente segura de eso-

Y sin más, tras Edward dedicarles una sonrisa amable, se dio la media vuelta y las dejó a solas, con una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro mientras caminaba por las calles, a la par en que ellas se miraron entre sí

-. Entonces… ¿Qué harás con respecto a él?

-. No sé si vaya a ocurrir, aparte de que supuestamente sabe de alquimia y cohetes, no puedo arriesgarme con él… -Da un golpe en la mesa-, debí hacerle una prueba antes de ofrecerle la opción que le dimos… El profesor se enojará con nosotras.

-. Tranquila, Andy… Podemos hacérsela y él ni cuenta se dará que fuimos nosotras

-. ¿Preguntándole algo básico de la alquimia?

-. No, eso sirve conmigo –Sarah se rió, divertida-

Y sin más, Sarah se dispuso a contarle el plan que se le había ocurrido para salir de esta, y al acabar, Andy sonrió complacida

-. Es perfecto…

-. Bueno, Andy… Nos veremos mañana en ya sabes dónde –Le guiñó un ojo- ahora, debo irme, antes de que mis suegros pierdan la paciencia, aunque no tengo ningún problema con eso –Tras eso, Sarah sonríe divertida y le da la espalda- ¡Adiós, Andy!

-. ¡Que chica! –Dice Andy, negando con la cabeza-

-. ¡Cuídate!

Tras eso, Sarah Bright se montó en el carruaje y dejó sola a su amiga en la cafetería esa, quién no tardó en marcharse.


	2. La verdad del profesor Johnson

¡Hola a todos los que leen esto!... Otra vez n.nU

Esperamos que hayan tenido un fin de semana agradable... Y ante que nada, antes de que inicien este capi, a los que se hayan detenido a leer una introducción sin sentido, queremos recordarles que la vez anterior se nos olvido poner el disclaimer, así que disculpen el minuto que dedicamos a esto:

Full Metal Alchemist no nos pertenece, pertenece a sus orginales autores (Por desgracia u.u)

Abajo responderemos su reviews. Muchas gracias, y disfruten la lectura

**

* * *

**

**02**

**La verdad del Profesor Johnson**

Al día siguiente, Edward veía el amanecer, cómodamente recostado en el techo de la casa de Gracia, la amable señora quién conoció en su anterior mundo, y que ahora había, por decirlo de alguna forma, reencarnada en ese mundo, cuando de pronto la ve asomarse por la ventana y llamarle.

-. ¡Edward¡Te llaman por teléfono!

Como si esas fuesen las palabras que llevara años esperando oír, el joven Elric se apresuró a entrar y a contestar el teléfono

-. ¿Aló? –Preguntó el muchacho con voz ansiosa-

-. ¿Señor Elric? –Preguntó una voz seria-

-. Si, soy yo –Respondió Edward con seriedad-

-. Señor Elric, hágame el favor de ir a la fábrica abandonada que hay en la calle de Keirmen, hasta pronto –El teléfono se colgó-

-. ¿Aló, aló? –Preguntó Edward, pero enseguida supo que era inútil, así que colgó también- ¡Gracia¡Voy a salir!

-. Ten cuidado, Edward –Aceptó la mujer-

Entretanto, Sarah se hallaba en el interior de la mansión Kidderich, acompañadas por su madre, Emily Bright, y su futura suegra, Anne Kidderich, escuchando como hablaban alegremente acerca de las mil y unas maravillas de Henry Kidderich, su prometido, y hacía un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse y no soltar improperios hacía el que sería su futuro marido y la boda, mientras los hombres de la casa andaban en el despacho, fumando y brindando.

-. Me alegro de que mi hijo se vaya a casar contigo –Mira a la chica- es un chico que realmente te ama

-. Por supuesto, a mi también me emociona –Dijo Sarah, ocultando su sonrisa sarcástica tras la taza de te-

-. Sarah usará mi vestido de bodas, y se verá preciosa con él¿a que no, Sarah? –Emily sonrió orgullosa mientras la miraba-

-. Deja que me lo pruebe antes de opinar¿si, madre? –Sarah la miró algo asustada, no le gustaba la idea de ponerse un vestido de bodas tan viejo-

-. Claro, querida, si no te queda podemos hacerle un remiendo

-. O podemos buscarme otro –Sarah sugirió con una sonrisa forzada-

-. ¡Claro! Comprar un vestido, definitivamente hay que comprarle uno que se le vea favorable a Sarah –Dijo Anne con una voz de doble sentido-

-. Si, lo mismo digo yo con que Henry use el traje que usted dijo, sin intención de ofender, pero… El negro no me gusta para nada… Es tan… Opaco –Sarah se encogió de hombros-

-. ¿Opaco? –Anne se ríe burlonamente-, querida¿qué traje sugieres para tu novio?, después de todo, es tu boda

-. Pues sugiero uno azul oscuro, es más vivo –Sarah sonríe divertida, le gustaba verla molesta-

-. Bien… Azul será… ¿Qué me dices de las flores, Emily?

-. Flores… ¿Dónde podemos hallar flores? –Preguntó Emily, preocupada-

-. ¡¡¡Mamá!!! Son tiempos muy duros, no deberíamos gastar la plata así como así¡no nace de los árboles!

-. ¡Querida!, no digas esas tonterías, es tu boda… ¿Acaso no podemos celebrarla en grande? –Preguntó Emily-

-. No, mamá, eso no me gusta… -Se negó Sarah-

-. Deberías hacerle caso a tu madre, después de todo, será para siempre… Les contarán a sus nietos lo hermosa que fue a pesar de estos tiempos –Anne dijo con una sonrisa cínica-

-. Lo siento, querida… Pero es el momento más feliz de tu vida, para todos nosotros es un orgullo que te cases…

-. No –Sarah la interrumpió en voz alta-, no me sentiré feliz con eso… ¡Quiero felicidad en mi boda!, y si no quiero derrochar dinero, pues no lo derrocharé… Por favor, mamá –La miró suplicante-

-. Entonces dime que quieres, Sarah… Es tu boda, tú eres la que se va a casar –Dijo Emily, seria-

-. Quiero una boda tranquila y sencilla… ¡Y quiero que Andy vaya a la boda! –Sarah sonrió emocionada-

A eso, Emily Bright miró a su hija con sorpresa total, mientras Anne Kidderich las miró con extrañeza total, sin entender el último comentario. Sarah solo aguardó, no sin cierta impaciencia, la respuesta de las dos.

-. ¿Quién es Andy¿Quién es él? –Preguntó Anne, ofendida, y Sarah echó a reírse-

-. Hablo de Andrea Winchester, y es ella –Dijo Sarah, enfatizando la última palabra-, ella será mi madrina

-. Winchester… No sabía que fueras amiga de la hija del diplomático británico –Dijo Anne, levemente sorprendida-

-. Sarah, Andrea no será tu madrina, dijimos que tu hermana Lisa sería tu madrina…

-. No, mamá –Sarah la miró molesta- Andy será mi madrina, sí o sí

-. Querida, hubieras dicho desde ayer que tu madrina sería Andrea, no tendríamos problemas, pero ahora ya dijimos quiénes serían tu madrina y tus damas de honor, quizá deberías invitarla a la boda y fin del cuento

-. Si tú lo dices…

-. Vamos, no te pongas así –Exclamó Emily al ver que Sarah miraba la ventana y se negaba a seguir hablando-

-. Hagamos una pausa, por favor –Pidió Sarah, molesta-

A esa petición, Emily y Anne accedieron a cumplirla, por lo que dejaron sus tazas de té y se dirigieron a la puerta del jardín, para dejar que Sarah se tranquilizase. Cuando ella notó que habían abandonado la habitación, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y se dirigió silenciosamente al lobby… Solo esperaba que ningún empleado ni ningún miembro de la familia le frenasen la salida, pues de lo contrario, la matarían como no estuviera allá a tiempo, cuando, de pronto, sintió como le agarraban la muñeca y la hacían virarse

-. Oh, eres tú –Dijo con voz indiferente al reconocer a su prometido, un muchacho alto, de ojos verdes y cabello negro-

-. Vamos, no seas así, preciosa –Dijo, dándole un beso-

-. Déjame –Sarah le ordenó con una voz que indicaba claramente su estado de malhumor-

-. Está bien, después de todo, dentro de no mucho estarás casada conmigo, así que nos vemos pronto –Y sin más, la soltó con brusquedad, para luego darse la vuelta e irse-

-. Idiota –Murmuró Sarah por lo bajo, acariciando su muñeca, para luego volver a recordar su compromiso- ¡Madre mía!

Y sin más, al recordar la sentencia de muerte a la que la condenarían como llegara tarde, echó a correr hacia el carruaje, dónde, al Francesco verla, entendió, y sin decir más nada, la llevó hacia su destino.

Entretanto, Edward salió de la fábrica, agotado, y mientras se ponía la gabardina, se apresuró a caminar a la dirección que le habían dado. Tras una media hora caminando, llegó a una casa muy bonita y grande, la cual, al ver, cruzó el portal con emoción y esperanza, para luego llamar al timbre, a lo cual le abrió una empleada y le hizo pasar a una biblioteca.

El joven Elric, al entrar en la biblioteca, se detuvo en seco al ver a Andrea leyendo un libro, cómodamente reclinada en un sofá

-. ¿Qué haces acá? –Preguntó sorprendido-

-. ¿Tú que crees? –Preguntó Andrea, sarcástica-

-. Eh, cierto –Edward sonríe a modo de disculpa- ¿Y el Profesor?

-. Todavía no confía en ti… ¿Trajiste algo?

-. Si… Lo tengo acá –Dijo, alzando su puño, en el cual tenía contenido un objeto-

-. A ver –Andrea analiza el frasco y sonríe- ácido clorótico, felicidades

-. ¿Lo logré? –Preguntó Edward, esperanzado-

-. Así es… ¡Felicitaciones, señor Elric!

Edward Elric la miró emocionado, y sin poder contenerse, la abrazó, para luego separarse de ella un tanto avergonzado, mientras adquiría un tono profesional y recobraba la compostura

-. Lo siento… ¿Cuándo veré al profesor Johnson?

-. Eh… - Andrea reacciona-, paciencia, señor Elric

En ese preciso instante, la puerta se abre de golpe, a lo que los dos se voltean a ver sobresaltados, para encontrarse con la extraña imagen de Sarah arrastrando a la empleada de la casa por el brazo, pues ella, al intentar detenerla, se había visto arrastrada con la chica

-. Lo siento, señorita Winchester, no pude detenerla…

-. ¿Llego tarde? –Sarah sonrió a modo de disculpa-

-. No te preocupes, Jean, puedes retirarte –Jean se retiró-, entra, Sarah, y no vuelvas a hacer eso con ella –La miró a regañadientes-, así estés de prisa

-. Lo siento, es que… Recordé tu amenaza y… -Sarah suspiró- No volverá a pasar

-. Buenas tardes, señorita Bright –Dijo Edward con una modesta reverencia-

-. Oh, señor Elric –Sarah sonrió emocionada- ¿qué tal le fue?

-. Muy bien –Dijo Ed con una sonrisa-

-. ¿Lo logró, Andy? –Sarah sonrió, visiblemente emocionada-

-. Si, Sarah, el señor Elric acertó la prueba – Andrea sonrió levemente-

-. Entonces… ¿Puedo conocer al profesor Johnson?

-. No le has dicho¿cierto? –Sarah miró con una sonrisa divertida a Andy-

-. ¿Decirme qué? –Preguntó Edward, poniéndose alerta-

-. El profesor Johnson no existe, soy yo… Y ella –Dijo Andrea, mirando a Sarah- es Brighton

A eso, Edward mira atónito a Andrea y a Sarah, pero de pronto, empieza a atar cabos al recordar lo que anteriormente había pasado, y finalmente, asintió, entre resignado pero sorprendido.

-. Por eso saben más que otras personas… –Mira a Sarah-, por eso tu dijiste que el puesto estaba ocupado…

-. Así es –Sarah asintió, seria- sabes mucho de alquimia, por lo visto

-. Pero… Se supone que la sociedad de este mundo no acepta que las mujeres estudien –Dijo Edward, extrañado- ¿De dónde sacaste todo el dinero¿Quién les enseñó química?

-. ¿Subestimas la inteligencia de las mujeres, acaso? –Sarah alzó una ceja, seria-

-. Te entiendo, Edward, la sociedad discrimina a una mujer por tener esas habilidades, no somos las únicas… También está Madame Curie, pero ella cuenta con apoyo masculino… Nosotras no – Andrea se puso de su lado-

-. Ustedes son increíbles… Son las únicas mujeres que conozco que trabajan con la química y fisica en este mundo –Dijo sorprendido Edward- ¿Pero cómo se mantienen ustedes?

-. Soy la hija de un diplomático, de ahí sacamos el dinero¿quién nos enseñó? –Mira a Sarah-, yo le voy enseñando a ella las cosas que yo aprendí al conocer a varios hombres que si bien no aprobaban que fuera mujer y me metiese en la sociedad científica, fueron cogiendo paciencia…

-. Mucha paciencia, cabe añadir –Sarah sonrió divertida- ahora, dígame, señor Elric… ¿Desea conocer el laboratorio?

-. Por supuesto, señorita Bright –Edward sonrió-

-. ¡Entonces vamos! –Sarah les apremió-

Andrea asintió, para luego salir, seguida por los chicos, y guiarlos por detrás de las escaleras, por dónde solo había una sola pared, a lo que Sarah le dio unos golpecitos en unos lados, a lo que la pared se movió, y acto seguido, los chicos entraron rápidamente, para luego ver como la puerta se cerraba, para luego bajar las escaleras a oscuras

-. Son 25 escalones, por el bien nuestro, voy adelante… Quien sabe quién se vaya a dar de golpe con la puerta como a cierta persona le pasó una vez… -Dijo Andrea, y a pesar de estar a oscuras, sonreía burlonamente-

-. Me encanta ver que te preocupas por mí –Sarah dijo con voz sarcástica y una mirada asesina apenas visible-

-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó curioso y divertido Edward-

-. Por tu propio bien, no preguntes –Sarah dijo con voz ofendida-

-. La señorita supuestamente se sabía cuantos escalones había, y como no tengo modo de iluminar esto, toca agarrarse de la baranda. En fin, ella feliz y todo porque por fin se baja las escaleras sin ayuda de la baranda, cuando oigo delante mío un golpe sordo y un "¡Ouch!". La señorita se dio de lleno contra la puerta, casi se fractura la nariz y se lastimó unos dedos… -Dijo Andy entre risas, y al imaginarse la escena, Edward tuvo que arreglárselas para contener la risa-

-. Eso dolió¿sabes? –Sarah la miró ofendida- no te burles, Edward Elric –Le miró amenazante-

-. ¿Qué excusa le dijiste a tu mamá? –Preguntó Andrea haciéndolos detener mientras se oía el tintineo de unas llaves-

-. Eh… Este… Ya estoy en problemas –Sarah suspiró, resignada-

-. ¡¿Le dijiste la verdad¡¿Le dijiste que fue en mi casa?!

-. ¡Ah¿Hablas de ese día?, ni cuenta se dio… Pescó una fiebre que la hizo delirar…

-. No te creo –Se oyó un chillido, y luego el cuarto se iluminó, a lo que Andrea se volvió a Edward- Bienvenido a nuestra guarida secreta

-. Tú nunca me crees, Andy… No soy idiota, sabes…

-. ¡Esto es increíble! –Edward las interrumpió, y Sarah sonrió-

Edward estaba contemplando, absorto, el gran cuarto de piedra con unas bibliotecas, una mesa de madera en el centro con un montón de papeles encima, unas sillas a su alrededor, mientras que en algunas esquinas habían tableros y mesas de laboratorio con probetas y vasos precipitados con sustancias. En una esquina había un enorme mueble con cosas guardadas, mientras que la única iluminación natural provenía de una ventana, pues el resto estaba iluminado por lámparas

-. ¿Y entonces¿Algo que quiera preguntar, señor Elric? –Sarah sonrió-

-. Esto es impresionante… ¿Cómo consiguieron los materiales?

-. Tenemos nuestros contactos –Sarah sonrió con orgullo-

-. Bien… Regla número uno: Por favor, las formalidades se quedan en la puerta. Regla número dos: Después de que salgas de la Puerta Grande, te olvidarás de lo que haces acá –Andy se puso a recitar las normas-

-. Y regla número tres, sé puntual o Andy te mata

-. Me parece una falta de educación llegar tarde –Comentó Andy-

-. No es mi culpa llegar tarde… Si tienes problemas, quéjate con la bruja que tengo como suegra –Sarah suspiró, y luego abrió los ojos de par en par, asustada-, oh… Ya me deben estar extrañando –Meneó la cabeza en señal de negativa y carraspeó, mirando a Ed- lo siento, no me acostumbro –Sarah sonrío a modo de disculpa- ¿Algo que quieras investigar?

-. Están estudiando alquimia¿cierto? –Las chicas asintieron- ¿Qué es lo que están experimentando como para necesitar a un alquimista?

-. La alquimia… -Andy mira a Edward- verás, conocí a un hombre hace años, que me dijo que trataba de averiguar si había un modo de practicar alquimia en este mundo, de una cierta forma… Se parece a ti, así que no sé si fue tu padre o un hermano tuyo o algo así…

-. ¿Cómo era? –Pregunta Edward, repentinamente interesado-

-. Pues… Tenía barba –Sarah frunció el ceño- y dijo ser un tal… ¿Hoenheim de las Luces?

-. Igual que tu –Dijo Andy tras mirar molesta a Sarah-, solo que con treinta años, con barba y de nombre de Hoenheim de la Luz, no en plural –La miró a modo de regañina-

-. Estuve cerca –Sarah sonrió divertida-

-. Esa excusa no se vale en la ciencia –Andy la miró seria-

-. Si se vale –Sarah se defendió-

-. Él… Es mi padre –Las dos voltearon a mirarlo y Edward miró a Andy- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-. Círculos de transmutación, me habló de ellos y de la ley de los estados equivalentes

-. Y nos dio unos documentos a investigar –Sarah añadió-, dijo que quizá podrían servir para algo –Se encogió de hombros-

-. ¿De qué son esos documentos? –Preguntó Edward-

-. Círculos de transmutación, unas cuantas cosas sobre alquimia, dijo que nos servirían un día de estos…

-. Una pregunta… -Sarah miró a Edward con seriedad- ¿Por qué ustedes siempre hablan de otros mundos?

-. Somos de este mundo, Sarah

-. No pregunté si eran de otro mundo… Pregunté porque siempre –Dijo, haciendo énfasis en esa palabra- hablan de otros mundos

-. ¿Creen en mundos alternos?

-. Difícilmente puede haberlos, Edward, pero todo es posible –Dijo Andrea, mirando unos papeles-

-. Si –Sarah asintió, firmemente convencida- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó curiosa-

-. Porque de verdad existen esos mundos –Andrea mira a Edward de una manera extraña-, existen muchos mundos diferentes a este, dónde la alquimia es posible

-. ¿Y tú vienes de uno de esos mundos? –Sarah preguntó con voz curiosa-

-. ¡Por eso tú y tu padre saben mucho de alquimia! Tu vienes de un mundo donde la alquimia es posible… ¡Eso explica tantas cosas! –Dijo Andrea, emocionada-

-. Exacto… Pero ahora no puedo volver al mundo de donde provengo… -Nota la mirada curiosa de Sarah- si, soy de otro mundo, mira –Se levanta la manga de su gabardina, dejando ver su brazo metálico-

-. ¡Wow! –Sarah lo miró encantada- ¡Es un brazo de metal¿Lo hiciste tú? –Preguntó con la voz de una niñita que acaba de recibir sus regalos de navidad-

-. Lo hizo una amiga muy querida de mi mundo, es Winry, y es la mejor mecánica de su mundo

-. ¡Vaya! –Sarah miró a Andy con sus ojos brillando, pero luego reparó en algo- ¿Cómo que no puedes volver?

-. En este mundo la alquimia no es posible, no puedo efectuar la alquimia con la misma facilidad que en la de mi mundo –Dijo con tristeza, acarreando, como consecuencia, una mirada triste de Sarah, quién se levantó y se puso a su lado, para luego darle una palmada amistosa en su espalda-

-. Encontraremos la forma, ya verás que sí –Dijo, con una sonrisa de ánimo- nunca te rindas

Andrea, entretanto, lo miró con tristeza, luego miró a Sarah, y de pronto se recobró, para luego mirarles con una sonrisa

-. ¡Todo es posible, Edward! Quizá falta algo… -Lo mira-, en tu mundo la ciencia no es útil allá¿no?

-. De hecho, no… La alquimia es el pan de cada día –Edward sonrió emocionado-, Alphonse y yo vivíamos muchas aventuras, enfrentamos uno que otro enemigo… Unos seres llamados homúnculos –Frunció el ceño-, y todo solo por recuperar el cuerpo de Alphonse –Dijo con la mirada pérdida-, solo a mí se me pudo ocurrir esa idea tan estúpida… -Apretó sus puños-

Y sin más, Edward Elric se animó a contarles su historia, sus viajes, todo lo que había pasado en su mundo, y las chicas se fueron poniendo cada vez más ansiosas, hasta que el acabó con su relato

-. Interesante historia… Me encanta –Andy mira a Edward-, comentaste un tipo que hizo una bomba, al que le destruiste el castillo… Era un físico y, por lo que me cuentas, creo que es una bomba… -Dijo Andrea, pensativa-

-. ¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó Edward-

-. ¡¿Es una broma?! –Sarah la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par-

-. No bromeo, por lo que le dijo al hermano, creó una bomba… Pero… Si hubiese dicho como la fabricó, podría determinar que tipo de bomba es –Andrea pensó- pero si la bomba se pudo realizar… Quiere decir que la alquimia se puede realizar acá…

-. Pero necesitaríamos algo de valor alquimista… ¿Qué podríamos usar para eso? –La joven Sarah la miro, pensando-

-. No necesariamente tiene que ser algo alquimista, puede ser cualquier cosa –Edward le aclaró-

-. Sabes, ahora que lo pienso… -Sarah chequeó uno de los documentos- leí por acá que el valor alquimista se podría sacar combinando diferentes elementos…

-. Perfecto -Andrea asintió- ya lo tenemos

-. Bien… ¿Comenzamos mañana? –Sarah les miró-, me acabo de acordar que dejé a ciertas personas en medio de una reunión y qué, posiblemente, tras eso, me van a retar –Dijo, soltando un suspiro resignado-

-. Entonces ve, no vaya a ser que te castiguen –Dijo Andy con voz burlona-

-. Nos veremos mañana, Sarah –Dijo Edward con una sonrisa-

-. Si, igualmente –Sarah le dedicó una amplia sonrisa-, crucen los dedos por mi¿vale?

Y sin más, Sarah Bright agarró su acostumbrado abrigo y se dirigió hacia la sala, dónde, al encontrarse con Francesco, su chofer, no tardaron en dirigirse al carruaje y, montados en el, volver a la mansión de los Kidderich, dónde, tal y como Sarah predijo, la esperó una regañina por parte de las mujeres de la casa, que no tardaron en arrastrarla a otra discusión de cómo harían la boda.

* * *

De parte de Andrea: Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews se los agradecemos profundamente. No olviden dejarnos review ¬¬ En serio... los escritores de este lugar vivimos de los review 

De parte de Sarah¡Hola! Antes que nada, perdonen a Andy (n.nU), y a los que dejaron reviews, se les agradece XD... Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capi, y que, si piensan seguir leyendo, sepan que el viernes publicaremos la continuación... A menos que nos lleguen varios reviews, en este caso, estaremos ansiosas por publicarlo pronto, pero mientras... Suerte en los estudios, en el trabajo, o lo que sea que tengan que hacer... Y sobre todo, valor para dejarnos un review, que nada cuesta (Salvo un minuto, que agradeceremos eternamente). ¡Se les quiere¡Besos y saludos!

**Rayne Elendil:** Se agradece tu ansiedad por responder XD, te cuidas, y segimos corrigiendo, vale?

**Xndrex:** ¡Hola, Xndy! antes que nada, gracias por el review, asi fuera por saludarnos XD... Espero que hayas disfrutado este capi (Y dejes otro review n.nU)

**Rizita-chan: **¡Hola! Antes que nada, bienvenida a leer el fic -, esperamos que, si el capi anterior te gusto, ese te haya sido bastante interesante y mil veces (O una X'D) mejor que el otro... Gracias por tu tiempo en leernos y, aún más gracias, en dejarnos un review... Pendiente¡que quizá publiquemos antes de lo que creas! Un saludón, y te cuidas!


	3. Un viaje con consecuencias

¡¡¡Bienvenidos a otro capitulo de "Ciencia y Alquimia"!!!, es bueno ver que se han unido nuevos lectores, y sobre todo, que nos vuelven a firmar... Nuevamente, les responderemos abajo y, como se va a volver una tradicción, les dejaremos el disclaimer

Full Metal Alchemist, como es obvio, no nos pertenece (Por más que lo queramos u.u), pertenece a sus creadores originales, cuyos nombres mi querida conciencia me dice que debo buscar... (BUSCAREMOS somos un equipo no una unidad ¬.¬)... je, je... Perdon n.nU... Para la próxima será n.nU, pero por ahora, conformense con saber que la historia no es nuestra, y que simplemente escribimos un final alternativo por puro placer y entretenimiento... Si fuera con fines de lucro ya tendríamos dinero hasta el cuello xD (S: Chiste de mal gusto, lo sé u.u) (A: Que mal gusto ¬.¬) (S: Me rompes el corazón U¬.¬)

En fin, esperamos que hayan traído sus botanas, sus dulces y hayan preparado sus cartelitos de "No molestar", porque este capítulo está bastante interesante, a nuestro juzgar, y esperamos que al juzgar de ustedes mismos... ¡¡¡No olviden los reviews, nos animan a publicar antes!!!

* * *

**03**

**Un viaje con consecuencias**

Los meses habían pasado a una velocidad alarmante, entre experimento y experimento, así como las constantes idas y vueltas de una Sarah muy mortificada por el matrimonio ya próximo, el cual, pese a todos sus esfuerzos por no planearlo y retrasarlo, siempre terminaba perdiendo en todos sus argumentos, y haciendo lo que más detestaba, pero eso sí: De mala gana

Finalmente, justo una semana antes de la boda, Andrea Winchester y Edward Elric dieron con la solución más eficaz para abrir el portal, y ya habían comenzado los preparativos, pero, para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya había llegado el tan inesperado día.

Debido a ese motivo, Sarah no se hallaba con ellos, sino en la capilla dónde se celebraría la boda, caminando de un lado a otro, con los nervios a flor de piel, haciendo cuanto podía en su ser para evitar cometer un asesinato, mientras ellos arreglaban los últimos detalles del plan en el cual la secuestrarían de la boda y se la llevarían con ellos hacia el mundo de la alquimia

Sarah se miró al espejo, y frunció la nariz en desagrado ante lo que veía… El vestido y el recogido de cabello que llevaba encima la hacían lucir como una reina, pero no le gustaba verse así, al menos, no sabiendo lo que eso implicaba. Mientras jugueteaba con un mechón rebelde, entró una de las damas de honor

-. ¿Si? –Sarah preguntó algo fastidiada, ella era una hermana de su futuro marido-

-. Ya es la hora –Dijo, con una voz desagradable- de que te cases con mi hermano

-. ¡Oh, gracias!, ni siquiera mi reloj me lo hubiera dicho de mejor forma que tu –Sarah sonrió con sarcasmo-, déjame sola unos segundos

-. Es ya, están impacientes, y no te sugiero que los dejes esperando…

-. Ellos no son los que se casan, soy yo –Sarah enfatizó el pronombre con voz firme-, y no saldré hasta que me sienta como debo sentirme, y no lo haré contigo estando presente

-. Sabía que dirías eso –Dijo con voz maligna-

-. ¿Y entonces¡Vete¡Sal de acá!

A esa orden, la chica salió, pero luego volvió acompañada por un tipo que medía casi dos metros de altura, quién no intimidó para nada a la chica al dirigirle una dura mirada, mientras la chica le miraba con desafío

-. Ya voy a salir –Sarah dijo con voz seria y tranquila-, pero tengo que arreglar un último detalle… En privado

-. Un segundo y no más… Son segundos reales, querida cuñada

Acto seguido, los dos salieron, dejándola sola, y al la chica verse sola, tuvo el presentimiento de que no lograría escapar tan fácilmente por la entrada principal como se lo había imaginado, así que miró la ventana y pensó "En situaciones desesperadas, medidas drásticas", y con una sonrisa de picardía, saltó hacia el otro lado, justo al tiempo en que entraban la dama de honor y el gigante

-. Demonios, Henry se va a poner furioso

Al Sarah oír las voces de ellos, se apresuró a correr hacia la entrada principal, dónde había acordado reunirse con Edward Elric, cosa que parecía una misión imposible, pues correr con tacones en el suelo lodoso no era tan fácil como ella lo había creído en un principio. Sin embargo, pese al reto, Sarah corrió como pudo, y logró llegar junto a él

-. Llegaste a tiempo –Dijo Edward-

-. Si –Sarah sonrió mientras se metía en el auto- ahora créeme cuando te digo que, si quieres vivir, será mejor que arranques

A esa orden, Edward arranca, ambos sin notar que en los cielos, entre los edificios, se encontraba una enorme serpiente alada siguiéndoles, mientras Sarah se apresuraba a cambiarse los zapatos

-. Gracias

-. De nada…

-. Debe estar furioso –Sarah sonrió ampliamente-

-. Debemos apresurarnos

-. Cierto… Toma este atajo –Dijo Sarah, indicándoselo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

Justo cuando bajaron del carro, en la casa de Andy, Edward sintió la presencia de algo más, por lo que empujó a Sarah en el instante en que el dragón chocaba contra el vehículo, y al ella voltearse a ver, quedó tan sorprendida como el joven alquimista

-. ¡Envy! –Edward levanta a Sarah con brusquedad- ¡Corre!

Sarah, tras echar un último vistazo al reptil con alas, se dio la media vuelta, mascullando, por lo bajo, una mala palabra, mientras corría hacia el interior del laboratorio, dónde se encontró con Andy, que, sobresaltada por el escándalo, había recogido una carpeta con los documentos

-. ¡¿Y Ed?!

-. ¡Un dragón!, debemos preparar el ritual, rápido, tenemos poco tiempo –Dijo Sarah con voz atropellada-

-. ¡Necesito a Ed¡Ya esta todo preparado pero no podemos derramar las dos solas la sangre!

-. ¡Lo sé¡Viene en camino! –Dijo Sarah, asustada, a la par en que un estruendo se oía en el piso superior-

Al oír el estruendo, las chicas se apresuraron a preparar lo básico del ritual. El suelo tenía un gran y complicado círculo de transmutación grabado, con unas velas por todo el margen, las cuales se pusieron a prender, y unos extraños minerales en polvo acumulados en el centro. Justo faltaba por encender la última vela, cuando Edward Elric entró velozmente y cerró la puerta de golpe

-. ¡Rápido! –Exclamó Andy, acercándose al centro-

Sarah asintió, prendió la última vela y se puso junto a Andy, mientras Edward seguía aguantando la puerta, en espera de la señal, mientras el dragón se estrellaba una y otra vez contra la pared de piedra y la puerta de acero, intentando derrumbarlas para entrar. Sarah asintió, y sin dudarlo, Ed corrió y se colocó junto a ellas

Una vez los tres juntos, Edward Elric se cortó la mano sana con una daga, de forma que un reguero de sangre cayó encima de los minerales, mezclándose con ellos, y acto seguido, le pasó a Sarah la daga, quién, tras mirarla con recelo, le imitó, para luego entregárselo a Andy, quién se cortó la mano sin dudarlo

De pronto, bajo ellos surgió un gran destello rojizo, que empezó a abarcar todas las líneas del círculo de transmutación, y para cuando quisieron reaccionar, se encontraron con que caían y caían en una gran oscuridad, mientras unas extrañas formas humanoides les agarraban por todo el cuerpo, y, sabiendo lo que debían hacer, se apresuraron a patalear para llegar al otro lado de la Puerta

En ese preciso instante, el dragón al fin logró entrar al laboratorio, y al ver el portal, se apresuró a entrar en él, justo cuando desaparecía

Más tarde, Andrea despertó toda asustada, y al hacerlo, mira por todos lados, y ve una silla y una ventana, a través de la cual pudo contemplar unos edificios que nunca antes había visto, y se trata de sentar, pero nota que tenía conectada una bolsa de suero, por lo que se quita la aguja con sumo cuidado y se levanta con dificultad de la cama, y al fijarse bien en los edificios, comenzó a alarmarse

-. ¿Dónde estará Sarah¿Y Ed?

De pronto, Andrea se asusta al recordar los documentos que tenía en la carpeta, y comienza a alterarse. Se pone unas zapatillas y una bata, y se asoma por la puerta. Al ver que no había nadie, sale apresuradamente de la habitación

Roy Mustang caminaba rápida y apresuradamente por los pasillos del hospital, pues acababa de enterarse, hacía tan solo minutos, junto a Edward Elric, que una de las chicas había desaparecido. Ed le advirtió que las tratara con cuidado, que no eran chicas normales y corrientes

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se detuvo en seco, y volvió sobre sus pisadas para ver el cruce que había ignorado olímpicamente, y justamente, el mismo cruce en el que vio pasar a una chica que encajaba con la descripción de la que se había fugado. Frunció el ceño y avanzó hacia la puerta del armario de limpieza, en el cual, al abrir con cautela la puerta, encontró a Andrea

-. Supongo que usted es Andrea Winchester¿cierto? –Preguntó con una de esas expresiones insufribles que tanto le caracterizaban-

-. No, me llamo Hayley Borden, así que se equivoca de persona –Dijo, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto, pero caminando tranquilamente-

-. Pues para ser Hayley Borden –Dijo Mustang mientras la seguía- te pareces mucho a esa Winchester de la que Elric tanto me habla

-. ¿Por qué tengo cabellos castaños y ojos verdes? Muchas mujeres de aquí tendrían esta descripción –Dice Andrea, preparándose para su huída-

-. De hecho, usted es la segunda con esas características en este lugar –Mintió Roy con una sonrisa divertida-

-. ¿No me digas? –Andrea se voltea y sonríe- tantas enfermeras por acá, raro que tengan las mismas características –Sigue sonriendo, y al ver pasar una camilla, se monta encima y se va corriendo-

Tras eso, Roy la mira irse, y suspira, resignado, como pensando si usar una pared de fuego le sería favorable o desfavorable, y enseguida, pese a que sabía que recibiría una buena queja por parte de Edward Elric, chascó los dedos y observó como Andrea se detenía en seco y gritaba al ver la gran pared de fuego que había evitado su escape

-. Lo siento, señorita Winchester… Elric me autorizó a usar medidas drásticas si la situación lo requería –Sonrió de forma encantadora- ¿gusta de seguirme?

-. Antes respóndeme una pregunta –Dice sumamente molesta y asustada- ¿Quién te asegura que te mandó Elric?

-. El te lo asegurará cuando lo veas, pero me imagino que habrás escuchado de mi, Roy Mustang, el Alquimista de la Flama –Dijo Roy con tranquilidad-

A esa respuesta, Andrea se tranquiliza, pero luego se va hasta dónde estaba él, se para a solo centímetros suyo, y le propinó una cachetada, para luego seguir caminando de lo más tranquila, mientras Roy permaneció imperturbable, sabiendo que se lo merecía

-. ¿Me llevas adónde Edward, por favor?

-. Si –Roy asintió- sígame, por favor

Y sin más, la guió hasta donde estaba el dormitorio de Edward, y nada más entrar, Andrea fue a su lado, mientras Roy permaneció mirándoles desde la puerta con curiosidad, pero manteniendo su rostro impasible

-. ¡Andrea¡Desapareciste y apareciste! –Andrea asiente con la cabeza, y en eso, Ed nota que temblaba y tenía los ojos rojos, cosa que normalmente veía cuando se desesperaba y parecía tirar la toalla- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, mirando a Roy-

-. Tuvimos un pequeño incidente –Dijo Roy con voz tranquila, a lo que se ganó una mirada asesina de Edward-

-. ¿Qué te hizo el pervertido de este? –Preguntó Ed, acusando a Roy con el dedo-

-. ¡Ey! Seré muchas cosas pero no soy un pervertido –Se defendió Roy, escandalizado-

-. Hizo aparecer… Una pared de… Fuego – Andrea respira profundo- Creo que todavía me sobran peligros –Señala a Roy- ¡Pero es culpa de él que no me dijese en un principio que era Roy Mustang!

-. Tú no preguntaste quién era yo, y además, el genio de tu amigo no me dijo qué hacer y no hacer al verte… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –Dijo con voz tranquila-

-. A ver, señor Mustang, usted me dijo que las descripciones que le dio Ed le había servido de guía, y me dice que es culpa de él –Mira a Ed, quién se divierte ante la escena- que no le haya dado instrucciones… Como militar, usted sabrá que para no generar desconfianza manda un mensaje diciendo su nombre y que conoce a Edward Elric –Tras el argumento, Ed se ríe-

-. Traté de hacerlo, pero usted salió corriendo como una loca –Dijo Roy sin perder la calma-

-. Pero curiosamente le dije que me llamaba Hayley Borden, me dijo que a pesar de mi descripción de "dos" que solo hay en este hospital, no mencionó su nombre ni que conocía a Ed –Dijo, ya respirando más tranquila-

-. Si –Roy sonríe tranquilo-… Supongo que yo también tuve la culpa de eso. Fue mi error –Dijo, inclinando levemente la cabeza- espero que me pueda disculpar

-. ¿Sorprendida? –Preguntó Ed, divertido, al ver su expresión atónita-

-. Si –Dijo en un suspiro bajo- Que mundo tan diferente –Dijo en un susurro-

-. Bueno, ya que el idiota del coronel te encontró y se disculpó contigo, tengo que hablar de la situación –Dijo Edward, serio-

-. Pregunta¿Y Sarah?, no es recomendable dejarla sola en un sitio que no conoce, y menos con agujas –Dijo Andrea, medio preocupada-

-. Está dormida… Tiene un sueño muy pesado, justo en la habitación de al lado –Roy dijo sin inmutarse-

-. No lo discuto, señor Mustang, pero por el bien del hospital, es mejor que yo vaya para allá y me asegure de estar allí cuando despierte, porque tenga por asegurado que interrumpirá la tranquilidad del lugar –Mira a Ed- ¿Por qué las habitaciones de ustedes dos están juntas y la mía un piso abajo? –Preguntó seria mientras Ed sonríe nerviosamente-

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar, se oye un estruendo en la habitación de al lado, como cosas que se caen, poniéndoles alerta

-. ¡¿A quién se le ocurre ponerme esas cosas?!

-. Drama asegurado –Dijo Andrea, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación-

-. ¿Siempre son así? –Preguntó Roy sin inmutarse-

-. Cuando están al frente de la gente no… Son más frívolas

Entretanto, en la habitación de al lado, Andrea ya había logrado calmar, aunque a duras penas, a Sarah, quién, aunque seguía histérica, ya estaba más tranquila, seguía quitándose con algo de repulsión las agujas con suero que tenía metidas en la piel

-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-. En un sitio médico… Estamos en el mundo de Ed –Dijo Andy, precavida-

-. Entonces… Lo hicimos… ¿Alquimia?

-. Si

-. Bueno… Al fin lo logramos… ¡Y no me voy a casar! –Sarah sonrió de oreja a oreja- pero como no me quite esas agujas pronto, me dará una crisis…

-. Sarah, estás deshidratada

-. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde está tu cosita con suero?

-. Esto… Me la tuve que quitar para huir –Dijo, tratando de evitar el acordarse de lo que acababa de acontecer-

-. ¿Huir¡¿Y después quién dice que yo estoy histérica?!

-. Estás gritando, y estamos en un hospital, niña… Hay gente que necesita silencio, respira¿vale?, además, estaba medio paranoica porque desperté en un lugar que no conocía, en un mundo que no conozco, sin nadie al lado mío, y que además, quién sabe en que manos habré caído…

-. Si –Sarah asintió, comprensiva- pero este es un lugar pacífico… Ed mismo lo dijo

-. Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, crecí con ese miedo de que en cualquier momento me sacarían de la cama y me asesinarían o quién sabe que otra cosa… O de que me robasen mis inventos… -Sarah echó a reír a eso último-

-. Andy, nadie te lograría robar tus inventos ni con toda la tecnología del mundo –Dijo Sarah con una sonrisa- y ahora podemos estar tranquilas… Creo…

-. Créeme, estarás emocionada cuando salgas del lugar –Dijo Andy, recordando la escena de la pared y sufriendo un escalofrío-

-. ¿Qué te pasó, Andy? –Dice Sarah, preocupada-

-. Un coronel y una pared de fuego… -Sarah abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa-, te cuento luego… -Dice, y sonríe- Ed está en la habitación de al lado…

-. ¿Si¿Y por qué no está acá? –Preguntó Sarah entre emocionada y confundida- debería de estar acá –Sarah frunció el ceño-

-. Algo lo tiene atado a la cama… ¿Quieres que pregunte?

-. ¡No!, te acompaño a verle –Sarah sonrió inocente-

-. ¿Quieres que te quite yo la aguja? –Andy le pregunta con voz seria-

-. ¡Te lo suplicó, Andy¡No la soporto! –Pide Sarah, esperanzada-

-. Bien –Se acerca a ella- si te duele no es mi culpa –La mira- relájate

-. ¿Me va a doler? –Sarah pregunta con una angustia infantil-

-. ¿Te quieres relajar?, porque no tengo problemas con dejarte acá

-. Ya, ya me relajé –Sarah dijo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y respirando profundo-

-. Piensa en Ed –Dijo Andy con voz picarona-, que te está esperando al otro lado, bien dispuesto a darte un abrazo –Dice mientras la sacaba con cierta dificultad, pues Sarah no estaba del todo relajada-

-. ¿Edward? –Sarah sonríe y se relajó más que antes-

-. Mantén el algodón y ya puedes ir corriendo y brincando para recibir a tu adorado Edward –Dijo con voz burlona mientras salía del cuarto-

-. ¡Weee! –Sarah fue a su lado- ¡Gracias! –Miró su algodón con curiosidad- ¿ya puedo quitármelo?

-. Si quieres que te salga sangre, adelante… Puedes

-. ¿Cuándo puedo quitármelo?

-. Dentro de unos diez o quince minutos…

-. ¡Vale¿Vienes conmigo?

-. Supongo –Aceptó Andy, recelosa-

-. ¡Luego me contarás que te pasó, Andy!

Tras Sarah ver con el ceño fruncido a Andy, se limitó a seguirla hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ed, dónde Sarah se infundió ánimos para llamar a la puerta, a lo que no tardó en recibir la contestación de Edward invitándola a pasar, por lo que entreabrió la puerta, pudiendo ver al rubio y al coronel Roy Mustang

-. ¡Hola¿Interrumpo? –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-. Para nada –Ed sonrió, emocionado-

Sarah se apresuró a entrar, y Andy la imitó, cerrando la puerta tras de si, para ver como Sarah se acomodaba en la cama, junto a Ed, y le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa

-. ¿Estás bien? –Dijo, pero interrumpió su atención al ver a Mustang- ¿Quién eres tú?

-. Soy Roy Mustang, el alquimista de la flama –Dijo con voz tranquila-

-. Mmmm… -Sarah le mira con suspicacia, pero luego miro a Ed y le sonrió- ¿cómo te sientes?

-. Bien… Solo tengo la pierna herida, me la lastimé en la huida

-. La herida no se ve muy bien que digamos –Sarah frunció el ceño al verla-

A eso, Andrea abre la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cierra y agita algo con la mano en el aire, a lo que Sarah la mira con confusión e intriga, mientras Roy sonríe levemente al haber captado su intención

-. ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Sarah-

-. No, nada, recordé una cosa, una tontería –Dice Andy al recordar el comentario que iba a soltar-

-. Si tú lo dices… -Sarah se retira el algodón del brazo- ¡Esta perfecto!

-. Chicas, debo hablar con ustedes… ¿Recuerdan lo que pasó antes de empezar el ritual de alquimia?

-. Si… Ese dragón nos atacó –Sarah asintió-

-. ¿Un dragón? –Roy alzó las cejas-

-. Si, un dragón… Tu sabes, un gigantesco reptil alado –Sarah asintió, aunque sintió como se le crispaban los nervios al recordarlo-

-. Él no es un idiota –Susurró Andy a Sarah, para luego sentarse en la silla- así que ese es el dragón que me dejó la casa destruida… ¿Qué pasa con él?

-. Ese dragón es Envy, logró cruzar la Puerta –Dijo Edward, a lo que Roy le miró con seriedad-

-. Sabes lo que eso implica, Edward. Debemos atraparlo, cuanto antes, mejor. ¿Sabes dónde podría estar? –Preguntó, volviendo a mirar al paisaje-

-. No lo sé, pero debe estar en algún lugar, planeando estrategias

Sarah abrió y cerró la boca sin parar, pero al final optó por callarse, por olvidar la idea, y miró a Andy con preocupación, mientras Roy seguía absorto en el paisaje, asintiendo para sí mismo, como si discutiera consigo mismo unas teorías

-. ¿Qué harán entonces? –Sarah preguntó, incapaz de poder mantenerse en silencio-

-. Debemos estar atentos, no sabemos que forma puede tomar Envy. En cualquier momento y puede pasarse por esa persona… -Dijo seriamente Edward-

-. Pero entonces primero lo primero, Edward… Tu familia y amigos, tienes que estar con ellos y advertirles de lo que pasa… -Andy se queda pensativa-

-. Alphonse ya está enterado de que volviste… Viene desde Rizembul con Winry –Dijo con voz seria Roy-, al menos eso me informaron la última vez que les hablé por teléfono

-. Si Envy puede cambiar de forma, deberían tener un código secreto o algo así –Les sugirió Andy-

-. Por mi no se preocupen en darme un código –Sarah argumentó, recordando lo que había pasado momentos atrás-, solo traigan una aguja y verán como me reconocen al instante…

-. Cierto –Andy la miró con algo de rencor por eso-

-. ¿Y entonces? –Sarah les miró apremiante-, vamos, vamos… ¿Cuál es el código de ustedes?

-. La verdad… No se me ocurre nada –Dijo Ed al ver todas las miradas centradas en él-

-. Vale¿Que me va a tocar a mi inventarlos o qué? –Sarah alzó las cejas-

-. Eso, invéntate los códigos –Dijo Andy, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su amiga- ¿quién nos encontró? –Preguntó a Roy-

-. Un campesino de la aldea…

-. ¿Por casualidad, encontraron una carpeta? –Preguntó Andy-

-. ¿Una carpeta? –Roy la miró algo extrañado- Pues no, no encontramos ninguna carpeta… ¿Por qué?

Andy, que se había levantado posteriormente, se dejó caer al suelo, totalmente abatida, y Sarah se apresuró a ponerse a su lado para animarla, comprendiendo que era lo que estaba pensando

-. ¿Qué pasa, qué tenías en esa carpeta? –Preguntó Ed, preocupado-

-. Todo lo referente a nuestras investigaciones, a los que hice allá y demás…

-. Los documentos… -Sarah explicó mientras la animaba con un cariño en el brazo-, seguro fue que no soportaron el viaje y se destruyeron en el proceso… Ya recuperaremos los datos, te ayudaré en lo que pueda… ¿Vale?

-. Sarah… Debí haberlos destruido –Dijo Andy con la cara tapada-

-. Tranquila, Andy, no pasa nada –Sarah sonrió a modo de ánimo-

-. ¿Por qué no los dejaste allá? –Preguntó Edward-

-. ¿Y que los encontrará Kidderich¡Antes muerta! No se podía hacer y punto –A eso, Sarah reflexiona mejor su respuesta y suspira- además, podría haber entrado alguien y robárselos o algo del estilo. Sencillamente, no era una idea prudente…

-. O sencillamente podría haber caído en manos equivocadas –Al decir eso, Andy se acurrucó aún más- ¿dónde estarán?

-. ¿No se habrán quedado en la Puerta de la Verdad? –Sugirió Edward-

-. Puede ser –Dijo Roy con voz seria-, hasta dónde yo sé, la carpeta esa quizá contenga casi la misma información que la Puerta de la Verdad, así que, lo más probable, es que no vaya a salir de allí…

-. Eso espero… No quiero pensar que si cayó en malas manos… -Dijo Andy con un suspiro mientras se levantaba del suelo-

-. No cayó en malas manos, Andy –Sarah sonrió con tranquilidad- confío en eso –Y justo al decirlo, alguien toca la puerta-

-. Siga

-. ¿Hermano? –Preguntó la voz de Alphonse, mientras entraba-

-. ¿No vas a responder, Edward? –Sarah sonrió divertida-, será mejor que les dejemos

Y sin más, Roy, Sarah y Andy salieron del habitáculo para dejar solo a Edward, a la par en que Winry y Alphonse entraban a recibir a Ed, que, aún sorprendido y feliz, los recibió con mucho gusto, para ponerse a hablar con ellos por un largo rato

* * *

Sarah¡¡¡Y fin!!! Bueno, no final definitivo n.nU, así que esperen la continuación ansiosos... Nos veremos el proximo viernes... ¿O antes? 

Andy: Todo depende de cuando me devuelvan mi tesoro snifff... lo he perdido...

Sarah: Ya están advertidos... Nos veremos a la semana, o antes... ¡¡¡No olviden sus reviews!!!

Andy: Y, desde luego... Nuestra respuestas a los reviews... Por cierto ¡¡¡Gracias por ellos¡Nos suben el ánimo! n.n

---Respuestas a reviews---

Xndrex-(xnx)- ¡¡¡Nos alegra que te guste!!! Jajajaj, nos vemos la semana que viene... O antes... ¡No se te olvide la tarea! u.u xD¡¡¡cuidate!!!

Rizita-chan- ¡Hola de nuevo¡Que alegría verte de nuevo por acá, jejej! -Lo se, demasiada efusividad u.u-, muchas gracias por tu review, y nos alegra ver que la historia te parece buena, jejejej, esperamos que con este capi lo hayas pasado de lo más genial (Entre tu y nosotras, te advertimos que el proximo capi no te lo puedes perder). Cuidate mucho¡¡¡y nos veremos pronto!!!

Xx Pamela xX- ¡Bienvenida al fic! nos alegra que el fic te parezca muy lindo n.n, xD, y en cuanto a si somos dos autoras, pues si, lo somos jejejej, dos adictas a FMA que quieren un final feliz... ¿Acaso hay una combinación más letal? xD, creo que si, pero estamos de primeras en la lista... Por el momento xD. No sabes cuanto nos alegra oír que la trama te parece muy buena, que te gusta el relato, y sobre todo, que las faltas de ortografía ni se notan (XD, es que las dos somos adictas a eso u.u). ¿Un EdxSarah? Sara se sonroja jajajaj, bastante interesante... Pero esto es solo el principio... ¿Quién dice que no aparecerá?... Y tranquila, que amenazas para actualizar no necesitamos xD. ¡Suerte¡Y gracias por tu review!, esperamos verte otra vez


	4. Cosas Interesantes

¡Y llega otro capitulo, damas y caballeros!, el capitulo numero cuatro... xD, como que con cada capi escribimos más y más... ¡Mejor para ustedes, eh?!, en fin, mejor nos apresuramos a pasar al grano, no... Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews, serán respondidos allá abajo n..n

Ahora, el famosísimo disclaimer... El que se lo sepa de memoria, puede ir saltándose esa parte xD, y el que le apetezca leerlo, pues solo debe recordar que no tenemos ningún fin de lucro, simplemente el típico deseo de pasar un buen rato (Mejor dicho, unas buenas vacaciones), y los personajes e historias originales (En referencia al manga y el anime) pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, pero la trama de esta historia es totalmente nuestra, así como Andrea Winchester y Sarah Bright, entre otros, que apareceran en un futuro algo lejano

Ahora sí... ¡Que tengan una buena lectura! n.n

* * *

**04**

**Cosas interesantes**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la vuelta de Edward Elric a su mundo, y este, al igual que Sarah y Andrea, ya había salido del hospital, pero, a diferencia de las mismas, había vuelto pronto al servicio activo, junto al Coronel Roy Mustang, para poder investigar como podían acerca del caso de Envy, que pese a que seguía desaparecido, ellos seguían conscientes de que no había dejado de ser una amenaza

Entretanto, Sarah y Andrea habían sido asignadas con un profesor de alquimia, pues según la compañía de Edward Elric, y el mismísimo alquimista de acero, ellas debían aprender a manejar, aunque fuera un poco, la alquimia

Un día, mientras las dos chicas iban camino a ver al profesor de alquimia que les habían asignado, un tal Gauthier, decidieron que estaban hartas de estar apartadas de la investigación que, a juzgar de ellas, les concernía, pues ellas habían estado bastante implicadas en abrir el portal que también trajo a Envy de regreso, y precisamente por eso fue que se dirigieron al cuartel de los alquimistas nacionales y de los militares

Tras arreglárselas inventando complicados e intricados planes, al final optaron por lo más sencillo, y tras eso, se pusieron manos a la obra.

Una vez se fueron al patio trasero, justo por dónde quedaba, a unos pisos más arriba, la ventana del despacho del Coronel Mustang, Andy se encargó de hacer una escalera de hielo con ayuda de un circulo de transmutación bajo la ventana, la cual treparon hasta llegar a unos centímetros debajo de la ventana, que por cierto, estaba abierta, gracias a la ingeniosa idea de Andy de poner algo atascado para poder abrirla en caso de que no estuviese abierta, de forma que se filtraban las voces de los chicos

-. Tendríamos que ir y explorar todas las tierras del lugar –Se escuchó la voz de Ed-

-. Pero hermano… Eso equivaldría mucho tiempo –Replicó Alphonse-

-. Si –Roy asintió, de acuerdo con Alphonse- deberíamos hacer una lista con los principales lugares, luego podríamos ir con los otros, si es que no le hallamos por esos sitios…

-. Deberíamos separarnos y empezar a buscar –Argumentó Ed-

-. ¿No sería más sensato publicar carteles? –Sugirió Sarah a Andy-

-. Se podría, pero… La gente se asustará y algunos intentarán hacer justicia por su propia mano, con lo que nos contaron de Envy… Es peligroso…

-. Si, cierto. Pero no creo que le vayan a encontrar vagando por todos lados… No sé como esperan encontrarle, si es un camaleón…

-. A ver, niña genio¿Qué otra solución tienen? –Dijo Andy con sarcasmo-, lo más probable es que puedan ir y vigilar que no haya pasado nada extraño… En el término de ellos

-. Si… Cierto… Pero algo me dice que irá a dónde este Edward –Sarah dijo, como pensativa-

-. Probablemente… Si tan solo esos idiotas nos dejaran meter en la investigación… Quizá deberíamos hacer nuestra propia investigación… -Dijo Andy, molesta y seria-

-. ¡Si! No se porqué se niegan a que nosotras les ayudemos, la verdad… Parece algo tan estúpido e infantil…

-. ¡Y tan machista! –Masculló-, creí que eso sería una excepción aquí, pero no –Dice, e imita la voz de alguien- "Hay que salvar a las doncellas porque no saben cuidarse solitas"

-. Idiotas –Sarah asintió- deberíamos decírselos en la cara

-. ¡¿Ahora¿Estás loca¿Respiraste de casualidad azufre aquella vez? –Pregunta Andy alarmada, agitando los brazos como loca-

-. ¡Andy¡Cálmate que sino te caes! –Ordenó Sarah, seria-, no ahora, pero cuando los veamos… Cara a cara…

-. Vale…

-. Ahora, cállate y deja escuchar –Sarah ordenó, todavía seria-

-. A propósito, se acerca la prueba de alquimista nacional… -Mencionó Roy, totalmente tranquilo-

-. Lo había olvidado –Dijo Edward, indiferente-

-. ¿Las chicas participarán en la prueba? –Preguntó Alphonse, curioso-

-. Espero que no… Ni se la mencionemos –Dijo Ed-, ya es bastante peligroso para ellas estar aquí…

-. ¡Y allá de nuevo con esa actitud tan…! –Sarah meneó la cabeza-, de verdad, Edward es adorable, si… ¡Pero no voy a tolerar eso!

-. ¿Pero qué son esas pruebas? –Preguntó Andrea- ¿Quién sabe que es eso?

-. Cualquiera de acá, supongo… -Dijo Sarah- Si ellos no dicen nada, saldré a la calle y preguntaré hasta obtener lo que quiero saber…

-. Yo creo que deberían comentárselo a ellas… –Dijo Roy con seriedad-, tarde o temprano se enterarán

-. Tienes razón –Suspiró Ed-, no son tontas… Pero realmente no conocen este mundo ni los peligros que esto afronta…

-. Andy… ¿No sientes algo raro? –Dijo Sarah, sintiendo una repentina angustia-

-. Nos estamos resbalando –Afirmó Andrea, aterrada-

Las chicas se empezaron a asustar, pero todavía no pasaba lo peor hasta que… Uno de los escalones se quebró, causando una reacción en cadena a los otros, a lo que las chicas gritaron y Sarah reaccionó instintivamente al aferrarse al borde de la ventana, y Andrea se agarró a tiempo de Sarah cuando las escaleras se quebraron

-. ¡Edward! –Gritó de forma automática Sarah, asustada, mientras se agarraba como podía-

Andy, entretanto, al sentir como Sarah empezaba a debilitarse y a resbalarse cada vez más, se puso a gritar de forma histérica, cuando Ed las agarró justo a tiempo, a la par en que Roy y Al se apresuraban a correr desde la puerta hasta la ventana, para ayudarle a subirlas

-. ¡Demonios¡¡¡Están pesadas!!! –Masculló Edward-

-. ¡Rápido, que me resbalo!

Roy, quién había llegado justo a tiempo, se inclinó por la ventana y le tendió una mano a Andrea, para luego, con ayuda de Alphonse, meterla al interior, mientras que Ed tiró un poco más de Sarah, quién no tardó en hallarse adentro, temblando asustada y mirando a Andy

-. ¡Última vez en la vida que te hago caso, Sarah! –Exclamó Andrea, aterrada-

-. ¡Siempre dices lo mismo¿Qué nunca aprendes?

-. ¿Aprender qué? –Dijo Andy, aún temblando tanto como Sarah-

-. ¡Que nunca debes hacerme caso!

-. ¿Se puede saber que hacían colgando de mi ventana? –Preguntó Roy, cruzado de brazos, con voz molesta y seria-

-. Eso… Que te cuente la del plan –Dijo Andy, mirando a Sarah de forma acusatoria-

-. ¡Tú fuiste la que sugirió colarnos¡Yo solo dije el medio!

-. ¡Ambas son culpables! –Grita Edward- ¡¡Están locas¡¡¡Hubieran podido matarse!!!

Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió, y entró por ella la teniente Riza Hawkeye, quién miró con confusión la particular escena de Edward regañando a las dos chicas con un molesto Roy y un confundido Al

-. ¡No soy culpable de que nos traten así, forzándonos a buscar otros medios para enterarnos de lo que pasa! –Exclamó Sarah, furiosa-

-. ¡¡Si ni siquiera saben a lo que se enfrentan!! –Argumentó Ed, aún más molesto-

-. ¡Pues dilo! –Ordenó Andrea, furiosa-

-. No lo sabemos… ¡¡¡Por qué nunca nos dicen nada!!! –Exclamó Sarah, furiosa-

-. Basta ya, cálmense –Ordenó Roy con voz autoritaria-

Al ver que la discusión seguía aumentando de tono, Riza Hawkeye desenfundó su arma y disparó dos veces al techo, a lo que todos se callaron repentinamente y voltearon a verla con sorpresa y miedo

-. ¡Hawkeye! –Roy la miró sorprendido-

-. Están haciendo mucho escándalo –Dijo Riza con simpleza-

-. Gracias, Hawkeye –Roy asintió- ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas, por favor?

-. Si, señor –Asintió Riza, para luego salir de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras suyo-

-. ¿Se puede saber qué quieren?

-. Queremos participar en la investigación, después de todo, es nuestra culpa que Envy haya entrado en este mundo –Dijo Andy con seguridad.

-. Así es -Dijo Sarah con una voz seria que raras veces solía emplear-

-. Entiendo que quieran ayudar –Dijo Roy, serio, y aún se le notaba lo molesto en la voz-, pero no pienso permitirlo, y quiero que les quede claro esto… No es su culpa el que Envy haya entrado acá.

-. Para nada… Yo fui el de la idea -Edward negó, serio-, y yo voy a solucionar esto

-. Nosotras fuimos, y vamos a ayudar a solucionarlo todo -Andrea corrigió a Ed-

-. Que conste que no nos importa si nos quieren o no en la investigación, estaremos allí, si o si -Dijo Sarah en un tono que no admitía replica-

-. Está bien, hagámosle -Contesto Ed con seguridad

-. De acuerdo -Roy asintió mientras Sarah sonreía satisfecha-, ahora¿hay algo que quieran saber?

-. Preguntar algo… -Andrea se queda pensativa- Tenemos una pregunta¿Que son las pruebas de alquimistas estatales? -Pregunto Andrea con cierta curiosidad e inocencia en la voz, para evitar hacerles recordar el rato anterior-

A eso, Roy la mira con mucha seriedad, como eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, a lo que Sarah se removió, ansiosa por conocer la respuesta, y al fin, el Coronel decidió hablar.

-. Bueno, verán -Suspiró- cada año, realizamos una prueba para elegir a uno o dos alquimistas que estarán a nuestro servicio y nos ayudarán cuando sea necesario

-. ¡¡¿Solo uno o dos?!! -Pregunto extrañada Andrea-

-. Las pruebas son muy difíciles… Casi nadie logra superarlas -Respondió Al-

-. ¡Suena genial! -Sarah miró a Andy- ¿A que no? -Sus ojos brillaron-

-. Es una prueba que requiere mucho trabajo y esfuerzo –Edward dijo, serio-

-. Suerte que tengo facilidad para esas cosas -Sarah sonrió-

-. ¿Qué beneficios tendría el ser una alquimista nacional? -Pregunto muy seria Andrea, preguntándose si valía la pena hacer esas cosas, a lo que Roy sonrió de forma discreta, demostrando que le agradaba esa pregunta-

-. Pues tiene beneficios como el acceso a la Biblioteca Central, con mucho contenido de alquimia y ciencias, tiene buena paga, y se pueden hacer algunos papeleos…

-. Los beneficios no son muchos, pero son para los que desean una vida militar –Dijo Al cuando vio las caras de las chicas-

-. ¿Algo más? –Preguntó molesto Edward, no le hacía gracia que las chicas estuvieran preguntando ese tipo de cosas-

-. Si –Sarah asintió- ¿cómo son, básicamente, las pruebas?

-. ¿Para qué quieres saber esas cosas? –Preguntó furioso Edward Elric-

-. ¿Para qué crees, Elric? –Sarah le miró imperturbable-

-. ¡¡¡Estás loca¿Qué crees que es eso de ser Alquimista Nacional¿Un juego? –Gritó Edward, sobresaltado- ¡Esto no es un juego, Sarah¡Es un trabajo que tiene más de mil peligros juntos!

-. ¿Y? Me gusta el peligro –Sarah se encogió de hombros, como si nada, pero lo que era cierto es que le estaba fulminando con la mirada- y haz el favor de no gritarme, Edward Elric

A eso, la teniente primera Riza Hawkeye entró de repente por la puerta, a lo que logró asustar a todos y hacer que se apartaran a unas esquinas, mientras miraba la escena con una expresión seria

-. ¿Pasa algo, Hawkeye?

-. Oí el escándalo, pero ya veo que se controló la situación –Dijo mientras miraba a todos seriamente-

-. Gracias, Hawkeye –Roy asiente mientras se va- ¿No estarán considerando meterse en las pruebas?

-. No, solo tengo curiosidad… Es una de mis cualidades –Sarah sonrió tranquila-

-. Que muchas veces nos mete en problemas –Dijo en un susurro Andrea, de forma que solo Sarah la oyó-

-. Ah¿Y quién fue la que quería oír lo que pasaba acá? No siempre soy yo, Andy –La joven Bright se defendió-

-. ¿Acaso dije algo en voz alta? –Andrea sonrió inocentemente-

-. Te recuerdo que lo hicimos para salvar nuestras vidas –Dijo Sarah, empezando a molestarse-

-. ¿Qué cosa?

-. Chicas… Quizá deberían calmarse –Dijo Al, con una gota bajándole de la cabeza-

-. No sirve, es un caso perdido, Al –Sarah sonrió divertida- A propósito… ¿Podemos ayudar a cazar a Envy?

-. Si así logran quedarse quietas –Dijo seriamente Edward-

-. No seas así, Edward –Dijo Sarah con voz algo impaciente- Ni que fuera tan… Tan… ¡Pues no lo soy!

-. ¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta? –Preguntó el coronel al ver que Ed estaba a punto de replicar algo-

-. Creo que eso es todo –Andrea concluyó sus preguntas-

-. Yo quiero saber algo… ¿Hay algo que no nos hayan dicho? –Dijo, mirándoles con seriedad-

-. Ya les dijimos todo –Respondió Al-

-. Más con lo que escucharon –Dijo Edward con un gruñido bajo-

-. Amargado –Murmuró Sarah para sí-

Justo cuando Edward abrió la boca, a punto de reclamarle a Sarah lo que estaba ocurriendo, la puerta se abrió, provocando que las chicas miraran con sorpresa y curiosidad a un hombre alto, de músculos enormes, y el cual estaba rodeado de estrellas rosadas. En cambio, los muchachos sintieron como les bajaba una gota de nervios

-. ¡Chico¡Edward! –Exclamó, yendo a abrazarlo- ¡Es un milagro verte!

-. ¡Armstrong! –Dijo Edward a duras penas, ahogándose en el abrazo- Mucho tiempo sin verte

-. ¡¡¡Si, si, Ed!!! Se te extrañó mucho –Se separa y ve a las chicas- ¿Y quiénes son estas adorables damas?

-. Son las amigas de Acero –Dijo Roy, mirando por la ventana, para luego volverse a verlas- Andrea Winchester y Sarah Bright

-. ¡Que nombres más encantadores!

-. ¿Y quién es usted? –Preguntó Sarah mientras una gota le bajaba por la cabeza-

-. Yo, damas… ¡¡¡Soy Alex Louis Armstrong!!! –Exclamó el Mayor, con las estrellas salpicando por todos lados, flexionando los músculos- ¡Y estos músculos han venido yendo de generación en generación!

-. Mucho gusto en conocerle, señor Armstrong –Dice Andrea, con una gota en la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente-

-. Je, je –Sarah asiente- igualmente

-. ¿Qué haces acá? –Pregunta Roy, sin gustarle mucho la presencia del Mayor-

-. Bueno, Roy, teníamos una reunión acerca de unos asuntos que hay que hablar en privado –Armstrong miró seriamente a Roy-

-. Ah, eso –Roy asintió al recordar-

-. ¿Puedo participar? –Preguntó Al-

-. Lo lamento, Alphonse, pero son asuntos confidenciales que solo Mustang y yo debemos tratar –Respondió Armstrong con seriedad-

-. Entonces no los molestaremos más, caballeros –Andrea mira a Armstrong- un placer de conocerlo, me retiro –Andrea se despide y se va de la oficina-

-. Con permiso –Sarah se levanta y va tras Andy, dejando a los chicos solos-

-. Vamos, hermano… Eso como que no nos incumbe –Al dice, mirando a Edward-

-. Nos vemos, Armstrong –Dice Edward, despidiéndose con un saludo militar-

-. ¡Un gusto volver a verte, Edward! –Sonrió Armstrong-

-. Nos veremos luego, mayor, coronel –Tras hacer el saludo, Al se va corriendo tras su hermano mayor

A eso, los dos militares de alto rango se quedaron a solas, y aprovecharon eso para discutir del misterioso asunto en cuestión, mientras los demás iban a encargarse de sus propios y respectivos asuntos

* * *

Los hermanos Elric salieron de la sede de los militares con la intención de ir a comer algo. Iban muy callados y había algo que el menor quería hablar, y era sobre lo que acababa de pasar en la oficina de Roy Mustang, pero tenía miedo de que su hermano se molestase, aún así, decidió que se arriesgaría 

-. Al… ¿Qué opinas de este lugar? –Preguntó Edward al parar en una cafetería-

-. Esta bien, seguro que no les importa que te comas todo –Al sonríe- ¡Entremos!

Al entrar al lugar, una amable cantinera les atendió, para luego ir a buscar el pedido, dejándoles a solas, y acto seguido, se hizo el silencio, del cual el menor de los Elric sacó el valor para preguntarle lo que tanto quería saber

-. Y… Entonces… -Al le mira- esas chicas son interesantes-

-. Lo son –Dijo Edward, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido-

-. Pareces molesto…

-. No estoy molesto –Dijo Al, apretando el puño mientras lo miraba- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-. Esa Sarah… -Dijo Al con cautela-, es obvio que lo que hizo y habló no te gustó mucho… ¿Por qué?

-. Porque no piensa con claridad… Ni siquiera es sensata con sus decisiones.

-. ¿No crees que ella hizo todo eso solo por simple curiosidad? –Al miró a Edward-, total, ella misma lo dijo… Es muy curiosa –Se encoge de hombros-

-. Pero da la impresión de que se meterá en todo lo que encuentre, Al. Está en un mundo que no conoce, y en cualquier momento por hacer algo, se meterá en problemas, algunos que quizá le puedan costar la vida

-. Ed… Deberías comprender que hay una clara diferencia entre la curiosidad y el querer meterse en otra cosa… Sin embargo¿Por qué no hablas de eso con Sarah?

-. Porque terminaríamos discutiendo

-. Quizá terminen discutiendo –Dice Al, con una gota bajándole por la cabeza-, pero ella debe saberlo… ¿O es que tienes miedo de que ella se aleje de ti? –Le mira con curiosidad-

-. ¡No digas tonterías, Al! –Dijo molesto Edward- ¡¿De dónde estás sacando esas ideas?!

-. Tus reacciones lo son todo, Ed –Al sonríe- ¿Te gusta?

-. Algo –Susurró en voz baja Edward-

-. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? –Al sonreía de oreja a oreja- con razón te molestas tanto

-. Ya lo sabes, Al –Dijo Ed con los brazos cruzados-

-. Bueno, tendrás que aprender a tenerle paciencia –Al sonríe-, pero algo me dice que si le pides que piense más antes de actuar, te hará caso

* * *

Andrea y Sarah, por otro lado, se limitaron a dar un paseo por las calles, pues decidieron tomarse el día libre de clases para poder pensar, a causa de la sugerencia de la joven Bright, y de paso, aprovecharon para poder conocer las tiendas de Central mientras hablaban acerca de lo que recién había ocurrido 

-. ¿Y qué dices de lo de las pruebas estatales de alquimia?

-. La verdad, no sé… Es interesante, pero… Ya sabes, tengo dudas –Respondió Andrea-

-. Si –Sarah asintió-, es demasiado embrollo… Además, yo solita puedo meterme en las misiones que quiera, hacer como Alphonse lo hizo en su momento –Se encogió de hombros- aunque no niego que sería interesante presentar las pruebas –Sonríe con los ojos ilusionados-

-. Por qué insistes en esas cosas, Sarah? –Preguntó Andrea, molesta- Es un poco molesto que te quieras meter en todo, y además de que últimamente estás creída –Le comentó-

-. No sé –Sarah mira al suelo, avergonzada-, lo siento –Sonríe sin poder evitarlo- es que todo es tan nuevo, tan… -Suspira- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en un principio, sabes que es la única forma de pararme?

-. Porque no creí que fueras a insistir con esa actitud, ya que normalmente no eres así, pero se tomó costumbre –Miró por una vitrina- es increíble este mundo, tenemos más libertades y derechos, pero no por eso debemos soltarnos mucho.

-. Si, cierto –Sarah asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Qué crees que estén hablando Mustang y ese Musculitos?

-. Algún asunto entre ellos que no nos incumbe –Mira a Sarah- fue extraña la actitud de Armstrong… Ese que llamas Musculitos

-. Si –Sarah asintió- de miedo –Echó a reírse- ¿Viste cómo se pusieron los chicos al verle? –Sarah sonrió-

-. Me encantó su reacción –Andy se rió-, Armstrong parece ser una persona muy simpática –Dijo Andrea con una sonrisa-

-. ¡Si! –Sarah asintió y miró por una vitrina-, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Crees que Ed me perdone? –Ladea la cabeza mientras ve las ropas-

-. Si te disculpas con él, si, pero él también debe disculparse contigo –Dijo Andrea, mirando la vitrina-

-. Si –Sarah asintió, pensativa-

-. Entonces… ¿Quieres meterte en las pruebas de Alquimista Nacional?

-. La verdad es que me interesa la idea, pero no sé que hacer… ¿Y tú? –Sarah alzó las cejas-

-. También me interesa –Mira a Sarah- ¿será que lo intentamos?

-. Yo creo que sí… Después de todo, podríamos ver los libros esos, y de paso, si no nos gusta serlo, podemos renunciar

-. Cierto… Sabes, podría escribir un libro de este mundo –Dijo Andrea, pensativa- la historia es fantástica y creo que se venderá muy bien allá…

-. Si –Sarah asintió, como pensando-, pero…

-. ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó extrañada Andrea-

-. ¿Los chicos no irán a interferir? Ya viste su reacción, me da la impresión de que si nos metemos –Sarah siguió explicando al ver la cara de su amiga- ellos moverán cielo y tierra para evitar que acabemos siendo Alquimistas Nacionales…

-. Creo que el único que pondría peros sería Edward… Pero supongo que Al ya lo hizo entrar en razón, o por lo meno, ya debió haber pasado, porqué Ed ya nos conoce… ¿No crees?

-. Si, cierto –Sarah asintió, y luego la miró- ¿será que volvemos y le pedimos que nos deje presentan la prueba o lo hacemos mañana?

-. Pues… -Empezó a decir Andrea inocentemente- Podríamos ir e inscribirnos y darles la sorpresa al final, o cuando pregunten…

-. ¡Andy¡Eres una genia! –Sarah sonrió emocionada- ¡Vamos, vamos!

Y sin más, Sarah la agarró de la muñeca y empezó a correr mientras la llevaba detrás suyo, para luego detenerse en seco y volverse a su amiga con el ceño fruncido

-. ¿Dónde es que se llenan los formularios?

-. No lo sé… ¿En el edificio principal? –Andrea suspira-, podemos preguntarle a la gente, vamos…

-. Bien –Sarah asiente, y toma a un niño que corría del brazo- ¡Eh, tu, niño!

-. Eh… ¿Qué hice? –Preguntó el niño, volviéndose asustado al ver que lo habían agarrado-

-. Nada –Sarah sonríe a modo de disculpas- Solo una pregunta –Lo suelta- ¿sabes sobre la prueba de los alquimistas estatales?

-. No tengo idea sobre esas pruebas, adiós –Y se va corriendo, a lo que Sarah le mira irse con una cara tipo decepción-

-. ¿Alguna idea mejor? –Suspira-

-. Preguntémosle a alguien que conozca las cosas de la ciudad cómo… -Mira a su alrededor- ¡ese vendedor! –Lo señala, y acto seguido, se acercan-

Cuando llegaron al puesto del vendedor, Sarah miró con interés las artesanías que se vendían, y cuando el dueño de la tienda se fijó en ellas, dejó su periódico a un lado para atenderlas con una sonrisa amable

-. ¿Se les ofrece algo?

-. ¿Cuánto cuesta ese…? –Sarah, al ver como Andy le dirigía una mirada asesina, se apresuró a corregirse-, eh… Tenemos unas preguntas…

-. Adelante –Asintió el vendedor-

-. Estamos interesadas en las pruebas para Alquimistas Estatal, pero no sabemos en dónde registrarnos… ¿Puede ayudarnos? –Preguntó Andrea-

-. Oh, señoritas… Me temo que no sé mucho del tema…

-. Allá va otro –Sarah suspira resignada-

-. Sin embargo…

-. Sin embargo…

Al oír la voz de Andrea, el hombre pareció salir del estado de trance en el cual había estado pensando, y volvió su mirada a ellas, con una sonrisa amable

-. Oh, si… Vayan a la base militar, cualquiera allá esta informado de eso… Al menos, de todo lo que quieren saber.

-. Perfecto –Sarah echa un último vistazo a una pulsera artesanal-, gracias, señor –Le sonríe amablemente-, vamos, Andy

-. Muchas gracias, señor –Andrea se despide con una sonrisa

* * *

Las chicas volvieron rápidamente a la base militar, dónde anduvieron un buen rato tratando de ubicar a alguien que las ayudase a ubicar dónde inscribirse, hasta que Sarah miró a uno rubio que fumaba un cigarrillo, y frunció el ceño. 

-. Andy… ¿Ese no es el que estaba con Mustang?

-. Es el que trabaja con él… Supongo que no le negará ayuda a unas chicas lindas –Le dice Andrea, acercándosele- disculpe, señor… ¿Podrá usted ayudarnos? –Preguntó, sonriéndole-

-. Eh… ¿Si? –Preguntó, atónito de que unas chicas le hablasen-

-. ¿Cómo está? –Sarah sonrió mientras ladeaba la cabeza con una sonrisa- queríamos preguntarle una cosa… Si no es problema, desde luego –Dijo, poniendo unos ojos inocentes-

-. No es problema, señoritas… ¿En qué las ayudo? –Preguntó Havoc, recuperándose de la sorpresa, a lo que Sarah suelta una risita divertida-

-. Verá… Queremos saber sobre la prueba de Alquimia Estatal… -Sarah respondió-

-. ¿Dónde podemos inscribirnos? –Preguntó Andrea, sonriendo-

-. Esto… Pueden inscribirse en la oficina central… ¿Algo más?

-. Oh, no, nada, gracias –Sarah sonríe-, por favor… Ni una palabra de esto a nadie

-. No hay problemas, señoritas… Espero haberlas ayudado

A eso, las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa, para luego despedirse y empezar a andar hacia Central, cuando…

-. Disculpe –Andrea y Sarah se vuelven, y Havoc se dirige a Andrea- ¿cuál es su nombre, señorita?

-. Me llamo Andrea Winchester… ¿Usted? –Preguntó Andrea con una tierna sonrisa-

-. Soy Jean Havoc. Me preguntaba… -Decía Havoc mientras Sarah miraba la escena con interés- si le gustaría salir conmigo

-. Cof, cof –A Sarah le entró una repentina tos que ocultaba risa, y mira a Andrea-, Andy… Te están hablando –Susurró al ver que no reaccionaba-

-. Eh… Disculpa –Dijo, reaccionando-, yo… La verdad… -Mira a Havoc- no estoy acostumbrada a tener citas, pero…

-. ¿Si? –Pregunta Havoc, esperanzado-

-. Aceptaría encantada salir contigo –Dice Andrea con una sonrisa tímida, mientras Sarah contiene una risotada y Havoc sonríe ampliamente-

-. ¡Perfecto! Mañana en el restaurante de la esquina a las tres –Sonríe emocionado-

-. Por supuesto –Andrea sonrió tiernamente-

-. ¡Bien! Ya que decidieron cuando se encontrarán –Sarah sonríe burlona- nos vamos

Y acto seguido, Sarah tomó a Andrea del brazo y se la comenzó a llevar como arrastraba, ante la indignada mirada del teniente Jean Havoc, en dirección a la Oficina Central, y durante el camino, se puso a fastidiarla por el reciente suceso

-. ¡Vas a salir con ese chico! –Sarah ríe, divertida- lástima que no pueda ver eso…

-. Sarah… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo pasiva Andrea-

-. ¿No? –Sarah respondió, no muy segura-

-. El me invitó a una cita ¿No? –La mira- No estoy mal con la palabra y la definición¿cierto?

-. No –Sarah negó, ya más segura- ¡Pero vas a salir con ese chico!

-. ¿Pero qué se hace en las salidas? –Preguntó nerviosa- hace tanto tiempo que no salgo con un chico… -Dijo, aún más nerviosa y entusiasta-

-. Le preguntas a la persona equivocada, Andy… -Dice con voz apesadumbrada- Apenas y he estado con ese Henry, sin embargo… Creo que allá las personas se "conocen", tu sabes, como en las fiestas pero en un lugar más tranquilo –Se encoge de hombros-, deja que él haga las preguntas y sabrás que hacer

-. Lo haré –Sonríe emocionada- La idea me pone nerviosa y emocionada…

-. ¡Verdad que si! –Sarah sonríe como nunca- ¡Ey! Allá está la oficina –Mira la cola con algo de decepción- hay cola

-. ¡Ven, vamos! –Dice Andy, jalando a Sarah a la fila-

* * *

Tras haber hecho la cola durante un buen rato, para luego llenar los papeles que pedían, Andrea se fue para la biblioteca y Sarah volvió al despacho de Mustang, suponiendo que el Coronel debía haber acabado con la reunión con Armstrong, pero eso sí: Usando el modo tradicional, nada de métodos experimentales como escaleras de hielo. Al entrar, pudo ver, tal y como esperaba, que se encontraban los hermanos Elric y el equipo de Roy Mustang 

-. ¡Sarah¡Volviste! –Exclamó Al, y miró detrás suyo, como esperando a alguien más- ¿Y tu amiga?

-. Se fue a la biblioteca –Sarah rodó los ojos- ¿cómo están? –Sonríe-

-. Todo anda bien por aquí –Contestó Riza-

-. Es bueno saberlo –Sarah mira a Ed, vacilante, pero luego mira a Al- ¿Sigue Roy en la reunión esa?

-. Acabó hace rato, tan solo está firmando unos papeles que… -Edward iba diciendo-

-. Debe entregar esta tarde –Dijo seriamente Riza-

-. ¿Otra vez lo amenazaste, Hawkeye? –Breda sonrió-

-. Era de esperar –Murmura Sarah para sí, mientras se sentaba junto a los hermanos Elric-

-. Esos papeles se entregaron hace como dos días, y la fecha límite era hoy –Dijo Riza tranquilamente, a lo que Sarah siente como una gota le baja por la cabeza y ríe ligeramente-

-. Ustedes están muy callados –Mira a los Elric- ¿El gato les comió la lengua?

-. No –Al sonríe mientras Edward la mira serio- para nada

-. Sarah… ¿Puedo hablar contigo más tarde?

Ante su inesperada pregunta, Sarah le mira con algo de sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, todos se voltearon al oír un crujido, viendo como Roy salía de su oficina con una apariencia cansada, llevando unos papeles con una sonrisa satisfecha, para luego darle los papeles a Riza Hawkeye

-. ¡Acabé! –Sonríe y mira a todos- ¿Qué hacen acá? –Les mira con ceño-

-. Vinimos a visitarte –Dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona-

-. ¿Qué otra cosa más? Porque a trapear no vinimos –Sarah sonríe-

-. Gracias por tu colaboración con los documentos –Dice Riza, guardándolos-

-. No fue nada –Roy dice con voz sarcástica- ¿Van a pasar o seguirán allí? –Pregunta, relajado-

A eso, la puerta se abre y entra un Havoc feliz, que saluda a todos sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los Elric, de Sarah y de Roy Mustang, para luego dejarse caen en su asiento, con una sonrisa feliz, provocando que todos le miraran curiosos

-. ¡¡¡Chicos¡Les tengo una noticia mar…! –Se interrumpe al ver a Roy- ¡Coronel¿Cómo está?

-. Bien –Mira a Havoc con una sonrisa condescendiente- ¿Ibas a relatarnos algo?

Mientras el ambiente se helaba, Sarah, quién había estado mirando a Jean Havoc desde que entró con el ceño fruncido, intentando recordar por qué le parecía tan conocido, al fin le reconoció, y en su boca empezó a nacer una sonrisita

-. ¡Tú otra vez! –Sarah al final se echó a reír, a lo que Havoc se voltea aterrado a verla-

-. ¡Hola, hermanos Elric¡Gusto en verlos¡Señorita!

-. ¡Havoc! –Sarah sigue atascada en risas-

-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Sarah? –Al pregunta, interesado-

-. El… Cita… Con… -Sarah dijo, entre risas, pero se calló al recordar que a Andy no le gustaba que dijera sus amenazas por allí- olvídenlo… -Ríe nerviosa-

-. ¿Le pediste una cita a alguien¿A quién? –Preguntó Breda-

Sarah, en cambio, al volver a oír eso, volvió a sufrir un ataque de risa, mientras Roy miraba con interés a Havoc, esperando respuesta, mientras que ese trataba de inventarse un nombre lo más rápido posible, a la par en que Alphonse y Edward veían, extrañados, desde luego, a Sarah tratar de dejar de reírse a cuestas

-. A una chica que conocí cuando salí a realizar el encargo –Havoc sudaba nervioso-

-. ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Preguntó curioso Ed, mientras Riza negaba con la cabeza-

-. Se llama… Se llama… ¡Wilhelmina! –Soltó bruscamente Havoc-

Al oír ese nombre, Sarah Bright dejó de reírse en seco y miró al teniente con una ceja alzada, pero prefirió no decir más nada, aunque seguía extrañada, mientras que Roy asintió, como pensando, aunque no se le había escapado el hecho de que la joven miraba a su colega de forma un tanto acusatoria

-. Felicidades, Havoc –Roy asiente, serio, para luego mirar a los otros- ¿van entrar?

-. Por supuesto, gracias por contarnos la buena nueva, Havoc –Dijo Ed, sonriendo-

A eso, Sarah sonríe con cierta malicia, para luego levantarse de su puesto y arrodillarse delante del teniente Jean Havoc, y acercó su rostro a su oreja, de forma que solo él pudiera escuchar lo que diría a continuación

-. Aunque fuera a medias –Sarah le guiñó un ojo- le mandaré tus saludos

Y sin más, Sarah se levantó y entró con una sonrisa de lo más fresca a la oficina de Roy, quién, al igual que Edward y compañía, la miraron extrañados, salvo Havoc, quién sudaba aún más frío, y suspiró aliviado cuando todos entraron al despacho de Mustang

-. ¿Qué fue eso? –Roy preguntó cuando se acomodaron en su despacho-

-. Creo que usted pronto sabrá, Coronel Mustang –Sarah se encogió de hombros con una risita-

-. ¿Acaso tú eres la que vas a salir con él? –Preguntó confundido Alphonse, a lo que Sarah dejó de reír en seco y le miró como si estuviera loco-

-. ¡¿En qué momento respiraste azufre?! –Le regañó mientras veía como una gota le bajaba por la cabeza- ¡No estoy tan mal de la cabeza! –Se cruza de brazos, ofendida-

-. Lo siento, Sarah –Se disculpa Al-

-. Suele pasar –Edward mira a Sarah- ¿En serio no considerarías salir con Havoc? –A esa pregunta, Sarah le dirigió una mirada asesina-

-. ¿Acaso tú también respiraste azufre?

-. Yo respiré otra cosa que ni idea de cómo se llamaba… -Dijo Ed, sentándose-

-. Creo que sé que respiraron… Estupidez –Dice Sarah, de brazos cruzados, muy ofendida, y en eso, ve a Roy, que tiene una expresión pensativa- Todos ustedes

-. ¡Ey¡Yo no hice ningún comentario! –Se defendió Roy-

-. Que conste que sé leer mentes, y vi que pensabas eso

-. ¡Eso es imposible! –Exclamó Roy, extrañado-

-. Pues para ser imposible, lo acabo de hacer

-. En fin… ¿Qué querían hablar conmigo?

-. Ah… Yo no vine para eso –Dijo Sarah, sonrosándose ligeramente-

A eso, Al miró con curiosidad a Sarah, que miraba a otra esquina, para luego mirar a su hermano mayor de forma significativa, mientras que Roy suspiró fastidiado antes de instalarse en su silla y relajarse en ella, esperando a que el Alquimista de Acero hiciera lo que debía hacer

-. Sarah… ¿Podríamos hablar a solas?, por favor –Preguntó Edward, sintiéndose enrojecer-

-. Si, supongo –Sarah asintió con una sonrisa, sintiendo sus mejillas arder-

-. Bueno, mejor discutan más tarde, porque ahora mismo, ustedes, señores Elric, y yo, debemos hablar

-. Aguafiestas –Murmuró Sarah pasa sí-, bueno, chicos… Me voy, a ver si Andy ya terminó de leerse la biblioteca entera –Dijo Sarah, retirándose-

* * *

¡Y fin! Ahora toca esperar a la semana que viene... El viernes publicamos, otra vez... Esperamos que les haya parecido un capi genial, como siempre, aunque nosotras estamos conformes y más que felices con el resultado... Ahora, vamos con los reviews... ¡Gracias por ellos! No se olviden de dejarnos uno n.nU

Rizita-Chan: Jejejej, nos alegra que te sigan gustando los capis, es bueno volver a verte n.n... Y en cuanto a lo de pegarle a... Roysin n.nU, dejaré que Andy te lo explique. ¡Nos vemos¡Saludos y abrazos!

A: Esto... pues verás... si estuviese tratando de huir y alguien hiciera aparecer una pared de fuego de repente, la reacción humana seria asustarse, si el susto fue tan grande... uno se lo toma con el que la hizo... o en otro caso se reiria, pero ese no sería el caso, entonces es màs natural (Dependiendo de la persona... por que hay otros que prefieren su amigo, el puño) darle una cachetada.

Xx Pamela xX: Hola de nuevo n.n, bienvenida otra vez... Nos alegra que te gusten los nuevos personajes, y que compartas la misma opinión que nosotras sobre los personajes originales... Esperamos que hayas disfrutado el capi, y nos vemos el proximo viernes n.n

Zanz: Bienvenido xD, esperamos que hayas disfrutado el capi... Y nos veremos el proximo viernes -, paciencia, por favor n.nU

A los demás: Gracias por leer... Nos vemos, que tengan una linda semanita... Y recuerden, los reviews son estimulantes muy buenos para publicar el siguiente fic... ¡Besos a todos!


	5. Semanas Preliminares

¡Ya vamos con el quinto capitulo! La emoción de publicar es la misma de todos los viernes, y estoy segura de que con algunos de nuestros lectores es lo mismo (Tu, perdona la tardanza U¬¬), algunos saben que el procedimiento no es fácil... En fin, mejor me callo y dejo que lean lo que quieren leer y se olviden de mi mini parrafada. Primero que nada, mil gracias por los reviews, abajo están sus respuestas n..n

Y ahora, queridos¡¡¡El disclaimer!!!, ya saben, pueden saltárselo, comérselo, e incluso leerlo... Total, solo lo ponemospara que quede claro algo...No tenemos ningún fin de lucro, simplemente queríamos pasar las vacaciones... Los personajes e historias originales (En referencia al manga y el anime) pertenecen al señor Hiromu Arakawa (A: Corrigo, Hiromi Arakawa es mujer Sarah ¬¬) , pero por supuesto... ¡La trama de esta historia es totalmente nuestra! así como Andrea Winchester y Sarah Bright, entre otros, que apareceran pronto...

Ahora sí... ¡Que tengan una buena lectura! n.n

* * *

**05 **

**Semanas preliminares **

Sarah y Andrea se encontraban leyendo unos libros en la Biblioteca Nacional Pública, concretamente, libros de alquimia, pues estaban preparándose para la prueba que tendrían lugar en unas semanas, mientras charlaban acerca de lo que había acontecido recientemente

-. ¿Qué te pondrás para tu salida de hoy con Havoc?

-. ¿Lo que tengo puesto? –Preguntó Andrea, distraída, mientras leía el libro- ¿Acaso está mal?

-. Pues –Sarah la examina con la mirada, viendo que llevaba un pantalón habano y una camiseta azul- ¡Esta perfecto!, pero no olvides arreglarte la coleta –Pasa la página- hoy Ed y yo hablaremos –Dice como si nada-

-. Aja… Me alegro –Mientras pasaba distraída la página- ¿A qué horas?

-. No lo sé… De pronto que se presenta por acá y hablaremos… -Sonríe distraída mientras lee el libro- ¡Encontré el círculo de fuego!

-. Cuidado, no vaya a ser que incendies esto y ya te sabes el resto –Andrea miró a Sarah con seriedad, a lo que ella dejó de acariciar el círculo con los ojos abiertos de par en par-

-. Cierto… ¿Qué haría sin ti? –Sarah meneó la cabeza y pasó la página-

Justo en ese instante, Edward entró en la biblioteca y buscó con la mirada a las chicas, y luego de un rato buscar entre las estanterías, las encontró sentadas con un montón de libros

-. ¡Edward! –Sarah sonríe de oreja a oreja- ¿cómo estás? –Vuelve a mirar el libro-

-. Bien… Eso creo –Dijo Edward-

-. Sarah –Susurró Andrea- Edward está aquí, no lo ignores –Saca su reloj de bolsillo- me voy, pórtense bien –Dijo, agarrando su chaqueta, colocándosela y llevándose unos libros, a lo que Sarah sonríe burlona, pero luego mira a Ed con los ojos brillando-

-. ¡Siéntate! –Ordenó con una sonrisa-

-. ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba-

-. Eso –Sarah le mostró el círculo de fuego- Me gusta el fuego –Sonríe ante su mirada atónita-

-. Andrea me dijo que tenías un serio problema con el fuego… Obviamente, yo no le creí –Dijo atónito-

-. Esa Andy –Negó con la cabeza- solo me gusta, no es algo que me quite el sueño

-. Quería… Disculparme contigo por haberte gritado ayer en la oficina –Edward miró con interés la mesa-

Sarah, que había estado sonriendo mientras miraba por última vez el círculo para transmutar fuego, dejó de verlo y, sorprendida, alzó la mirada de forma muy rápida, para ver a Edward, y luego ladeó la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosa, sintiendo como una rara sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo, para luego tomar la mano del alquimista.

-. Edward –Sarah dijo con voz tranquila- soy yo la que debería disculparse…

-. Ya no importa, Sarah –Dijo Edward, sonriendo, sin darse cuenta, los dos estaban siendo observados por dos personas ocultas entre los libreros-

A eso, Sarah sonrió de oreja a oreja, para luego inclinarse y darle un besito en la mejilla, provocando que se sonrojara, para luego verle a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa

-. ¿Me ayudas a estudiar? El profesor ese es muy exigente y…

-. Eh… Claro –Atinó a decir Edward luego de la sorpresa, para luego sacudir la cabeza desesperadamente, para quitarse el sonrojo- ¿En qué te ayudo?

-. Je… -Sarah le mostró el libro- pues por explicarme esto

* * *

Andrea, por otro lado, estaba hecha toda una maraña de nervios y emoción mientras caminaba hacia el restaurante que el teniente Jean Havoc le había indicado para reunirse, y lo encontró esperando, mientras miraba ansioso a su alrededor, y acudió a su encuentro 

-. ¡Andrea! –Havoc sonrió al verla- ¿Cómo está usted?

-. Muy bien… Havoc… ¿Podrías dejar las formalidades, por favor?

-. De acuerdo. ¿Entramos? –Pregunta, ofreciéndole una mano-

-. ¡Claro! –Andrea aceptó la mano, emocionada, a lo que entraron al restaurante, dónde, tras ordenar, se quedaron solos-

-. Esto… ¿Así que estás interesada en las pruebas de Alquimia Estatal?

-. Si, estoy interesada en ellas, he oído que son difíciles pero pasaré las pruebas –Dijo con una sonrisa tímida-

-. Si tu estás tan segura, yo también –Havoc sonríe-, no eres de por acá¿cierto?

-. No –Se rió-, apenas y conozco algunas ciudades

-. ¿En serio? –Havoc sonrió- en este caso, yo te puedo hablar de las otras ciudades, para que sepas…

-. ¿Si? Muchas gracias, Havoc –Andrea sonrió-

-. No es nada –Havoc sonrió- si estoy libre, un día de estos, te llevo a conocer las que faltan

Y sin más, mientras ellos se comenzaban a conocer, sin que se lo esperasen, Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye entraron al local, dónde vieron, desde lejos, a la pareja, pero una vez que se sentaron y tomaron su orden, pudieron contemplarla con más detenimiento

-. ¿Estos son Jean Havoc y Andrea Winchester, cierto? –Preguntó Roy de lo más tranquilo, dándole un sorbo a su bebida-

-. Los mismos –Dijo Riza, mirando a un cuadro que había en el lugar-

-. Tenía entendido que Havoc iba a salir con una tal Wilhelmina –Dijo Roy con voz algo acusatoria-

-. Ella es Wilhelmina, Mustang, que Havoc mintiese sobre su nombre para que no le quitases a la chica es lo más razonable… Además¿Por qué cree que Bright estaba riéndose ayer? –Dijo Riza mientras tomaba su té helado-

-. Ahora que lo pienso, tiene más sentido que la teoría que nosotros expusimos –Roy asintió, serio-, pero Hawkeye –Volvió su mirada extrañada a su teniente- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo siempre le quito las chicas a Havoc?

-. Creo que necesitas recordar las veces que Havoc ha mencionado que tenía una cita y siempre te las llevabas –Dijo Riza, mirando a Havoc y a Andrea-

-. ¿Lo hacía? –Roy se acaricia la barbilla, pensando- que curioso…

-. ¿Por qué crees que nos ordenaste buscarle una pretendiente a Havoc?

-. Lo hice porque se veía deprimido –Roy sonríe en un acto reflejo- ¿Tiene algo de malo que ustedes me preocupen?

-. Lo hizo porque afectaba el trabajo de los demás –Corrigió Riza-

-. Eso no es cierto –Roy negó con la cabeza- ¿tan malos me ven ustedes?

Justo en ese instante, como por inercia, ambos volvieron a mirar a la pareja, y contemplaron como el teniente Havoc, por primera vez desde que habían entrado, les miraba con el horror impreso en su rostro, a la par en que sudaba frío, de forma que Andy, algo extrañada, se volteó a ver también, para comprender qué era lo que asustaba tanto a su cita

-. Parece que ya nos vieron –Roy dice como si nada- ¿Les saludamos?

-. ¿Y arruinarle la cita? –Preguntó seria-

-. Si, cierto –Roy asiente-, pero igual si no le damos ánimos, él solito la arruinará

Y acto seguido, el Coronel Roy Mustang se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió hacia los chicos, que les miraban con asombro, y en el caso de Havoc, bastante miedo, para luego instalarse en una silla, entre ellos dos

-. Felicidades, Havoc –Mustang sonríe consolador- tu cita se ve encantadora

A eso, Andrea mira a Roy con cara de extrañeza total, y luego mira a Havoc, mientras que Riza, desde su mesa, suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza al ver la escena

-. Este… Gracias –Havoc traga ruidosamente-

-. ¿Pasa algo, Coronel?

-. Oh, nada –Roy sonríe de forma carismática-, solo que vine a desearles un buen provecho –Se levanta de la mesa- ¡Diviértanse! Nosotros iremos a otro lado

-. Que tengas una buena tarde –Andrea se le queda mirando mientras se iba, pero luego reacciona y mira a Havoc, que respiró profundamente aliviado- ¿Estás bien?

-. Si, no fue… Nada –Suspira aliviado-, en fin, decías que…

-. Decía que Central es una ciudad muy bonita e interesante

Entretanto, en unas mesas más lejos y ocultas de aquella pareja, pero con buena vista a la cita, Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye almorzaban de lo más tranquilos

-. Veo que Winchester resistió –Dijo Hawkeye mientras probaba bocado-

-. ¿Perdón?

-. Nada…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sarah y Andrea estaban haciendo practicas alquimistas por turnos, mientras Gauthier las interrogaba sobre las tareas que les mandaba, y en ese preciso momento, la joven Bright aprovechó e hizo el círculo de transmutación del fuego, que tan bien se había aprendido, y al verlo, la joven Winchester la miró alarmada 

-. Bien… Allá voy –Dijo Sarah, acercando sus manos al círculo-

-. ¡Sarah, no lo hagas! –Gritó Andrea-

Al oír su monumental grito, Sarah detuvo sus manos a solo centímetros del círculo, y el profesor Gauthier volteó a ver el círculo de la chica, para luego mirar a Andrea con una mirada muy seria y severa

-. Déjela aprender, pero ya que avisa…

Tras eso, precavido, el profesor trazó un círculo en el suelo y lo activó, de forma que se vieron protegidos por una enorme pared de piedra, a la que Gauthier dio dos golpes, para luego asentir satisfecho

-. Adelante, hágalo.

A eso, Sarah miró a la pared con una cara de "¿qué te estás creyendo?", para luego terminar de recorrer la distancia y tocar el círculo, de forma que terminó activándolo, y como consecuencia, una gran llamarada surgió del centro de la tierra, para luego ver como en el aire había una majestuosa ave de fuego danzando

-. Nada mal –Sarah sonrió complacida, pero luego abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como se devolvía contra ella- ¡Oh, rayos!

Acto seguido, Sarah volvió a colocar sus manos en el círculo de transmutación, a lo cual el ave de fuego estalló y, dónde antes había una peligrosa pero majestuosa ave flamante, empezó a caer cenizas. A eso, el profesor aprovechó para bajar las defensas y ponerse frente a la chica con una mirada muy seria

-. Eso demuestra que nunca se debe intentar adelantar un nivel

-. Vale –Sarah asintió y luego miró a Andy-, después de todo, no soy tan mala

-. No. Eres buena –Dijo Andrea-

-. Gracias –Sarah sonrió- ¡a ver cómo has avanzado!

-. ¡Hey! –El profesor la miró severamente-, esa es mi frase, señorita Bright

-. Perdón –Sarah se disculpó mientras una gota le caía por la cabeza-

-. Señorita Winchester, su turno, por favor

A eso, Andrea asiente, para luego acercarse al centro y dibujar un círculo para transmutar el agua, y luego miró a los demás, sobre todo al profesor

-. ¿Puedo proceder? –Preguntó-

-. Si –Asintió el profesor-

-. ¿O sea que la falta de confianza es solo conmigo?

-. Señorita Bright –El profesor la calló con una mirada-, adelante, señorita Winchester

Acto seguido, Andrea puso sus manos con fuerza en el borde del círculo de transmutación, haciendo que del centro saliese brincando un conejo de agua, el cual saltó por todos lados

-. ¡Que lindo! –A Sarah se le cayó la baba-

-. ¡Señorita Bright! –La mirada del profesor la volvió a callar- está muy bien hecho, señorita Winchester –Dijo, mientras el conejito saltaba hasta volverse en un charco de agua-

* * *

Tras unas cuantas horas en las cuales hicieron varios experimentos con círculos de transmutación, el profesor dio por acabada la clase de alquimia y se fue, dejándolas solas, arreglando sus cosas, para así luego salir, charlando tranquilamente 

-. Oye… No te pregunté como te fue ayer con ese Havoc –Sarah sonríe, divertida-

-. Estuvo bien… Pero hubo un momento que fue… Raro… –Comentó Andrea mientras cogía un libro

-. ¿Raro? –Sarah alzó las cejas- ¿Y eso?

-. Verás… El Coronel Mustang… Havoc… -Andrea se quedó pensativa-

-. ¡Roy Mustang¿Dónde? –Exclamó Sarah, muy alerta-

-. Estoy pensando cómo explicarte lo que pasó… Verás, hubo un momento en que noté que Havoc se aterró, como si se le acercara algo terrible, y cuando miro atrás… Veo al Coronel Mustang y a la teniente Hawkeye en unas mesas más alejadas de la nuestra… El miedo de Havoc aumentó cuando Mustang se sentó con nosotros…

-. Si… Ahora que lo pienso, algo parecido pasó cuando conté que él tenía una cita…

-. Creo que Mustang tiene algo que ver con eso… Pero… ¿Por qué le habría de tener miedo? –Preguntó Andrea, pensativa-

-. No lo sé –Sarah se encogió de hombros- ¿Le preguntamos a Hawkeye cuando la veamos? –Sugiere abriendo la puerta de salida-

-. Deberíamos preguntarle

-. Si –Sarah asiente-

Cuando las dos cerraron la puerta y se voltearon, se encontraron cara a cara con los dos hermanos Elric y el mismísimo Coronel Roy Mustang, a lo que se quedaron plantadas en el lugar, mirándoles con sorpresa

-. ¡Andy¡Sarah! -Saludó Al con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal les fue?

-. Muy bien, Al. ¿Y ustedes? –Respondió Andrea cortésmente-

-. Oh, muy bien –Al sonrió-

-. Debemos hablar –Dijo Roy, serio- de algo que acabamos de enterarnos…

-. ¿Nos lo dirán aquí o en un sitio más privado? –Preguntó Andrea, mirando a su alrededor-

-. Obviamente, en un sitio más privado –Dijo Roy con calma- ¿podemos entrar?

-. Claro –Andrea se voltea y entra-

A eso, todos la siguen hasta el interior, y Sarah aprovechó para cerrar la puerta, para luego todos ir a la sala de espera, en la cual se acomodaron para poder hablar con mayor tranquilidad y privacidad

-. Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Preguntó Sarah con seriedad-

-. Envy atacó de nuevo –Respondió Ed con mucha seriedad-

-. ¿Otra vez? Eso se está saliendo de control –Sarah meneó la cabeza-

-. Si, así es –Roy asintió, pensativo-

-. ¿Qué medidas tomarán ahora? –Preguntó Andrea, seria-

-. Por el momento, vigilar y esperar. Sabemos que Envy ya tiene cómplices –Comentó Edward-

-. ¿Dónde ocurrió el ataque? –Preguntó Sarah con un presentimiento-

-. En una aldea de las afueras, no muy lejos de acá –Respondió Alphonse, nervioso-

-. No creen que… ¿Atacarán pronto este lugar? –Preguntó Andrea-

-. Considerando quiénes están acá –Roy asintió-, es precisamente por eso que vinimos acá, a decirles que deben estar alertas…

-. ¡Alerta permanente! –Exclamaron al unísono Sarah y Andy, provocando que los hermanos Elric se sobresaltasen-

-. ¿Perdón? –Preguntó Roy, extrañado-

-. Es lo que nos decían nuestros padres y abuelos en los tiempos de guerra: "Siempre deben estar en Alerta Permanente, jovencitas, no vaya a ser que les caiga una bomba encima o sean víctimas de una bala perdida" –Dijo Andrea, imitando la voz de un anciano-

-. Oh –Asintió Al, ya más tranquilo-

-. Ya que estamos acá, aprovecharé para preguntarles si no han visto algo raro –Dijo Roy, serio-

-. ¿Raro cómo? –Preguntó Andrea, extrañada-

-. Raro como si alguien las siguiese, o algo sospechoso –Dijo Edward, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a las chicas-

-. Pues que yo sepa, no he visto nada raro hasta ahora –Sarah se encogió de hombros y miró a su amiga- ¿Andy?

-. Nada fuera de lo normal… Pero si de todas formas llegáramos a notar algo, les avisaremos enseguida –Andy miró a Sarah-

-. Por supuesto –Sarah asintió- ¿Algo más? –Los chicos se miraron entre sí-

-. No, nada –Roy negó con la cabeza-

-. Vale, vamos, Andy –Dijo Sarah, encadenando sus brazos-, los libros nos llaman…

-. Chicas… -Llamó Edward, a lo que ellas se volvieron-, no sé si lo han notado, pero estamos en tiempo de campaña para elegir a los representantes del Parlamento de Amestris, por eso creemos, como dice Andrea, que ataquen Central… Por eso, es necesario estar en alerta…

-. ¡Permanente! –Exclamaron las dos chicas al unísono-

-. Eh… Si –Roy frunció el ceño, extrañado- eso

-. Lo estaremos –Sarah sonríe, especialmente a Edward-, no se preocupen… ¡Nos vemos, chicos!

Y sin más, las chicas se marcharon por la calle, en dirección a la biblioteca, para seguir estudiando para la prueba estatal de alquimia, esta vez fijándose, por primera vez desde que estaban en Central, en los panfletos que hablaban de las campañas de elección a los representantes del Parlamento de Amestris.

De pronto, las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, y para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, había llegado el día de las votaciones para que cada ciudad votase por un representante que dirigiera la ciudad y que los representaría en el Parlamento de Amestris, y al mismo tiempo, votaban por escoger quién sería el Primer Ministro que dirigiese el país

El motivo de todo eso es que, debido a cierto tiempo en que el país había estado a la deriva, al final decidieron poner fin a eso, tomando el control para mantener al pueblo seguro, una vez que lograron tranquilizar a la gente y mantener en control entre las masas rebeldes que pretendían conseguir el poder

Para eso, se reunieron líderes de distintos lugares, y debatieron de lo que sería mejor para el lugar, llegando a la determinación de establecer lo que sería un Parlamento Democrático, plan que, hasta ahora, estaba siendo efectuado

* * *

¡¡¡Y fin del capitulo!!! Oh, si, toca esperar jejej... Pero tranquilos, la semana pasará rápidito n.nU, ahora, vamos con los reviews, los cuales agradecemos de todo corazón, así como a aquellos que nos leen pero no dejan comentarios... Es bueno saber que les gusta el fic. 

Zanz: Lamento el desvelo que te hemos debido provocar por nuestra tardia publicación... Prometo que el viernes que viene haré todo en mi poder por actualizar en la tarde y no en la noche... Dulces sueños, abrazos y saludos, de parte de las dos ;P

Rizita-chan: Hola de nuevo jejejej... Ya vimos que debes tener un teclado nuevo. Es bueno ver que entendiste la explicación de Andy n.nU, y en cuanto al capi... xD, quién no se ríe con Havoc? el es sencillamente divertido xD, y en cuanto al EdxSarah... XD, a una persona le parece baboso... (A: ¬¬, sin comentarios ¬¬), y en cuanto a tu lado Royai... XD, podemos disculparlo y esperemos que se pueda contener hasta el futuro XD (AUnque... habra una sorpresita más adelante, que creo que te gustara). Saludos y abrazos, nos veremos el viernes! (Y en cuanto a lo del teclado, ya te acostumbrarás xD)


	6. Posesiones

Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, todos los personajes le pertenecen menos Sarah Bright y Andrea Winchester, entre otros. Disfruten del capitulo y feliz 29 de Febrero. Nos vemos el proximo viernes... Tengan paciencia y no olviden reviews, así como no olviden esperar con ansias el capi 7, está full emocionante por los adelantos n-n

**

* * *

**

**06 **

**Las posesiones **

Aquel en que ocurrieron las posesiones, era un hermoso día soleado y cálido, lo que era indicativo de una buena señal. Las personas andaban emocionadas por los resultados obtenidos durante las elecciones, y los que habían sido invitados a presenciar personalmente a los que habían sido electos, se hallaban acomodándose en sus puestos dentro de la Sala de Fiestas del Edificio Parlamental

Entre esas personas, estaban los hermanos Elric, las dos muchachas de aquel planeta de la ciencia, Sarah y Andrea, Roy Mustang, su inseparable Riza Hawkeye, y otros militares de altos rangos con sus invitados

Ellos se hallaban sentados en una mesa redonda que les había sido designada, comiendo y hablando sobre lo que había pasado últimamente, como las últimas novedades de la ciudad, cómo habían entregado las medallas y las banderas a sus nuevos dueños, en un claro indicativo de que eran los dignos poseedores de su rango

-. Que linda la decoración –Sarah sonrió al comentarlo-

-. No estoy acostumbrado a estar en traje… Tan formal –Comentó Ed, viéndose la manga del uniforme militar-

-. ¿De qué hablas, Ed? –Sarah sonrió- ¡te sienta muy bien!

-. ¡Te ves guapo! –Andy volvió su mirada a Al-, tu también estás guapo, Alphonse… Ya atraes miradas femeninas –Dijo con una sonrisa-

-. Gracias, Andrea –Dijo Al, ruborizándose-, tu también te ves bien

A eso, la joven Winchester se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente, mientras que el Alquimista de Acero tomaba de la copa de agua, nervioso por el comentario de Sarah, que seguía admirando la decoración del lugar, mientras que Roy parecía estar divirtiéndose al ver tanto drama en la mesa, pues tenía su expresión de falsa cortesía, con una sonrisa disimulada, que le delataba

-. Entonces, Mustang… Felicitaciones por tu ascenso y tu nueva representación –Le sonrió Andrea-

Al oír ese halago, Roy Mustang sonrió de esa forma complacida solo como él sabía hacerlo, para luego alejar la copa de vino de sus labios y mirarla agradecido, mientras asentía con la cabeza

-. Gracias, Andrea. Es todo un honor

-. No me lo esperaba –Sarah sonrió curiosa-, eres muy joven

-. Nunca se es muy joven –Roy sonrió, sintiéndose aún más halagado, mientras Andrea miraba la decoración con el propósito de entretenerse-

-. ¿Gusta de bailar, señorita Andrea? –Preguntó Alphonse al verla como aburrida-

-. Con mucho gusto –Andrea sonríe, mientras se levantaba de su puesto, a la par en que Ed miraba atónito a Alphonse-

-. ¡Diviértanse! –Exclamó Sarah con una sonrisa, despidiéndoles con la mano-

A eso, cuando ellos se marcharon, el joven Edward Elric se las arregló para evitar la mirada burlona y retadora de Roy, sin embargo, cuando miró a Sarah, al sentir la presión de la mirada del ahora General de Brigada Mustang, no pudo evitar soltar de forma atropellada una pregunta

-. ¿Tegustaríabailarconmigo? –Soltó de golpe-

-. ¿Qué dijiste? –Sarah sonríe confundida al no haber oído bien la pregunta, mientras Roy reía de forma bajita y burlona-

-. La dama no te oyó, Edward –Roy sonrió burlón, pero siempre de forma elegante-

-. Pregunté que si te gustaría… Bailar conmigo –Dijo Edward más despacio, logrando que Sarah se sonrojase-

-. ¿Por qué no? –Sarah sonrió-

A eso, Edward se levantó rápidamente de su puesto, y empieza a caminar como un autómata a causa de los nervios, junto a Sarah, quién, tras reírse ligeramente nerviosa, se levantó de su puesto, tomó su mano y, tras mirarle nerviosa, le siguió a la pista, pero una vez allí, ambos se chocaron al la joven Sarah Bright no saber como agarrarse

-. ¿No sabes bailar, cierto? –Edward cogió a Sarah de la cintura-, pon tu mano en mi brazo y déjate llevar por mí

-. De acuerdo –Dijo Sarah, sintiendo toda su sangre agolparse en su rostro mientras seguía sus instrucciones- ¿Y ahora?

-. Solo deja que la música y yo te llevemos, no es tan difícil –Edward dice con una sonrisa nerviosa-

En eso, los dos chicos empiezan a bailar torpemente, pero ya al rato, habían conseguido seguirle el ritmo a la música, aunque seguían teniendo uno que otro tropiezo a causa de los nervios que tenían los dos, y en eso, Sarah, que miraba al suelo atentamente, para no pisar a nadie, soltó una risita nerviosa

-. Gracias, Edward

-. No fue nada –Dijo Ed, con una sonrisa nerviosa-

* * *

Por otro lado, Andrea Winchester bailaba alegremente con Alphonse, ambos hablando de varias cosas, cuando de pronto, la música se detuvo, a punto de dar inicio a una nueva canción, y justo antes de que el chico Al hubiera hecho cualquier otra cosa, llegó el Mayor Armstrong, que ahora era el Primer Ministro, a causa de las elecciones 

-. Mayor… Digo... ¡Primer Ministro¿Cómo está usted? –Preguntó Al, sorprendido-

-. Muy bien, querido Al… ¿Me permite a la dama? –El Primer Ministro sonrió-

-. Por supuesto, señor –Al se retiró, nervioso, y fue a sentarse a la mesa, junto al alquimista de la flama-

-. Primer ministro, felicitaciones –Andrea sonrió mientras bailaban-

-. Gracias, señorita Winchester… ¿Cómo ha sido su estadía en Amestris?

-. Muy agradable, señor, aunque solo conozca Central, puedo ver que es una ciudad hermosa, a pesar de los viejos tiempos…

-. Es bueno ver que ha disfrutado su estancia, señorita Winchester –Dijo con vigor el Ministro-, verá, un pajarito me contó que usted se metió en las pruebas de alquimia…

-. ¿Un pajarito le contó eso? –Preguntó sorprendida Andrea-

-. Si, señorita Winchester, ese es uno de los dones de la familia Armstrong, que ha pasado de generación en generación –Le confesó con total orgullo el Primer Ministro-, pero supuse que querrían mantenerlo en total discreción, así que no he dicho nada…

-. Muchas gracias, señor Armstrong, digo… Primer Ministro, por la discreción –Dijo Andrea, sorprendida-

-. Señorita Winchester, si algún día necesitan de mi ayuda… ¡No duden en pedírmela!

-. Muchas gracias, señor, no dudaré en pedírsela cuando la necesitemos –Andrea le sonríe-

* * *

Entretanto, en una esquina no muy lejos de ellos, acomodados en una mesa redonda, mientras bebían tragos. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto, de cabello rizado y gris, con ojos castaños, de piel pálida, y era el representante de Villa Lisinwell, un poblado de Amestris, y andaba bebiendo y charlando con un misterioso invitado que se había sentado en su mesa 

-. Enhorabuena por haber sido elegido como representante de Lisinwell –Dijo el misterioso caballero, alzando su copa de forma respetuosa-

-. Gracias –El representante le mira- ¿Te conozco?

-. Oh, no, señor… Soy un mero invitado que está complacido por la elección del representante de mi pueblo –Sonrió el joven misterioso-

-. Gracias, me siento halagado, joven –Lo observa- ¿representa algún cargo?

-. Si, soy primer oficial –Sonríe con tranquilidad- ¿Quiere tomar algo?

-. Por supuesto –Aceptó el representante-

-. Cuchufléte –Dijo, haciendo un gesto-

Acto seguido, el representante miró con algo de sorpresa a una extraña mujer que estaba totalmente oculta de pies a cabeza por distintos atuendos, la cual se movía de forma un tanto errática, y les sirvió dos copas

-. Propongo un brindis –Propuso el muchacho- por el nuevo representante de Villa Lisinwell

-. ¡Salud! –Dijo el representante, pero dudó antes de tomar-

-. ¿Pasa algo? –Sonrió el muchacho tras dar un trago al contenido de su copa-

-. No, nada. Solo pensaba… -Y dicho eso, el representante dio un trago a su bebida-

Pasado unos minutos desde que el representante tomó el primer trago, notó que algo andaba mal, pues veía borroso y se sentía mareado. En eso, observó como el muchacho delante de él sonreía maliciosamente mientras dejaba su puesto, y oyó una risa bastante tenebrosa, de parte del tal Cuchufléte.

Acto seguido, cuando el misterioso joven dejó la mesa, a la par en que el representante, que había intentado levantarse, se caía al suelo, convulsionando. A eso, se oyó un grito por todo el lugar, por lo que los hermanos Elric, las chicas y otras personas echaron a correr hacia el sitio del cual provenía el grito, Andrea abriéndose camino entre las personas hasta llegar al representante

Al llegar a su lado, se arrodillo junto a él y le sostuvo con fuerza la cabeza, logrando, en cierta manera, calmarle, mientras gritaba con voz afanada

-. ¡¡¡Necesito una camilla¡Hay que llevarlo inmediatamente a Emergencias¡Que alguien mire qué fue lo que comió o bebió! –En eso, un hombre se situó a su lado-

-. Parecen síntomas de envenenamiento –Dijo el hombre, preocupado-

-. ¿Pero qué rayos habrá consumido? –Andrea mira al hombre seria- esperemos que podamos atenderlo a tiempo, y aunque suene cruel, que haya sido el único

-. Si –Asintió el hombre mientras veía llegar una camilla-, vamos, a las de tres lo montamos. ¿Lista? –Andrea asintió- uno… Dos… ¡Tres!

-. ¿Qué pasa? –Sarah preguntó al acercarse a una señora mayor, mientras veía como se llevaban al hombre en camilla-

-. No lo sé, querida… Ese hombre cayó y empezó a retorcerse… ¡Oh, por Dios!, espero que no sea nada grave –Dijo con voz escandalizada una señora mayor-

-. Si –Sarah asintió, mientras miraba las copas con desconfianza-

* * *

Horas más tarde, Sarah, Andrea, Edward, Alphonse, Roy y Riza Hawkeye se hallaban en la sala de esperas del hospital de Central, discutiendo acerca de lo que habían averiguado tras el ataque, mientras aguardaban cerca de la puerta a que los doctores le dijesen que ya podían verle 

-. Dijeron que de pronto todo pasó, y el se recuperó… Le están haciendo unos análisis de sangre –Dijo Roy, serio-

-. Eso es raro… ¿Tiene alguna secuela? –Preguntó Andrea a Roy-

-. Todavía no despierta –Dijo Roy, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación-

-. Quizá fue envenenado –Sarah dijo de pronto-

-. ¿Envenenado? –Preguntó Al, sorprendido-

-. Si –Sarah asintió, pensativa-

-. Eso fue lo que me dijo el señor Cox, que tenía síntomas de envenenamiento –Dijo Andrea, seria-

-. ¿Quién querría envenenarle? –Preguntó Al, pensando- ¿No irá a ser Envy?

-. Es lo más probable, pero Envy no se arriesgaría con un montón de alquimistas encima –Dijo Edward seriamente-

-. Pero podría mandar a uno de tus seguidores –Sugirió Sarah, sin creer mucho en lo que decía, con la mirada pérdida-

-. Esa podría ser una posibilidad, pero lo dudo mucho –Dijo Roy con seriedad-

-. Validémosla, todo es posible –Comentó Andrea, cansada-

-. No la descarto, si es eso lo que dices –Dijo Roy, serio-

-. Pero si fuera así… ¿Por qué Envy envenenaría a este tipo? –Sarah preguntó, con la mirada todavía perdida en pensamientos-

-. ¿Distracción? –Preguntó Edward, adivinando-

-. ¿Y de qué querría distraernos, hermano? –Preguntó Al, curioso-

-. De algo muy importante, sin duda alguna –Dijo Roy, pensando-

-. No lo sé –Dijo Ed-, probablemente este planeando algo en el lugar… Como un…

-. Un ataque… ¿Es lo que dices? –Preguntó Andrea-

-. Exacto

-. ¿Pero qué atacaría él, Edward... ¿Una ciudad, acaso? –Preguntó Sarah, pensativa-

-. Lo que se me ocurre… Es la prueba estatal de alquimia –Dijo Roy con voz muy grave-

-. ¿Bromeas¿De qué le servirá a Envy atacar durante las pruebas? –Preguntó Edward molesto-

-. Pero… ¿Por qué el representante, y por qué el día de las posesiones? –Preguntó Andrea, extrañada-

-. Quizá fue un mensaje… Una advertencia –Sugirió Sarah-

-. Es lo más probable –Comentó Edward, serio-

De pronto, antes de que cualquiera hubiera seguido hablando, exponiendo muy intricadas teorías de qué había pasado, y el porqué, salió una enfermera del cuarto del representante Kraymer, bastante bonita, por cierto, y les interrumpió, por lo que todos la miraron con interés

-. El señor Kraymer ya está fuera de peligro, pero aún está inconsciente y seguimos vigilando de su estado –Dijo la enfermera-

-. Muchas gracias, señorita –Roy sonríe de forma coqueta- ¿podemos entrar a verlo?

-. Me temo que no es posible, señor. Solo sus familiares pueden verlo –Dijo nerviosa la enfermera-

-. Oh, entiendo –Asiente con esa sonrisa coqueta- ¿Le gustaría ir por un café?

-. Esto… En unos minutos acabo mi turno, así que estaré encantada –La enfermera se retira con una sonrisa-

-. Espero verla pronto

-. Roy, no es momento para esas cosas –Dijo Edward, molesto-

-. Déjalo, Edward –Sarah sonrió indulgente-, deja que el amor florezca

-. Y qué amor –Dijo en tono burlón Andrea al notar las intenciones de Roy, le susurra a Sarah-, solo es una cita, no algo más

-. Lo sé –Sarah sonrió-, pero mira que Edward se ha calmado

-. ¿Qué pasa, Acero¿Acaso estás celoso de que yo sigo teniendo encanto con las mujeres y tu no, enano? –Roy sonríe entre sereno y burlón, a lo que Sarah frunce el ceño-

-. ¡¡¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS ENANO¡¡¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO COMO UNA HORMIGA QUE ME PISARÍAS?!!! –Gritó- ¡¡¡ADEMÁS, POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE ENVIDIAR TU ENCANTO!!!

-. Cuando ya tienes el tuyo… -Completó Andrea, a lo que Sarah sonríe entre orgullosa y divertida-

-. ¡ESO!

-. Aún así, no veo a nadie detrás de ti –Dijo Roy con calma- ¿Será que tu novia es más enana que tu?

-. Ya, ya, estamos en un hospital –Dijo Sarah, mirándole mal-

-. La gente necesita descansar –Añadió Al-

-. Olvídalo, Al. Esa excusa no aplica para ellos –Andrea señala a Sarah y a Edward-

-. ¡Ey! –Sarah se volvió a ellos- ¡Yo fui quién les mandó a callarse!, que ese idiota de Mustang tenga como costumbre molestar a todo el que se encuentre por su camino no es culpa mía, y menos que ese –Mira a Ed- pique el anzuelo con tanta facilidad.

-. ¡¡¡Oye!!! –Ed señala a Sarah- ¡Tú también estás gritando!

-. No estoy gritando, solo estoy hablando fuerte

-. ¿Ves?, esa excusa no aplica para ellos –Andrea mira a Al y luego a Roy-, acaba con lo que empezaste, para que puedas ir por tu cita –Le mira con fastidio-

-. Oh, Winchester, gracias por recordármelo –Sonríe agradecido-, me voy, chicos… Llámenme a cualquier novedad.

-. Yo me voy, nos vemos mañana –Dice Andrea, yéndose seguida por Al-

-. Eh, esto… -Sarah dice, nerviosa al verse sola con Edward- ¡Iré con Andrea!

Y sin más, antes de dejarle tiempo a decir algo, Sarah corre hacia dónde su amiga se había ido, dejando a Edward irse a su casa, solo y confuso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo numero 6. Para TODOS no olviden dejar review. 

**Rizita-chan:** Aqui está el nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste... en cuanto a la sorpresa pues... será mucho más adelante. Nos alegramos que te guste el fic y que lo ames (risas) en cuanto a tu teclado... creiamos que ibas a destruirlo (A: Por lo al menos yo lo pense) (S: Yo conozco esa tentación... Me pasa cuando uso las PC del profesor de informatica u.u). Gracias por tu review... Saludos y abrazos!

**Zanz**: Pues... esta vez no pudimos publicar el capitulo temprano, pero para la próxima será. Esperamos verte pronto.

**HRVC:** A esperar se ha dicho, que bueno que te guste el fic y esperamos que te guste este capitulo. No olvides dejar review.


	7. Pruebas de alquimia

Otro capitulo que se nos va, otro capitulo que ustedes conocen xD... Algunos pidieron más acción... XD, eso no lo definiríamos precisamente como acción, pero estamos segura de que gustará, al menos nosotras dos estamos encantadas con este

Oh, y no olviden.. Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, todos los personajes le pertenecen menos los que no puedan reconocer, asi vuelvan a ver la serie. Disfruten del capitulo y un adelantado Feliz dia de la Mujer. Nos vemos el proximo viernes... Algunos, tengan paciencia (XD) y no olviden reviews, así como no olviden esperar con ansias el capi 8... A leer n-n

**

* * *

**

**07 **

**Pruebas de Alquimia **

Sarah y Andrea se echaron en el sofá de la pequeña casa en la que se estaban quedando durante su estancia en Central, totalmente agotadas tras una larga sección de estudio para poder aprobar la prueba textual de alquimia que tendrían al día siguiente, y ahora simplemente se limitaban a tomar un poco de agua mientras hablaban de cosas

-. Mis neuronas no tolerarán volver a ver un libro por días –Suspiró Sarah, agotada-

-. Yo no tendría ese problema, pero… Solo quiero leer otra cosa que no sean círculos de transmutación y demás –Dijo Andrea, estirándose como un gato-

-. Espero que ellos no se molesten cuando sepan lo que hicimos… -Dijo Sarah con preocupación-

-. Armstrong lo sabe –Dijo de golpe Andrea-

-. ¡¿Qué?! –Sarah exclamó, alarmada-

-. No grites, por favor –Suspira Andrea-, un pajarito le contó a él y él me lo comentó mientras bailábamos, pero me prometió guardar el secreto

-. Ya –Sarah asintió-, me imagino que ese pajarito habrá sido Al

-. ¿Y Al cuándo lo supo? –Preguntó Andrea, extrañada-

-. Poco antes de las elecciones, cuándo le pedí ayuda para estudiar… Sabes que él no es tan distraído como Edward –Sarah suspiró-, dijo que luego nos ayudaría a practicar los ataques si queríamos…

-. Espera… Me enredé con los ataques… Aclara –Dijo Andrea-

-. Tú sabes, practicar para la demostración de alquimia…

-. ¡Ah! –Andrea sonríe angelicalmente- Lo siento, fui muy atacada

-. No importa –Sarah se ríe-

-. Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios –Dijo Andrea, llorando-, esto es mucho estrés

-. Míralo así –Dijo Sarah mientras le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y le sonreía, tranquila y a modo de ánimo- mañana saldremos de eso y no tendremos que volver a estudiar tanto… ¡Anda, chica, sonríe!, dile fuera a los nervios, y si se vuelven a atravesar¡escribe encima de ellos tus conocimientos!

-. Eso espero, quitarme los nervios y disfrutar –Suspira y de pronto recuerda- ¡Eso me recuerda¡Tenía una cita con Havoc hace unos días! –Dice Andrea en la esquina de un rincón- Culpa de la prueba

-. Seguro él comprenderá –Sarah se ríe divertida-, vamos¡Llámalo por teléfono! –Le tiende el teléfono, que estaba justo a su lado-

-. Esto… Me da pena llamarlo a estas horas –Andrea mira a Sarah-, aunque por el bien emocional mío… -Y empieza a marcar el número-

A eso, Sarah se ríe divertida y empieza a salir del dormitorio, para luego darse la vuelta para ver a su amiga, y con una sonrisa de picardía, dijo

-. Te dejo para que hables con tu… ¿Novio?

-. ¡NO ES MI NOVIO¡¡¡SOLO ESTOY SALIENDO CON ÉL!!!

Sarah se ríe al haber oído el grito desde su cuarto, para luego, al mirar su cama, observó que sobre ella había un libro, y luego empezó a pelear contra una tentación, una muy malvada y fuerte, para luego suspirar resignada, tomar el libro, acomodarse en su cama y echar un último repaso

Entretanto, Andrea esperó pacientemente a que alguien contestase el teléfono, para luego suspirar y volver a marcar, a lo que escuchó un "¿Eh?" que sonaba adormilado

-. ¿Havoc? –Preguntó tímidamente-

-. ¿Quién habla? –Preguntó el teniente con voz cansada-

-. Andrea… Lamento llamarte a estas horas. -Esperó- creo que te llamaré mañana más bien –Dijo apresurada Andrea al ver que eso había sido un error-

-. No, espera –Dijo Havoc, despertándose de golpe- ¿Cómo estás¿Qué pasó?

-. Bien, lamento llamarte a estas horas, es solo que recordé que te dejé plantado el otro día y quería disculparme contigo, se me pasó por alto… -Andrea suspiró-

-. Oh, no hay problemas –Dijo alegremente Havoc- ¿Nos vemos un día de estos entonces?

-. ¿Hablas en serio¿A pesar de lo que te hice? –Pregunta extrañada Andrea-

-. Sé que tuviste una razón muy fuerte para olvidarlo, pues no eres de las que dejan a las personas así como así… Ya me contarás qué pasó¿no?

-. Por supuesto –Andrea sonrió- ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana?

-. ¿En dónde y cuándo?

-. Esto… -Andrea mira el reloj-, no estoy segura… ¿Puedo ir a buscarte?

-. Por supuesto –Aceptó Havoc-

-. Entonces nos vemos mañana… Adiós

-. Adiós

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente, el día del examen de alquimia, la primera parte de la prueba. Se sentía en el aire expectativas y nervios por parte de la gente que iban a presentar la prueba… Pero cómo no hay nada interesante que mostrar durante la prueba¿Por qué mejor no vamos con las chicas que salen del examen, eh? Vemos a las chicas caminar mientras charlaban tranquilamente de la prueba

-. Fue pan comido –Sarah comentó con una sonrisa-, sobre todo cuando preguntaron por la Ley de los Estados Equivalentes

-. Esa se la sabe hasta un niño –Andrea se estira- es lo básico

-. ¡¡¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar la Ley de los Estados Equivalentes?!!! –Se oyó un grito a unos metros de distancia-

-. ¿Decías? –Sarah le dedicó una sonrisa burlona-

-. Insisto¡es lo primero que uno aprende! –Andrea miró seriamente a Sarah, que sonrió-

-. Eso es cierto –Sarah asiente-, precisamente por eso fue pan comido. A propósito¿qué pasó con Havoc?

-. Me iba a ver con él, pero… No estaba muy segura de a qué hora iba a acabar el examen

-. Vale –Sarah sonrió- entonces vas a visitarlo¿cierto?

-. Pues… ¿Alcanzaré? –Pregunta Andrea, a lo que Sarah la mira extrañada-, la base militar es grande, y además… Aún falta el resto de las pruebas…

-. Ay, Andy, la siguiente prueba es una entrevista, y además… Sé dónde trabaja tu novio –Sonrió burlona-

-. ¡Qué no es mi novio! –Andrea le lanza una mirada asesina a Sarah-, y el todavía no me lo ha pedido, así que teóricamente, no es mi novio… -Dice, cruzándose de brazos-

-. Pero está cerca¿eh? –Sarah le saca la lengua-

-. Te abandono –Andrea se va, dejando sola a Sarah, despidiéndose de ella con la mano-, nos vemos, querida

-. ¡No, Andrea, no! –Sarah echa a correr tras ella-, juro que no bromeo más con eso

-. ¡Creí que querías que fuera a ver a Havoc! –Dijo Andrea, confundida-

-. Pues sí, pero queda en el camino –Sarah se encogió de hombros-

-. ¿Contestaste todas las preguntas¿Viste cuanta gente estaba allí presente? –Le interrogó Andrea-

-. Si –Sarah asintió-¡y menuda gente¡Incluso vi a Mustang!

-. Creo que ya se dio cuenta… Bueno, no es estúpido…

-. Igual era de esperar –Sarah suspiró- solo espero que Edward no me mate si se entera… En fin… ¿Qué harás con Havoc al final? –La mira con curiosidad-

-. No lo sé… Realmente no lo sé –Suspira-, después de todo, no sé si volver a nuestro mundo…

-. Yo… Tampoco lo sé –Sarah suspiró mientras miraba al horizonte-

* * *

Al rato, las chicas se vieron en el interior de la oficina en que estaban los que trabajaban con el general Mustang. Sarah le deseo suerte a Andy, y se dirigió a hablar con los hermanos Elric, concretamente, con Alphonse, mientras que Andrea fue a hablar con Hawkeye ante la extrañada mirada de Havoc

-. Señorita Winchester –La saludó extrañada Hawkeye- ¿qué la trae por acá?

-. Bueno, teniente Hawkeye, venía a visitarla y a preguntarle una cosita… ¿Molestaría mucho?

-. No, para nada –Hawkeye sonrió amablemente- pregunte

-. Bueno… -Andrea se le acerca- es que me he notado una cosa que noté el día en que el General Mustang y tu me vieron con Havoc, me preguntaba… ¿Por qué Havoc le tiene miedo al General?

-. ¡Oh¿Eso? –Riza Hawkeye sonrió a medias a una interesada Andrea Winchester-, bueno, querida, verás… El pobre del Teniente Havoc siempre ha tenido la mala suerte de que cuando conoce a una chica… Ellas siempre terminan yéndose junto al General Mustang…

-. Oh –Un viento helado es lo único que se escucha- Eso… Creo que tiene su lógica… -Mira a Riza- Ahora entiendo todo…

-. Me alegro –Hawkeye inclinó ligeramente la cabeza-

Tras eso, Andrea Winchester no tardó en dirigirse junto a Havoc, que estaba a tan solo metros de ella, trabajando en su escritorio, para luego tomar una silla y sentarse al lado de él

-. Hola… ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo con una sonrisa-

-. ¡Andrea! –Sonrió-, bien¿y tú?

-. Bien…

-. ¿Vamos ya?, Conozco un lugar ideal para comer –Preguntó Havoc con una sonrisa-

-. Verás, no puedo irme lejos… Tengo que presentar la entrevista –Le susurra-

-. Cierto –Havoc asiente-, en este caso… ¿Almorzamos abajo?

-. ¡Claro! –Andrea le sonríe-

-. ¡Vamos entonces! –El teniente le ofreció la mano para que la aceptara-

A eso, con una sonrisa, Andrea le coge de la mano, y se van de la oficina, bajo la mirada atónita de la gente allí presente. Entretanto, Sarah sonrió, para luego mirar a Al con una cara de "Por favor"

-. ¿Puedes hacerlo entonces, Alphonse? –Sarah sonrió inocentemente, mientras Ed les miraba con curiosidad-

-. ¡Por supuesto!

-. ¡Gracias!

* * *

Horas más tarde, Sarah y Andrea estaban en el punto en el cual hacían las entrevistas, como parte de la segunda prueba, y al ser todos llamados por orden de lista alfabético, Sarah fue de las primeras en pasar. Entró y contempló una silla de oro, la cual estaba debajo de un círculo de transmutación, para luego contemplar los rostros de los miembros de la junta, y entre ellos, reconoció el rostro del General de Brigada Roy Mustang

-. De no ser una verdadera alquimista, el círculo se activaría y la silla se caería una vez que se sentase¿Preparada, señorita Bright? –Preguntó el jefe-

-. Si –Sarah asintió, pensando que se había librado de la caída-

-. Entonces, señorita Bright, siéntese, por favor –Ordenó el Jefe-

Tras esa orden, Sarah caminó con decisión hacía el círculo de transmutación, para luego, tras echar un vistazo a la silla de oro, que difícilmente parecía ser capaz de poder sostenerla una vez se sentara en ella, a lo que suspiró, para luego sentarse y mirar a los entrevistadores

-. ¿Algo más? –Preguntó nerviosa-

-. Dígame… ¿Por qué quiere ser una Alquimista Nacional? –Preguntó el Jefe-

-. Porque me gusta la alquimia, manejarla en todos sus sentidos, orientarla hacia el bien, a las buenas causas –Respondió con seguridad Sarah-

-. ¿A pesar de que en cualquier momento la llamen para pelear en una guerra y usar la alquimia para defender a su patria?

-. Si –Sarah respondió tras pensárselo un par de segundos-

-. Ya veo, señorita…

Una vez que Sarah salió, fue guiada a otro camino para salir de ahí sin ver ni siquiera al grupo que había pasado el examen teórico. La joven Winchester se quedó esperando ansiosa para que la llamasen, pero tenía la desgracia de ser una de las últimas. Una vez que la llamaron, entró a la sala y se acercó

-. Buenas tardes, señores –Saludó Andrea-

-. Buenas tardes, señorita. Pase, por favor.

-. Bienvenida –Saludó el líder-, por favor, tome asiento –Dijo, indicando la silla dorada-

Al verla, Andrea dudó del estado de la silla, pero si estaba allí, era por algo, así que fue y se sentó, para luego mirar a los demás

-. Verá… Cuando alguien no es un verdadero alquimista, el círculo se activa y la persona se cae de la silla –Explicó el líder-, por lo tanto, acabamos de verificar que usted es una verdadera Alquimista, pero antes… Unas preguntas

Andrea se había quedado sorprendida, pese a que en su otra vida había sido una de las mejores científicas de su mundo, y siempre seguiría siendo científica, dado que la alquimia era una ciencia en ese mundo, pero igual no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sin embargo, se repuso rápido de la sorpresa

-. ¿Señor?

-. ¿Por qué desea ser una Alquimista Nacional?

-. Porque… Quiero… Ayudar a la gente que después de todo lo que le ha pasado en los últimos años, merecen justicia e igualdad, quiero defenderlos porque, aunque seamos de distintas razas y religiones, somos iguales, pero mucha gente no respeta eso.

-. ¿Está usted dispuesta a participar en una guerra, si es que la llaman, y utilizar su alquimia? –A esa pregunta, Andrea se queda en silencio, recordando la Primera Guerra, pero luego suspira-

-. Si, lo haré –Asintió-

-. Interesante…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sarah Bright y Andrea Winchester, que ya habían aprobado con honores la prueba escrita de alquimia, así como la entrevista con el jurado de alquimia, se dirigían a la prueba final, la prueba en la que demostrarían que tan buenas eran sus habilidades, y con la cual, posiblemente, acabaran siendo Alquimistas Nacionales

-. ¿Ya sabes cómo harás tu demostración? –Preguntó Sarah, nerviosa-

-. Eso depende… -Dijo Andrea, sin dejar de cogerse las manos nerviosamente-

-. ¿De qué? –Sarah preguntó, sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro-

-. No lo sé… Depende de los elementos que tengamos…

De pronto, el líder presentó el escenario que estaba al aire libre, y dio autorización a los alquimistas que habían logrado pasar las pruebas para hacer su representación, y así pasó un tipo, seguido de otro

-. Bien -Sarah asintió como autómata, y luego soltó un bufido-¡lo tengo! –Miró a Andy- ¡suerte!

Tras eso, Sarah avanzó con paso decidido, pero aún se podía ver que estaba nerviosa por como jugueteaba con su cabello, pero luego se arrodilló e hizo un complicado círculo de transmutación por sobre la arena, a lo cual, tras suspirar profundamente, se dedicó a activarlo

Todos miraron, con sorpresa y curiosidad evidente, como la arena iba alzándose en el aire, hasta empezar a adquirir una forma extraña, y para cuando quisieron ver qué había pasado, se encontraban ante una gigantesca y flotante pirámide hecha con arena y árboles que habían surgido del suelo de forma inexplicable, alrededor de la cual danzaban unas extrañas bolas de fuego de distintos colores

Sarah sonrió, satisfecha por su propia demostración, para luego volverse, con una sonrisa, a los que la calificaban, como diciéndoles "¿Es suficiente o sigo?", mientras que Andrea contemplaba maravillada el espectáculo que se ofrecía delante suyo

-. Impresionante… Exagerado pero sigue siendo impresionante –Comenta uno-

-. Justo para quitarle la autoestima a los restantes –Comenta otro-

A eso, Sarah soltó una risita nerviosa mientras una gota le resbalaba por la cabeza, para luego dirigirse a la zona de descanso, dónde siguió contemplando los otros espectáculos

Pronto, Andrea no tardó en entrar al escenario, aunque sin muchas esperanzas tras la demostración de Sarah, para luego hacer el círculo de transmutación y echarle una enorme cantidad de agua, y acto seguido, lo activa

Del suelo, empezó a alzarse la gran cantidad de agua, y para cuando todos pudieron ver qué había salido de ese círculo, quedaron maravillados al ver un enorme y hermoso árbol de agua, con una dama de hielo que se movía delicadamente alrededor de ellos. Todo el mundo empezó a vitorear, emocionado y sorprendido por la gran obra

-. ¡Miren nada más¡Una dama de hielo animada y un árbol de agua en perfectas réplicas! –Dijo un juez, sorprendido-

-. Gracias, señor

-. ¡Andy!

Andrea, al oír como Sarah le llamaba la atención, se volteó a verla, y no tardó en ir a su lado, para luego ponerse a hablarle

-. ¡Me encanta tu obra¡Está genial! –Dijo, sin apartar su mirada de la transmutación-

-. Lo mismo de la tuya, pero… Nos dejaste a todos por el suelo

-. Para nada –Sarah hizo un gesto de "tonterías"- hubieras llegado a mi mismo nivel de no ser por tu modestia…

-. ¡Claro! Tu eres la de gustos exagerados y yo la de la modestia –Dijo Andrea sarcásticamente

-. ¡Ya, vale¡Quizá me pasé! –Sarah soltó una risita-, pero debo admitir que tu lo hiciste fenomenal… ¡Y sin exagerar!

Y sin más, las dos se pusieron a hablar mientras esperaban a que las pruebas de alquimistas nacionales diesen fin, para volver a su casa, con o sin respuesta

* * *

¡¡¡Y fin!!!, ahora les toca esperar el proximo capitulo... No es mucho tiempo, especialmente siendo temporada de asesinatos por parte de los profesores... La semana pasará volando xD... Al menos para mi, Sarah, lo hara u.u... 

Ajam, ahora, como siempre, los reviews... Gracias por ellos¡nos animan el día y nos suben la inspiración!

Zanz: Paciencia, elemental Zanz xD... Lo raro es lo nuestro, jajajaj, nos alegra que te haya dado el ataque de intriga... Y ahora... Espera a que se desvele... El misterio... XD, disfruta y nos veremos!

Rizita-chan- Por suerte siempre queda la imaginación xD, usala para ver como el pobre teclado fue remolcado jajajaj, y en cuanto a la enfermera... Aparte de ciertas personas (S: Ejem, ejem), quién no intentaría pasarse de lista con Mustang? xD... Nos alegra ver que no estás tan desesperada... Porque la sorpresa llegará dentro de mucho... Disfruta del capi! nos volvemos a ver, y recuerda imaginar como se fue el teclado xD

HRVC: Jajajaj, pronto, pronto habrá una pelea realmente interesante... Y quizá se descubra un detalle si están muy alertas jejej... Y en cuanto a la tardanza, tranquilo, con que tengamos los reviews sobrevivimos jajaja, muchas gracias! y recuerda... Paciencia, la acción volverá... Cuando menos te lo esperes XD

Nos vemos!!! Gracias a todos!!! Que tengan una linda semana!!!


	8. Las Alquimistas

Como siempre, una actualización tardía pero que está presente n.nU... Sin embargo, me imagino q algunos recuerdan el famoso dicho de "mejor tarde que nunca", así que... Ponemos el mini disclaimer, y allá vamos con la lectura! n.n, saludos a todos, y gracias por los reviews... Bon apetit!!! Digo, lectura...

Les recordamos que el anime de Full Metal Alchemist, desgraciadamente, no nos pertenece a nosotras, sino a la gran Hiromu Arakawa, y que es solamente nuestra la trama y algunos personajillos que no sepan reconocer xD

* * *

**08**

**Las dos alquimistas **

Al día siguiente, Sarah Bright y Andrea Winchester se encontraron con que estaban sentadas en el despacho de Roy Mustang, frente a frente del mismísimo General, que las miraba con una cara muy seria, pero con una leve sonrisa de orgullo ante las dos personas que tenía delante de él

-. No puedo creer que lo hayan hecho –Dijo Roy-, no sin decirnos a nosotros

-. ¿Nos puedes culpar? –Sarah alzó las cejas-

-. No –Respondió Roy, sonriendo divertido-

-. Estás orgullosa de nosotras –Dijo Andrea con una sonrisa-

-. Para nada –Roy se puso serio de repente-, en fin… Acá les tengo su "premio", por decirlo de alguna forma

Y sin más, acto seguido, sacó un par de relojes de bolsillos de la gaveta de su escritorio, para luego darles a cada una su respectivo reloj, y Sarah, al tener el suyo en sus manos, acarició los grabados que tenía, mientras Andy miraba el suyo con emoción

-. Felicidades, alquimista Ventusgnis, alquimista Ice Queen

-. Gracias –Sarah sonríe, orgullosa de sí misma-, señor

-. Gracias, General –Andrea dice orgullosa, comparando los dos relojes que tenía: Uno de plata y otro de oro-

-. Sin embargo, chicas, me temo que he tenido que informarles a ciertas personas de lo que ha pasado…

-. Por mí está bien –Dijo Andrea feliz- no tengo problemas

-. Yo tampoco –Dijo Sarah con una sonrisa-, no me esforcé tanto para nada

-. Eso espero, señoritas… Por ahora, no hay misiones

-. ¿O sea que tenemos el día libre? –Sarah miró al general, emocionada-

-. Así es –Roy asintió, serio-

-. Pregunta¿Bajo el mando de quién quedamos? –Preguntó Andrea-

-. ¿De quién cree, Winchester? –Dijo Roy mientras sonreía de forma misteriosa-

-. Contigo –Afirmó Andrea-, ahora somos de tu equipo –Dijo, no muy feliz con la idea, lanzándole una mirada asesina-

-. ¡Premio para Ice! –Mustang sonrió de forma sarcástica-

-. ¿Por qué contigo?, digo… Con usted… -Preguntó seria Andrea, después de todo, tenía planeado enfocarse en otro lado-

-. Los miembros del Consejo tuvieron sus motivos –Respondió Roy con sencillez-

A eso, Andrea se quedó callada, y miró a Sarah, quién le sonríe comprensiva, para luego mirar a Roy, que volvió a su puesto a leer los papeles que tenía que firmar antes de la tarde, si no quería a Hawkeye abriéndole agujeros al techo

* * *

Tras eso, las chicas salieron del edificio felices, sin que nada se interpusiese en su alegría, cuando de pronto, a lo lejos, ven a Edward, quién se acercaba corriendo hacia las chicas, seguido por su hermanito menor, Alphonse 

-. ¡¡Chicas!!

-. Fabuloso –Sarah tragó ruidosamente, pero decidida, y sonrió como si no pasase nada- ¡Edward¡Alphonse!

-. ¡¡¡Estoy muy molesto con ustedes!!! –Empezó el de la trenza, furioso-

-. También me alegra volver a verte –Dijo Sarah, sintiendo como una gota le caía por la cabeza-

-. ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron que iban a participar en las pruebas¡¡¡Las hubiera podido ayudar!!!

A eso, los tres quedaron atónitos. Andrea abrió sus ojos de par en par, Al miró a su hermano como si en el camino se hubiera golpeado con algo y olvidado quién era realmente, y Sarah… Pues Sarah le miró muy extrañada, pero luego sonrió, aún sorprendida, pero sonrió

-. Porque no creímos que fueras a reaccionar así…

-. ¡Olvídenlo!, pasé mucho con ustedes y aprendí a conocerlas, por eso no digo nada, pero… -Se le nota la vena- ¡¡¡¿Por qué no me dijeron que iban a presentarlas?!!!

-. Es que… Esto… -Sarah sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¡Sorpresa!

Edward Elric la miró extrañado, mientras Alphonse sentía una enorme gota resbalarle de su cabeza, y reía silenciosamente, mientras Sarah le miraba con ansias de que la perdonase, y Andrea decidió intervenir

-. Fue mi culpa, Edward –Lo mira a los ojos- Le dije a Sarah que fuese sorpresa hasta que alguien preguntara, realmente lo siento mucho –Inclina levemente la cabeza- ¿Me perdonas? –Le interroga mientras le miraba con unos ojitos de cordero degollado-

-. Imposible no perdonarte, y mucho menos con esos ojos –Edward suspira resignado al verla así-

-. ¡Eres adorable! –Sarah le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡Gracias!

A eso, Edward Elric se sonrojó como un tomate, a lo que Andrea se rió de forma burlona, intercambiando miradas con Alphonse, que parecía divertido ante la reacción de su hermano, y Sarah miró extrañada a Ed, como si pudiera notar que él tenía algo diferente, mas no sin lograr encontrarlo

-. ¿Te cambiaste el peinado? –Sarah preguntó con ceño, intentando recordar qué había de diferente, logrando que Edward se pusiese aún más rojo y Andrea soltase la carcajada-

-. ¡Por Dios, Sarah! –Exclama Andrea entre risas- ¿Cómo estuviste todo ese tiempo trabajando en mi laboratorio?

-. Porque me conozco las fórmulas y sé todo sobre la ciencia –Responde Sarah, algo extrañada por la pregunta-, en serio, Edward… ¿Qué te cambiaste?

-. Nada –Al sonrió de forma solidaria a Edward-

-. Edward…

-. ¡¡¡NADA¡¡¡NO ME PASA NADA!!!

Y sin más, Edward Elric salió corriendo ante la mirada perpleja de Sarah, mientras que Al se disculpó por tan repentino escape, para luego ir tras su hermano, dejando solas a las chicas

-. ¿Qué fue eso?

-. Nada –Dijo Andrea, empezando a caminar-

-. Vale –Sarah se encogió de hombros y echó a andar detrás de ella- ey… ¿No has vuelto a pensar en eso de Envy y…?

-. ¿Y en el representante? –Preguntó Andrea-

-. Si –Sarah asintió-

-. Fui el otro día a ver cómo seguía el representante –Andrea frunce el ceño- el médico me dice que su sistema estaba limpio, hicieron pruebas y no pudieron determinar lo que inició las convulsiones… Pedí verlo, pero… Ya se había ido, como no le encontraron nada, no tenían motivos para tenerlo en cama…

-. ¡Eso es imposible!

-. Lo mismo dije yo, pero realmente no tenía nada… Algo no pinta en ese asunto…

-. Y yo sé que es… Agarré la copa que vi en el suelo y analicé su contenido… Tenía un veneno llamado estric-algo…

-. Estricnina –Mira seria a Sarah-, los médicos analizaron eso y no lo encontraron en su sistema, según ellos, lo sacaron todo

-. Eso deben saberlo los chicos, pronto –Dijo Sarah, preocupada- Será mejor que volvamos… ¿O sugieres otra cosa? –Preguntó al ver su cara-

-. Tendremos que esperar un rato, pero de todas formas tenemos que contarle de la situación a Mustang… Es solo que… Acaban de escoger un representante y no hay demasiadas pruebas aún… -Dice Andrea, mirando al cielo- mejor vamos a relajarnos

-. Si –Sarah asiente, no muy segura-

Y sin más, las dos alquimistas siguieron caminando por las calles, hablando sobre diversos temas y olvidándose, temporalmente, de aquello que acababan de discutir, cuando, de pronto, Sarah volteó a ver detrás de ella con una mirada que expresaba extrañeza y preocupación, logrando que Andrea se preocupase

-. ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Andrea-

-. Que creo que vi a ese muchacho antes –Dijo, señalando a la esquina detrás de ella, y sorprendiéndose al no ver a nadie-

-. ¿A quién?

-. Pues a alguien… Un muchacho joven… -Dijo Sarah, con una mirada pérdida y algo preocupada-

-. ¿Sabes?, mejor volvemos… Esto no me gusta –Dijo Andy, tomando a Sarah del brazo y llevándola-

-. A mi tampoco –Dijo Sarah, apresurando el paso-

De pronto, las chicas se detuvieron en seco al ver como una enorme pared de arena se alzaba sobre ellas, impidiendo vías de escape, para luego voltearse, pudiendo así contemplar a un chico oculto entre las sombras, que no se dejaba ver muy bien, y una mujer humanoide, que parecía más una marioneta que cualquier otra cosa, con sus ojos rojos y un cabello blanco, algo resquebrajado, la cual se reía de forma espeluznante, hasta que de pronto, el chico de las sombras le dijo

-. Cállate de una vez –Con voz seria, casi aburrida-

-. ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Andrea, alerta-

-. Soy el primer oficial de Envy –Dijo el chico, dándose importancia-, y esta es la segunda oficial de Envy, Cuchufléte Pumpkin

-. ¿Cuchufléte Pumpkin? –Sarah soltó una risita, y Andrea la imitó, pero se repuso con una sonrisa-

-. Estate atenta, Sarah –Susurró Andrea-

-. Si –Sarah asintió- ¡Ey¿Qué clase de nombre es Cuchufléte Pumpkin?

-. Eso mismo quisiera saber yo –Dijo el muchacho de las sombras-

-. No se burlen de mi nombre –Dijo la marioneta mutante con voz chillona, mientras se movía de forma grotescamente rara-

-. Ok, ok, lo siento… Seriedad –Sarah sonrió burlona- ¿Qué quieren?

-. Nuestro Señor quiere verlas –Dijo el chico misterioso-

-. ¿Para qué? –Preguntó Andrea-

-. Porque quiere a alguien que ustedes conocen bien –Dijo con su voz chillona Cuchufléte-

-. ¡Edward! –Exclamó Sarah- ¡De ninguna forma! –Se negó, seria y furiosa-

-. ¿Quién dijo que era una opción? –Cuchufléte dijo riéndose de forma tétrica-

-. ¡Más te vale alejarte de mí si no quieres ver lo que es el fuego destrozándote!

-. ¿Cómo atacarás sin círculo de transmutación? –Preguntó el que se ocultaba en las sombras, interesado-

-. Eh… -Sarah miró a Andrea con preocupación y pensó en Ed- no necesitamos círculo de transmutación

-. ¡Si, claro! –Dice la marioneta, quién corre y corta a Sarah en su rostro y vuelve a su posición original- ¡Que niña! –Se ríe escandalosamente-

Sarah soltó un chillido al sentir como la sangre se derramaba de su mejilla, para luego mirar furiosa a esa marioneta, y luego apretar su puño izquierdo mientras le apuntaba a su dirección

-. Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo¡te juro que verías lo que es el dolor! –Exclamó Sarah, furiosa-

Y sin más, abrió el puño y, como si fuera un acto reflejo, creyendo que nada pasaría, a pesar del calor que misteriosamente se había instalado en su mano, chasqueó los dedos, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, había soltado una inmensa bola de fuego que había rodeado a la marioneta, que empezó a correr por todos lados como una loca, pidiendo que la apagaran

-. ¡Oh, Dios¡Se quema!

-. Si tú lo puedes hacer¡Yo también puedo! –Dijo Andrea con una sonrisa triunfante-

-. ¡¡¡Demonios, chico, apágame!!! –Exclamaba Cuchufléte-

-. Será –Dice sin ganas, y acto seguido, da una patada al suelo, de forma que una enorme montaña de arena cae encima de Cuchufléte, enterrándolo y apagándolo-

-. Que amistad –Sarah dijo a Andrea, sorprendida, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par-

-. Pasa cuando trabajas con alguien que no te importa y no tienes problema con pisarle encima

Acto seguido, Cuchufléte se levanta de malhumor, con la piel ligeramente arrugada y toda cabeza calva, salvo por un ridículo mechón ligeramente ennegrecido, y arroja un par de shuriken a las chicas, quiénes se defienden con escudos de hielo y fuego, y Andrea aprovecha y coge una shuriken para transmutarla al doble de su tamaño, convirtiéndola de hielo, y luego arrojársela al de la sombra

El tipo de las sombras, al ver como se dirigía a ella la shuriken de hielo a toda velocidad, se apresuró a dar un giro, pero con la mala suerte de que no se salvó del todo, y su larga cola fue cortada, cayendo al suelo varios mechones de su pelo, y haciéndole gritar del horror

-. ¡¿Qué me hiciste, bruja?! –Exclamó horrorizado- ¡Mi pelo, que lleva toda una vida creciendo!

-. ¡Mi pelo, mi pelo¡Me lo cortaste! –Dijo sarcásticamente Andrea- Por favor, sé más serio

-. ¡Vamos, Andrea! –Susurró Sarah, tirándola de la manga- ¡Aprovechemos que están distraídos!

-. Lanza fuego y corremos lo más rápido posible… -Susurró Andrea-

-. Tengo una mejor idea… -Dice Sarah-

Acto seguido, la chica chocó las manos, de forma que, sin esperárselo, las dos salieron volando hacia el otro lado de la pared de arena, para luego salir corriendo de vuelta hacia el cuartel, con la intención de hablar con el General Mustang y contarle todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

Al entrar en el despacho de Roy y cerrar la puerta, agotadas tras la carrera, pudieron ver que estaba acompañado por su equipo 

-. ¿Qué pasó? –Roy las miró con sorpresa-

-. ¡¡¡Nos acaban de atacar unos de los secuaces más ridículos del lugar!!! –Exclamó Andrea, agotada, y empieza a tomar aire-

-. ¿De quién? –Preguntó Roy, serio-

-. De Envy… ¿Quién más? –Sarah dijo, adolorida, con una mano en la mejilla, que ya no sangraba-

-. ¿Qué quiere Envy?

-. A nosotras… Para matar a Edward –Andrea respira-, uno es un alquimista de la arena, y el otro es una marioneta ridícula que maneja las armas…

-. Si –Sarah asintió- Al alquimista no lo vimos, se mantuvo todo el rato entre las sombras, pero eso sí… Tenía el pelo largo

-. ¿Tenía? –Preguntó Roy, confuso-

-. Se lo corté con una shuriken que nos mandó la ridícula marioneta esa…

-. Y eso nos dio tiempo a escapar –Sarah concluyó, seria-

-. Entonces Envy ya tiene cómplices –Dijo seria Riza-

-. Lo malo es que tiene los peores –Dijo Andrea, cruzándose de brazos-

-. ¿Pasó algo más? –Preguntó Riza, a lo que Sarah y Andy cruzaron miradas, como decidiendo si contarles lo de la alquimia sin círculo de transmutación-

-. Eh… Esto… -Sarah dijo, pensando-

-. No hay nada más que comentar –Dijo Andrea con seriedad-

-. Bien. En este caso –Dijo Mustang, levantándose de sus puestos y poniéndose frente a ellas-, vuelvan a casa, nosotros haremos el resto…

A sus órdenes, Andrea y Sarah se despiden haciendo el saludo militar, para luego retirarse del lugar y, una vez en los pasillos, mirarse seriamente, como si estuvieran decidiendo qué sería lo que harían

-. Iré a darle al perro grande su hueso -Mira a Sarah con seriedad- Busca al metal y haz lo que debas hacer con él… ¿Entendido? –Preguntó con seriedad-

-. Eh, esto… -Sarah analiza rápidamente y da en el clavo-, oh, si

Tras eso, las dos chicas se despidieron y cada una se fue por su camino. Andrea, tras suspirar con decisión, se dio la media vuelta y volvió a entrar al despacho, dónde Mustang seguía hablando con sus colegas, y al volver a verla entrar, frunció el ceño

-. ¿Pasa algo? –Interrogó con voz seria-

-. ¿Puedo hablar con usted a solas? –Preguntó Andrea, seria, mirando al frente-

A su petición, el General Mustang la evaluó con la mirada, como intentando averiguar que pasaba, y en una milésima de segundo, asintió, para luego hacerle una señal a sus colegas, haciendo que estos se fueran, con Hawkeye cerrando la puerta al ser la última, de modo que los dos se quedaron solos

-. Tome asiento –Ordenó mientras se sentaba, a lo que Andrea se sienta y mira a Roy-

-. Tenemos un problema serio

-. Escucho –Roy asintió, como dándole pie para empezar-

-. Supongo que ya sabe usted acerca de la salud del representante, que su sistema está limpio y no se determinó qué causó las convulsiones –Roy asiente-, pero… ¿Han podido analizar ustedes la sustancia que había en la copa que hallaron? –Preguntó seria-

-. Solo vimos que estaba hecha por unos componentes inusuales, la verdad… -Iba diciendo Roy, cuando Andrea le interrumpió-

-. La sustancia se llama estricnina, sustancia poco común en este mundo… Es un pesticida no venenoso, pero… En altas dosis puede provocar una muerte espantosa, provoca la asfixia, los espasmos y las convulsiones.

Roy la miró un tanto sorprendido por el conocimiento que ella tenía acerca de aquella sustancia, y luego frunció el ceño mientras asentía y analizaba cuidadosamente lo que acababa de oír de la boca de Andrea Winchester, para luego entrelazar sus dedos y apoyar su barbilla en ellos, con expresión muy seria

-. Todo encaja –Asintió-, sin embargo, quiero saber algo… Si no ha tenido acceso al laboratorio¿cómo averiguó usted todo eso?

-. Bueno, Brighton me dijo que la analizó y que también descubrió que era estricnina, me lo comentó horas antes del ataque, y eso es serio, Roy… La estricnina es un veneno del cual no hay cura, y el representante está vivo cuando ahora debería estar tres metros bajo tierra

-. Bueno, señorita Winchester, verá –Roy dijo con tranquilidad- acá, a diferencia de su mundo, utilizamos la alquimia para producir nuestras medicinas, y con ello, pudimos curar al Representante Kraymer. Ahora, agradecería que me diga quién es el señor Brighton –Dijo, aunque su cara indicaba que sospechaba quién podía ser-

-. Tu lo conoces –Andrea sonrió-

-. Eso supuse –Dijo Mustang con una sonrisa que tenía un aire de picardía, la cual raras veces dedicaba en esos casos, y menos, a sus colegas- ¿Algo más? –Roy se puso repentinamente serio al notar lo que hacía-

-. Si –Dijo Andrea, mirando a la ventana mientras trataba de sacarse esa sonrisa de la mente- Hay que avisarle al Primer Ministro sobre la situación, señor

-. Si, hay que hacerlo, pero no ahora –Dijo Roy, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio para levantarse, mientras miraba a Andrea con su expresión seria- está en una reunión con los representantes

-. ¿Y después de la reunión?

-. No estará disponible por unos días, pero apenas pueda hablarle, lo haré.

-. Más te vale hacerlo –Dijo Andrea, seria-

-. ¿Me estás amenazando? –Roy alzó una ceja, divertido-

-. Te estoy diciendo –La joven sonríe divertida, después de todo, le gustaba amenazar a la gente de más confianza si no hacía su trabajo, tal como Sarah y Edward, pero nunca había tenido suficiente confianza con el General-

-. Confía en mi –Dijo Roy con una sonrisa tranquila, y le guiñó un ojo- ¿algo más?

Ante esa actitud tan inusual por parte del General Mustang hacia ella, se sintió ponerse roja, e hizo lo posible por no sonreír, pues no le gustaba sonreír abiertamente ante un hombre, y menos si era un militar que le gustara salir con muchas chicas, así implicara crear un pedazo para congelarse la mano, lo cual la ayudó sobremanera a controlarse

-. Hay una cosa más… Sarah y yo podemos hacer alquimia sin el círculo –Añadió Andrea-

-. Parece que es la moda –Roy sonrió, como divertido-

-. ¿Te sientes excluido por eso? –Preguntó Andrea para picarle-

-. ¿Debería? –Preguntó Roy tranquilo, mientras se dirigía a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje- Porque si es así, no me siento excluido para nada

-. Bueno, me alegro por eso –Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta-, nos vemos, General Mustang… No olvide el deber que le dejé –Dijo con voz burlona-

-. ¿O sino qué? –Roy le sonrió, sarcástico- ¿Seré una estatua de hielo más en su colección?

-. Pues podría congelar o mojar tú casa… O incluso podría arruinarte las citas –Dijo Andrea burlonamente-

-. Estoy acostumbrado a eso, Hawkeye lo hace todo el tiempo –Roy dijo, restándole importancia-

-. Además, si no lo haces, y algo pasa… Será por tu culpa

-. Lo tengo presente, Andrea –Dijo Roy con una sonrisa, pero luego se enserió- ve con cuidado

-. Lo haré, cuídate –Andrea se despide, y se va con una sonrisa triunfante, pues esa fue la primera vez que él la había llamado por su nombre

Sarah, entretanto, se las había arreglado para ir a hacer lo que Andrea le había asignado, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, puesto que había estado toda paranoica mientras caminaba, viendo a todas partes, ya se encontraba ante el cuarto del motel en el que Edward Elric se estaba hospedando, y sin reflexionar muy bien lo que hacía, abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación como si nada

-. ¿Edward? –Preguntó, caminando por las habitaciones-

Edward, quién estaba cómodamente acostado en su cama, reflexionando sobre las cosas, se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Sarah, y se volteó a verla totalmente fuera de si

-. ¡¡¡SARAH¡¡¡No vuelvas a pegarme esos sustos!!! –Le gritó, aún asustado-

-. ¡Lo siento! –Exclamó Sarah, también asustada ante el grito que le pegó- ¿Cómo estás? –Le preguntó inocentemente-

-. Me acabas de asustar¿cómo crees que estoy? –Edward la contempló y notó su herida, por lo que se le acercó rápidamente- ¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó serio-

-. Eh, esto… -Sarah mira a otro lado- tuvimos un encuentro…

-. ¿Quién fue? –Preguntó Edward, acompañado de una mirada asesina-

-. Indirectamente… Envy –Sarah respondió, acariciándose la mejilla y mirando al suelo-

-. ¡Demonios! –La mira-, cuéntame lo que pasó mientras te curo la herida –Dice Edward, cogiéndola de la muñeca y sentándola en la cama, mientras buscaba algo para curarla-

-. Pues –Dice Sarah, sonrojándose violentamente- Andy y yo salimos a pasear… Y en eso, noto que nos siguen, y cuando decidimos que ya eso era bastante raro, una pared de arena nos evitó huir y… -Toma aire- nos encontramos con los primeros oficiales de Envy-

-. Nombres –Ordenó Edward mientras untaba el algodón para limpiar, a lo que Sarah rió levemente-

-. Pues uno no dio su nombre, y la otra se llamaba… Cuchufléte Pumpkin –Le dice con una gota bajándole por la cabeza-

Al oír ese nombre, Edward no pudo evitarlo, por lo que dejó las cosas en la mesa y se tiró al suelo a reír, y Sarah no pudo contenerse, y, contagiada por su estado de ánimo, también se echó a reír

-. ¡¿Qué… Nombre… Es Cuchufléte?! –Dice entre carcajadas-

-. Pues… -Sarah dice al haberse calmado- era una marioneta…

A eso, Edward se limpia las lágrimas que le habían salido de tanto reírse, respira profundo, y procede a atender la herida de Sarah, aunque sin poder evitar sonreír

-. Sígueme contando

-. Pues… -Sarah frunce el ceño- preguntamos qué querían y… -Empieza a temblar ligeramente-, ten cuidado, Edward¿si?

-. ¡Por supuesto que tendré cuidado! –Sonríe- Tienes miedo ¿No? –Dice limpiándole la herida con agua-

-. ¿A qué? –Sarah le mira confusa- ¿A que me cures o a ellos?

-. A que te cure…

-. ¿Va a doler? –Pregunta Sarah, empezando a asustarse-

-. No –La mira- no te va a doler. Sigue contando

-. No te creo –Sarah mira con desconfianza el algodón que le iba a pasar, a lo que Edward se acerca a ella un poco más y empieza a pasárselo- ¡Ay¡Cuidado, que eso es alcohol! –Protestó mientras le sostenía la mano con la que se lo pasaba, evitando que siguiera curándola-

-. Veo que prefieres tener la herida abierta y que se te infeste¿no? –Le pasa el algodón- hazlo tu-

-. De acuerdo –Frunce el ceño-

Sarah mira con algo de desconfianza el algodón, para luego proceder a intentar limpiarse la herida, pero nunca terminaba de de acercárselo, hasta que Edward suspira resignado, le arrebata el algodón y se lo pone en la herida para limpiarlo rápido, a lo que Sarah reprime una queja y luego le mira medio molesta

-. Gracias –Dice con voz molesta-

-. De nada –Edward le sonríe y Sarah no puede evitar imitarle-, no has terminado de contarme –Le dice Edward, colocándole una vendita-

-. Pues –Sarah suspira- nos querían de carnada –Dice con la mirada pérdida mientras Edward la escucha atentamente con el ceño fruncido-, esa estúpida de Cuchufléte sacó un arma de no sé donde, y vino y me cortó la cara, y yo… No sé… Perdí la paciencia, y… No sé que hice, pero… Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba ardiendo, gritando como una loca… -A eso, Edward la miró con sorpresa-

-. Creo que eso significa que puedes hacer alquimia sin círculo…

-. Parece ser –Sarah asintió- ¡Ah!, algo que deberías saber… El otro era un alquimista de arena…

-. Ya veo… ¿Cómo salieron de allí?

-. Pues… Andrea le cortó el pelo al de las sombras, y ese se puso histérico, así que aproveché y… Volamos –Sarah chascó los dedos a lo último, mientras Edward la miró aún más sorprendido-

Ambos reflexionaron durante un largo rato en silencio, y luego, de pronto, Sarah pareció aterrizar en la tierra, y miró al alquimista de Acero

-. Edward… ¿Te acuerdas de Kraymer?

-. Si –Edward asintió- ¿Descubrieron algo nuevo de él?

-. Si –Sarah afirmó, seria-, la causa de su ataque fue la estricnina y… Ahora mismo está vivito y coleando por allá, cuando ya debería de haber estirado la pata

-. Ya veo –Edward la mira mientras una gota le cae por la cabeza, pero dice serio-, eso es muy alarmante, hay que avisarle a Mustang

-. Seguro lo más probable es que estuvieran encubriendo su envenenamiento, para no causar problemas –Suspira-, tenemos que estar en alerta…

-. ¡Permanente! –Sarah se ríe-, si, pero Andrea fue y verificó ella misma todo… Algo no encaja –Sarah suspiró-

-. Hay que ver qué dice Mustang, solo espero que se lo tome en serio

-. Si Andrea le está hablando, pues lo hará. Es imposible ignorarla, por más que uno quiera –Sarah sonríe, confiada-

De pronto, Sarah mira el reloj que tenía la habitación de Edward, notando que se le hacía tarde para volver, por lo que se levanta, coge su abrigo y le dedica una sonrisa al joven

-. Será mejor que me vaya… Ya es tarde –Sarah dice con voz de no querer irse, mientras se dirigía a la puerta-

-. Déjame acompañarte, no me gustaría que algo te pasase en el camino –Edward se levanta y coge su abrigo- ¿Vamos? –Le sonríe-

-. ¡No deberías! Es a ti a quién buscan, y además… Si se me vuelven a acercar, me voy volando –Sarah sonríe, intentando despreocuparle-

-. No importa –Edward sonríe-, andando, después de todo, dudo que se te acerquen…

-. Si, cierto –Sarah sonrió, sintiéndose enrojecer-¡Vamos entonces!

Y sin más, ambos salieron a la calle, en dirección al apartamento que Andrea y Sarah alquilaban, charlando animadamente

* * *

Rizita-chan: Jejejej, sabemos lo que es eso... Y sin embargo, nos alegra que te hayas tomado un tiempo y que te haya gustado malgastarlo xD... Jejejej, te deseamos suerte con el rato libre, y en cuanto a la escena Havoc-Andy... XD, a nosotras nos daba más bien risa n.nU... Jejej, nos leemos pronto, suerte con los estudios, y recuerda... Haz caso a la mala influencia y no olvides tomarte tus ratos libres antes de enloquecer XD... Saludos!!! Y gracias por el review con toda esa cosa encima! besos! 


	9. La vigilancia

¡Palabra es palabra! Actualizamos a la noche, si, pero actualizamos xD n.nU... ¡En fin, en fin! Sabemos que algunos están ansiosos, por lo que ponemos el capi de una vez, y allá vamos con la lectura! n.n, saludos a todos, y gracias por los reviews...

A propósito, no olviden que el manga de Full Metal Alchemist, desgraciadamente, no nos pertenece a nosotras, sino a la gran Hiromu Arakawa... Solamente es nuestra la trama y algunos personajillos que no sepan reconocer xD

* * *

**09 **

**La vigilancia **

Hawkeye trabajaba tranquilamente, cuando de pronto vio como Andrea Winchester salía por milésima vez del despacho de Mustang, nuevamente, con expresión molesta, y acto seguido, vio como el General cerraba la puerta con una cara de malas pulgas, para luego volver a abrirla.

-. ¿Hawkeye?

-. ¿Señor?

-. Necesito tu ayuda… Por favor –Dijo, luciendo su mejor sonrisa-

-. Voy enseguida –Riza se levanta con unos documentos-

Cuando entraron a la oficina, Roy le ofreció una silla a Riza, quién no tardó en aceptarla, y una vez estuvieron instalados, Mustang entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su barbilla en ella, con el rostro muy serio

-. Esa Winchester… No me deja en paz –Soltó Roy con voz exasperada-

-. ¿Estás harto de sus visitas? –Preguntó Riza, sonriendo interiormente mientras pensaba que era la primera vez que le oía decir algo así-

-. Verás… ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo fueron atacadas? –Riza asiente-, me contó algo que quiere que le cuente al Primer Ministro Armstrong

-. ¿Cuál es el problema? –Preguntó-

-. Él no está disponible por estos días… Y ella quiere que le hable cuanto antes, por eso no deja de venir a presionarme

-. Eso explica muchas cosas –Comentó Riza-

-. Si, entre ellas, mi retraso no voluntario al firmar los documentos –Dijo Roy con voz trágica-

-. Esa no se la cree nadie –Riza mira a Roy- ¿Tan desesperado estás?

-. Esa Winchester es implacable. Necesito tiempo para encontrarlo, pero no podré con ella pisándome los talones

-. ¿Por qué no la mandas a una misión?

-. Con lo que pasó la última vez, no pienso arriesgarme tanto –Dijo Roy muy serio-, El enano de acero tiene razón: Tienen la mala manía de meterse en líos cuando menos lo necesitamos

-. ¿Y vigiladas?

-. No les haría nada de gracia, estoy seguro –Dijo Roy-, capaz que dejan a los otros atrás y se pierden

En eso, los dos oyen un ladrido afuera de la oficina, por lo que Riza mira a la puerta, y con una sonrisa triunfante, devuelve la mirada a Roy

-. ¿Qué dices de Black Hayate?

-. ¿Black Hayate?, ¿Segura?

-. Black Hayate sabe cuidar de la gente, y cómo es adorable, dudo que no le presten atención ni lo cuiden –Dijo seria Riza-

-. Suena perfecto –Roy asiente-, gracias, Hawkeye. Déjalo entrar

A esa orden, Riza se levanta y abre la puerta, dejando entrar a Black Hayate, quién ladra y mueve la cola, feliz de verlos. Roy sonríe levemente y agarra al perro, para luego mirar a Hawkeye, como indicándole que podía dejarlos solo, y al verse solo, alza al perro hasta la altura de su rostro

-. Más te vale cuidarlas bien, Black Hayate –A eso, el perro ladró y le lamió la cara-. Ahora es cuestión de –Mira su reloj de bolsillo- que Andrea llegue en dos horas, por allí…

Andrea Winchester volvió de nuevo a la oficina, solo que a diferencia de las algunas veces, Roy no estaba en la oficina, por lo que suspiró molesta y salió a buscarlo. Sabía que le había estado acosando bastante, solía darles unos días y volvía al ataque, pero el asunto no la dejaba tranquila, así que ella no lo dejaba tranquilo. Además, eso era lo único que podía hacer, además de escribir informes y leer

Siguió buscando por todos lados, hasta que lo halló en una parte del jardín, tratando de darle de comer a un perro, el cual rara vez había visto

-. ¿Mustang? –Andrea sonríe divertida-

-. ¡Vamos, Black Hayate! –Suspira molesto antes de volverse- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres una acosadora en potencia? –Sonríe cansado-

-. Me lo han dicho, pero no puedo dejar los asuntos así como así… -Dijo, pensando- en su gran mayoría –Andrea sonríe- ¡Vamos!, ya no te molesto más, te has ganado hoy unos días de descanso…

-. Tan cierto como que tu y Ventusgnis se han ganado unos días de trabajo –Se cruza de brazos y Black Hayate ladra mientras sonríe de forma un tanto malvada-

-. Se nota a leguas que te quieres deshacer de mí, si yo soy la que te acosa… ¿Por qué agregas a Sarah? –Pregunta mirándole mal mientras coge a Black Hayate-

-. Porque así sé dónde están las dos

-. ¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunta, mirando al perro-

-. ¿Ese?, Black Hayate –Respondió Roy, serio-

-. Es lindo –Dice Andy mientras lo coge, lo mira y lo abraza, a lo que el perro le lame la cara- Adorable –Dice con voz más suave, sonriendo-

-. ¿Quieres ayudarme a alimentarle? –Pregunta Roy-

-. Nunca le di de comer a un perro… Pero pues, puedo intentarlo –Andrea pone al perro en el suelo y toma el pedazo de carne que Roy le ofreció-

-. Solo tiéntalo con eso. Suerte –Roy dice, mirando mal a Black Hayate-, Vamos, no muerde –Roy la animó con una sonrisa sarcástica-

-. Me di cuenta de eso –Andrea le mira mal mientras parte un pedazo de carne- lindo perrito, Black Hayate, ¿Te gustaría comer? –Pregunta mientras el perro movía la cola-

-. Condenado perro –Susurra Roy con un tic-

Andrea, al oírle, se ríe, y sigue dándole de comer a Black Hayate un poco más, hasta que le entrega el filete a Roy, quién suspira resignado

-. ¿No querrías cuidarlo durante la misión? –Ofreció Roy-, es bastante aburrida, de vigilancia… Así pasan el rato

-. Depende del dueño del perro…

-. Hawkeye estaría encantada de dejártelo

-. Bien –Lo mira seriamente- ¿cuándo nos vamos?

-. Esta noche parte en tren hacia Ariton

-. Se nota que estás desesperado por deshacerte de mi –Andrea se levanta- Llama a Armstrong, sé que hará espacio por ti

-. No he logrado hacer contacto con él –Roy dijo, serio-, ve con ella, Black Hayate –A su orden, el perro mira a Roy casi sin moverse, a lo que él suspira resignado- es definitivo… Los animales me odian –Dice, yendo en dirección a su oficina-, buen viaje, Winchester

-. Gracias, Mustang.

* * *

Sarah y Andrea se hallaban en el tren, la primera con una expresión medio adormilada, sin dejar de hacerle mimos al perro Black Hayate, que dormía en su regazo, mientras que la segunda dormía sin pararle a casi nada, y la oscura madrugada estaba empezando a volverse en día… Ya casi llegaban a Ariton, y de pronto, Sarah bostezó, recién se había despertado

Andrea, que dormía profundamente, al cabo de unos minutos, se despertó con algo de pereza, para luego estirarse y mirar a Sarah y a Black Hayate

-. Buenos días

-. Hola –Sarah responde, cansada- ya llegaremos –Bosteza- ¿Dormiste bien?

-. Si… Aunque tengo sueño –Bosteza disimuladamente- ¿Y tu como dormiste?

-. Acabo de despertar… Soñé con los ángeles –Sarah sonríe-

-. Me alegro –Mira a Black Hayate- por lo que veo, dormiste bien con Black Hayate

-. Es una ternura –Sarah rasca sus orejas con una sonrisa-

Las dos chicas se quedaron contemplando el amanecer, cada una metida en lo suyo, pero sin dejar de hacer mimos al perro, cuando al fin vieron una pequeña ciudad, que al parecer, vendía un montón de joyas, por lo que pudieron contemplar mientras paseaban por las calles

-. Eso debe ser lo que tanto dinero les da –Comentó Sarah mientras buscaban un motel-

-. Me da lo mismo –Dijo Andrea, indiferente, mientras caminaba- busquemos una posada

-. ¡Pero Andy! –Sarah la miró, confusa- ¿No es eso lo que vinimos a investigar? –A eso, Andrea la golpea en la cabeza- ¡Ay!

-. No menciones ni siquiera lo que hacemos, recuerda que vinimos de viaje y no hablamos de esas cosas en público

-. Lo siento –Sarah acaricia su cabeza mientras la mira mal, y en eso, ve una posada vieja- ¿Qué dices de ese lugar?

-. Entremos

Las chicas entran al lugar y les atiende un señor, que las mira viendo que solamente eran un par de extranjeras. Les pide que llenen el libro, por lo que las chicas lo hacen, y el señor, al notar a Black Hayate, las mira mal

-. Los animales están prohibidos

-. ¿Qué?, ¡Si Black Hayate es lo más adorable del mundo! –Protestó Sarah, indignada-

-. No me importa, señorita. Los perros están prohibidos aquí –Dice serio-

-. Es un perro guardián, señor. ¿Por qué no permite que se quede acá? –Pregunta Andrea-

-. Porque es un animal, y los animales están prohibidos

-. Creo que mejor vamos a otro lado –Dice Sarah muy bajito, mirando mal al hombre-

-. ¿Aun si el perro le pudiese ayudar a proteger el lugar de ladrones? –Dice Andrea, seria-

-. ¿El perro hace eso? –Pregunta incrédulo el hombre- ¡No bromee conmigo!

-. ¿Tenemos cara de bromear? –Sarah le lanza una mirada asesina-

-. Mire, señorita…

-. ¿Pasa algo, cariño? –Le interrumpió una mujer-

-. Esas chicas quieren hospedarse aquí con un perro –Dijo el hombre, molesto-

-. ¿Un perro? –La mujer sonríe amablemente-, no veo mucho problema, siempre y cuando no haga mucho ruido

-. Muchas gracias, señora. Le aseguro que no hará mucho ruido –Andrea le sonríe, agradecida-

Entretanto, Sarah, tras mantener una lucha de miradas contra el hombre que les había atendido, sonrió burlona al recibir las llaves, y seguida de Andrea y Black Hayate, que movía la cola alegremente, hasta entrar al cuarto, dónde dejaron sus cosas para luego prepararse y salir a hacer el encargo que Mustang les mandó a cumplir, llevándose al perro con ellas

Las chicas caminaron incansablemente por todo Ariton, en búsqueda de un hombre que tenía una posesión que Mustang deseaba que le recuperasen a alguien, pero no era tan fácil como lo habían creído en un principio, pues resulta que el hombre era bastante escurridizo, a causa de lo valioso que era el objeto que portaba, y el cual, por ende, debían recuperar. En eso, Andrea se empezó a quejar acerca de la misión imposible

-. ¿Cómo es que él es capaz de estar pensando en un objeto en vez de llamar a Armstrong? –Dice molesta Andrea- quizá debo dejar de insistir y dejarlo en sus manos, pero insisto, no puedo hacerlo

-. Lo sé, Andy, lo sé –Sarah sonríe-, dale tiempo, guarda el garrote

-. ¿Crees que insisto demasiado? –Pregunta Andrea a Sarah-

-. Cada tres horas ibas a verle para recordarle lo que debía hacer, Andrea –Sarah la miró sarcástica-

-. Pero no iba todos los días –Se defendió Andrea-, como no tenía nada en que distraerme, pensaba mucho en este asunto, pero ahora…

-. Si –Sarah asintió- pero si volvemos y no ha hecho nada, créeme… Te acompañaré en la protesta

-. Hecho –Y en eso, Sarah se choca contra un hombre flaco y de mala cara-

-. ¡Ay!, Usa tus ojos –Reclamó furiosa-

-. ¿Cómo dices, mocosa?

-. ¿Me llamaste mocosa?, ¡¿A mi?! –Exclamó Sarah, intentando no perder el control-

-. Aparte de mocosa eres desagradable

-. Por lo menos no parezco alguien a quién le hayan metido un palo de escoba –Sarah dijo, mirándole furiosa-

-. ¡¿Qué dijiste, niña desagradable?!, ¡Eres una malhablada mujer que no tiene oficio más que meterse con gente!, pobre de tu novio –Se ríe- ¡Oh!, pero no tienes novio, por lo desagradable que eres

-. ¿Y acaso tu tienes novia? –Sarah sonríe burlona- ¿Con ese genio?, No lo creo –Dice apretando el puño- ahora… –Y sin más, le dio un puñetazo en el ojo antes de que Andy hiciera algo- debo irme, tengo poco tiempo para gastarlo en ti

A eso, el tipo mira furiosamente a Sarah, y la agarra del brazo con mucha fuerza, con lo que la lastima, a lo que Andrea le da una patada al tipo mientras Black Hayate le muerde el brazo. Una vez el tipo soltó a la chica Bright, ellos huyeron despavoridos hasta que decidieron que se hallaban a salvo y se detuvieron en seco. Sarah miró a Andrea con cara de cordero degollado, esperando que eso la librara de su regañina

-. ¡Eres una imprudente! –Andrea se voltea y sigue caminando con Black Hayate-

-. ¡¿Pues qué culpa voy yo a tener de que ese tipo tenga la lengua larga?!

-. Tu fuiste la que le dijiste "Usa tus ojos" –Imita Andrea-

-. ¡Es que eso es lo que debe hacer!, ¡No están allí por adorno!

-. Olvídalo

Las chicas siguieron caminando hasta hallar con dificultad al hombre que estaban buscando, pero dado que lo habían tomado desprevenido por parte de Sarah, quién le había saludado fuertemente, a lo que el hombre no tuvo más opción que cogerlas y entrarlas a un local que le pertenecía, para luego mirarlas seriamente

-. ¿Qué tal? –Sarah sonrió con su típica inocencia-

-. ¿Qué quieren? –Preguntó el hombre, serio-

-. Algo que solo usted tiene –Respondió Andrea con seriedad-

-. ¿Por qué?

-. Porque el General Mustang nos mandó a recogerlo –Dijo Sarah con voz serena-

-. ¿El General Mustang? –Preguntó el hombre, extrañado-

-. Si, señor –Asintió Andrea-

-. En este caso, les aconsejaré que se vayan cuanto antes con esto –Dijo, dándole a Sarah una caja plateada, delgada y de forma cilíndrica-, muchos harían lo que sea por conseguir esto

-. ¿Y qué es esto, señor? –Preguntó Sarah, curiosa-

-. Márchense, ahora –Ordenó el hombre-

-. Explíqueme una cosa –Interrumpió Andrea-

-. ¿Si?

-. ¿Desde cuándo han estado ocurriendo estos robos?

-. Pues desde que supieron que podría haber ocultado esto por acá… Vamos, váyanse

A esa orden tan firme e impetuosa del hombre, las chicas salieron rápidamente del local, acompañadas de Black Hayate, para luego mirarse a los ojos, preocupadas, mientras el perro las miraba, muy tieso

-. A correr…

-. Necesitamos recoger el equipaje… -Sarah dijo, mirando seria a Andrea-

-. Y tenemos que desmantelar los robos –Añadió Andrea-

-. Así es…

En ese preciso instante, cuando las dos iban a caminar, una mujer se les acercó corriendo, las tumbó al suelo y brincó encima de ellas, quitándoles la caja y sus relojes, mientras Black Hayate la siguió ladrándola. Sarah se dio la vuelta y, mientras le gritaba que se detuviera, empezó a correr detrás de ella, y Andrea no tardó en imitarla

Las chicas empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, hasta que Andrea se choca las palmas de su mano, y luego las pone en el suelo, haciendo una pista de hielo sobre la cual patinar, para así alcanzarla más rápido, y Sarah, al ver que Black Hayate tenía problemas para correr bien entre tanto hielo, lo cogió en sus brazos

Así estuvieron las muchachas por durante un buen rato, hasta que al fin la vieron desaparecer en el interior de lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada, a la cual entraron, hallándose con que estaba vacía

-. Debe haber un compartimiento secreto por acá –Dijo Sarah tras pensarlo- o es una fantasma –Añadió sarcástica-

-. ¿Un fantasma? No lo creo –Replicó Andrea, más pendiente de examinar el lugar que de lo que Sarah hacía-

* * *

Días más tarde, las chicas se hallaban caminando por la calle, investigando a ver si encontraban a la responsable de robarle el paquete que Mustang les había encargado, cuando de pronto, Sarah pone una cara de miedo, preocupando a Andrea

-. ¿Qué pasa? –Preocupada-

-. Ese hombre… -Sarah miraba al mismo tipo de la otra vez- no es… ¿O si? –Black Hayate ladró-

-. El tipo que insultaste la otra vez –Dice Andrea, observándolo-

-. Fabuloso –Sarah asiente- vámonos antes de que decida cobrar cuentas

A eso, las chicas se voltearon y siguieron caminando, mientras que el hombre y un amigo se fueron a un callejón, con un bate en la mano, y acto seguido, se escucha un grito de auxilio, por lo que las chicas se voltean y ven a los dos sujetos salir corriendo

Sarah fue la primera en reaccionar, y echó a correr en dirección a ellos, ya olvidada de lo que había decidido antes, y Andrea y Black Hayate la siguieron. Así estuvieron por un buen rato, hasta que Sarah, harta de la situación, chocó sus palmas y tocó una pared, a lo que una gran corriente de fuego la recorrió hasta bloquearles la salida a los tipos

-. ¡Quietos allá! –Exclamó Sarah, mientras ellos gritaban asustados al mirar la pared de fuego- ¡Y cállense!

-. ¡¡Están locas!! –Gritó el que había atacado a Sarah en un principio al ver que le habían amarrado las manos y las piernas-

-. Para nada –Dijo Sarah, seria- Y si lo estuviera… ¿Qué tiene? –Alza las cejas-

-. Llevémosles a la comisaría. Allí podremos interrogarlos –Dijo Andrea con seriedad, mirando a los dos hombres- Si pelean, mi buena amiga no tendrá reparos en usar el fuego y a Black Hayate les encantaría morderles. ¿Qué prefieren?

-. ¿Y entonces? –Sarah se cruzó de brazos-

-. ¡¡No les diremos nada a unos alquimistas!!, ¡¡Mucho menos si son perros de los militares!! –A eso, Andrea lo mira seriamente y le echa un chorro de agua helada-

-. Vamos a la comisaria

* * *

Una vez en la comisaria, con cierto desagrado, la policía les cedió unas salas para que pudieran interrogar por separado a los ladrones siendo vigiladas por los oficiales. Por el bien del tipo que había insultado a Sarah, era mejor que Andrea se encargase de él y el otro quedara bajo el poder de la alquimista Ventusgnis

-. Y entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tanto roban?

-. Cosas.

-. ¿Para qué? –Sarah alzó las cejas, intentando entender-

-. ¿No conoces a los ladrones, niña?, Pareciera que no supieras nada de nada

-. Oye… Que sé quemar bastante bien –Le miró seria- ¿Dónde se esconden ustedes?

-. En algún lado…

-. Ya veo… –Sarah hizo aparecer una pequeña bola de fuego, con la cual empezó a jugar-

-. ¿Eres capaz de quemarme frente al policía?

-. Señorita Bright, recuerde lo que le dijimos acerca de usar alquimia –Intervino un oficial, serio-

-. No le voy a quemar –Sarah frunce el ceño, desconcertada- solo que acá está muy oscuro –Hace desaparecer la bola de fuego-. Repito: ¿Cuál es el lugar?

-. No conozco ningún lugar –Dice burlón el tipo- Quiero a mi abogado –Se enseria-

-. Señor, si usted habla, podríamos hacer un trato que no le equivalga tantos años en la prisión, contrario a sus compañeros –Sarah sonrió con inocencia- ¿Y entonces?

-. Sigue sin convencerme… ¿Cómo sé que no mienten?

-. Supongo que no bastará que dé mi palabra… ¿Qué puedo hacer para qué tenga la seguridad de eso? –Sarah preguntó sin perder la paciencia, raro en ella- Bueno, en este caso… -Sarah continuó hablando como si nada pasara- me imagino que tendré que dejar pasar la oferta

-. ¡¡ESTÁ BIEN!!, ¡¡LES DIREN DÓNDE ESTÁN!! –Grita desesperado mientras sudaba nervioso- ¡Pero con una condición! –Sarah, a eso, hace un esfuerzo por no sonreír complacida-

-. ¿Cuál? –Preguntó con la expresión más insondable que logró adquirir-

-. Que no revelen que fui yo… ¿Entendido?

-. No lo haremos, forma parte del plan –Sarah dijo, seria- Habla

* * *

Más tarde, Sarah y Andrea se hallaban en el interior de la fábrica, buscando la estantería que el tipo le había indicado a la joven Bright durante su interrogatorio, pues el otro se había negado a hablar rotundamente, y en eso, justo cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Black Hayate se puso a ladrar como loco, mirando una estantería

-. Debe ser acá –Sarah dijo al verlo ladrar con insistencia-

-. Vamos a ver –Mira a Black Hayate- silencio, por favor –Susurra, a lo que el perro se calla y Sarah golpea dos veces la estantería, como le habían indicado-

-. No veo que pase nada… -Y en eso, la estantería empezó a vibrar, a lo que a Sarah le resbaló una gota por la cabeza-

-. ¿Decías?, vamos, entremos a la cueva de Alí Baba y los 15 ladrones

Las chicas entraron por un pasillo poco iluminado, y caminaron hasta que oyeron voces de gente hablando, comentando sobre el botín. A eso, se escondieron detrás de unas cajas cercanas, y ven a los ladrones, más con todo el dinero y los objetos que habían

-. ¿Ves una caja plateada? –Murmuró Sarah-

-. No, hay un montón de cosas por aquí…

-. Bien… A ver dónde esta esa rubita del otro día… -Sarah dice resentida-

Las chicas buscan con la mirada por la especie de cueva, y localizan a la chica sentada en una silla muy cómoda, con los pies recostados encima de una mesa

-. Wow… Además de hábil, es linda… ¿Quién creería que ella es ladrona? –Murmuró Andrea-

-. Si –Sarah afirmó, de mala gana- debemos hacer algo…

-. Exacto… ¿Pero qué? –Andrea sonríe maliciosamente- tengo una idea…

-. Aplícala –Sarah suelta una risita malvada-

A eso, Andrea choca las palmas de su mano y toca las paredes, las cuales se congelan a una velocidad impresionante, a lo que se forman picos encima del techo, provocando que la mayoría de la gente se asustara y se pusiese a huir gritando, mientras la rubita no lograba moverse, por más que gritara y pataleara, pues se había quedado pegada a la mesa gracias a una capa de hielo

-. Mira nada más… Acá está la simpática sinvergüenza que tomó nuestras cosas sin permiso –Sonríe burlona- ¿qué tal?

-. ¡¿Qué creen qué hacen?!, ¡Suéltenme! –Pataleó la muchacha- ¡No las conozco!

-. Si nos conoces, pero debe ser que con tanto robo te ha dificultado reconocer a la gente –Respondió Andrea con seriedad-

-. A ver, déjame ver si te refresco los recuerdos –Sarah sonríe, cínica- Hace seis días, robaste una caja plateada, un reloj de alquimista y un reloj de oro

De pronto, la rubia se ríe a carcajadas, mirando hacía atrás de las chicas, por lo que ellas se vuelven, pudiendo contemplar a dos hombres y una mujer, que les apuntaban con armas

-. Así que buscan problemas… ¿Quién les reveló este lugar? –Preguntó uno-

-. Soy vidente –Sarah respondió con simpleza-, ahora… No estorben –Sarah dijo, mirando a los que se iban acercando, a punto de chasquear los dedos-

Sin embargo, los tres se lanzaron al ataque, por lo que las chicas les evadieron con rapidez y empezaron a pelear, y en eso, uno libera a la rubia, por lo que pelean entre todos. Durante la pelea, Sarah pierde algo de la paciencia, y tras esquivar a uno, dio un chasquido, y para cuando los ladrones quisieron darse cuenta, se hallaban flotando en el aire

-. Sácalos de aquí –Andrea los mira- Que la policía se encargue de ellos.

-. Si –Sarah asintió, volvió a chasquear los dedos, y ellos empezaron a irse flotando- allá van… Busquemos lo que vinimos a buscar

-. No podemos tocarlos, recuerda que nos dijeron que no tocáramos nada o nos acusarán de ladronas y contaminaríamos la escena de crimen –Argumentó Andrea-

-. Echar un repaso y ver si hallamos lo nuestro no tiene nada de malo –Dijo Sarah, y en eso, entra la policía-

-. Los hemos detenido a todos, gracias por su colaboración… –Les dice el policía, agradecido-

-. De nada… ¿Podemos recoger lo que es nuestro? –Andrea preguntó-

-. ¿A ustedes también?

-. Si –Sarah respondió, mirando entre las cosas a ver si hallaba lo que les habían quitado- ¿Podemos? –Dijo, mirando al oficial, esperanzada-

-. ¿Qué buscan? Así puedo ayudarlas

-. Un reloj de oro, un reloj de alquimista y una caja plateada –Recitó Andrea de forma mecánica, buscando su preciado reloj-

-. ¿No es lo que está justamente allá? –Preguntó el oficial, señalando la silla dónde había estado la rubita antes-

A eso, Andrea se acerca velozmente a la silla, en busca de su reloj, y toma la caja plateada, la cual guarda, le da a Sarah su reloj de alquimista, y encuentra el reloj de oro que tanto había buscado

-. Tienen suerte, estos objetos son demasiado valiosos y los hubieran vendido –Dijo el oficial-

-. Gracias, señor –Sarah sonríe aliviada- ¡Mi reloj! –Exclamó, acariciándolo-, será mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes… Mustang necesita una buena regañina, y ha tenido mucho tiempo para hacer lo suyo…

Al cabo de unas horas, las chicas ya habían abordado el tren, de regreso a Central, y estaban más que felices de tener sus cosas, volver para interrogar a Mustang y ver a los hermanos Elric, pero sobre todo, porque ya habían acabado exitosamente con su primera misión

Sarah: ¡¡Y fin!! Como siempre, nos veremos a la semana jejej... Suerte a todos con los repasos, a los que tuvieron semana santa, concluyamos el día con un ¡amén! por lo significativo, y sino, igual, porque actualizamos xD... Ejem, perdon... Chiste de mal gusto.

En fin, como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews, estamos con aquellos que sufren por los examenes de lapso, con aquellos que recuerdan este día como un viernes santo, y sobre todo, con ustedes, ociosos, que están leyendo con nosotros nuestro escrito, y quizá, considerando dejarnos un review... No dejen de hacerlo, animan mucho.

Rizita-chan: Ese es el espíritu! No estudiar la Revolucion Francesa!! Espero que cuando hayas presentado la prueba, por lo menos, te acordarás de la fecha en que inició o... No sé, algo XD... Por lo menos te refrescaste! eso sirve ;)... Esperamos, al igual que tu, que puedas leerla XD, los libros... Sirven más si no tienen fines escolares jeje, pero igual se pueden acabar!, esperemos que la lectura sea placentera e... ¿Instructiva? xD... Mil suerte para los examenes, si no te entra el contenido, basta con que te sepas una sola cosita para no raspar xD, para el resto, improvisa!. Saludos, abrazos y mucha suerte!


	10. El Nuevo Oficial

XD, creo que esta vez no van a poder negar que hoy actualizamos temprano n.nU... ¡En fin, en fin! A aquellos ansiosos por que pongamos el capi de una buena vez y tener una lectura corta, paciencia, ponemos el disclaimer y nos ahorramos los comentarios, que como siempre, van para abajo. ¡Gracias por los reviews a aquellos que nos lo dejaron!

Como siempre, hagamos un minuto para recordar que el manga de Full Metal Alchemist no nos pertenece a nosotras, las Alquimistas, sino a Hiromu Arakawa... Lo único nuestro, aquí, es la trama y algunos personajillos que no sepan reconocer xD

¡Que tengan una buena lectura!

* * *

**10**

**El Nuevo Oficial**

En el cuartel secreto de Envy, dónde habían unos cuantos fieles al homúnculo, se celebraba una reunión entre el mismísimo responsable de los últimos atentados del lugar junto a sus oficiales más importantes

Envy, al entrar en la Sala de Reuniones, para nada cambiado, con su sonrisa malvada de siempre, sembró un gran silencio en el lugar, y, complacido, no tardó en sentarse en su puesto, entre un Cuchufléte de cabeza totalmente calva, salvo por un mechón quemado, y el joven desconocido

-. Es bueno volver a verlos -Sonrío con maldad, y luego miró molesto a sus dos primeros oficiales con furia- me informaron que dejaron escapar a las alquimistas

-. Bueno. Tuvimos un par de accidentes -Cuchufléte mira a Envy- son chicas difíciles

-. Quiero a Edward Elric... Sea cómo sea... Y ellas son la clave en todo esto...

-. He trazado un plan -Dijo el primer oficial con voz aburrida- Edward es amigo de Winry Rockbell, ¿no? -Envy asiente serio- estoy pensando en que puedo acercármeles por medio de ella, hacer que las chicas tomen confianza en mi y... -Sonríe con cierta maldad- traerlas desprevenidas para acá

-. ¡Claro! ¡Cómo si no te reconociesen con la voz y el pelo! -Se ríe Cuchufléte- ¡Solo quieres conquistarla!

-. ¡Por supuesto que no! -Exclamó furioso y ofendido- ¡El Maestro antes que todos! ¡Y además, nunca me vieron y puedo fingir la voz! -Se calma, y nuevamente adopta su voz aburrida- Si eres estúpido, Cuchufléte -Del techo cae un poco de arena sobre Cuchufléte-

-. ¡IDIOTA!

Cuchufléte lanza unas dagas al chico, quién las evitó, ya esperándose algo así, y luego se abalanzó contra la mesa, en contra de Cuchufléte, para comenzar a darle puñetazos, a lo que la marioneta se pone a golpearlo en base de patadas y tirones de pelo. A eso, el chico suelta un grito de desesperación al sentir como le tironeaban el cabello, para luego darle un puñetazo que la derribó al suelo y ponerse a estrangularla.

Envy, quién contempló la escena con furia, una rabia que aumentaba con cada golpe, perdió la paciencia, y de un solo golpe, rompió la mesa, interrumpiendo la pelea entre sus primeros oficiales

-. ¡Par de imbéciles! Son inútiles -Se voltea para salir-

-. Lo siento, señor -Se disculpa el chico, apenado, mientras se inclinaba-

-. ¡Ya es demasiado tarde! Tendré que buscar a alguien mejor que ustedes -Se retira furioso-

-. ¡Niño idiota! ¡Ahora por tu culpa nos van a matar! -Regañó furioso Cuchufléte al chico-

-. A mi no me van a matar, pero tú dejarás de existir, marioneta inservible -Replicó el chico con voz aburrida, para luego marcharse-

* * *

Envy, que había salido a pasear por la calle, bajo una nueva apariencia, desde luego, caminaba furioso, pensando en los dos sirvientes que tenía bajo su mando, o más bien, inútiles

Esos dos eran idiotas, si, pero eran imprescindibles... De momento. Su primer oficial, Colin Evans, era bueno en cuanto a alquimia de arena, y mejor en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, y era bueno, si, pero de mal carácter y pésima disposición. Cuchufléte, en cambio, era la más ridícula de todos, pero era muy buena en el manejo de armas, y por lo tanto, la necesitaba

-. ¡Qué estupidez!

De pronto, se puso a recordar sus viejos amigos, todos estaban muertos... Bueno, no todos, pero aún así necesitaría a más gente. Recordó a Bradley y a su mano derecha, Frank Archer, pero había pasado por alto una persona... El tipo conocía todo lo referente al país y a todos los militares. Sonrió maliciosamente

-. Jordansen Birdison

Jordansen Birdison era un hombre bajo, de un negro y entrecano cabello, con unos ojos de un azul claro, que no expresaban nada. Desde que se había retirado de la milicia, se había dedicado a beber en todos los bares de Villa Lisinwell. Más cerca imposible

Cuando Envy entró al bar más reconocido del lugar, no tardó en localizarlo, sentado en su puesto de siempre, quizá más desaliñado que de costumbre, para luego ir junto a él, obteniendo una mirada fría de su parte

-. ¿Desea algo? -Preguntó con voz ronca, de mala gana-

-. Jordansen Birdison... Más cerca no podías estar -Comentó Envy-

-. ¿Quién eres? -Preguntó en un gruñido-

-. Eso no importa por el momento. Recuerdo perfectamente que tú trabajabas junto a King Bradley ¿No?

-. ¿Importa eso, acaso?

-. Para mí, si, me importa mucho, porque tú conocías la verdadera naturaleza de King Bradley -A eso, Jordansen dejó de tomar, paralizado, y se volvió con una mirada peligrosa-

-. ¿Quién eres? -Preguntó con una seriedad amenazante- si sabes lo que te conviene, me lo dirás ahora

-. Pues -Envy se le acerca y, sonriendo maliciosamente, le susurra- Fui parte de los aliados de King Bradley

-. Imposible -El le miró, escéptico- todos están muertos, y que yo sepa, uno está en otra dimensión, y el otro, enterrado en una ciudad

-. ¿Y si fuese el Primero?

-. Si Acero no ha vuelto, el Primero tampoco

-. ¿Cómo lo sabe, señor? ¿No recuerda que el Primero puede cambiar de forma? -Le susurró maléficamente-

-. Sólo confiaré en usted si lo demuestra -Dice Jordansen, escéptico-

-. Sígame

Tras susurrar su orden con un tono que dejaba en la duda, Envy sale del bar, dirigiéndose a un callejón medio oscuro, a lo que Jordansen frunce el ceño, toma su vaso de un solo trago, y se dirige por dónde el homúnculo se había ido

Una vez los dos en el callejón, la cara de Jordansen pasó de escéptica y ligeramente burlona a una de sorpresa y respeto total, pues acababa de ver como el forastero se había convertido en su antiguo líder, King Bradley, y rápidamente, se inclinó ante él

-. Lamento no haberle creído en un principio, señor -Alzó la mirada y le contempló, serio- ¿Qué quiere de mi?

-. Que trabajes para mi y traigas más aliados -Dice, volviéndose a su antigua forma- Tu los dirigirás acorde a lo que te diga ¿Aceptas?

-. Con el más grande de los honores, señor -Aceptó Jordansen con una maléfica sonrisa-

Más tarde, Envy entró con su apariencia normal a su guarida, dónde todos les esperaban, sobre todo sus primeros oficiales, sentados en la mesa ya reparada con alquimia, un tanto nerviosos por qué sería lo que haría a continuación, aunque no lo demostraran con sus actitudes serias, que parecía un milagro que tuviesen. A su lado, iba Jordansen, que parecía complacido de volver a la acción.

-. Te presento a Colin Evans -Dijo Envy, señalando al que era su primer oficial, para luego volverse a la marioneta- y a Cuchufléte Pumpkin -Los mira, serio- los dejo para que se conozcan. Avísales cuales fueron mis órdenes

-. Si, señor -Asiente con seriedad, para luego, al verse solos, sonreír maléficamente-, no está nada feliz, queridos amigos

-. Lo sabemos -Dijo Cuchufléte-

-. ¿Quién se supone que seas tú? -Preguntó aburrido Colin-

-. Soy Jordansen Birdison, el nuevo Primer Oficial de Envy

-. ¿Te contrató esta noche? -Cuchufléte lo mira de pies a cabeza- se nota que has tomado tus tragos

-. Por lo menos sé lo qué hago y nunca he molestado al Maestro -Dice Jordansen con calma- y será mejor que empiecen a mostrar respeto si no quieren que pase algo trágico -A eso, Cuchufléte traga saliva y respira profundo-

-. Tienes órdenes de parte de Envy... Suéltalas -Ordenó Colin, impaciente-

-. En primera, Envy los degradó... -Cuchufléte soltó un gemido y Colin asintió, con expresión de desagrado- a meros oficiales... De ahora en adelante, yo seré su enlace con Envy -Dice serio- y en segunda, ¿cuál es tu plan, Colin?

-. Pues volver a ver a Winry Rockbell, decirle que tengo información sobre Envy, a lo que ella me llevará con Acero y compañía y... Así traigo a las Alquimistas para cuando me tomen confianza -Cruza los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se acomoda en la silla- y listo... Carnada en nuestro poder.

Jordansen asiente serio, como pensándose el plan, y luego da su veredicto con una voz totalmente seria y un rostro insondable, mientras Cuchufléte contiene las ganas de decir algo y Colin le mira, esperando respuesta

-. Es una buena idea... Y ustedes dos -Dijo, mirándoles serio- van a encargarse de realizarlo... En menos de un mes.

Tras eso, Jordansen sonrió con maldad, para luego levantarse y retirarse de la mesa, dejando a Cuchufléte y a Colin intercambiando miradas asesinas

* * *

Y demosle con la rutina xD... Que en realidad, nos gusta cumplir jeje... ¡Gracias por los reviews!, realmente animan a seguir xD, nos veremos el viernes, como siempre xD, quién sabe, quizá no a la noche xD.

Nuestras respuestas:

Rizita-chan: ¡Felicidades! Siempre es bueno que, tras tanto estudio, ver que realmente se nos grabó algo xD, y más si es de historia... Y en cuanto a los libros, léelos, que si realmente son tan malos como dices, luego los puedes echar al fuego y disfrutar a la Mustang como se consume el papel... Ahora con el fic xD, es bueno ver que tu lado Royai se... Emocionó XD, y en cuanto al capi... n.nU, el más corto que hemos escrito XD, pero los otros si serán largos jejej... Nos vemos! xD, se han recibido exitosamente los saludos a la Armstrong, y te mandamos los nuestros, al Alchemist Style ;) (A: ¿A la Alchemist Love? ¬¬ ), suerte con tus estudios!! Nos vemos el viernes.

Rayne: Hola de nuevo! xD, nos alegra que te gusten las escenas y notes lo que si es cierto xD, Andrea puede ser MUY desesperante, pero eso siempre tiene sus beneficios, y Sarah... xD, soy dinamita pura xD n.nU... Y en cuanto a la cajita... Pues... Parece que tocará esperar xD, pero si será una sorpresa para algunos xD. Saludos!!

Zanz: Zanz!! Tiempo sin verte xD... Pero es bueno verte! jejej, interesante el retraso tuyo, lo perdonaremos... Por ahora xD... Gracias por los reviews XD, y en cuanto al nuevo Look de los soldaditos de Envy... XD, nos alegra que te haya gustado... Y en cuanto a la intriga de la cajita... Jejejej, tendrás que desarrollar la paciencia, ya pronto sabrás qué pasó y te sorprenderás ;)... Saludos y abrazos!! Que tengas una linda semana!


	11. De nuevo en Central

XD, y ya estamos volviendo a la rutina de actualizar cerca de la noche xD... Bueno, bueno, démosle con el fic xD... A aquellos que estan esperando a que el capi este de una buena vez, pues tendrán o que pasar directo al fic (Como sospechamos q hacen siempre) o simplemente esperen a que pongamos el disclaimer... Son libres de elegir xD, y en cuanto a los reviews... ¡Gracias a aquellos que nos lo dejaron!

Aja, recuerden, por favor, que el manga de Full Metal Alchemist no nos pertenece ni a Sarah Bright, ni a Andrea Winchester, ni a otros conocidos y por conocer... Pertenece enteramente a Hiromu Arakawa... Lo único sobre lo que poseemos intención es sobre la idea y sobre los personajes, originales, desde luego

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**11**

**De nuevo en Central**

Después de una semana afuera de Ciudad Central, las chicas estaban emocionadas de volver, y en cuanto el tren frenó, recogieron sus cosas y se bajaron, seguidas de Black Hayate. Una vez que se bajaron, empezaron a caminar, hasta que escucharon como alguien las llamaba por su nombre, a lo que Sarah y Andrea, esta última sosteniendo al perro, se levantaron encima de una banca para mirar por entre la muchedumbre

Al hacer eso, divisaron a Edward y a Alphonse, y agitando los brazos de forma desesperada, llamaron su atención, y el alquimista de Acero se acercó corriendo, a lo que Andrea, en plan de broma, empuja a Sarah justo a tiempo, de forma que esta cayó en los brazos de Edward

-. Perdón –Sarah se disculpó con una tímida sonrisa y las mejillas muy coloradas- ¡¿Cómo estás?!

-. Esto… Muy bien –Dice Edward, sonrojado, mientras colocaba a Sarah al suelo- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-. Muy bien, Ed. Tiempo sin verte, ¿no crees? –Dice Andrea con una sonrisa pícara-

-. Mucho tiempo, Andy –Edward mira al perro-, mucho tiempo sin verte, Black Hayate… Esto… ¿Vamos?, Deben estar cansadas del viaje…

-. ¡Si! Mustang nunca nos lo puso fácil, y debió hacer lo mismo con ustedes… -Al agarró un equipaje- ¡Es bueno volver a verlas!

-. Si, igualmente –Sarah se ríe- pero antes debemos pasar por la oficina de Mustang

-. No iré –Andrea sonríe-, creo que por el bien de la salud mental de Mustang y de sus colegas, lo dejaré descansar por hoy… Aunque… Creo que debe estar ansioso por verme pasar por la puerta…

-. Andy… Estás muy malvada… -Comentó Edward-

-. Siempre ha sido así, Edward –Sarah se agarra de su brazo- y Andy, no creo que sea Mustang el ansioso por verte pasar por la puerta, sino tu por entrar en ella –Concluyó con una sonrisa burlona-

-. Tengo ganas de entrar, pero si voy allá de nuevo, me manda lo más lejos posible, y por un largo tiempo –Sonríe- pero… ¿Quién quiere visitar a Mustang?

-. Yo quiero ir –Edward sonríe maliciosamente- me muero por ver su cara de sufrimiento

-. Me uno a la causa –Sarah se ríe-

-. Eh… -Al mira a todos con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza- si, vamos

* * *

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar a Central, y una vez allí, irrumpieron en el despacho del General Mustang, quién, al verles, sobre todo con cierto horror a Andrea, se apresuró a colgar el teléfono, para luego entrelazar sus dedos y apoyar su barbilla en ellos

-. Veo que ya volvieron… ¿Fue un buen viaje? –Dice con voz ligeramente burlona-

-. Oh, si, sobre todo cuando la rubita esa nos hizo dar vueltas y vueltas para recuperar lo nuestro –Sarah respondió con una sonrisa irónica-

-. ¿Les robaron? –Preguntó extrañado Edward, a lo que Roy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse y mantener la cara seria, mas no pudo evitar sonreír-

-. Al parecer, Acero –Dijo Roy con calma-

-. No fue gracioso, Mustang –Andrea le miró, seria-

-. ¿Tienen su teléfono? –Roy la ignoró- quisiera agradecerle por…

-. Yo que usted me callo, señor –Sarah le miró mal, mientras Andrea le fulminaba con la mirada y chasca los dedos, para hacer que una nube apareciera encima de Mustang, lloviendo encima de él-

-. ¡Andy! –Chilló Sarah en una mezcla de sorpresa y risa-

-. ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa, señorita Winchester?! –Reclamó Mustang, cubriéndose con una de las carpetas que encontró- ¡Acabe con eso!

Edward se hallaba en el suelo, riéndose a carcajadas, mientras Al miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Sarah tenía una expresión muy seria, y Andrea, decidiendo que ya era suficiente, hizo que dejara de llover, mas no hizo desaparecer la nube, dejándola como constancia de una amenaza. Roy la miró, serio y molesto

-. Gracias, Ice –Dijo, mirándola muy molesto- agradecería que la próxima vez use palabras en vez de alquimia

-. Lo siento, no tenía otra forma de expresar mi rabia con palabras –Respira profundo e intenta pensar en otra cosa, aún molesta, a lo que Roy, también molesto, asiente-

-. Ya está prevenida… ¿Tienen la caja?

Sarah, al oír esa cuestión, mira la situación, viendo que nadie se animaba a contestarla, Roy y Andrea molestos el uno con la otra, Al todavía muy shockeado para responder, y Edward riéndose de forma algo floja en el suelo, por lo que se vio forzada a sonreír cordialmente

-. Si, señor –Asintió-

-. ¿Me la pueden dar? –Preguntó Roy, molesto y serio-

-. Andy…

A eso, Andrea saca la caja de su bolsillo, y luego se encamina a Roy, para luego entregársela en las manos. Todos vieron ansiosos como el General abría la caja plateada, sacando de ella lo que parecía ser un prendedor de plata, con unos finos grabados. Sarah se quedó perpleja, sin comprender

-. Está diciendo que hubo tanto… ¿Tanto lío por eso? –Dijo, con la cara desencajada por la confusión, sin dejar de contemplar el broche- ¿Por un medallón tan simple como este?

-. No hable de lo que ignora, señorita Bright –Roy sonrió ligeramente- es un broche para Hawkeye

-. ¿Vas a intentar conquistarla, Roy?, Porque no creo que funcione –Dice Edward con voz burlona mientras Andrea observaba el broche-

-. Edward –Sarah le golpeó suavemente en el brazo- no vayas a empezar

-. Para nada –Dijo Roy, serio, tras pensárselo- solo es un agradecimiento

-. Bueno… ¿Y eso a qué se debe? –Preguntó Al, curioso-

-. Por todo lo que ha hecho por mi –Respondió Roy, guardando con cuidado el broche en su caja-, gracias, chicas…

-. De nada –Dijo Andrea, aún medio molesta-

-. Señorita Winchester –Roy la mira, serio- sé cómo debe de sentirse, pero mire el lado positivo… -Sonríe- tenemos el paquete de Hawkeye, y este tiempo libre me sirvió para descansar

-. Como que habrá un derrame de sangre –Murmuró Sarah a los chicos Elric, con preocupación-

-. Si –Alphonse meneó con la cabeza-

A eso, Edward se aleja y se pega a Sarah y a Alphonse, pues ellos cómo que se esperaban lo que pasaría, mientras que Roy se acomodaba en su sillón, a la par en que Andrea iba hasta su escritorio y apoyaba sus manos en él, con la furia creciendo en su interior

-. ¡¡Me acabas de decir que te tomarás un descanso!! –Exclamó molesta-

-. Corrección –Roy dijo, sin perder la calma que tanto le caracterizaba- tome, tiempo pasado –Sarah menea la cabeza-

-. ¿Alguno quiere buscar a Riza? –Preguntó Sarah en un susurro-

-. ¡Yo voy! –Dijo Al mientras salía corriendo-

-. Entonces… ¿Qué hizo en este descanso? –Preguntó Andrea, seria-

-. Lo que se hace en un descanso, usted sabrá… -Roy sonrió con picardía-

A eso, Andrea se molesta otra vez, por lo que chasca los dedos de nuevo, provocando que lloviera otra vez, y Roy, que esta vez si se esperaba el ataque, abrió un paraguas a tiempo y sonríe divertido

-. ¿No creerás en serio que soy tan vago? –A eso, Andrea provoca que empiece a caer granizo-

-. ¡Andy! –Protestó Sarah- haz lo que quieras, ¡Pero que el hielo no me de a mi!

-. Quieres acabar con mi paciencia, ¿cierto? –Andrea preguntó, seria-

-. Sarah… -Ed coge a Sarah y la oculta detrás suyo- ten cuidado… Creo que se abrió la Caja de Pandora

-. ¡Si se abrió! –Susurró Sarah, asustada- ¡Ese Mustang si es un inconsciente!

-. No –Dijo Roy, respondiendo a la pregunta de Andrea con calma- solo estaba bromeando –A eso, Andrea golpea el escritorio con furia y mira a Roy seria-

-. Llama a Armstrong –Masculló-

-. Verás –Dijo Roy, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su barbilla entre ellos- colgué la llamada cuando ustedes entraron acá…

-. ¡Oh, no!, ¡¡Habrá un funeral!!

-. Nunca la había visto tan molesta –Susurró Edward-

-. Yo sí –Dijo Sarah, temblando-

Atónitos, los dos contemplaron como Andrea se abalanzaba contra el general, con todas las intenciones de matarlo, y justo cuando pensaban intervenir, la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolos a los dos, más no a la pareja que se peleaba, y pudieron contemplar como Riza Hawkeye entraba, seguida de Alphonse

Al la teniente Hawkeye ver la escena, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se apresuró a desenfundar el arma y disparar tres veces al techo, y Roy Mustang, por primera vez en su vida, agradeció que su techo fuera a tener goteras, a la par en que Andrea parecía volver en sí y se separaba de inmediato de Mustang, mas no sin dejar de dirigirle unas miradas asesinas capaz de hacer estremecer al mismísimo Envy

-. ¿Qué rayos pasa acá? –Preguntó, alarmada-

-. La señorita Winchester y yo arreglábamos unos asuntos –Dijo Roy, más ocupado en acariciar su cuello que en hacerle caso a las miradas asesinas de Andrea-

-. ¿Qué…? Pero… -Riza se veía desconcertada-

-. Señorita Winchester, creo que no me entendió –Roy suspiró- me refería a que justo terminaba la llamada, cuando ustedes entraron, no que decidí postergarlo

A eso, Andrea mira atónita a Roy, por lo que abre la boca, de la cual no salió ninguna palabra, a lo que la cerró y se apresuró a salir del cuarto, caminando lo más rápido posible, mientras todos miraban al general Mustang

-. Bueno… Por lo menos ya estamos a salvo –Suspira Edward-

-. Por el bien mental de Andrea, iré a buscarla… ¿Algún mensaje? –Antes de dejar que alguien hablara-, bueno, ya luego lo veremos –Y sin más, se apresuró a ir tras Andrea-

-. Esa fue una rara situación, tensa y peligrosa –Dijo Edward a Al-

-. Señor… Tiene una nube encima suyo –Comentó Hawkeye-

-. Nunca pensé que algo así fuera a pasar… Se veían tan… -Alphonse se interrumpió y miró la nube, para luego sonreír divertido-

-. Ah –Roy mira a la nube- ignórala… Es inofensiva –Dijo, haciendo un ademán indolente-

-. ¿Aunque haya mojado los documentos? –Preguntó seria-

-. Se veía tan… -Decía Edward, sorprendido todavía-

-. Se pueden secar solos, Hawkeye… O eso o llamamos a Bright –Edward frunció el ceño a la propuesta de Roy- Y en cuanto a apariencias, Acero, no todo es lo que parece… ¡Ah!, ¡Hawkeye! –La llamó al ver como salía resignada-

-. ¿Señor? –Preguntó Riza-

-. Por favor, ¿pueden dejarnos a solas? –Pidió Roy, mirando a los Elric-

-. Por supuesto –Edward sonríe maliciosamente-

A esa peticion, Edward y Alphonse se largaron, entre divertidos y aún impresionados por el reciente suceso, dejando a solas al General Mustang y a Hawkeye, que se devolvió, seria.

-. ¿Señor?

-. Hawkeye… Te quería dar esto –Dice, dándole la caja plateada-

-. Roy… Esto es… -Dice sacando el broche con una gran sorpresa en su rostro- Muchas gracias

-. Te lo mereces, por salvarme incontables veces la vida… Como hace rato, por ejemplo –Dice, sonriendo satisfecho-

-. ¿Me estás diciendo que Roy Mustang no podía con una chica? –Preguntó Riza seria, a lo que Roy sonríe de forma misteriosa-

-. A veces es más difícil atacar a los que están demasiado cerca

-. Ya veo, señor.

* * *

Por otro lado, Andrea se hallaba refugiada bajo un árbol, con la cara escondida mientras Sarah la acompañaba, pues ella recién había llegado y se había sentado a su lado, mientras le hacía cariños para animarla

-. Años sin verte así –Sarah sonrió, con el recuerdo muy fresco en la mente-

-. ¿Verme cómo?, ¿Molesta o avergonzada? –Preguntó Andrea, triste-

-. Molesta –Sarah sonrió-, vamos… Eso ya pasó, y además, Mustang se lo merecía

-. Lo odio y me odio, él muy idiota ese jugó conmigo, y yo, por idiota, le seguí su juego –Andrea suspira-

-. Míralo por el lado positivo –Sarah le dio una palmada- ahora lo pensará dos veces antes de incumplir con un pedido que tú le hagas… -A eso, Andrea levanta la cabeza y sonríe-

-. ¿Sabes? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, peleé con un superior… Aunque la probabilidad de que le matase era mínima, por más que lo quisiese –A eso, Sarah se ríe suavemente-

-. Por supuesto… Estábamos Edward y yo para evitar el derrame de sangre –Sonríe- a propósito… ¿Habrás quitado la nube esa del despacho de Mustang? –Preguntó Sarah, haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonreírse-

-. Nah –Responde Andrea, divertida- quería divertirme un rato

-. Veamos: Le mojaste el despacho, le lanzaste hielo, le gritaste, le estrangulaste… -A eso, Sarah niega con la cabeza- demasiada diversión para un solo día –Sonríe- quita la nube

-. Vale –Suspira y mira a Sarah- eso fue raro… Sonaste como una hermana mayor –Se levanta- ¿Me acompañas? No puedo hacer alquimia desde la distancia

-. Por supuesto. Quiero ver la cara de Mustang cuando te vuelva a ver –Sarah se ríe-, y gracias por el halago

Andrea la abraza, y se van caminando de vuelta a la oficina. Cuando entraron al despacho, pudieron ver una escena algo lamentable: Roy Mustang con varias carpetas húmedas apiladas la una sobre la otra, sacudiendo una hoja para secarla, mientras la nube encima suyo amenazaba con derramar una tormenta, mas su rostro expresaba indiferencia total, pero al verlas, alzó las cejas

-. ¿Ahora me van a quemar el despacho? –Preguntó serio-

-. Discúlpame –Dijo Andrea, chascando los dedos, a lo que la nube desapareció-

-. ¿Disculparte? –Roy sonrió levemente- la verdad, no tengo de qué disculparte, más bien, yo soy el que empezó todo eso…

-. ¡Es un encanto! –Susurró Sarah, admirada-

-. Ni lo digas –Murmuró Andrea-

-. ¿Me perdonas entonces? –Preguntó serio Roy-

-. Espera un segundo, estamos deliberando –Sarah sonrió, para luego susurrar- no seas mala

-. Me ofreció disculpas, que es algo… –Susurró- Te perdono –Andrea sonrió muy levemente-

-. Gracias, Winchester –Roy sonrió, también levemente- mañana tienen otra misión

-. ¿Lejos de aquí? –Preguntó Andrea-

-. Mañana lo sabrán –Dijo Roy, mirando el papel con algo de desesperación-, parece que Hawkeye le abrirá otro agujero al techo… Mañana, a las 9:30 en la estación de trenes… Si quieren, pueden llevar a alguien

-. ¿Alguien como Edward? –Sarah sonrió sin lograr contenerse-

-. Si –Roy asintió con una sonrisa sarcástica, a la cual Sarah no le paró tanto, a causa de la emoción-

-. Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, General

-. Señor –Dijo Sarah, justo antes de retirarse- la alquimia también sirve para secar papeles –A eso, cerró rápidamente la puerta con una sonrisa pícara- ¡Vamos!, ¡Tengo que contarle a Edward!

-. Vamos… A ver a tu adorado Edward –Sonríe Andrea-

-. A propósito… ¡¿Cómo es que no estás a por ese Mustang?! ¡Es adorable! –Sarah contraatacó, a lo que Andrea la mira como si estuviera loca-

-. ¿Qué dices?

-. ¡Es adorable! –Sarah sonrió- y encaja perfecto contigo

-. ¿Me estás poniendo pareja? –Andrea pregunta algo sonrojada- ¿Por qué encaja conmigo?

-. ¡Te sonrojaste! –Exclamó Sarah, sorprendida- ¡Te gusta!

-. ¡No me gusta! Simplemente pensaba en una cosa… -La mira- Dime: ¿Por qué encaja el conmigo?

-. La apariencia, los caracteres, los tratos, comparten algunos gustos… -Sarah empezó a enumerar con voz cantarina, mientras Andrea la mira medio aterrada y divertida- ¡Mira! –Exclamó Sarah, interrumpiendo su lista- ¡Allí están los chicos!

-. Hola, Sarah –Edward mira a Andrea y se aleja un poco- Hola, Andy

-. ¿Me tienes miedo?

-. Eres de temer, pero… -Sonríe mostrando todos los dientes- Me encantó lo que le hiciste a Mustang

-. ¡Edward! Si eres malo –Sarah frunció el ceño-

-. Menudo carácter, Andrea –Al sonrió con una gota cayéndole por la cabeza- lo tenías bien escondido

-. Gracias, Al –Andrea sonríe-

-. Lo recordaré por siempre: Andrea estrangulando a Mustang –Sonríe y las mira- ¿Ya le quitaron la nube?

-. Afirmativo

-. Que lástima, quedaba muy bonita como decoración –Se lamentó Alphonse-

-. No puedo creer que Mustang les haya invitado –Sarah meneó la cabeza- ¿Hoy es el día internacional de la maldad o qué? –Los tres sonríen maliciosamente y Sarah suelta una risita nerviosa- oh, pero no entiendo porque tanto odio a Mustang… Es simpático –A eso, Edward la mira-

-. Es un manipulador y un controlador, nada lo tumba… Excepto Andrea –Responde Edward entre risas-

-. Pero es buena persona si se lo propone –Sarah intentó defenderle con voz débil-

-. ¡Cuando quiere! –Repitieron a coro Andy, Edward y Alphonse, pero luego Andrea se queda pensativa-

-. Si, es buena persona… Pero no le quita de manipulador –Dice Andrea, pensativa-

-. Si son malos –Sarah sonrió divertida-

¡Y fin! ¡Colorín colorado!, ejem... Hasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy jejej... Nos veremos la semana que viene, el viernes, como siempre... ¡Buen día! ¡Buenas fiestas! Y a aquellos que leen... ¡Reviews! Nos animan n.n... A aquellos que nos firman... ¡Gracias!

Rizita-chan: Jejejej, si, el anterior capi es el más corto que hayamos escrito jejeje... En cuanto a los estudios, veo que te van bien, aunque esas horas excesivas de calculos... (S: Te entiendo perfecto, las tengo todos los lunes... Con fisica y quimica incluidas XD u.u) es triste xD, así que suerte y revitalización a tu cerebro con todas esas largash oras de estudio preuniversitario... ¡Suerte! y que te hayas divertido jejejej

Zanz: xD, no todo es lo que parece, y en cuanto a cobrar... Pues... XD, creo que no solo cobramos n.nU, y en cuanto a la intriga... ¡Pasó! xD, y en cuanto al plan... Todavia es que falta jejejej, echale tiempo al tiempo, y ya verás que las intrigas se resolveran de lo mas ;)... Buen dia! Saludos!


	12. Un viaje accidentado

* * *

¡Y otro viernes que se nos va! XD... Bien, bien, bien, vamos a leer xD... A aquellos que estan esperando desde el viernes a que pongamos el capi... Pues aguántense solo un minutito xD, o menos, que es lo que dura el disclaimer... O bien salteénselo, son libres de decidir xD, y en cuanto a los reviews... ¡Gracias por ellos!

Ejem, ejem, hagan el favor de hacer este minutito para recordar que el manga de Full Metal Alchemist no pertenece a nadie más que a Hiromu Arakawa, gracias a quién disfrutamos enteramente la serie... Los únicos derechos que tenemos son sobre la idea y sobre los personajes, originales, desde luego... Edward y compañía reconocible, no son nuestros.

En fin... ¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**12**

**Un viaje accidentado**

Roy Mustang esperaba sentado en el compartimiento a que llegaran las chicas, mientras se entretenía leyendo un periódico, con la esperanza de que no fueran a tardar. Había dejado a cargo a Hawkeye para que las llevara a dónde se encontraba, mientras Black Hayate estaba atento

Al cabo de un rato, cuando Black Hayate empezó a mover la cola con felicidad mientras ladraba, notó que habían llegado, y miró su reloj… Justo a tiempo. Habían llegado Hawkeye, Bright, Winchester y los hermanos Elric

-. Señor –Sarah se detuvo en la puerta- ¿Vendrá usted con nosotras? –Preguntó con sorpresa-

-. ¿Hay algún problema? –Roy alzó las cejas-, entren y siéntense

-. Buenos días –Saludó Andrea-

-. Llegaron justo a tiempo –Comentó Riza-

-. Lo siento, cierta persona se quedó dormida –Sarah miró acusatoria a Edward-

-. Como que te has oxidado, Acero –Roy sonrió con cierta malicia-

-. No me he oxidado, idiota –Dice Edward, mirándole mal-

-. ¿No? –Roy alza las cejas, sonriendo burlón- ¿Y por eso te quedaste dormido? En tus tiempos eras más… –Mira a las chicas y se corrige- casi tan pila como ellas

-. ¿Ya otra vez van a empezar? –Sarah les miró, seria- ¿Qué no pueden estarse quietos por unos días?

A eso, Black Hayate ladra, por lo que Andrea le acaricia la cabeza y se sienta mientras contempla divertida la escena, mientras Hawkeye suspira, negando con la cabeza

-. El empezó primero –Dijo Edward, cruzándose de brazos-

-. Es que picas demasiado fácil el anzuelo –Roy se encogió de hombros-

-. Cállate, Mustang –Ordenó Sarah, perdiendo la paciencia- y tu, Edward, no piques el anzuelo –Se sienta y suspira- cuanta paciencia –A eso, Roy la mira con cara seria, que expresaba un "¿por qué siempre se ponen así?" y Sarah siguió hablando- ¿En qué consiste la misión?

-. Pues iremos a Ishbal a limar asperezas y, de paso, a ver a Armstrong –Roy dijo, acomodándose en su asiento-

-. ¡Por fin! –Soltó Andrea, mirando hacia arriba con voz como si estuviera esperando a que dijera eso-

-. Armstrong es un hombre ocupado… ¿Qué esperabas? –Mustang la miró, serio- ¿Qué tuviese el tiempo libre para bailar tap? –Andrea le mira sarcásticamente-

-. Un hombre como Armstrong siempre acaba tiempo para los amigos… Pero al fin hablaste con él y por fin lo veremos

-. Me siento incomprendido –Dijo Roy, mirando aburrido a Riza-

-. Todos somos incomprendidos, señor –Dijo Riza-

-. ¡Lástima que se acabe esto! Quería ver que más pasaba entre ustedes dos –Edward dice, mirando a Andrea y a Roy-

-. Es bueno ver que alguien está de mi lado –Roy miró a Riza e ignoró a Edward-

-. Señor –Sarah sonrió- lo que pasa es que este es el mes de la maldad

-. Eso explica mucho –Roy asiente, pensativo-

Black Hayate, de pronto, ladra y se acerca para oler la pierna de metal de Ed, quién, inconscientemente, la mueve, de forma que asustó al perro, a lo que Sarah se compadeció de él

-. ¡Black Hayate! –Sarah exclamó al verle asustado- ¡Edward! ¡Le asustaste! –Lo carga y lo achucha- Ya, tranquilo, estoy yo acá…

A eso, Roy mira a Edward con cara de "¿Por qué siempre te las consigues locas?", mientras el chico Elric rogaba, en lo más profundo de su ser, que el martirio no durase por mucho tiempo, mientras Al sonreía divertido y Andrea contenía una risita

-. Señorita Bright –Riza mira seriamente a Sarah- le pido el favor de que no lo agarre cuando se asuste

-. No me va a morder… ¿O sí? –Sarah la mira sin entender-

-. Interfiere con su entrenamiento

-. Oh… -Sarah asiente y sigue mimándole- no le hagas caso… -Murmuró-

-. Sarah, bájalo, no querrás que ella te amenace a punta de pistola, sobre todo cuando el perro le pertenece –Susurra Andrea- no interfieras con el entrenamiento…

-. Pero… -Sarah mira al perro con lástima- de acuerdo… -Lo deja y suspira, resignada-

* * *

Pasaron las horas, y ya estaba atardeciendo, por lo que algunos cuantos dormían agotados del viaje, otros más bien leían, y otros, pensaban en cosas, cuando de pronto, el tren frenó bruscamente, haciendo un caos en todos los vagones del tren, pues las maletas y la gente se cayeron bruscamente, algunos se habían golpeado, y otros… Habían caído sobre algo suave

-. ¡Auch! –Chilló Sarah al caer hacia delante- ¿Por qué siempre a mí? ¡Y eso que tenía un sueño tan lindo! –Suspira-

Edward estaba debajo de las maletas que habían caído, mientras que Riza se había agarrado a tiempo de la puerta, pero no pudo evitar que le cayesen un par de maletas encima, cayendo así sobre Alphonse. Mientras, Black Hayate, asustado, miraba debajo del asiento a los caídos. Roy, en cambio, había caído encima de algo suave, aparte de que encima de él tenía un par de maletas más

-. Suerte que está esa cosa abajo mío –Dijo Roy para sí mismo, y él abrió los ojos de par en par al oír varios quejidos adoloridos debajo de él-

-. Mustang… Me estás aplastando… El brazo –Masculló con dificultad Andrea, quién era la que había terminado debajo de Roy Mustang

-. Lo siento, Ice –Dijo con voz seria- deja, me saco todo esto de encima y… -Se levanta de Andrea y le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Estás bien?

-. Ahora si… Me estabas aplastando por completo –Dijo Andrea, respirando con cierta dificultad-

-. Para rematar, Mustang –Sarah sonríe divertida al ver la escena-

-. Iré a averiguar qué pasó –Dijo Riza, seria- Ustedes quédese aquí

Y sin más, Riza salió de la habitación, seguida por Black Hayate, mientras Edward quitaba se quitaba maleta por maleta todo el equipaje que le había caído encima, por lo que, al Sarah verle así, le ayuda a quitarse los bolsos de encima suya, para luego, cuando le retiraron todo, sonreírle preocupada

-. ¿Estás bien?

-. No –Edward soltó un quejido- Me cayeron un montón de maletas en la cabeza

-. Era una pregunta retórica –Sarah dijo, conteniendo una risa, para luego acariciarle la cabeza- te salió un chichón…

-. Lo siento, Winchester –Roy se disculpó, y todos voltearon a ver-

-. No importa –Contestó con simpleza Andrea

-. Habrá que curarte esto –Sarah dice de pronto-

-. Vamos, Ed-Kun –Al sonreía divertido- estás en buenas manos

-. No te portes como un niño, Edward –Roy dice, serio-

-. ¡Roy! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡No ves que esta herido! –Sarah le miró, molesta- ignóralo, Edward… -A eso, Edward le saca la lengua a Mustang, a quién se le notaba una vena en la frente-

-. Lo haré, Sarah –Dijo en voz baja-

-. Veamos… No está tan mal… A propósito ¿Qué habrá pasado? –Sarah preguntó preocupada-

-. Esperemos que no sea un accidente –Andrea respira profundo y ve por la ventana-

-. No creo… Fue demasiado brusco ese frenazo –Dijo Roy, pensativo- Esténse en alerta…

-. Permanente –Añadió Sarah, inconscientemente-

De pronto, Riza vuelve con Black Hayate moviendo la cola con felicidad, y mira a los demás con seriedad

-. ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Alphonse con voz preocupada-

-. Un rebaño de ovejas pasaba por las vías del tren, por lo que el conductor se detuvo a tiempo para evitar golpearlas…

-. ¿Ovejas? –Sarah asiente- Eso lo explica –Dice, pensando que por lo menos no era ningún ataque de Envy-

-. ¡Pobres ovejas! –Andrea dice, preocupada- ¿Están bien?

-. El conductor frenó a tiempo, Andy –Sarah sonrió, divertida-

-. Bueno… Lo importante es que no las haya matado –Dijo Andrea-

-. Son solo animales –Dijo Mustang, serio- pero comparto tu opinión…

-. ¿Pronto volveremos a arrancar? –Preguntó Al, no le gustaba nada la idea de quedarse varados-

-. Tan pronto el rebaño pase –Respondió Riza-

-. ¿Qué tan largo es el rebaño? –Preguntó Roy, y al ver la mirada de Andy de "no las apures", añadió- Debemos llegar cuanto antes a Ishbal

-. Son 50 cabezas… –Respondió Riza, por lo que Edward y Andrea la miran con sorpresa-

-. Eso… Es un rebaño muy grande –Contestó atónito Edward-

-. No es para tanto –Sarah hizo un ademán con la mano y miró la cabeza de Edward- debemos parar en algún lugar a atenderte la herida –Seria-

-. En el tren debe haber un botiquín de primeros auxilios –Comentó Andrea-

-. ¡Bien! –Sarah sonrió- voy a buscarlo… Al, cuida de Edward… Como me entere de que este salió… -Les mira seria, y luego sonríe inocente- ¡Ya vuelvo!

-. Andy… Dime que Sarah es delicada al momento de curar heridas –Pidió Edward-

-. Si le dices, sí, porque si no le dices las cosas… Nunca cae en cuenta –Dice Andrea, buscando un libro, mientras le pasaba las maletas a Al-

-. ¿Buscas esto? –Roy le enseñó un libro rojo a Andrea-

-. No creo que te vaya a hacer daño, Ed-Kun –Al sonrió al ver su cara de miedo-

-. Al menos no me pondrá una inyección –Edward traga saliva-

-. Necesitarás cortisona, así que dudo que de esta te libres –Roy sonrió, burlón, mientras Andrea se acerca a Mustang para coger el libro-

-. Gracias por encontrarlo… Espera… ¿Cortisona? –Andrea le mira con extrañeza-

-. Si, cortisona –Roy contiene una sonrisa divertida, mientras Andrea le mira y nota que es una broma-

-. ¿Dices que cortisona? Es imposible, idiota, que haya una de esas inyecciones en el botiquín –Le reclamó asustado Edward, a lo que Riza sonrió divertida mientras veía su cara de miedo-

-. Es imposible que… -Decía Al mientras veía como Edward entraba en pánico-

-. ¡Volví! –Sarah exclamó con una sonrisa, cargando con el kit-

-. ¡AAAAH! –Exclamó Edward, abrazando a su hermano, bajo las divertidas miradas de Andy, Riza, a la par en que Roy Mustang se reía silenciosamente y Alphonse sentía como se asfixiaba-

-. ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Sarah, indignada- ¡¡Ni que fuera Envy!!

-. Ed… Estás ahogando a tu hermano –Dice Andrea, divertida-

-. Eh… -Edward mira que Al se estaba poniendo azul, lo suelta- lo siento, hermano

-. No importa… -Al suspira, aliviado-

-. A ver la herida –Sarah pide, acercándose con cara todavía indignada-

-. No recomiendo que la dejes atenderte, Acero –Roy sonríe burlón-

-. Solo te pido un favor muy grande –Dijo Edward con voz suplicante-

-. ¿Cuál? –Sarah, curiosa, le preguntó con voz conciliadora-

-. Que seas delicada al momento de ponerme la inyección y curarme –Dijo Edward-

-. ¿Inyección? –Sarah traga ruidosamente- ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que habló de una inyección?!

Un silencio helado recorrió el compartimiento del tren, y nadie se movió, excepto Edward, quién miró atónito a una Sarah molesta y con los nervios de punta ante la idea

-. ¿No hay inyección? ¡¡Hurra!! –Celebra Edward mientras mira a Mustang y lo acusa con un dedo- ¡¡Me las vas a pagar, Mustang!!

-. ¿Mustang? –A Sarah se le nota su primera vena- ¿Puede usted explicarme esto, señor Mustang? –Preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina- ¿O prefiere que le queme la lengua para que no diga más mentiras?

-. Eh… -Roy la mira sorprendido-

-. No se debe jugar con la salud mental de los pacientes… Y mucho menos si son míos, señor –Dijo Sarah, mirándole mal- ¿está claro?

-. Si –Asintió Mustang-

-. Perfecto –Sarah asintió, complacida, pero aún con la vena en la cabeza-

-. Yo que tu me callo hasta que le desaparezca la vena, cuando es enfermera… Es de lo más protectora –Le susurra Andrea- ¿Me devuelves el libro, por favor?

-. ¡Gracias! –Dice Edward, abrazando a Sarah, feliz y sonrojado, provocando que ella sonriera sonrojada-

-. No es nada… Con la salud de mis pacientes –Mira a Mustang como indicándole que en ese caso iba más allá de eso- no se juega

-. Por supuesto –Roy asiente- gracias por la advertencia –Le da el libro a Andrea-

-. De nada –Andrea sonríe- si me disculpan, iré a ver a las ovejas ¿Black Hayate, me acompañas? –Black Hayate ladra feliz y la sigue-

-. Mustang –Dijo Sarah con voz fría- ve a vigilar a Andy, no vaya a ser que contando las ovejitas se duerma y se caiga del tren

-. ¿Me estás dando órdenes? –Preguntó Roy con voz extrañada-

-. Necesito el compartimiento para atenderle mejor –Sarah le miró, seria- ¿Me está cuestionando mi trabajo?

Roy, no queriendo replicarle, se apresuró a salir ante la inminente amenaza de la vena de Sarah con volver a surgir, pues sin duda alguna, acababa de comprender que con los pacientes de Bright, en especial con cierto rubio de una trenza llamado Edward Elric, no se jugaba. Por consiguiente, si Mustang salía del compartimiento, Riza Hawkeye tenía que seguirlo, ya que era su guardaespaldas, y Alphonse, al ver como Sarah le echaba con la mirada, se apresuró a acompañarles. A eso, Edward se rió, le encantaba que Sarah tuviera el poder de echar a la gente con una sola mirada

-. Eres increíble –Sonríe Edward-

-. Gracias, Edward –Sarah sonrió-, cualquier dolor o algo, avísame –Ordenó seria- no me perdonaría si algo te pasa

-. Sé que estaré bien bajo tus manos –Edward se sonroja-

-. No bromees –Sarah sonríe- si supieras lo que le he hecho a Andy –Una gota le baja por la cabeza-

A eso, Sarah le pasó con delicadeza un pañito húmedo por dónde tenía un enorme chichón, y al retirarlo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para retirarlo y evitar acariciar lo que antes había sido una herida

-. Ya se bajó –Anunció con una sonrisa-

-. Me alegro –Dice Edward, lloroso-

-. ¿Te dolió? –Preguntó Sarah, preocupada-

-. Para nada –Mintió Edward-

-. Mentiroso –Sarah suspiró, resignada- lo siento –Le besó por dónde le había curado, para luego mirarle sonrojada- ¿Mejor?

-. Si… Muchísimo mejor –Respondió Edward, totalmente sonrojado-

* * *

Por otro lado, Andrea se había bajado del tren y jugaba por las tierras casi desiertas, esperando a que las ovejas terminaran de pasar, siendo vigilada, sin saberlo, por Roy Mustang, quién, a su vez, era vigilado por Riza Hawkeye y Alphonse Elric, cuando de pronto, sonó el silbato del tren, que indicaba que debían subirse

-. ¡Vamos, Black Hayate! ¡Que sino perdemos el tren! –Le apresuró Andrea, corriendo hacia las escalinatas, mientras Mustang les veía, con cierta ansiedad, desde una ventana-

A eso, el perro dio un salto por los escalones, y Andrea, al cargarlo, perdió el equilibrio cuando el tren aceleró, por lo que casi se cae, y quedó colgándose de la barandilla. Mustang no tardó en reaccionar, y salió rápidamente a tomarla, pero en su intento, al pasar a Black Hayate al interior, el también perdió el equilibro, y sostenía a Winchester, colgado de la barandilla

-. ¡Demonios, Winchester! ¡¿Quién te manda a bajarte?! –Gritó mientras el perro ladraba a modo de alarma-

-. ¡Nadie me mandó a bajarme! –Andrea se agarró con más fuerza, tenía miedo de que Mustang la soltara y cayera rodando, a lo que Roy inhala profundo-

-. No te voy a soltar –Se aferró con más fuerza a su mano, al sentir su angustia- espero que tu amiga sea lo suficientemente brillante para…

-. ¡¡Winchester, Mustang!! –Gritó Riza al ver que estaban colgados, y coge a Roy desde la cintura- Agárrense fuerte

-. Gracias por la sugerencia –Roy dice con voz seria, agarrándose con más fuerza a Andrea, pero sin lastimarla-

-. ¡No se suelten! –Gritó Alphonse- ¡Tienen que resistir! –Ayuda a Riza a meterles-

Uno de los empleados, al oír los gritos de ánimo para meterlos, se apresuró a ir, y al ver la escena, se sorprendió mucho y no dudó en ir a prestar una mano. Tras unos cuantos segundos de forcejeo, acompañados por los angustiados ladridos de Black Hayate, al fin lograron meterlos

Roy, al ver a Andrea muy asustada, temblando y con los ojos rojos, de forma un tanto inconsciente e inesperada, la abrazó como para calmarla, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-. ¿Estás bien? –Susurró con voz preocupada-

-. Estoy bien –Dijo Andrea mientras le caían unas cuantas lágrimas, cuando notó que Mustang la abrazaba, por lo que se puso roja como un tomate-

-. Tranquila –Roy sonrió de forma conciliadora- ya pasó

Riza y Alphonse los contemplaban, perplejos por aquella escena tan poco particular de ellos, mientras el hombre que les había salvado les miraba preocupado

-. ¿Están bien? –Preguntó el hombre- Por favor, tengan más cuidado –Dijo con un tono de regañina- es peligroso que hagan eso

-. ¡Ey! Si alguien va a regañar a alguien, ese soy yo –Dijo Mustang, mirándole serio-

Andrea suspira, pero luego se ríe suavemente por lo que acababa de pasar, mientras Alphonse miraba con curiosidad la todavía particular escena delante suyo, y Hawkeye evaluó la escena con seriedad, a la par en que Mustang veía como el empleado se marchaba de vuelta a su trabajo

-. Vamos –Ordenó Mustang- antes de que vuelva a pasar algo así

-. Si, señor

A eso, todos empiezan a caminar, con Andrea sonriendo y evitando reírse a carcajadas por la estupidez recién cometida, mientras Riza seguía atentamente a Andrea y a Black Hayate, que a su vez, seguían a Roy Mustang. Al, curioso, se acercó a la chica Winchester

-. ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Acaso estás feliz por haber estado en sus brazos? –Murmuró Alphonse, sonriendo divertido-

-. Puede ser… Pero también por lo que hice afuera –Se ríe- nunca creí que me fuera a pasar, ni mucho menos a cometer esa insensatez –Sonríe- apuesto a que Sarah no se la creerá cuando se entere

-. Sarah se lo cree todo –Al comentó con una sonrisa-

-. Cierto –Sigue sonriendo, aunque muy temblorosa-

-. ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Al, enseriándose-

-. No tengo heridas, si a eso te refieres –Dice Andrea, medio llorosa- es la emoción y el miedo

-. Si quieres le digo a Mustang que te abrace nuevamente –Sugirió Alphonse con voz inocente-

A esa propuesta, Andrea le lanzó una mirada asesina a Al, para luego darle un puñetazo en el brazo y seguir caminando con una expresión seria.

* * *

Edward y Sarah disfrutaban de la conversación que tenían, cuando fueron interrumpidos por la puerta, que se abrió, dejando que entrara una Andrea muy estoica y seria, un Al agarrándose del brazo derecho, una muy seria Riza, un general Mustang con el ceño fruncido y molesto, mientras que el único normal era Black Hayate, quién entró y se ocultó bajo los asientos

-. ¿Quién se murió? –Sarah preguntó sorprendida al ver el ambiente tan pesado-

-. Nadie murió, pero alguien está por morir –Respondió Riza, seria-

Sarah analizó las palabras y la escena, intentando comprender: Alphonse nunca se metía en problemas, Riza era más santa que un ángel, por así decirlo, Roy, si hubiera hecho algo, ella ya habría escuchado el alboroto, y eso la dejaba con…

-. ¿Y ahora qué hiciste, Andy? –Preguntó Sarah, asustada, a lo que Andrea mira a la ventana silenciosamente, mientras Ed mira curiosamente a todos-

-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hizo Andy? –Preguntó Ed, serio-

-. Resulta que la dama aquí presente –Dijo Roy, serio- casi se va matando, y yo tendré que completar el trabajo –Se voltea a Andrea- ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando usted, Winchester?!

-. En las ovejas –Susurró Andrea, avergonzada, mientras Black Hayate se tapaba la cara con las patas-

-. ¿Pasó algo con las ovejas, Andy? -Preguntó Edward, algo debía haber hecho para que Mustang se sintiera así de furioso-

-. Solo que esta Winchester –Dijo Roy con una voz que haría que cualquiera se sintiese culpable- decidió ir a jugar con las ovejas, y casi pierde el tren, y al intentar recuperarlo… Casi nos mata –Se cruza de brazos y la mira, molesto, y a eso, Edward mira atónito a Andrea, quién se había hecho más pequeña y se escondía detrás de su libro-

-. Si no fuera por el encargado, el General y Winchester seguirían colgados o más atrás mientras nosotros tratábamos de subirlo –Apuntó Riza, a lo que Sarah cerró los ojos con aprensión mientras Roy miraba serio a Andrea-

-. Eso fue una estupidez… -Roy parecía seguir con su sermón-

-. ¡Déjela en paz! –Sarah le miró, molesta- ¿O es que quiere que le recalquemos también sus errores? Déjeme decirle, los errores están allí para ser cometidos, y yo soy la prueba viviente de ello –Sarah le fulminó con la mirada-, bien, ella cometió su error, y estoy segura de que aprendió de él, así como usted del suyo en Ishbal

Edward, Riza, Andrea y Alphonse miraron con sorpresa a Sarah al sacar de golpe un tema tan delicado de golpe, y miraron a Roy, que había palidecido, y sus ojos como que se habían salido de órbita al recordar ese suceso, y al Sarah reparar en lo que acababa de hacer, sintió una gran vergüenza, pero mantuvo la frente en alto

-. Y yo acabo de aprender de este error… Lo siento –Sarah suspiró- pero no voy a tolerar eso de su parte

Roy asintió, con los puños apretados, para luego darse la vuelta y salir del compartimiento. Sarah suspiró, avergonzada, y miró a la ventana, tratando de hacerse invisible, pese a que sentía todas las miradas encima de ella

-. Señorita Bright, espero que entienda lo que acaba de hacer –Dijo fríamente Riza-

-. Sarah… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez en casa de Lord Byron? –Preguntó seriamente Andrea-

-. Si… -Sarah miró al suelo, avergonzada, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago- yo…

-. Aunque la guerra haya sido diferente aquí que allá, no tienes porque recordarles a ellos la pesadilla que vivieron en esos tiempos, cuando ellos luchaban por sobrevivir y defender a su país… No es justo para ellos, porque igual seguirán acordándose –Dijo Edward-

-. Lo siento –Sarah suspiró, levantándose-, ya vuelvo –Sale del compartimiento-

-. Está bien –Dijo Andrea-

* * *

Sarah, al salir del compartimiento, se dirigió hacia dónde supuso que Andrea había sufrido el accidente, como teniendo una corazonada, y no se equivocó, pues allá vio a Roy Mustang recostado de la barandilla, mirando el horizonte, perdido en pensamientos, todavía como resentido, echándose la culpa. Cerró los ojos con aprensión, para luego acercarse con cautela

-. ¿Puedo hablar con usted, señor? –Dijo Sarah con voz débil y los ojos enrojecidos, a lo que Roy la contempló, y luego se volteó, contemplando de nuevo el horizonte-

-. ¿Qué quieres, Ventusgnis? –Habló Roy con voz seria y baja-

-. Lo que yo hice estuvo mal –Sarah se puso a su lado y miró el horizonte- fue una insensatez –Suspira- el que yo estuviera molesta no me justifica para haberle echado en la cara un tema tan delicado y que no fue su culpa, para nada… -A eso, Roy sigue mirando el horizonte, sin decir nada y sin moverse siquiera- no he debido hacer eso, tengo un tacto envidiable –Sarah dijo molesta consigo misma-, el pasado es pasado, y allí se debe quedar, el único que debe desenterrarlo es el dueño del mismo –Lo mira significativamente- y no una niña idiota que solo defendía a su amiga –Roy la mira y sonríe levemente- Esto… -Sarah medio sonríe, ya más animada- gracias por lo de Andy… Y si vuelvo a decir una estupidez… Solo ignóreme, cuando estoy molesta, apenas y presto atención a lo que digo

-. Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez –Dijo Roy-

-. No creo que vaya a haber una próxima vez… Me contendré, y en cualquier caso, tengo una conciencia envidiable y una Andy que me congelará la lengua sin dudarlo, seguro –Sarah suspira-

-. Dices muchas cosas, Bright

-. Hablo mucho –Sarah suspiró- culpa de mi madre –Se encogió de hombros- ¿Las paces entonces? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras le tendía la mano-

Roy la mira, para luego contemplar la mano que le había tendido, estrecharla y soltársela, para luego volver a fijar su vista en el horizonte, mientras Sarah le miraba, insegura por si la había perdonado del todo o no

-. Nos vemos, señor…

-. Si –Roy asintió, mirándola a los ojos-

Sarah asiente, seria, para luego volver rápidamente al compartimiento, en dónde la esperaban los chicos, dejando solo a Roy Mustang y a sus recuerdos, aunque con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno, bueno... Fin por hoy... Un capitulo interesante, eh? n.nU... En fin, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, comentarios... Siempre animan, jejej... Y si no, pues basta con que sigan disfrutando... ¡Gracias a aquellos q nos leen y nos dejan reviews! Saludos!

Rizita-chan: Jejejej, que hayas dormido bien... Y en cuanto a la escena Royai XD, pues hay un poco de todo XD... Pasamos ya los capis cortos y volvimos a los largos XD, esperamos que hayas disfrutado este capi y que no te hayas... Emmm... Molestado por lo de Sarah? xD, que es algo imprudente y pues... Ya será reparado XD... Disfruta! Que tengas una buena semana! Nos vemos el viernes ;)


	13. Una Ishbal reinaugurada

Otro viernes que nos pasa de largo, ¡pero con la constante visita de un capitulo nuevo!, bien, bien, leamos... A aquellos que estan esperando desde la semana pasada a la actualización... Una sola palabra para ustedes: ¡Rutina!, la cual implica disclaimer, contenido, y por último, ¡un enorme agradecimiento a los reviews que nos ponen!

Ejem, disculpen este minutito y recuerden que Full Metal Alchemist, con personajes y todo, no nos pertenece a las alquimistas, sino a Hiromu Arakawa, gracias a quién disfrutamos la serie, con babas por Edward, Roy, Alphonse, etc... Los únicos derechos que poseemos son la idea y sobre los personajes originales (O mejor dicho, que no han aparecido en el manga)

Ya que hicimos nuestra apertura... ¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**13**

**Una Ishbal reinaugurada**

A los pocos días de montarse en el tren, llegaron a Ishbal. La ciudad estaba casi reconstruida, lo que era una gran alegría para la gente que habitaba el pueblo, pues el pueblo había cambiado bastante, cuando al principio era puras ruinas. El tren se detuvo, a lo que los chicos cogieron sus cosas y se bajaron del tren, dirigiéndose hacía afuera de la estación

-. ¡Vaya!, ¡Al fin puedo estirarme! –Exclamó Sarah, estirándose-

-. Esta haciendo mucho calor –Observó Andrea-

-. Estamos en un desierto, Andy –Dice Edward-

-. Digo incoherencias estando distraída, Edward –Andrea lo mira, seria-

-. ¡No seas tan mala con el caballero! –Sarah sonrió mientras le abrazaba el brazo- se ganó el premio

-. Ya sabes lo que estoy pensando, ¿No, Edward? –Andrea les miró, seria-

-. Sé cual es tu pregunta –Dice sonrojado Edward-

-. ¿De qué hablan? –Sarah frunció el ceño, confundida-

-. Cosas nuestras –Respondió Andrea-

-. Sospecho una conspiración contra mi –Sarah les miró con desconfianza-

-. Siempre hay conspiraciones –Roy dijo, serio, mientras buscaba a alguien por entre las personas-

-. ¿A qué esperamos? –Preguntó Al-

-. A alguien, todavía no ha llegado… -Respondió Roy, serio-

* * *

Un hombre esperaba pacientemente a que llegaran los invitados, entre ellos, alguien que conocía perfectamente. Era un caballero de cabello castaño claro, ojos rojos y tez algo morena, dando a entender que era de Ishbal, quién suspiró y miró al sol, tapándose los ojos con una mano, cuando de pronto, una voz seria le llamó la atención

-. ¡¡Renault!! –Al oír esa voz, volteó a ver quién le llamaba-

Roy Mustang, al haber divisado la figura de Vincent Lysandre Renault Accard, se apresuró a caminar hacia él, mientras él intentaba encontrarle con la mirada, y al hacerlo, sonrió ampliamente y le estrechó la mano, mientras detrás suyo llegaban el resto de los invitados

-. ¡Mustang!

-. ¡Hasta que decides aparecer! –Sonríe levemente- ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-. Ahí vamos, Roy. ¿Cómo te trata la vida? –Preguntó Vincent con una sonrisa-

-. Últimamente, ha estado un poco accidentada –Mira acusador a las dos alquimistas-

-. ¿No me digas? – Renault sonríe divertido- espero que esos accidentes hayan salido sin ninguna herida

-. No es mi culpa que te metas en líos cada dos por tres –Sarah frunció el ceño-

-. Ejem –Roy tosió- verán, este es Vincent Lysandre Renault. Esta es Andrea Winchester, Sarah Bright, Riza Hawkeye, Alphonse Elric… Y Edward Elric, el enano de acero

-. ¡¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS ENANO?! –Grita Edward, batiendo los brazos- ¡¡TU ERES EL IDIOTA Y PERVETIDO!!

-. ¿No habíamos acordado que no se pelearían? –Preguntó Sarah con voz de víctima y ojos desesperados-

-. Mucho gusto, señor Renault –Andrea le estrechó la mano-

-. El gusto es mío, señorita Winchester, señorita Bright, teniente Hawkeye, tiempo sin vernos –Sonríe Vincent-

-. Yo no acordé nada –Dijo Edward, resentido, a lo que Sarah suspira resignada y se vuelve a Vincent-

-. Igualmente, señor Renault –Dijo Riza, seria-

-. Es un placer, señor Renault –Sarah sonríe, ignorando a Edward, y ve como el tiene puesta su mirada en el perro- este es Black Hayate

-. Veamos… -Vincent se inclina a Black Hayate- Dame la pata, chico –El perro se la da-, al suelo –Black Hayate se acuesta- hazte el muerto –Black Hayate se hace el muerto- Buen chico –Le acaricia la cabeza y le da una galleta- está muy bien entrenado, los felicito –A Sarah se le cae una gota de la sorpresa y Al se ríe-

-. Gracias, señor, he hecho un duro trabajo entrenándole –Respondió Riza, seria-

-. La felicito, teniente Hawkeye –Vincent sonríe- ¿Me siguen, por favor?

-. Si –Asintió Al-

-. Por supuesto –Riza tomó sus cosas-

-. Si, señor –Dice Andrea, cogiendo sus maletas-

-. Desde luego –Roy tomó sus cosas-

-. Vale –Sarah sonrió y agarró sus cosas- ¿Por dónde?

Vincent sonrió, para luego guiarlos a un camión, por lo que Edward se sube para ayudar a subir las cosas, mientras Andrea sube ayudada por Ed, y Vincent se sube a la parte de atrás del camión, mientras el resto se instalaba

-. Tendrán que disculparme por hacer esto, pero es lo único que tenemos –Dijo Vincent, ayudando a subir a Sarah-

-. ¿Hacer qué? –Sarah sonrió- si no camino, no hay problemas… Este sol capaz que nos mata de ir a pie –A eso, Vincent se ríe y da unos golpes al camión, por lo que este arranca-

-. ¿Tú cuando volviste? –Vincent mira serio a Edward-

-. Hace tiempo… Unos siete meses –Dijo Edward, sorprendido-

-. ¿Tanto ha pasado ya? –Sarah les miró con asombro- ¿En qué mes estamos? –Les preguntó, acordándose de algo muy importante-

-. Estamos en abril, Sarah –Respondió Edward-

-. En pocos días cumple Sarah –Dijo Andrea, sorprendida-

-. Felicitaciones, señorita Bright –Dijo Vincent con una sonrisa-

-. No sabía… Felicidades –Roy dijo, algo sorprendido-

-. Gracias… -Sarah no se lo creía-

-. ¿Cuántos cumples? –Al sonrió inocentemente-

-. Al… -Sarah le miró sonrojada- olvídalo… Pero eso significa que… -Sarah miró a Andrea con una sonrisa- ¡Tu pronto cumplirás años!, ¡No lo olvides! –Sarah se rió-

-. Por supuesto –Roy asintió, enseriándose- los presentes quieren darle su regalo –Se recostó en la pared del camión

-. Dime, Mustang… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida últimamente?

-. Pues… -Roy bostezó- he tenido que cuidar de ciertas personas –Miró a los jóvenes del compartimiento- puesto que tienen la mala costumbre de meterse en líos cuando menos los necesitamos

-. Señor Mustang –Sarah dijo con tranquilidad- nosotras no buscamos los problemas, ellos nos encuentran a nosotras…

-. ¿Y no han pensado en ocultarse de ellos? A ver si me dan un día de paz –Dijo Roy con tinte sarcástico-

-. Ni que ellas te metieran a ti en todos los problemas que se encuentran –Dijo Ed, burlón-

-. ¿Debo hacerte una lista para que recuerdes, Acero?

-. Yo quiero oírla –Dice Vincent, divertido-

-. Cuéntale a tu amigo Vincent –Sonríe Edward, y Andrea esconde la cara al recordar lo sucedido en el tren-

-. Se van cayendo por las ventanas, encontrándose con Envy y compañía cada cierto tiempo, metiéndose en dónde no las llaman y… -Ve a Andy, y sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, sigue- se ponen a hacer cosas por las que yo me siento más un padre que cualquier otra cosa –Vincent se ríe a carcajadas-

-. Semejantes aventuras, chicas –Mira a Andrea y luego a Roy, y nota que algo había pasado que avergonzaba a la chica- ¿tan grave fue lo de la chica Winchester? –Le preguntó a Al en un susurro-

-. Casi se cae del tren –Susurró Al, serio-

-. ¿Y eso? ¿Quería huir o qué?

-. Hubiera sido más interesante –Al sonrió divertido al imaginarse la escena- fue que se puso a jugar con las ovejas y casi pierde el tren…

-. ¿Se puso a jugar con las ovejas?, Con razón, pobre chica, está avergonzada –Vincent sonríe divertido-

-. Sobre todo porque es Sarah la que hace esas cosas

-. Más razones para que se sienta ridícula –Dijo Vincent- pobre chica, ya me imagino los gritos de Roy

-. Y Sarah le gritó a Mustang...

-. ¿Alguien le gritó a Roy?, Eso si es raro

-. Estaba molesta, casi no le salió la vena… Además, ellas siempre hacen esas cosas, no le dan miedo sus superiores –Explicó Al-

-. Ya veo…

-. Tranquila, Andy –Todos voltearon a ver como Sarah consolaba a Andrea- al menos esta vez no le inundaste el despacho –Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Mustang recordó la escena con ceño-

-. Sarah… No me lo recuerdes ni se lo recuerdes a los demás –Dice Andrea, mirando a Edward, quién estaba en el piso del camión, riéndose como loco-

-. ¡¡Fue lo mejor que he visto!! –Decía Ed-

-. Además, esta vez no me estrangulaste –Dijo Roy, serio, pero con una leve sonrisa-

-. Espero a… -Decía Vincent, y sorprendido, se calló- ¿Intentaste estrangularlo?

-. Si

-. ¿Y eso? –Preguntó chismoso Vincent-

-. Mustang la provocó tanto… ¡¡Que estalló!! –Dijo entre risas Edward-

-. Oh, pero mirémosle el lado positivo… -Dijo Roy, enseriándose otra vez- no tuve que firmar los documentos

-. ¿Cómo que no?, Fácilmente pudo haber usado alquimia para secar los papeles –Le dijo con sorpresa Sarah-

-. ¿Se podía? –Riza mira seria a Mustang-

-. Esto… Yo no sabía cual era el círculo de transmutación y…

-. Son excusas –Dijo Andrea seriamente, a lo que Roy la mira con cara de "¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?", a lo que Vincent contempla la escena divertido, definitivamente las cosas habían mejorado para Mustang-

-. Aunque considerándolo… -Hawkeye miró a Sarah, que siguió hablando, pensativa- yo no tengo que conocer el círculo, pues a diferencia de Mustang, hago alquimia sin círculo…

-. ¿Así que haces alquimia sin círculo? –Preguntó Vincent, interesado-

-. Esto… ¡¡Llegamos!! –Exclamó, desviando la atención de todos, y se bajó primera que nadie-

* * *

Ya a la noche, tras haber descansado del largo viaje y hablado por un buen rato con Vincent, los chicos se habían preparado para ir a la fiesta por la inauguración del nuevo y gran hospital de Ishbal, dónde, según Mustang, se reencontrarían con el Primer Ministro Armstrong, y según el joven Renault, conocerían a la que era su prometida

Al llegar, pudieron ver que no era más que una reunión sencilla, en la cual había unos cuantos doctores y enfermeras bien vestidos, unos pocos miembros importantes de la sociedad, y entre ellos, Armstrong, quién había ayudado mucho en la creación del hospital y consideraba muy importante estar presente allá

-. ¡Allá está Armstrong! –Exclamó Sarah con una sonrisa-

-. Entonces vamos –Dijo Andrea, mirando de reojo a Mustang, insinuando "más te vale que hayas hecho de todo"-

Roy no pasó por alto esa mirada, y fue el primero en avanzar con paso seguro y firme, para luego volverse y mirar con seguridad a todos, en especial a Andrea, sabiendo que había hecho de todo, y que al fin tenían la oportunidad de hablar con él, sonríe sarcástico

-. ¿Van a venir? Dudo que tengamos otra oportunidad

El Primer Ministro Armstrong hablaba tranquilamente con unos doctores, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, y deduciendo de quiénes se trataba, se disculpó con ellos y se volteó, viendo a quiénes esperaba ver desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, y no tardó en estrujar en un abrazo a Roy, que era el que le había llamado la atención, para risa de todos, mientras el pobre sentía como se le iba el aire

-. Ar… Armstrong –Saludó Roy, ahogado-

-. Lamento no haber podido verles antes –Se suelta y mira a todos- ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-. Tenemos problemas –Dijo Roy con voz agotada a causa del esfuerzo que había hecho para alcanzarle el hombro-

-. Si, me dijeron eso –Asintió serio Armstrong- ¿hablamos a solas?

-. Si, señor –Aceptó Edward-

El Primer Ministro asintió, para luego hacer una seña de que le siguieran, y los llevó a una sala privada, con cómodos sillones y unos cuantos libros de medicina, y una vez dentro de ella, les instó a sentarse una vez hubo ocupado su puesto

-. Cuenten qué ha pasado –Ordenó con voz grave-

La atención de los presentes en la sala se fijó en las dos chicas, quiénes se pusieron a relatar lo que había pasado hacía como unos dos meses, esta vez con más detalles que la vez anterior

-. Cuando ya debería de estar muerto –Concluyó Sarah-

-. Ya veo cual era la urgencia de verme –Dijo Armstrong, mirando a Roy-

-. Al menos no tuviste que calarte a Winchester –Dijo Roy, serio- al menos no te tocó tenerla detrás de ti todo el tiempo

-. Señor Armstrong, la probabilidad de que Envy sea el mismísimo Kraymer es…

-. Del 95 por ciento -Interrumpió serio Vincent-

-. ¿Ya lo calculaste? –Sarah alzó las cejas- Andy, ya tenemos a nuestro matemático

-. El problema es que estamos hablando del representante de un lugar, eso indicaría que el Parlamento no funciona por la inestabilidad de sus representantes…

-. Lo sabemos, señor –Dijo Sarah, preocupada-

-. Quizá deberíamos mandar a investigar a Villa Lisinwell por un tiempo –Les sugirió Roy-

-. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Mustang –Dijo Edward-, necesitamos mandar a alguien a vigilar

-. Yo lo haré –Sarah se ofreció-

-. No, Sarah, esta misión no es para ti –Dijo Edward, serio-

-. Mustang –Sarah le miró, ignorando a Edward- si me vas a decir que no voy, que sea por un buen motivo –A eso, Roy la miró, pensativo-

-. Ustedes son aprendices, no lo considero muy seguro… -Dijo Roy, serio-

-. No lo tomen a mal, pero a ustedes también las busca Envy, no le facilitaremos la tarea –Dijo seriamente Vincent-

-. No nos atraparán tan fácil, si a eso se refieren –Sarah argumentó mientras intentaba pensar con calma-

-. Tendrán que mandar a alguien del Departamento de Investigación para hacer el trabajo –Dijo Armstrong-

-. Soy consciente de que no las atraparán fácilmente, pero se necesita a alguien desconocido, alguien que Envy no pensaría que trabajara para los militares… La probabilidad de que ustedes queden al descubierto es del 99 por ciento, y con alguien diferente, del 5 por ciento -Dijo Vincent-

-. ¡Quieres dejar de hablar de probabilidades de una buena vez! –Ordenó exasperada Sarah-

-. Es la realidad, Sarah –Dijo serio Vincent-

-. Lo sé, lo sé… –Sarah dijo, masajeándose las sienes- ¿Entonces nos quedaremos cruzadas de brazos, esperando a que Envy y compañía decida volver a atacar?

-. Debo volver a la reunión –Se excusó Armstrong- Roy, dejo eso en tus manos, y en cuanto avances, mantenme informado

-. Si –Asintió Roy- gracias por tu tiempo

-. No fue nada. Señorita Winchester, espero volver a verla… En el Parlamento –Dice Armstrong, saliendo del lugar, mientras Roy contempla a Sarah, notando que no se veía muy a gusto con la decisión-

-. Mandaremos a alguien a investigar, y las tendremos informadas –Dijo Roy-

-. Mejor –Sarah asintió, seria-

-. Por mi no hay problemas –Dijo Andrea-

-. Será mejor que volvamos a la reunión –Dijo Roy-

Y sin más, Roy Mustang salió de la habitación con paso firme, para así unirse a la reunión que tenía lugar en el vestíbulo, y los otros no tardaron en imitarle, con la intención de olvidarse de lo recién acaecido

¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Se ha integrado un nuevo original, ¡Renault! (Ejem, no se nota la emoción, cierto? XD n.nU), cuyas facetas podrán admirar con más detalles en un futuro xD... Y además, ha concluido el capitulo... Por hoy, pero aún queda mucho jejej... Ahora, vamos con los reviews, y nuestros agradecimientos a aquellos que nos leen y no dejan nada xD... ¡Que lo hayan disfrutado!

Rizita-chan: XD, Sarah es así, muy simpática, pero si le sale la vena, le sale, y si, es triste recordar esas cosas... Aún sigue arrepentida y preguntándose como perdió el control de esa forma (Aunque no debería... xD, le pasa a menudo, la respuesta está justo en sus narices), y en cuanto a caerse del tren... Es la moda jejej, pero te animo es a caerte por unas escaleras, es más seguro y no tienes la amenaza de unas ruedas bajo tuyo xD. ¡Que hayas disfrutado! ¡Saludos y besos!

Zanz: Nuestro fiel Zanz XD, si, Mustang es de los que no hay XD, pero es cierto que Riza lo merece... Gracias por el review atrasado, y en cuanto al otro... XD, creo que psicológico podría ser la palabra a emplear... Muchos traumas a la luz, si, demasiados xD, y creo q este le hace competencia xD... La acción llegará pronto, y te aseguro que la disfrutarás... ¡No te pierdas la proxima actualización y no te arrepentirás! ¡Saludos y ciao!


	14. Otro paseo en tren

Viernes de nuevo, descanso de una larga y aburrida semana! ¿Que mejor forma de descansar que una buena lectura? xD, como siempre, venimos a dejar nuestro capitulo, esta vez extensamente largo xD, con respuestas a reviews, el capi mismo, y el inolvidable disclaimer!

Ejem, con disculpa, apartamos este minuto para recordar que Full Metal Alchemist no nos pertenece a nosotras, las alquimistas, sino a Arakawa Hiromu, gracias a quién disfrutamos la serie, haciendo ojitos por ciertos personajes xD... Los únicos derechos que poseemos son la idea y los personajes que no han aparecido en el manga ni en el anime

¡Buena lectura! ¡Feliz finde!

* * *

**14**

**Otro paseo en tren**

Los chicos ya se habían despedido de Vincent y montado en el vagón del tren que les correspondía, mientras Roy se quedaba a respirar aire fresco. Hablaban de lo más tranquilos, con Sarah aún molesta por no poder participar en la investigación, mas no lo demostraba, participando alegremente en la conversación, sin dejar de jugar con Black Hayate

-. La verdad es que Vincent es bien agradable –Argumentó Sarah-

-. Calcula mucho, pero es simpático

-. Y sabe reírse de casi todo… Parece que conoce a Mustang mejor que todos –Dijo Edward-

-. Eso es cierto… Me pregunto de dónde lo conoce –Sarah dijo, pensativa-

-. Habría que preguntárselo –Dice Andrea, pensativa, pero luego niega con la cabeza-

-. Olvídalo. Te molestará porque te llama la atención –Comentó Edward-

-. ¡Es que es la verdad! –Sarah sonrió- a todos nos llama la atención este detalle… Hemos debidos preguntarle a Vincent cuando tuvimos la oportunidad –Sarah dice, frunciendo el ceño-

-. Para la próxima –Dijo Edward, bostezando-

-. Si… -Sarah se rió- Tengo hambre… -Observó-

-. Yo también –Al mira el reloj de Edward- ya es la hora de comer… Iré a buscar algo para comer

-. Tráeme un poco –Sarah pidió mientras el salía. Andrea miró a la ventana, algo inquieta, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta-

-. Iré a dar una vuelta –Dice cerrándola-

-. Seguro –Sarah sonrió divertida-

-. Sarah… -Susurró Edward-

-. ¿Si? –Sarah se vuelve con una sonrisa-

-. ¿Estás molesta conmigo? –Preguntó Edward-

-. ¡No! –Sarah volteó a ver la ventana, y luego volvió su mirada a sus ojos- ¿Por qué lo estaría?

-. Sé que soy muy sobre protector contigo –Dijo Edward- Pero… Tu realmente me importas, y no quiero que te pase nada malo por mi culpa –A eso, Sarah sintió como el color se le subía al rostro y atinó a mirar la ventana con una sonrisa-

-. No estoy molesta –Suelta una risita- es imposible molestarse contigo por mucho tiempo –Lo mira y le abraza con una sonrisa- simplemente no es posible –A eso, Edward la abraza fuertemente y la besa en la cabeza-

-. Tampoco es posible estar enojado contigo… Aunque haya otros que digan lo contrario… -Edward cierra los ojos-

-. Gracias –Dice Sarah con una sonrisa, negándose a soltarlo, y Edward simplemente sigue abrazándose a ella, y ellos, sin saber, tenían a Black Hayate mirándoles tiernamente debajo del asiento, mientras movía la cola feliz-

* * *

Cuando Andrea Winchester llegó al puente del tren, que solo tenía una pasarela metálica con barrotes para sostenerse de ellos, encontró a quién buscaba: Roy Mustang, quién tenía los ojos cerrados mientras el viento y el sol le daban de lleno en la cara, con una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible, y a la vez, bastante seductora, la cual se enserió, mientras el volteaba a verla

-. Señorita Winchester –Roy la ve con la mirada como ida- ¿Está usted bien? –Le preguntó, preocupado-

Al oírle preocupado, Andrea reacciona rápidamente, tratando de respirar profundamente, para así poder pensar en otra cosa, mas no tardó en decir algo

-. Estoy bien, solo que me dio… Mareo –Mintió Andrea-

-. Que raro –Roy dice extrañado- con las veces que se ha montado acá… -Vuelve a mirar el horizonte- hace un lindo día

-. Muy bonito… -Dice Andrea, mirando el paisaje- Discúlpame por haberte acosado estos días… -Roy sonríe levemente-

-. No te preocupes… Fue divertido ver la competencia de Hawkeye –La mira de reojo-

-. ¿La competencia de Hawkeye? –Preguntó perdida Andrea-

-. Si –Asintió serio- ella era la única que me había presionado para hacer las cosas… Aunque… Agradecería que no inundes mi oficina

-. No podría hacerlo… No soy tan mala en ese sentido –Dijo Andrea con una sonrisa-

-. Casi lo hiciste –Roy sonríe sin poder evitarlo-

-. Bueno… Ese día estaba muy molesta, pero ya pasó –Andrea se sacude la cabeza, tratando de olvidar eso-

-. ¿Solo viniste por eso? –Preguntó Roy al ver como casi se iba-

-. ¿Quieres que me quede? –Preguntó divertida Andrea-

-. Me da igual –Roy respondió, volviendo a ver el horizonte- solo que no esperaba que te tomaras tantas molestias para encontrarme…

-. ¿De dónde conoces a Vincent? –Soltó Andrea, a lo que Roy se queda muy serio-

-. En la masacre de Ishbal

-. Esto… -Andrea se calla al no saber que decirle-

-. Me… -Dijo Roy, como dudando si seguir o no- lo encontré intentando huir… Y… Lo dejé ir –Suspiró- no le veía sentido quitarle la vida a alguien que no había hecho nada -Dice, mirando el horizonte-

**Flashback**

Roy Mustang caminaba por los desiertos de Ishbal con la mirada pérdida… Hacía solo minutos que había dejado a Marco huir, era lo más que podía hacer luego de haberle salvado su vida tras el crimen que había cometido… Un crimen que no le dejaría en paz, con el cual cargaría durante largo tiempo… El crimen de los Rockbell.

Tenía los puños apretados, los ojos rojos, y temblaba, pero no precisamente por el frío… Suspiró… Ya había tomado su decisión. Esa sería la última vez que haría algo tan estúpido e insensato, siguiese o no siguiese órdenes. Al día siguiente, todo ocurriría, y a la vez, todo acabaría, pensaba.

Una sombra le hizo detenerse en seco y agudizar la visión en medio de la oscuridad, persiguiendo algo invisible con la mirada, y en eso, también agudizó sus oídos, pudiendo alcanzar a oír lo que parecía ser una respiración pausada, acompañada de lo que parecían ser agitadas… Quizá demasiado.

Supo de qué se trataba enseguida, y no tardó en dirigirse, con cierta cautela, hacia donde estaba un largo muro de ladrillos, donde pudo hallar a un hombre de su edad, de cabellos castaños, revueltos y sucios, con ojos rojos, el cual le miraba, con desafío y, a su vez, una gran calma, mientras escudaba a unos seis, siete niños, que le miraban con miedo.

En eso, uno de los chicos empieza a toser con violencia, mientras que otros dos lo sostenían, el hombre desconocido mira a los niños, y luego mira a Roy

-. Déjalos ir, si quieres pelear, pelearé contigo, pero con ellos lejos de aquí –Roy se quedó mudo, miró a los niños con seriedad, y luego miró al desconocido-

-. No recomiendo salir por allá –A eso, el hombre le mira atónito, pero sin cambiar su expresión-

-. Hermano… Tenemos que salir de acá –Susurró un niño al hombre- Rápido –Rogó-

A eso, Roy miró al niño con cierta ansiedad que encubrió con una expresión bastante seria, para luego mirar alrededor suyo, como asegurándose de que todo estuviera despejado, y en eso, volvió a ver al grupo que tenía delante suyo, todavía con seriedad

-. Por allá hay demasiadas medidas de seguridad, además del alquimista Sangre de Hierro… Hay otra forma de salir

-. ¿El maldito de Grand? –Preguntó molesto el desconocido, a lo que uno de los niños se asusta más- Demonios… ¿Por qué debemos confiar en ti?

-. No deberían –Dijo Roy con cierta tristeza en la mirada- hagan lo que quieran… Pero no pienso permitir otra matanza sin motivo…

-. Por lo menos ya abriste los ojos –El desconocido le mira fríamente- Nosotros nos vamos… ¿Nombre? –A esa pregunta, Roy le mira un tanto desconcertado-

-. Roy Mustang

-. Kain… -Rogó una niña-

-. Mi nombre es Kain Alberten. Espero volver a verte, Roy Mustang… Pero me temo que me reconocerás por otro nombre –Dice Kain, antes de alejarse de allí con los otros niños-

Roy se quedó contemplando como Kain se marchaba con los niños, en una nueva dirección, hasta que desaparecieron de vista, para luego suspirar, sintiendo como se había aligerado un poco la culpa de haber matado a los Rocbkell con esa acción, para luego volver al cuartel…

Las calles estaban en silencio, se respiraba un aire pesado, de miedo, y el amanecer ya se acercaba… Y el se sentía en paz consigo mismo, sabiendo que había ayudado a salvar algunas vidas.

**Fin Flashback**

-. Veo… -Dice Andrea- ¿Cuándo lo volviste a ver?

-. ¿Querrás decir medio ver? –Roy suspiró- poco después de que Elric desapareciese

-. ¿Por qué medio ver? –Preguntó extrañada Andrea-

-. Yo, al matar a King Bradley, un homúnculo… Perdí un ojo –Soltó a modo de broma-

-. ¿Estás bromeando? –Preguntó Andrea, atónita al verle los ojos, y le pegó un puñetazo suave en el brazo- Vamos, cuéntame bien

-. No bromeo –Roy la miró, serio- tras matarle, salí con el que era su hijo, medio muerto, pues el King intentó matarle… Y allí me encontré con Frank Archer transmutado… Me disparó en el ojo, y de no ser por Hawkeye, ya podrías llorar mi existencia –Sonrió divertido-

-. ¿Cómo hubiera podido llorar tu existencia? No te hubiera podido conocer –Andrea sonrió levemente-

-. Habrías sabido del gran Roy Mustang, de una u otra forma –Roy bromeó-

-. Sigue contándome –Andrea se rió-

-. ¿Sobre qué? –Roy sonrió levemente-

-. No me has terminado de contar cómo conociste a Vincent

-. Pues Vincent andaba de alquimista… Tras lo de Ishbal, se volvió en el alquimista no registrado de la Salud… Y al verme, me reconoció, con parche y todo –Roy soltó una leve risa al recordar la escena-

**Flashback**

Roy Mustang estaba sentado en el bar, tomando whisky. Estaba muy deprimido y callado. En eso, levantó su mirada y vio, en el reflejo de la ventana, su cara, y con eso, admiró su parche… Su ojo… Tomó un trago y siguió tomando, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó una curiosa voz. Sin levantar la mirada, escuchó atentamente

-. ¿Podría darme un whisky en las rocas? Gracias

A continuación, vio como alguien se sentaba a su lado, por lo que apenas y volteó la cabeza, para mirarle con fijeza… Los ojos eran rojos, la tez era ligeramente morena, y tenía una sonrisa curiosa. Extrañamente, le pareció conocido, pero no logró recordarle, mas no dijo nada, solo volvió su mirada al trago.

-. Es curiosa una cosa… La probabilidad de volver a verte era de un 45, no podía asegurar si estabas vivo o muerto después de tantos años, Roy Mustang –A eso, Roy frunció el ceño y le miró con extrañeza, desconfianza y, a su vez, una gran sorpresa-

-. ¿Nos conocemos? –A eso, el hombre le mira y se ríe-

-. Realmente no me recuerdas, pero quizá recuerdes esto… Una noche en Ishbal, viste a un joven huir con siete huérfanos… ¿Recuerdas?

A eso, la memoria de Roy Mustang hizo un clic, pero aún así, el le miró con total seriedad, pues podría tratarse de una trampa… Aún había muchos cabos sueltos. Tras analizar cuidadosamente lo que haría, mientras tomaba un trago, le miró con una ceja alzada

-. ¿Quién es usted?

-. Un viejo amigo –Sonríe- al joven que conociste aquella vez se llamaba Kain, y ahora es conocido por Vincent Lysandre Renault Accard

-. Un nombre bastante largo –Roy asiente- ¿Y qué haces por acá, Renault?

-. Vine a buscar al amor de mi vida –Vincent suspira-

-. Ya veo –Roy asiente con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona- ¿Cómo se llama?

-. Danielle Lyanne Hughes –Dice con un suspiro ensoñador-

-. Hughes… -Roy asiente- ¿Tendrá algún parentesco con Maes Hughes?

-. Efectivamente –Lo mira-, la conocí un día en que lloraba por su hermano… No soporté verla así

-. Debiste conocerla durante su funeral, me imagino –Dice Roy, dejando el vaso de lado. Odiaba beber mucho-

-. Así es –Vincent mira entristecido su vaso, cuando recuerda el motivo por el que estaba allí- Lo de tu ojo… ¿Fue durante Ishbal?

-. No –Roy meneó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro- intenté evitar más masacres y maté al Fuhrer… Pero eso me costó un ojo –Sonríe levemente- pero eso no importa… Estoy vivo

-. Así que tú lo mataste –Vincent toma un trago- ¿No te echaron del servicio militar?

-. Él era un homúnculo… Solo querían sembrar más guerra para crear la Piedra Filosofal… No podía permitirlo, tenía que acabar con eso… Ese desgraciado… -Roy aprieta los puños- me convertí en algo que nunca creí que sería –Suspira, intentando serenarse- y no iba a permitir que le hiciera lo mismo a Elric y a otros inocentes…

-. Entonces gracias, Roy, por acabar eso de una vez

-. Lo hice por el bien de todos –Roy suspira- no fue nada

-. Te tengo un trato –Dice Vincent, serio-

-. Habla

-. A cambio de que me presentes a Danielle… -Lo mira- te curaré el ojo… Será doloroso, pero estarás curado

-. ¿Hay otra opción? –Roy sonríe levemente- acepto… –Asiente, y luego mira a la ventana- ¿Cómo están los chicos? –A eso, las facciones de Vincent se endurecen-

-. Unos viven sus vidas… Con pesadillas de vez en cuando. Uno está internado, y otros han muerto, durante el trayecto y estando aquí… -Cierra los ojos al acordarse del pequeño que estaba enfermo desde hace tiempo, y Roy cerró los ojos con pesadumbre-

-. ¿Cuántos han muerto? –Preguntó casi sin voz-

-. Tres

-. Lo siento –Dijo Roy con voz seria, y los puños apretados- de verdad, Renault –Él suspiró con pesadumbre-

-. Yo también lo siento –Dice Vincent, cubriéndose la cara, deprimido- y por sus padres… Les prometí que los cuidaría y que estarían a salvo…

-. No todas las promesas se pueden cumplir –Le da una palmada en la espalda- lo importante es que algunos sobrevivieron, y ahora viven… -Dice con la mirada pérdida, y luego repara en algo- ¿Cómo me curarás el ojo?

-. Pues… -Vincent sonríe, sin descubrir su rostro- Con alquimia… Será difícil y doloroso a la vez

-. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-. Cuando quieras… Pero estarás mucho tiempo en reposo –Dice Vincent sonriendo- Te recomendaría que avises que te ausentarás por unas semanas

-. Al fin me libraré de Hawkeye y su amenaza a punta de pistola –Dice Roy con una leve sonrisa-

A eso, Vincent se ríe, haciendo desaparecer la tensión y la tristeza que había antes, y Roy apenas y sonríe, no acostumbrado a reírse de otra forma que no fuera sarcástica, como siempre lo hacía con Edward

**Fin Flashback**

-. No… -Andrea iba a agregar algo- sigue

-. Fue algo raro. No le recordaba, y entonces… Ishbal surgió a la luz y… -Roy cerró los ojos- otros temas también… Y luego él me dijo que me podía ayudar, si le presentaba a Danielle Hughes, me ayudaría

-. ¡Que aprovechado! –Andrea se reía encantada-

-. Al menos él, a diferencia de Maes, no me anda diciendo a cada rato que busque prometida –Roy suspiró al recordar- era desesperante, te lo aseguro… Siempre quise carbonizarlo, pero… -Niega con la cabeza-

-. Era tu mejor amigo… –Andrea sonríe- aunque siempre nos saquen de quicio y queramos botarlos por la ventana, no podemos… Porque ellos nos importan…

-. Si –Roy asiente, serio- lo mató Envy –Frunce el ceño, con una gran tristeza en los ojos, cosa que Andrea notó-

-. No te sientas culpable por esto

-. No debí permitirle hacer eso… Yo… Me di cuenta de que estaba muy centrado en algo y… -Suspiró- surgió algo, no pude hacer nada… -Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, furioso-

-. Roy, tranquilízate, por favor –Dice Andrea, cogiéndole la mano, a lo que Roy abre los ojos con sorpresa y la mira-

-. Gracias, Andrea –Sonrió, aflojando los puños- algún día deberé presentarte a Elysia

Andrea asiente con la cabeza, mientras se regañaba mentalmente por haberlo llamado por su nombre, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, y en eso, reparó que hacía mucho tiempo que no le oía llamarla por su nombre. De pronto, suelta su mano y mira hacia delante

-. ¿Quién es ella?

-. La ahijada de Acero y mi sobrina… Elysia Hughes

-. Otra razón más por la que Maes quería que te casaras –Dijo Andrea con una sonrisa divertida-

-. No te burles –Roy le dirigió una mirada seria- no es gracioso

-. Lo siento, pero es que me encanta la idea de imaginarte buscando prometida –Se ríe- Ya tienes 30 y tantos y ya tenías un hermano que te decía que te encontrarás una chica –Andrea vuelve a reírse, divertida- lo siento, pero nunca he oído de esas situaciones

-. Maes no era mi hermano –Roy frunció el ceño, desconcertado-

-. Pero si me dijiste que Elysia era tu sobrina –Andy sonríe-

-. Ellos me adoptaron como su tío… Y a propósito… No estoy tan viejo –Roy la miró, ofendido-

-. Estás joven –Andrea sonríe levemente-

-. Gracias –Roy asiente-

En eso, el tren frenó bruscamente y chocó contra algo fuerte, que no se pudo identificar. Todos terminaron en el suelo, derrumbados y golpeados. De pronto, se oyeron gritos fuertes y explosiones, por lo que el pánico surgió rápidamente, y Roy levantó justo a tiempo a Andrea y la sacó del camino, evitando así ser aplastados por toda la gente que corría hacia los vagones de atrás

-. Ese debe ser Envy –Dijo Roy en estado de alerta total- será mejor que volvamos por los otros

Justo en eso estaban, pero de pronto, un disparo le dio en el hombro derecho a Roy, y de este empezó a salpicar un montón de sangre, ante la expresión aterrada de Andrea

-. ¡Demonios! –Exclamó Roy, adolorido- ¿Qué todos me van a disparar siempre? ¡Muévete!

Y acto seguido, a cuestas, Roy Mustang empujó a Andrea Winchester hacía el interior, en dirección al compartimiento que habían reservado, en estado de alerta total, mientras se abrían camino entre la gente asustada, hasta que al final lograron entrar al que era su compartimiento, encontrándose con que Edward estaba ayudando a Sarah, que tenía un corte en la frente

-. ¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? –Preguntó Sarah, totalmente tranquila, pues se esperaba algo así-

-. ¡No! ¡Siéntate! –Ordenó Andrea, empujando a Roy mientras buscaba algo para detener la hemorragia, cogió una camisa y presionó la herida con ella, provocando un quejido en Andy-

-. Tenemos que salir de acá cuanto antes, antes de que nos hallen –Dijo Edward-

-. Tranquilos… Sé que hacer –Dice Sarah, colocándose junto a Andrea- ¿Me permites? –Preguntó seria-

Andrea se apartó y se sentó en otro asiento, notando que le sangraba el brazo, al igual que Sarah, que solo frunció el ceño, como evaluando cuál estaba más grave, para luego dedicarse a la de Roy

-. Luego me ocupo de eso… Roy está más grave –Dice-

Sarah, tras eso, se puso a atenderle con unos materiales que sacó del kit que llevaba consigo a todos lados, para luego sacar una aguja y un hilo, a lo que Roy la miró como si estuviera demente, y tras la joven Bright esterilizar la aguja, sonrió con tranquilidad

-. No dolerá, la sustancia que te eché me la dio Vincent para cuando tuviera que suturar heridas… Tu piel está dormida

-. ¡Ni modos! –Dijo Roy con horror- aléjate de mi

-. Déjame hacerlo –Pidió Andrea-

-. No –Sarah la miró, seria- tu también tienes el brazo malo

-. Puedo con el derecho, Sarah… No se necesitan dos manos para eso

-. ¡Por favor! –Roy la miró, desesperado-

-. ¿Y después tu andas molestando a Edward? –Sarah alzó las cejas con una sonrisa- Para que veas –Dijo, dándole la aguja y el hilo a Andy-

Andrea dejó de lado la aguja y el hilo, a lo que Sarah frunció el ceño, pero luego comprendió que ella pensaba lo mismo que todos, que no tenían tiempo para sanarse las heridas, y se apresuró a colocarse a su lado, mientras la ayudaba a colocar el vendaje, para que, por lo menos, Roy no perdiera tanta sangre

-. A la próxima será –Sarah sonrió burlona a Roy-

-. Muy graciosa –Mustang la miró como si estuviera loca-

-. Dame, Andy… A ver si te vendo esto –Dijo Sarah, pero en eso, los disparos se oyeron cerca de dónde estaban-, vale, plan "B"

-. Voy enseguida

En eso, Edward choca las manos y las coloca en la pared, abriendo un hueco enorme, por el que Sarah fue la primera en bajarse de un salto, seguida por Andrea y Roy, y apremió a Edward, que parecía esperar algo

-. Edward, muévete –Ordenó, seria-

Edward la miró, y luego cogió a Black Hayate, y se preparó para saltar, cuando en eso, la puerta estalló, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese hacia adentro. Sarah abrió los ojos de par en par y Mustang preparó sus dedos para chasquearlo

-. ¡Edward! –Gritó Sarah, angustiada-

El joven Elric se levantó con algo de dificultad y se bajó rápidamente del tren, todavía cargando con Black Hayate, y todos echan a correr hacia fuera, y todos empezaron a correr desesperados, cuando Jordansen disparó a una de las chicas

-. ¡¿A qué demonios cree que está jugando ese animal?! –Chilló Sarah, furiosa, cuando el disparo la rozó- ¡Con mi vida no se juega!

-. ¡Corran, chicas!

Sin embargo, Sarah se detuvo en seco y giró sobre sus talones para confrontar con la mirada a Jordansen Birdison, y cuando los chicos la pasaron en la carrera, voltearon a ver y se detuvieron en seco, alarmados, pudiendo contemplar como Sarah chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que una enorme pared de fuego cubriera el hoyo, y por consecuencia, la vista desde el interior hacia el exterior

-. ¡Perfecto! –Sarah sonrió, complacida, para luego volver a correr-

-. ¡No se detengan! –Mustang ordenó, aunque para Sarah fue más bien un regaño-

* * *

Los chicos siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un punto en que ni veían lo que había pasado. Decidieron que allí descansarían hasta el día siguiente, y luego seguirían avanzado hasta la siguiente estación, dónde volverían a tomar el tren y se encontrarían con Riza Hawkeye y Alphonse Elric

Mientras descansaban, tuvieron más tiempo para reparar en sus heridas, por lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que Andrea, además del brazo cortado, tenía el tobillo doblado, que Roy se había vuelto a abrir la herida, por lo que habían tenido que volver a vendarle, que a Edward se le había vuelto a dañar el automail, y que Sarah tenía un corte feo en la frente

Tras Sarah haber vendado y suturado, aún en contra de sus protestas, a Roy, se fue junto a Edward para que le limpiase la herida de la frente, dejando a Andrea a cargo del General Mustang, pues él había insistido, pese a las quejas de Sarah, en dar las puntadas al brazo de Andrea, mientras Black Hayate les observaba, recostado en el suelo, sin dejar de temblar

-. Estoy seguro de que, cuando Vincent se entere de eso, se reirá de lo lindo –Dijo Roy mientras le limpiaba la herida-

-. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes? –Preguntó Andrea, mirando la herida de Roy- Digo ¿Puedes suturarmela con el hombro así…?

-. Lo hice varias veces antes… Ahora no será la excepción –Dijo tranquilo, y luego sonrió con picardía- ¿Preocupada?

-. No. Adolorida –Contestó bruscamente al sentir una punzada de dolor en el tobillo-

-. No te muevas mucho –Roy ordenó, molesto, casi le había metido mal la aguja-

-. No me moveré –Dijo Andrea, procurando estarse quieta-

-. Oye, dije que no te movieras, no que no respiraras –Dijo al ver que apenas y se movía-

-. Estoy respirando… Solo estoy tratando de pensar en otra cosa –Dijo Andrea, algo molesta-

-. ¿En qué? –Preguntó Roy curioso-

-. En cosas… En mi familia –Dijo Andrea-

-. Los extrañas –Dijo Roy, comprensivo- ¿Volverás? –Preguntó con voz inexpresiva-

-. No lo sé… Me gusta más este mundo que en el que vivo, pero mi familia… Ya debe de haberme dado por muerta…

-. En este caso, cuando vuelva… Se llevarán la sorpresa…

-. No dije que fuera a volver… Simplemente, no lo sé

-. Cuando sepa, dé aviso –Roy asintió, serio- ya está… ¿Le reviso su tobillo o se lo dejo a la psicópata de su amiga?

-. Prefiero dejar a Sarah con Edward –Andrea sonríe-

-. Si –Roy le devolvió una leve sonrisa- dejemos a los psicópatas juntos y quedémonos nosotros los normales –Andrea se ríe, y Roy sonríe abiertamente, mirando por dónde ocurrió el accidente- No sé que querrá Envy de ustedes, pero es algo grande

-. Solo hay que esperar a ver qué es –Andrea se enseria-

-. No creo –Roy la miró, muy serio- no pienso dejar que él las atrape y haga lo que quiera con ustedes

A eso, Andrea lo mira y se queda callada, sin saber como interpretar su preocupación, mientras Roy se queda pensativo y niega levemente con la cabeza, para luego seguir atendiendo el tobillo ante los quejidos inconscientes de Andy, con lo que diagnosticó que no era más que un leve esguince

-. El pie necesita frío, y un vendaje comprensivo

-. Bueno… El frío es fácil, pero no el vendaje…

-. ¿Quieres apostar? –Roy miró a Sarah, que seguía con su kit-

-. Sarah… El pervertido de Mustang te está mirando –Observó Edward-

-. Uh… -Sarah se volvió extrañada- ¿Pasó algo?

-. Necesito un vendaje

-. Toma –Sarah le lanzó un rollo con vendas, para luego volverse a Edward con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Celoso? –Preguntó, sin saber cuan cierto era eso. Edward botaba humo por las orejas, pero no dijo nada, sino que miró su brazo destrozado- Ya lo arreglaremos

-. Eso espero

A la noche, los chicos estaban cerca de la fogata hecha por Mustang y por Sarah, temblando sin parar a causa del frío que hacía, pues pese a que estaban en un desierto, lo cierto es que al perder el calor del sol, las noches eran crueles.

-. ¿Cómo es que fue que ustedes se encontraron en el tren? –Preguntó Sarah con voz inocente-

-. Ya te dije que iba a pasear –Respondió Andrea-

-. Oh… Entonces te lo encontraste en el camino –Sarah asintió-

-. Exacto –Afirmó Andrea, y Roy sonrió levemente-

-. Hace frío –Sarah se quejó, frotándose levemente las manos, y luego sonrió, para luego crear una bola de fuego y ponerse a jugar con ella- ¿Juegan?

-. Te la congelo o te la mojo –Amenazó Andrea-

-. Eh… -Sarah la hace desaparecer- de acuerdo…

-. Si eres mala –Roy dijo, serio- le quitaste su fuente de calor

-. No soy mala, dije la verdad, y lo que menos necesitamos, es frío –Susurró Andrea-

-. Es una noche muy bonita –Comentó Edward a Sarah-

-. Si –Sarah asintió con una sonrisa, tiritando levemente- Me encantan las estrellas

Al verla así, de reojo, Edward se acercó más a Sarah y la cubrió con la parte derecha de la gabardina, a lo que la chica sintió como su rostro se ponía de los mil colores, pero simplemente se acomodó en él con una sonrisa

-. Gracias –Susurró-

-. De nada –Edward susurró-

-. Que linda pareja –Susurró Roy a Andrea, con voz algo adolorida-

-. Mustang… Me preocupa tu herida… Estás perdiendo sangre… No tanta como antes, pero… Me preocupa que te de fiebre –Dijo preocupada Andrea-

-. No te preocupes –Roy sonrió levemente- no me va a pasar nada

-. Aún así no se me quita la preocupación –Comentó preocupada-

-. Estate tranquila, Winchester… -Roy suspiró- Solo necesito reposo… Y sino, una visita a Vincent no me hará mal

Black Hayate se acercó más al fuego, mientras Roy contempló a Andrea, que estaba muy callada, y luego contempló a los otros, hallándose con que ya se habían tumbado al suelo, como mirando las estrellas, pero tranquilamente dormidos, y les envidió por como el sueño les había llegado tan rápido

-. ¿Qué crees que será lo próximo que harán? –Roy miró al fuego con expresión de preocupado-

-. No lo sé, pueden muchas cosas… Un ataque o un asesinato –Suspira-, hay muchas cosas que pueden pasar… -Mira a Edward y a Sarah- ellos sí que se duermen fácil

-. Es comprensible –Roy sonrió- nada más entrar en calor, y con la confianza que se tienen el uno al otro…

-. Son un par de babosos –Suspiró Andrea mientras miraba las estrellas-

-. Los chicos tienen razón –Roy se recostó con dificultad en la arena- El cielo está precioso

-. Es hermoso –Andrea mira a Roy- ¿No estarías más cómodo si durmieras de lado?

-. La verdad, no es mala idea –Roy se acomodó con dificultad, de forma que quedó en una posición en la cual la podía mirar fácilmente- mejor… Gracias

Así los dos se quedaron callados, contemplando el cielo, y no se volvió a oír más nada, y uno a uno, se fueron quedando dormidos

* * *

Y queda una continua ansiosa xD, pero como siempre... Esperen tranquilitos al viernes, maten el tiempo estudiando (A: Haciendo tareas), dibujando, cantando, leyendo, mirando el techo, como sea, a que llegue xD, ya verán que pasa full rápido el tiempo... ¡Gracias a los que nos leen! (A: O lo peor que les puede pasar: Un trabajo de Física y Matematicas... que afortundamente ya entregue y... que pesdadilla u.u)

Rizita-chan: Correcto, vino lo interesante para quedarse en la cabeza de los que leen esto xD, a comerles el coco... Parece que no han sido días buenos para el pobre de Mustang XD... Descansa para que puedas pensar, y saludos y abrazos!! Buen finde!


	15. Vacac¡ones en Rizenbul

Publicación sorpresa! xd Hoy es Jueves, cun día antes de publicar el fic ehem, bueno desemaos publicarlo un día antes... porque ni idea xd.

Este fic no nos pertence,. pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, espero que les guste este capitulo. COnunstedes el capitulo número 15...

* * *

**15**

**Vacaciones en Rizenbul**

Al día siguiente, tan pronto salió el sol, el cuarteto se levantó, y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la estación más cercana, que era Ishbal, y cada uno tenía sus dificultades y preocupaciones, mientras el sol les picaba fuertemente. Sarah ayudaba a Andrea a caminar, mientras que Edward hacía lo posible por evitar caerse con Mustang, quién estaba sufriendo fiebre

-. Espero que no este lejos la estación –Masculló Edward-

-. No está tan lejos, Edward… -Sarah sonrió- paciencia

-. Pobre Black Hayate… Está agotado –Dice Andrea, contemplando al pobre perrito caminar con la lengua afuera-

-. Si –Sarah asintió mirando con cariño al perro- ¿No le podrías dar algo de agua para que rinda?

-. Si, pero deberíamos parar para descansar y tomar algo de agua

-. Cierto –Sarah asintió- vamos, vamos… ¡Más ánimos!

-. Sarah, por favor –Andrea le dirigió una mirada asesina- no me acoses

-. Lo siento –Sarah se disculpó con una gota cayendo por su cabeza, y luego mira al horizonte- Miren… ¡Ya puedo ver la caseta!

-. No te escuché, Sarah –Dijo Edward-

-. Ya llegaremos –Sarah sonrió- solo resiste un poco más

-. ¿Paramos? –Preguntó Andrea-

-. Es el voto de mayoría… Pero estamos cerca… -Asintió Sarah- ¿Mustang…? Eh… ¿Edward?

-. Sarah, necesito recuperar fuerzas –Dijo Ed con voz agotada-

-. Bien –Sarah asintió, determinada-

Todos se detienen, y en eso, Andrea coge un vaso que había dentro del kit y lo llena de agua, para luego atender a Roy. Se le acercó, le tocó la frente y notó que estaba ardiendo

-. ¿Cómo está? –Preguntó Edward-

-. Está alta

A eso, Andy se frota las manos, congelándoselas, para luego colocárselas en la frente de Roy, quién tembló e hizo como un intento de sacarse a Andrea de encima, pero luego se rinde y suspira, entre agotado y aliviado, a lo que Andrea lo suelta, mientras Sarah se arrodillaba a su lado

-. Está muy mal… Muy deshidratado –Sarah le quitó a Andy el vaso con agua y se lo dio a tomar-

-. No falta mucho para llegar –Dijo Edward-

-. No –Sarah negó- dentro de cinco minutos reanudamos, pero ahora descansemos

-. Si –Andy suspiró y Sarah contempló sus ojos, que expresaban suma preocupación, por lo que le tomó la mano-

-. Pronto estarás en buenas manos –Sarah sonrió-

-. Eso espero…

-. Te importa, no lo niegues –Susurró Sarah a su oído-

-. ¿Cómo no importarme un idiota como él? –Dijo Andrea-

-. Por supuesto, con lo encantador que es –Sarah dijo inocentemente, a lo que Andrea la miró seria- ¿Me das algo de agua? Creo que estoy empezando a divagar –Dijo Sarah mientras le caía una gota-

Andrea, a eso, le llenó el vaso de agua, mientras el joven Elric se reía de la situación y el perro meneaba la cola, esperando a que le dieran su poco de agua

-. También hay que darle a Black Hayate –Dijo Edward, y Sarah, tras reírse, tomó un poco de agua y le dio el resto al perro-

Al rato, los chicos, con más energías, reanudaron la marcha, y a los minutos ya se encontraban dentro de la estación, dónde, al unos hombres verles, no tardaron en llevarles a una sala privada, en la cual les dieron agua y, a causa de la insistencia de Sarah, un montón de comida, la cual comieron gustosamente, para luego decidir lo que harían mientras Bright se las arreglaba para que Mustang comiera un poco de fruta y tomase agua

-. Entonces… ¿Qué haremos? –Preguntó Sarah, seria-

-. Primero que nada… Necesitaremos atención médica –Mira su brazo- yo tengo que ir a que me reparen el brazo y luego… Las mandaré a Rizembul

-. ¿Por qué a Rizembul? –Preguntó Sarah-

-. Bueno, tengo una amiga allá, que se llama Winry, podrán descansar allí un rato de todo esto, y luego iré allá una vez que me restauren el brazo

-. Winry… ¿Tú amiga de la infancia, la que vimos aquel día en el hospital cuando llegamos? –Preguntó Andrea, pensativa-

-. Pero… ¿No es ella la que te puede reparar el brazo? –Sarah preguntó extrañada-

-. Ella puede, pero… -Edward recuerda a Winry y su llave tuerca- No quiero que me maltraten más –Dijo en un susurro-

-. ¿Y eso? –Sarah pregunta, aún más extrañada-

-. Winry… Llave tuerca… Golpes… Miedo… -A eso, Sarah se ríe, divertida, y luego le mira con ojos brillantes-

-. Solo porque te aprecio y no permitiré que te den un tuercazo, no insistiré

-. Pobre Edward… Lo que duele que lo golpeen a uno con una llave inglesa… -En eso, Roy se queja levemente, alucinando, tal vez-

-. A saber cuando llegarán… -Sarah suspiró, mientras Andrea suspira igual de preocupada que ella y mira a otro lado, tratando de pensar en otra cosa-

-. ¿Por qué no llevan a Mustang al hospital? –Preguntó Edward, serio y preocupado, a lo que Sarah le mira-

-. Precisamente por eso estamos esperando a Vincent y a Danielle –Sarah explicó con una sonrisa calmada-

Los chicos esperaron unos minutos más, hasta que llegó la gente que los trasladaría al hospital. Se separaron mientras los atendían diversos médicos, Roy estaba bajo las manos de Vincent, y Sarah, a diferencia del resto, que estaban con unos doctores totalmente desconocidos, se encontraba siendo examinada por Danielle Hughes

-. Es muy peligroso que se atienda una herida en un desierto

-. No podíamos hacer otra cosa –Sarah se explicó- y era mejor detener la hemorragia a cualquier cosa…

-. Hablo de tus heridas –Danielle la miró- tengo que ponerte un antibiótico –Dijo mientras buscaba la jeringa-

-. No, gracias –Sarah se negó con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¡¡estoy perfectamente bien!!

-. No seas así, no te dolerá, para nada, es para evitar que se infecte la herida y salgas de aquí rápido

Danielle Lyanne Hughes, de un cabello negro corto y ondulado por encima de los hombros y ojos azules miraba suavemente a Sarah, mientras se acercaba con la aguja, a lo que Sarah, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se empezó a retroceder como podía, hasta que se quedó acorralada contra la pared

-. Esto… ¿No hay otra opción? –Sarah traga ruidosamente-

-. No –Danielle coge un osito y se lo pasa- toma, cierra los ojos, no frunzas el ceño, relájate, piensa en tu ser querido, y no te dolerá

-. ¡Me niego! -Gimoteó Sarah mientras batía los brazos- ¡No sirve! ¡No esta vez!

-. Sarah, hablo en serio, no te dolerá… Conmigo no –Danielle empezaba a perder la paciencia-

Sarah se cubrió la cara con las manos, desesperada, y luego la miró por entre los dedos con inseguridad, más a la aguja que a Danielle, mientras agarraba el osito de peluche

-. ¿Segura de que no hay otra opción?

-. No –Danielle suspira cansada- Sarah, por favor, colabora… O tendré que llamar a la enfermera

A la amenaza de llamar a la enfermera, Sarah suspira, resignada, mientras deja caer la cabeza hacia delante, en señal de rendición, y luego, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y agarrándose del peluche como si en eso se fuera su vida, empezó a murmurar una y otra vez "Edward, Edward… No tengo miedo" mientras le tendía a Danielle el brazo, a lo que ella sonrió, le puso la jeringa y la retiró de inmediato

-. Listo, ya está ¿Te dolió?

-. Si –Sarah asintió con los ojos llorosos-

Más tarde, Sarah se había reencontrado con Edward y Andrea, y, debido a su insistencia de que no se iría sin antes despedirse de Roy, estos habían tenido que pasar, forzosamente, por su habitación, y al entrar allí, se encontraron con que estaban Riza y Alphonse

-. ¡Hermano! –Exclamó Al, lanzándose sobre su hermano y estrujándole en un abrazo-

-. ¡Al! ¡¡Estaba preocupado por ti!! –Exclamó Ed, abrazándole-

-. ¡Yo también! –Al se negaba a soltarlo, y Sarah tosió levemente- ¡Sarah, Andy! –Dijo, soltándose y recibiéndolas-

-. Es bueno ver que están bien –Dijo Riza, seria, a lo que su perro ladró, y se agachó a recibirle-

-. Gracias, teniente Hawkeye –Dijo Andrea con una sonrisa-

-. No es nada. Gracias por cuidar de Black Hayate

-. Fue un placer, teniente Hawkeye –Edward sonrió- ¿Cómo está el idiota?

-. Muy bien, señor Elric –Dice Vincent detrás de Sarah, Edward y Andrea-

-. ¡Sarah! Dani me contó lo que pasó contigo –Dice con una sonrisa- me alegro que estén bien, chicos, estaba preocupado por ustedes

-. Eh –Sarah había palidecido al recordar la jeringa- gracias… -Dijo asustada-

-. ¿No tienen un tren que abordar? –Riza les miró con seriedad-

-. ¿Cómo se enteró, teniente Hawkeye? –Preguntó Andrea-

-. El General Mustang dijo eso en uno de sus desvaríos –Respondió Riza- aunque, desde luego, pudiera ser que estaba rememorando el día anterior

-. Bueno, entonces nos vemos

Más tarde, las chicas se estaban despidiendo desde la ventana de Edward y de Alphonse, y una vez que se alejaron de la estación, se metieron dentro de su compartimiento y se miraron a los ojos

-. ¡Menuda semana! –Sarah suspiró-

-. Si –Andrea la mira- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-. ¡Gracias! –Sarah exclamó con una sonrisa, abrazándola-

Por otro lado, en la estación, Edward veía el tren desaparecer con tristeza, para luego mirar al que era su hermano menor, que frunció el ceño, curioso con respecto a la reacción de su hermano con la partida de Sarah y Andrea, aunque se imaginaba el motivo

-. ¿Sabes qué olvidé? –Preguntó, sintiéndose culpable-

-. No… ¿Qué? –Preguntó con curiosidad el menor de los Elric, empezando a notar que no era que extrañaba a Sarah, sino que había algo más-

-. No le desee feliz cumpleaños a Sarah –Susurró culpable-

-. Hermano –Al sonrió- pero puedes deseárselo cuando vuelvas a Rizembul, y además con regalo incluido

-. Cierto –Edward sonríe y abraza a su hermano- No sé que haría sin ti

-. Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, Edward… Sin mi haces estupideces

A ese comentario, Edward miró a su hermano como diciéndole "¿Y todo lo que he hecho por ti?" a lo que Alphonse, con una sonrisa, le devolvió una que indicaba "¿Y lo que estoy haciendo ahora por ti, hermano?"

-. Vamos –Al le apremió con una sonrisa- tenemos que encontrar tu mecánico

-. Cierto –Dice Edward, empezando a caminar-

Las chicas estuvieron viajando por unos cuantos días, y para pasar el rato, además de hablar, leían, comían, daban paseos y se ponían a pensar, sobre todo pensar, y es precisamente por eso que, para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya estaban arribando en Rizembul, un campo abierto y silvestre, en el cual se veían varios animales, típicos de las granjas

-. ¡Estamos llegando! ¡Que belleza! –Exclamó Sarah, admirada-

-. ¡Es increíble! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía unos campos tan verdes! –Exclamó maravillada Andrea-

-. ¡Si! –A Sarah le brillaron los ojos cuando al fin el tren se detuvo- ¡Vamos, vamos!

Sarah Bright y Andrea Winchester fueron las primeras en bajarse del tren, y al ver a Winry saludándolas como locas, se le acercaron corriendo alegremente, emocionadas de estar en aquel lugar… Si, estas iban a ser unas buenas vacaciones

-. ¡Chicas! –Exclamó Winry con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo están?

-. Muy bien, Winry –Dijo Andrea, insegura, después de todo, apenas la conocía-

-. Me enteré de que fue un viaje movido –Frunció el ceño- ¿Y Ed-Kun?

-. Ocurrió un incidente, vendrá más tarde –Respondió Sarah, sonriente-

-. Oh, bien… ¡Vamos, el viaje debió ser agotador! –Dijo Winry, tomando una de las maletas- ¿Gustan seguirme?

-. Claro, vamos –Aceptó Andrea-

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Winry, las chicas dejaron sus maletas en su dormitorio, para luego conocer a la señora Pinako y al perro, Den, con el cual jugaron un rato, y debido a que era la hora de almorzar, no tardaron en ponerse a comer un rico almuerzo, preparado por la anciana de la casa, mientras hablaban con Winry y Pinako, conociéndolas, cuando de pronto, llamaron a la puerta

-. ¿Quién será? –Se preguntó Winry, extrañada, mientras iba a atender la puerta-

Cuando Winry abrió la puerta, mientras Sarah y Andrea la miraban, entre curiosas y alerta, se encontró con un chico alto, de cabellos negros, recogidos en una pequeña cola, y ojos negros, al que, de solo verlo, abrazó mientras chillaba emocionada, ante la extrañada mirada de las huéspedes y la seria de Pinako

-. Eh… Esto… -Winry se separó y sonrió- chicas, este es Colin Evans… Colin, estas son Sarah Bright y Andrea Winchester

-. Ah… Joven Evans, lindo momento en el que llega a estas horas del día –Le regaña Pinako por interrumpir la hora del almuerzo, a lo que Sarah sonrió divertida, mientras miraba curiosa al forastero-

-. Lamento interrumpir –Dijo con voz seria Colin, mientras iba y se sentaba- es un gusto conocerlas, damas

-. Mucho gusto –Dice Andrea-

-. Si, es un placer –Sarah asintió con expresión risueña- ¿Qué lo trae por acá?

-. Pues vine a ver a Winry –Dijo con calma Colin, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

-. Eh, esto… -Winry se sonroja-

-. Por supuesto… Cuando estás en Rizembul vienes a verla todos los días –Dice Pinako, levantando los platos-

-. Permítame ayudarla, señora Rockbell –Dice Andrea, ayudándola con los platos-

-. ¿Cómo van las cosas últimamente? –Preguntó Colin, instalándose en la mesa-

-. Muy bien, Sarah y Andrea acaban de llegar hoy desde Ishbal… Están aquí por vacaciones –Respondió Winry con una sonrisa-

-. ¿Estuvieron en Ishbal? –Preguntó Colin, interesado- ¿Y eso?

-. Estamos conociendo el lugar –Sarah respondió con simpleza-

-. ¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó Andrea, regresando de la cocina-

-. De su viaje a Ishbal –Respondió Colin con una sonrisa algo falsa-

-. Ah… -Dice Andrea, mirando con desconfianza a Colin- nuestras vacaciones en Ishbal… Sarah y yo siempre hemos vivido en Central, cuando… Nuestra situación económica mejoró, y pudimos ir a conocer los lugares de Amestris –Explicó Andrea, sentándose en su silla-

-. ¡Es impresionante! Es agradable salir de viaje –Dijo Winry-

-. Si –Sarah asintió, sonriendo- pero ahora necesitábamos un descanso de tanta emoción junta…

-. ¿Qué te pasó en la frente? –Preguntó Colin, fijándose más en Sarah-

-. Nada, no fue nada –Sarah hizo un gesto con la mano- me dio un platillo volador

-. No sabía que los platillos voladores fueran tan peligrosos –Dijo con voz algo sarcástica Colin-

-. Lo son, y más si improvisas –Sarah se rascó la nuca, mirando a Andrea, que le devolvió una mirada seria-

-. Se nota que perdiste un poco de memoria al golpearte con la mesa –Andrea dice mientras le dirige una mirada de "cuidado"-

-. ¿Esa mesa te causó esa herida? –Colin las mira sin creerse del todo la excusa- Había escuchado muchas cosas, pero nada así…

-. No, esta mesa no, es inofensiva comparada con las de hierro… –Sarah suspiró al recordar los viejos tiempos, a lo que Colin asiente-

-. ¿Y en qué trabajaban ustedes? Antes de las vacaciones, digo yo…

-. Trabajamos como Alquimistas Nacionales –Respondió Andrea-

-. ¿Alquimistas nacionales? –Colin las miró con falsa sorpresa- ¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades!

-. Gracias –Sarah asintió, seria-

-. ¿Y han tenido misiones interesantes? –Colin se recostó en su puesto, sonriendo-

-. ¡Colin! Ellas no pueden hablar de esas cosas –Le regañó Winry-

-. Cierto, lo olvidé –Colin suspiró resignado-

Tras conversar un rato, Sarah y Andrea decidieron dar un paseo por Rizembul, pues tenían ganas de disfrutar de la naturaleza que brindaba el lugar, por lo que dejaron a Pinako, a Winry y a Colin en la casa, hablando, mientras disfrutaban de la gran paz que brindaba el lugar

-. Hacia tiempo que no estaba en un lugar tan verde como esto –Sarah comentó con una sonrisa, sin dejar de ver a todos los lados con emoción-

-. Cierto… No venía al campo desde… Esos tiempos oscuros –Andrea mira el cielo- y es tan azul aquí…

-. Si –Sarah levanta la mirada también- azul y verde… Siempre me gustó esa combinación –Dijo con voz ensoñadora-

-. Podrías vivir aquí con Edward –Dijo Andrea con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que Sarah se sonroja y la mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-. Gracias, pero prefiero la Ciudad

-. La Gran Ciudad –Andrea se ríe-

-. Pues si –Sarah asiente con una sonrisita- ¿Y tu? ¿Alguien te llama la atención?

-. Creo que eso ya es muy obvio –Dijo Andrea, seria, pero con una leve sonrisa-

-. ¡Lo sabía! –Sarah sonrió divertida- y no, no es obvio… Uno solo se daría cuenta si se fija mucho o, en mi caso, si te conoce cerca de la Edad de Piedra…

-. Al también lo sabe… Y creo que Vincent también –Dice Andrea, tapándose la cara, avergonzada-

-. No digas tonterías, Andy… Al puede que haya notado que le paras mucho, y Vincent… -Se queda pensativa- ese cotilla se entera de todo, lo sabes… Lo que yo no entiendo es –Sarah suspira- como Edward no se ha dado cuenta de… -Sarah se interrumpe y mira a otro lado al sentir como se sonrojaba-

-. ¿De que lo quieres? –Preguntó divertida Andrea-

-. No lo entiendo –Sarah sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar eso-

-. Creo que tienen un problema de comunicación muy grande –Dijo Andrea, mientras pensaba que la próxima vez iba a hablar con Edward- aunque queda en claro que tu quieres a Edward y Edward te quiere a ti –A eso, Sarah se sonrojó aún más-

-. ¿Qué opinas de Colin? –Sarah preguntó como si nada, intentando desviar el tema al sentir que, como siguieran hablando del tema, se pondría más roja que un tomate-

-. No deberías cambiar de tema, pero… Hay algo de él que no me gusta –Andrea la mira con seriedad- no sé que es pero no me gusta… Quizá este medio paranoica por lo de la coleta y eso… Pero… -Andrea dijo con voz dudosa, recordando una que otra cosa-

-. ¿La coleta? –Sarah no había reparado en ese detalle- bueno, la verdad, a mi me da que deberíamos andarnos con cuidado… Pregunta cosas muy personales para… -De pronto, frunce el ceño- deberíamos investigarlo

-. No tenemos recursos, pero si contactos… ¿Y si llamo a Havoc para que lo investigue? –Sugirió Andrea-

-. Me sentiría más tranquila –Respondió Sarah, pensativa-

-. Busquemos un teléfono –Sugirió Andrea-

-. Sé donde hay un teléfono, pero… -Sarah la mira, seria- Colin está en casa de Winry, y habría que hacer la llamada sin que sospeche

-. Vamos a la casa más cercana de aquí… O a donde haya un teléfono público –Dijo Andrea-

-. Perfecto –Sarah asintió complacida, para luego echar a andar- ¿Qué tal va todo entre Havoc y tu?

-. Pues… Somos amigos –Respondió con simpleza Andrea-

-. Me lo imaginé –Sarah confesó sonriendo-

-. Por cierto ¿Te conté porque Havoc le tenía miedo a Mustang?

-. No –Sarah sonrió con malicia- ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

-. Havoc le tiene miedo a Mustang debido a que todas las chicas en las que él esta interesado o con las que él está saliendo… Terminan yéndose con Mustang…

-. Por poco y la tradición no se repite –Sarah sonrió-

-. Me da pesar con Havoc… Pero… ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor no se cumpla –Andrea contestó-

-. Si, cierto –Sarah asintió con un tono que decía "no lo creo"- muy cierto…

Andrea suspira y mira al cielo, resignada por lo que acaba de escuchar de Sarah, y cuando vuelve a mirar el camino, ve que más adelante las aguarda un teléfono

-. Vamos, allí hay un teléfono

-. Perfecto –Sarah asintió, tranquila- llámale tu, él a mi nunca me hace caso –Dijo con simpleza mientras le tendía el teléfono-

-. Si, claro –Dijo sarcásticamente mientras marcaba y espero unos segundos, hasta que la atendieron- Buenas tardes ¿Con quién hablo?

-. Con el teniente Havoc –Dijo una voz muy relajada- ¿En qué le ayudo?

-. ¡Havoc! ¡Justo la persona que buscaba! Hablas con Andrea… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mucho trabajo? –Pregunta Andrea-

-. ¡Andrea! –Dijo la voz, sorprendida- Oh, todo perfecto, sin ningún trabajo… ¿Pasa algo?

-. No, todo está bien… Necesito pedirte un favor -Andrea mira el teléfono-¿Puedes investigar a una persona llamada Colin Evans? –Preguntó seria y en voz baja-

-. ¿Colin Evans, dices? –Preguntó Havoc, serio-

-. Si, Colin Evans.

-. Bien… ¿Algo más?

-. Eso es todo… Te agradecería mucho la información que tengas de él. Te llamaré mañana o más tarde, para saber si tienes alguna información.

-. Perfecto. Empiezo a investigar desde ya. Te cuidas

-. Cuídate, Havoc… Saludos al equipo… Adiós –Andrea colgó-

-. ¿Listo? –Sarah sonrió-

-. Volvamos –Andrea asintió con una sonrisa-

Al día siguiente, tras las chicas haberse levantado cerca de la hora del almuerzo tras un largo tiempo sin hacerlo, almorzaron y conversaron con los inquilinos de la casa, y todos estaban alegres, con Sarah y Andrea teniendo la guardia un poco más baja, cuando de pronto, la señora Pinako se levantó de la mesa, a la par en que Colin recogía la mesa, y ofreció té

-. ¿Quién desea té?

-. Yo, abuela –Contestó Winry con una sonrisa-

-. También yo… -Dijo Andrea, tenía planeado salir de ahí y llamar a Havoc para averiguar qué tenía-

-. Un poquito, por favor –Sarah aceptó, sonriendo-

-. La ayudaré, señora Pinako –Se ofreció Colin con voz seria, casi aburrida, y Sarah frunció el ceño al intentar recordar de dónde le sonaba-

-. Bien –Asintió Pinako-

A eso, Colin Evans y la señora Pinako, llevando los platos y vasos con los que habían almorzado, se fueron a la cocina, dejando solas a las chicas, quiénes se pusieron a charlar

-. ¿De dónde conoces a Colin, Winry? –Preguntó curiosa Sarah-

-. Lo conozco de Rush Valley, fue a entregar una automail viejo para que alguien lo usase y…

-. ¡Ah! –Sarah sonrió levemente, mientras no dejaba de pensar-

-. ¿Y cuándo se volvieron a ver? –Preguntó Andrea-

-. Unos cuatro meses después… Vino aquí para visitarme –Se sonroja-

-. Mira nada más… ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? –Sarah sonrió divertida-

-. Hace dos años –Dijo Winry, sonrojada- ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?

-. Nosotras nos conocemos desde que teníamos respectivamente 15 y 16 años

-. Así es… Fue una cosa bastante curiosa –Sarah rió divertida-

De pronto, las chicas sufrieron un sobresalto al oír un golpe seco en la cocina, por lo cual voltearon a ver la puerta, de la cual estaba saliendo Colin, con una bandeja llena de tazas humeantes

-. A Pinako se le cayó una taza –Explicó al ver sus miradas- acá está el té…

-. Esto… -Sarah agarra su taza y mira su contenido ambarino- gracias –Mira a las otras tomar las suyas-

-. Gracias –Dice Andrea, dudando, pero toma un sorbo-

Al ver que Andrea tomaba de su té, Sarah echó un último vistazo desconfiado al suyo, para luego tomársela. Una vez se hubieron tomado el té, Winry cayó rápidamente al suelo, mientras que Sarah empezaba a sentir como todo daba vueltas, y Andrea luchaba por mantenerse despierta, mientras veía como todo se volvía gris.

Colin solo las miró aburrido, a Winry con cierta pena, mientras esperaba con paciencia a que cayeran por completo. Cuando se aseguró de que quedaron totalmente inconscientes, sonrió levemente

-. Ya está, pueden venir –A eso, dos hombres aparecieron y cogieron a las chicas como a un costal de papas-

-. No olvides desordenar el lugar –Dijo serio uno de ellos-

-. Yo no olvido nada –Colin le miró, serio- cumple con tu parte y llévatelas

Uno de los hombres miró a su amigo, a lo que él comprendió y miró a Winry, y haciendo equilibrio con el peso muerto que cargaba, sacó su arma y apuntó a Winry, a lo que Colin le miró alarmado y se interpuso en el medio

-. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! –Dijo, apartándola del medio-

-. Elimino testigos –Dijo de malhumor el hombre- ella conoce tu identidad, solo cumplo órdenes –Dice empujando a Colin con el arma y apuntando de nuevo a la rubia-

-. No –Dijo Colin, arrebatándole el arma- ese era el trato… Ellas serían llevadas, pero a Rockbell la dejan en paz –A eso, el hombre le mira furioso mientras el otro sonríe maliciosamente-

-. Nos vamos –Dice el que quería matar a Winry, saliendo del lugar-

-. ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Colin, irritado al ver que el otro sonreía así-

-. Nada que no puedas hacer, chiquillo, excepto sufrir –Dice, marchándose-

Cuando ellos se hubieron ido, dejándole solo con la chica Rocbkell, la miró a modo de disculpa, para luego empezar a desordenar el lugar, y una vez consideró que ya todo estaba listo, se dispuso a irse, y una vez en la puerta, echó un último vistazo al interior de la casa, para luego marcharse en definitiva

* * *

Publicación un día por anticipado ¿Porque? Pues... (A: Se me ocurrio publicarlo hoy). Y damas y caballeros ajustensen a sus asientos porque lo siguiente que vendra será una serie de emocionante peleas. Buen fin de semana y disfruten este fic.

No olviden dejar reviews, besos y abrazso.


	16. Desespero

¡¡Llego el viernes de nuevo!! xD, y como siempre, nuestra ansiada publicación xD, esperamos que disfruten del fin de semana, que tengan una buena lectura, y que, como siempre, recuerden que el fic es totalmente nuestro, mas no nos pertenecen Fullmetal Alchemist, ni sus personajes ni nada, solamente no pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa ni los personajes inventados ni la trama xD

¡Disfruten leyendo!

* * *

**16**

**Desespero**

Edward y Alphonse Elric llegaban agotados del largo y arduo viaje, pero sin embargo, estaban felices de volver a Rizembul. El mayor se moría de la emoción por ver a Sarah, sin dejar aparte a Winry, Pinako, Andrea y Den. Al también estaba emocionado por ver a las chicas, después de largo tiempo de ausencia

Sin embargo, lo que Edward no esperaba era encontrar la casa destruida, dando señales de lucha. Corrió asustado y preocupado, para averiguar que había pasado, encontrando a Winry tirada en el suelo, por lo que trató de despertarla, mientras Al buscaba en la cocina al haber oído ruidos en ella, y al encontrar a Pinako en la despensa, se apresuró a desatarla

-. ¡Ese muchacho mal nacido! –Dijo Pinako, molesta y adolorida-

-. ¿Está usted bien, señora Pinako? ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Al con voz ansiosa, mientras la llevaba con Edward- ¡Hermano!

-. ¡No logro despertar a Winry!

-. La drogaron –Dijo Pinako mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella- necesitaré un poco de agua

-. ¡Enseguida la traigo! –Al se apresuró a ir a la cocina por el agua, dejándoles solos-

-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, tía Pinako? –Preguntó angustiado Edward- ¿Dónde están Sarah y Andy?

-. No lo sé… Solo sé que ese Colin me atacó por la espalda, y lo próximo que supe fue que estaba encerrada en la despensa…

-. ¡Al! –Apresuró Edward a Alphonse-

-. ¡Ya voy! –Al entró con el vaso de agua, el cual le dio a Pinako-

-. Bien –Pinako vertió el agua helada sobre la cara de Winry, que empezó a reaccionar levemente-

-. ¿Chicas…? –Susurró Winry-

-. Las chicas no están –Dijo Pinako, seria-

-. Pero… Si estaban conmigo… -Dice Winry algo atontada-

-. No están, Winry… ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Edward con angustia en su voz-

-. Solo recuerdo que estábamos charlando y tomando el té… Y luego… Todo se volvió borroso… -Dice Winry, despertando por completo-

-. Se las debieron llevar –Dijo Al, preocupado- quizá opusieron resistencia y…

-. El maldito de Envy –Masculló molesto Edward-

-. Eso no es lo importante ahora, hermano…

-. Así es -Afirmó Pinako- la pregunta es… ¿Dónde están?

-. Debemos preguntar en la estación de tren si vieron un par de chicas inconscientes… Eso basta para sospechar -Dijo Edward levantándose con seriedad- Tenemos que llamar a Mustang

-. ¿Vas a llamar a ese asesino? -Pregunto molesta Winry

-. Solo él puede ayudarnos a recuperarlas -Razonó Al, intentando calmarla, a lo que Winry se calla molesta, mientras Edward suspira-

-.Tenemos que informarle -Edward se acerca al teléfono y marca-

En la enfermería, Roy estaba acostado en la cama, leyendo el periódico, cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo miró con fastidio mientras la teniente Hawkeye descolgaba el teléfono y respondía

-. ¿Aló? -Respondió Hawkeye, con voz seria-

-. ¿Teniente Hawkeye? Necesito al General Mustang -Edward frunce el ceño

-. El general Mustang está descansando… ¿Está pasando algo tan grave como para que lo llame?

-. Es muy grave teniente Hawkeye -Dijo Edward, serio-

-. De acuerdo. Le comunico enseguida -Se oyen unos pasos- Señor Mustang. Lo llama el joven Elric.

-. Dile que no estoy -Se oyó como Mustang bostezaba-

-. Es urgente, señor -Se oye un suspiro resignado de parte de Roy-

-. Bien. Pásamelo.

-. Mustang tenemos problemas -Edward contesto con voz seria-

-. Si estás hablando de que permití que hiriesen a Winchester, yo…

-. No es eso… Raptaron a las chicas -Soltó de golpe Edward-

-. ¿Qué? -Roy se quedó tieso y se sentó en la cama- ¿Estás seguro?

-. Acabo de llegar al lugar, parece que hubo una lucha, Winry estaba inconsciente, y a Pinako la golpearon y la encerraron en la despensa, parece que envenenaron a las chicas y… -Contó Edward sumamente preocupado-

-. Ya veo -Roy asintió, serio- ¿Quién fue el último en verlas?

-. Las chicas estaban con un tal Colin… Pinako dice que él fue quien la encerró.

-. Colin -Roy asintió- conociendo a las chicas, me imagino que ellas no se habrán confiado mucho en él… Con todo lo que ha pasado –Suspiró- Ve a Central y averigua cuanto puedas

Edward asentía a medida que hablaba con Mustang, mientras los chicos les miraban con aprensión, Winry con cierto recelo, esperando a que acabaran de hablar

-. Si señor -Contesto Edward, antes de colgar el teléfono-

-. ¿Qué dijo? -Preguntó Al, nervioso-

-. Tenemos que ir a Central y averiguar sobre él -Edward mira a Winry- Winry... Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-. No puedo creer que el hizo todo esto –Winry mira tristemente a Edward- ¿Estas seguro que lo hizo?

-. Es el único sospechoso -Edward se pone a su altura y le coloca las manos en los hombros- Dime lo que sabes de él-

-. Pues -Winry miró al suelo- lo conocí hace como dos años, poco después de que desaparecieras… Es de carácter bastante raro, de humor negro, pero cuando algo le importa, cuando se propone algo… Lo consigue -Le mira a los ojos- hasta donde le he conocido, siempre me pareció buena persona.

-. Muchas gracias por la información, Winry -Edward se levanta y mira a Al- Tu te quedaras aquí cuidando a tía Pinako y a Winry… ¿Entendido? -Ordenó serio Edward

-. Si, hermano -Asintió Alphonse-

-. Infórmame sobre cualquier cosa que ocurra –Dice, cogiendo sus cosas- Averigua en la estación si vieron a las chicas, yo debo ir a Central.

-. Si -Asintió Al, viéndolo irse-

Jordansen Birdison se acercaba a Envy transformado en un militar con una sonrisa triunfante, Envy contemplo a Birdison y le hizo una seña para que hablara, su sonrisa le hacía sentirse complacido y confiado, pues le predecía que sus planes habian salido a la perfección

-. Señor –Saludó inclinando la cabeza- todo salió como deseábamos... Las chicas están en nuestro poder –A eso, Envy sonríe-

-. Me alegro… Ahora esperemos que Edward Elric se asuste cuando mandemos una foto falsa… Creo que se volverá loco -Sonríe maliciosamente Envy-

-. Yo no lo creería, señor. Lo afirmaría -Jordansen sonrió con maldad-

-. Cierto –Sonrió complacido- ¿Algo más, Birdison? -Preguntó Envy-

-. De hecho, señor, si -Asintió serio- el señor Evans se negó a permitir que mataran a Winry Rockbell

A eso, Envy mira sorprendido por un instante a Birdison, que permanecía con expresión seria, y asintió, creyendo entender qué pasaba

-. ¿Bajo que razones?

-. Nadie las supo, señor… Sin embargo, Cuchuflete me dijo algo interesante…

-. Cuenta –Asintió Envy-

-. Dice que el señor Evans está interesado en la señorita Rockbell

-. Ya veo... siente algo por esa humana insignificante -Dijo serio Envy, y sonríe maliciosamente- Birdison… Que alguien la mate… Si Evans va a evitarlo, mátalo también… Lentamente, al igual que a Rockbell… Que sufran

-. Creo que Cuchufléte se sentiría muy honrado –Asintió Birdison-, ¿le informo que mataremos a Rockbell? -Preguntó, refiriéndose a Evans

-. Solo espera un tiempo.

-. Si, señor -Asintió con una sonrisa malvada, para luego irse-

Roy Mustang, pese a las insistentes quejas de Riza Hawkeye de que volviera a la cama, que como siguiera así, volvería a abrirse la herida y a caer en cama, se apresuró a preparar unas cosas, conteniendo cualquier muestra de dolor, para luego intentar salir, pero al ir a la puerta, se encontró con Hawkeye bloqueándole la salida y apuntándole con el arma.

-. Vuelva a la cama ahora mismo señor -Dice seria Riza

-. No -Dijo Roy, mirándola obstinado- ellas están bajo mi responsabilidad, tengo que ayudar en… -No pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor- su rescate

A eso, Vincent se acerca a la habitación serio, baja el arma de Riza, se acerca a Roy y lo voltea aplicando una suave presión en el hombro herido.

-. Muévete Mustang -dijo Vincent amenazador- Vamos a hablar en serio -Mira a Riza- ¿Te molestaría dejarnos a solas por favor?

-. No, doctor -Acepta Riza, dejándole a solas-

-. ¿Qué pasa, Vincent? –Dijo Roy, volteándose a verle con seriedad-

-. Se identificó a varios de los agresores -Mira a Roy seriamente- Uno de ellos era Jordasen Birdison

-. ¿Él? -Roy le mira con sorpresa- ¿No que estaba muy alcoholizado desde la muerte de King Bradley?

-. Al parecer se recobro, esta trabajando para Envy desde hace tiempo -Dice cruzándose los brazos-

-. Bien -Roy asintió, recuperándose de la sorpresa- ¿algo más, Vincent?

-. Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que tu hombro sane -Replicó serio Vincent, llevándolo a la cama-

-. No -Dijo Roy, resistiéndose y haciendo, a la vez, una mueca de dolor- tengo que ayudar en la investigación…

-. Roy… Sé que quieres ayudar -Lo mira a los ojos serio- Se que ellas estaban bajo tu protección, pero necesitas estar en sanas y perfectas condiciones para buscarla.

-. Buscarlas -Corrigió Roy serio-

A eso, Vincent suspira y sonríe, pensando para si que Roy todavía no caía en cuenta, no tardó en enseriarse

-. Mustang, cúrate primero y luego puedes ir a buscarlas. –A eso, Roy lo mira, entre molesto y serio, pero luego suspira resignado y asiente-

-. Que quede claro que, cuando las encontremos, no me importará ni si estoy bien ni mal, iré a buscarlas.

-. Eso lo tengo por seguro, no importa las condiciones que estés, iras a buscarla –Le sonríe- Además… -Mira a Roy- Olvídalo -Se voltea- Se un buen paciente, Roy…

-. ¡Estamos hablando de dos, Vincent! -Le reclamó Roy-, no sé que te pasará por la mente que no dejas de repetirme eso varias veces

-. ¿Quieres que te lo diga? -Soltó Vincent-

-. Si -Asintió Roy, serio-

-. Te lo diría si no hubiese hecho una promesa en silencio -Se ríe y se va del lugar-

-. ¡Renault! -Gritó Roy, enfadado, justo cuando estaba en la puerta-

-. ¿Que? -Vincent asoma la cabeza con una sonrisita-

-. ¿Para qué dices una cosa y haces otra? -Le dijo, molesto, pero luego se serenó- necesito un teléfono

-. Lo tienes en la mesa de noche –Vincent sonríe divertido y se va-

Al día siguiente Edward Elric llego a Central, apenas se bajó del tren, pese a que no había descansado mucho por la ansiedad que sentía, y que necesitaba hacerlo, se dirigió directo a la oficina del General Mustang, siguiendo sus instrucciones, y cuando entró, los pocos presentes le miraron con curiosidad

-. ¿Pasa algo, Edward? -Preguntó Havoc, curioso-

-. Necesito su ayuda para investigar a un sujeto -Dijo Edward, serio y ansioso-

-. ¿A quién? -Dijo Breda, sorprendido por esa actitud de Edward-

-. Colin Evans… Secuestro a Sarah y a Andy hace dos días, necesito que me consigan toda la información -Dijo serio y preocupado Edward-

-. ¿Colin Evans? Pero... –Fuery fue interrumpido-

-. ¡Recien investigamos sobre el! -Dijo alarmado Havoc- cuando Andrea me llamo, me pidió que investigara de el y… Ahora lo entiendo…

-. ¿Andrea te llamo? -Pregunto Edward algo alterado-

-. Si -Asintió Havoc, preocupado-

-. Tenemos la información aquí mismo -Dijo Breda, dándole una carpeta con documentos- tiene un historial interesante…

-. Es un alquimista no registrado, maneja la arena –Conto Farman-

-. Ha armado varios revuelos en los bares estadales -Agregó Breda, revolviendo los archivos-, tiene un buen derechazo, según cuentan…

-. Su padre es Ares Evans -comenta algo preocupado- El tipo es famoso por su delirios de que el mal es la solución de todos los problemas…

-. Actualmente está ciego, pero su mayor habilidad es transferir parte de su alma a marionetas -Dijo Havoc-

-. Entonces… Eso explicaría las marionetas que nos han atacado -Asintió Edward, serio- Supongo que el hijo también puede hacerlo…

-. No lo creo, esa habilidad requiere de mucha práctica -Explicó Breda, pensativo-

-. Iré a ver a su padre… Debe de tener idea sobre donde esta su hijo -Dijo Edward, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Si pueden seguir averiguando más, se los agradecería –Dijo como despedida-

-. No te preocupes, Edward. Nosotros nos encargaremos -Dijo Havoc, preocupado-

¡Tan, tan, tan! y así concluye nuestro capitulo... n.nU, como siempre, nos veremos el viernes... Aguarden con paciencia ese dia, o que ocurra un milagro similar al del jueves pasado xD... ¡Dulce fin de semana! ¡Descansen sin hacer carteleras, ni tareas, ni nada!, y gracias por leernos

Rizita-chan: Conque peor, eh? xD pues esperemos que hayas salido genial en lo de matematicas, y que ya estes totalmente recuperada ;), esperemos que te hayas divertido leyendo, pronto pasará algo muy impactante... Imperdible n.nU, y en cuanto a la sorpresa... Sarah mira a Andrea pues a cierta personita se le olvido decirte que la sorpresa era el premio de Hawkeye XD, aunque, podria decirse que en el futuro veras otras sorpresas más impactantes... ¡Descansa! ¡Buen finde! ¡Nos vemos xD!


	17. La busqueda y una captura

¡¡Llego el viernes de nuevo!! con una nueva publicación xD, como de costumbre... ¡Feliz finde!, lean con calma, sin prisas... xD... Y como siempre, no olviden que Full Metal Alchemist no nos pertenece ni a nosotros ni a nadie, solo a Hiromu Arakawa. Los personajes inventados, las tramas y algunas que otras cosillas no reconocibles son nuestras n.n

¡Disfruten leyendo!

* * *

**17**

**La búsqueda y una captura**

Edward Elric estaba en la enfermería de Rush Valley, un pueblo en las afueras de la ciudad, dónde había llegado en busca del padre de Colin Evans, ya que allí estaba, internado en un centro de cuidados.

En ese preciso instante, se encontraba siguiendo a un enfermero, que lo estaba llevando al cuarto de Ares Evans. Edward había visto a gente que estaba bastante loca pero también había gente sana, con cordura y tristes por estar encerrados en ese lugar.

-. Llegamos, señor Elric, tenga cuidado por favor –Informó el enfermero al detenerse ante una puerta, y luego asomó la cabeza- Señor Evans, tiene visita

-. ¿Mi hijo?

El enfermero no contestó, simplemente hizo pasar a Edward, quien le agradeció al enfermero, que se limitó a desaparecer. Ares rió burlón cuando se volteó a verle.

-. Miren nada más… Es el alquimista de Acero -Dijo con voz un tanto burlona-

-. Señor Evans -Dice Edward, algo sorprendido de que lo conociese-

-. Esperaba verlo desde hacía ya como un mes -Dijo con una sonrisa maléfica- Tome asiento, por favor -Dijo, indicándole una silla vacía-

-. No fue una persona fácil de ubicar… Tantas huidas… Más sus marionetas tramposas –Le replicó Edward, serio y molesto-

-. Me halaga, señor Elric -Dijo, levantándose y caminando por la habitación-

-. Sabe porque vine… ¿No es así?

-. Lo que hace la fuerza de la amistad -Dijo con una voz burlona el señor Evans-

-. Estoy buscando a su hijo, y sé perfectamente que usted sabe donde esta -Edward lo mira serio y molesto, tratando de no perder la paciencia-

-. Lamentablemente, señor Elric, desconozco del paradero de mi hijo, sin embargo, sé algo de sus amigas…

-. ¿Que sabe de ellas? -Pregunto Edward serio, tratando de evitar sonar demasiado preocupado por ellas-

-. Pues que son demasiado resistentes -Sonríe con maldad, a lo que Edward cierra los puños, molesto-

-. Así que no tiene ni la menor idea de nada

-. ¿Quieres apostar? -Dice, volviéndose y mirándole con una mirada burlona-

Ante la mirada desafiante del joven Elric, con una expresión totalmente seria, Ares sacó de su bolsillo un sobre arrugado, el cual le dio en la mano al alquimista, quién, algo nervioso y alterado, cosa que ocultaba con creces, la abrió, y su contenido le dejó con los ojos fuera de órbita

-. ¡Están… Están… Muertas…! -Gritó Edward, incrédulo, para luego mirar a Ares, quien sonreía maliciosamente, y lo ataca -¡MALDITO! ¡¡NO TE CREO NADA DE ESTO!! -Lo golpea-

Henry, al no poder ver bien y no estar demasiado alerta, cayo derrumbado al suelo cuando el puñetazo de Edward le dio de seco en la cara, y luego alzo su mirada hacia donde sospechaba que estaba el, y con una sonrisa burlona, le corrigió

-. No, querido señor Elric… Simplemente falta poco para que vayan al mundo de los muertos

Mientras Ares hablaba, Edward siente como lo apartaban del señor Evans, y trató de zafarse para seguir, pues estaba cegado de la rabia mientras Evans sonreía maliciosamente al ver que no lograba zafarse.

-. Maldito sea, Evans, ¡Le juro que usted y su hijo pagaran por eso! -Grito Edward, furioso-

-. Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Elric -Dijo mientras se reía de forma burlona-

Finalmente, el enfermero logró echar a Edward fuera del edificio, y le entregó el sobre con las fotos adentro, le mira serio

-. Le dije que tuviera cuidado, Elric –Dice, antes de desaparecer adentro-

* * *

Cuchuflete pasaba por desapercibido por todo el mundo mientras se bajaba del tren, se dirigió al mercado donde cogería a Winry y la mataría, sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo rápido, dado que Rockbell tenía dos guardaespaldas: Uno de los hermanos Elric, y Colin. Jordasen le dio la orden de matar a Rockbell y a Evans, por lo que acepto complacido la misión, ya no fallaría para nada en sus misiones.

Vio a la joven Rockbell a los lejos, se acerco a ella y de un movimiento rápido, la cogió y se la llevo corriendo. Para cuando Winry reacciono, se encontró con que estaba tirada en el pasto.

-. Adios, señorita Rockbell –Dice, apuntando a Winry con un arma-

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a jalar el gatillo, se volteó de pronto y le disparó a Colin, quién, haciendo gala de sus buenos reflejos, se giró rápidamente, evitando a tiempo la bala que planeaba darle en la frente, para luego darle un puñetazo, con lo cual salió volando unos cuantos metros

-. Eres demasiado predecible -Dijo con voz molesta, mientras le lanzaba una daga a la pierna de Colin, hiriéndola-, demasiado creído -Se levanta y apunta a Colin- Adiós Evans…

Colin, que estaba arrodillado, sacándose la daga, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como Winry se interponía entre Cuchufleta, la bala y él, y reaccionó a tiempo dándole al suelo con la mano, de forma que su sello de alquimista impreso en el guante actuó, haciendo que una pared de arena se interpusiese entre la bala y Winry.

* * *

Alphonse Elric, entretanto, había estado paseando con Winry, cuando de pronto, desapareció como un borrón de su vista, y alarmado, se apresuró a buscarla hacia la dirección en la cual la había visto desaparecer, cuando unos ruidos similares a unos disparos atrajeron su atención, y, cuando al fin logró llegar, se quedo tieso al ver como una pared de arena apartaba a Winry y al que supuso que era Colin, por la descripción, mientras eran atacados por una marioneta, quien al notar su presencia, echó a huir.

-. ¡Winry! -Exclamó Al, corriendo a su lado y tomándola de los hombros- ¡Winry! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-. Estoy bien, Al -Dijo alterada Winry- ¿Y Colin?

Al notó que el chico que antes había visto, tras decidir que Winry estaba en buenas manos, había empezado a cojear tan rápidamente como su pierna herida le permitía, pero lo divisó a la distancia y, haciendo alquimia, fabricó una jaula de hierro

-. ¡Ni creas que vas a escaparte así como así!

-. Sabía que eso era demasiado fácil… -Suspiró resignado Colin-

-. Así que tu eres Colin Evans… -Al se acercó, mirándolo con aprensión-

-. Si -Él le miró, desafiante-

-. ¡¡Al no lo lastimes, por favor!! -Se acerco corriendo Winry-

-. Winry -Al le miró con sorpresa, tenía los ojos brillantes-

-.Winry -Dijo Colin con voz fría- ¡¿Quién te manda a interponerte?!, ¡Te das cuenta de que por puro milagro te has librado de morir! –Esas palabras le sentaron como balde frío a Winry-

-. ¡Idiota! -le pega con la llave- ¡Me importas más que mi propia vida! –Le reclamó mientras Colin se acariciaba la cabeza, con unas unas lagrimitas de dolor-

-. ¡Igual podias morir!, ¡Se cuidarme perfectamente solo!

-. ¡¡Y que me dices de tu pierna, eh?! -Pregunto molesta Winry, con la llave inglesa en el aire-

-. ¡Mejor una pierna a una vida! –El premio fue que Winry le pegara de nuevo con la llave, furiosa- ¡Mecánica demente! -Se quejó Colin, y al ver como estaba a punto de volver a golpearle- ¡No quiero que mueras! ¿Por qué crees que me arriesgué tanto? ¿Para que me atrapasen, acaso?

-.Ya, ya, chicos -Interviene Al, con una gota en la cabeza-, Winry, tenemos que llamar a Edward, necesita buenas noticias…

-. Pero… -Mira a Colin y luego a Al- ¿Que harán con él?

-. Si colabora, convenceré a Edward para que no le mate…

-. Eso espero -Mira a Colin, entre molesta y decepcionada, y se voltea-

A eso, Al lo mira serio, para luego ponerle ruedas a la jaula de piedra y empezar a llevársela a la casa de Winry, mientras Colin veía el paisaje con preocupación y aburrimiento.

* * *

Roy Mustang recién había llegado a Central, tras unos cuantos días en Ishbal, dónde le anduvieron sanando el hombro con alquimia, y ni bien se hubo acomodado, pudo ver como el joven Elric irrumpía en su oficina con cara de alivio y, a su vez, de desespero total.

-. Mustang -Le pasa el sobre con las fotos-

Roy Mustang, con cara de preocupado, abrió el sobre con delicadeza, preparándose para lo que podría encontrar, sin embargo, eso no evitó que sintiera lo mismo que Edward Elric al ver a Sarah y a Andrea medio muertas en las fotos. Cerró los ojos, como asimilando el golpe, y arrugó una de las fotos.

-. Ares Evans me entrego las fotos, y dijo que no les faltaba mucho para irse al reino de los muertos -Edward cerro los puños con fuerza-

-. Tranquilo, Edward -Dijo Roy con seriedad-, ellas son resistentes, estarán bien

-. No puedo evitarlo… El tipo parecía hablar en serio -Dijo molesto- Envy es capaz de llegar a estos limites…

-. No. Si te quiere atraer… Las necesita con vida

-. ¿Que podemos hacer? -Suspira, sentándose en la silla, rendido y desesperado- He estado viajando y buscando respuestas… Pero no tienen idea de donde están

A eso, el teléfono empieza a sonar, por lo que Mustang atiende

-. ¡General Mustang!, ¡¡Soy yo, Alphonse!!

-. Alphonse… -Asiente serio, a lo que Ed le mira, ansioso-

-. ¿Puedo hablar con mi hermano, señor?

-. Toma -Dijo Roy, dándole el teléfono a Ed-

-. ¿Al, que sucede? -Pregunto Edward, algo ansioso y esperanzado-

-. ¡Tenemos una pista! -Emocionado-

-. ¡¿Hablas en serio Al?! -Sonríe Edward- Cuéntame

-. Hemos capturado a Colin Evans… Pero…

-. ¿Lo capturaron? -Pregunta Ed- ¿Que pasa, Al? -Se oye como el menor Elric traga nervioso-

-. Winry amenaza que como le matemos, nos hará daño con su llave inglesa… -A eso, Edward traga saliva y suspira-

-. No lo mataremos… Todavía –Susurra-

-. El dice que nunca fue su intención... Que todo lo entenderemos mejor cuando hable contigo

-. Tráelo a Central, hablaremos cara a cara -Dice Edward serio-

-. ¡Si, hermano!, ¡Va siendo hora de que recuperemos a las chicas!

-. Nos veremos, Al -Edward sonríe y cuelga- Atraparon a Colin Evans, lo traerán a Central.

-. Bien -Roy deja escapar, inconscientemente, un suspiro de alivio- Le diré a Hawkeye que prepare una celda para el señor Evans… ¿Algo más?

-.Eso es todo, solo que… -Edward traga saliva al recordar a Winry y su llave inglesa- Olvídelo -Se levanta, y Roy asiente-

-. Nos vemos mañana, Acero.

Edward se va de la habitación dejando solo a Roy Mustang, quien pone las fotos en el cenicero, se coloca los guantes, y las quema con un chasquido, para luego suspirar pensativo, algo preocupado, mientras se quitaba sus guantes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Roy y Edward se hallaban solos en una celda, junto a Colin, esperando a que alguien comenzara a hablar, aun sin olvidar la amenaza que Winry les habia echado antes de que lo metieran allí "¡Le tocan un solo pelo, y mi llave inglesa aparecerá también en vuestras pesadillas!"

-. Bien, Colin… Habla -Edward se cruza los brazos y mira fríamente a Colin-

-. Nunca quise que nada de eso pasara -Dijo Colin, recostado contra la pared, con voz inexpresiva-, me obligaron

-. ¿El secuestro?, ¿Los diversos ataques? –pregunto Edward

-.Todo… -Dice serio- no es fácil tener un padre que apoya las causas del mal, y menos si ese posesiona marionetas para que vigilen todos tus pasos, y sobre todo, le vende tu alma al mismísimo Envy

A eso, Edward suaviza su mirada, comprendiendo la situación de Colin, al igual que Roy, que permaneció igual de serio que antes, contemplando al joven Evans mirarles casi con desgana, esperando que hicieran más preguntas

-. ¿Y las chicas?

-. No estoy seguro… Según entendí, Envy las separó… Una esta en Lior, y la otra, posiblemente, en Lisinwell

-. ¿No es posible que te hayan mentido? -Preguntó Mustang, serio-

-. Envy es el representante de Lisnwell ¿no es así? -pregunto Edward

-. Así es -Asintió Colin- yo mismo di la idea de envenenar a Kraymer

-. Lo más probable es que estén en Lior -Dijo Roy tras pensárselo-, Envy supondría que iríamos a donde él esta, creyendo que allá vigila mejor a las chicas… Cuando todos sabemos que es mejor dejarlas en un lugar desértico y sin salida... Además de olvidado.

-. Pero de todas formas tenemos que ir a Lisinwell y exhibirlo

-. Primero lo primero -Roy le miró, serio- Las chicas –A eso, Edward asintió-

-. ¿Algo más? –Pregunto Edward-

-. Dijo algo de volver al mundo de la ciencia -Dijo Evans con seriedad- y matará a Sarah como no vayas pronto. A Andrea la mantendrá viva por más tiempo, para volver al otro mundo…

-. Bien -Roy asintió-

-. ¿Me dejan ir? -Colin preguntó con una mirada seria-

-. Yo no decido esas cosas –Dice Edward saliendo de la jaula, a lo que Roy asintió, como despidiéndose-

-. Pronto nos veremos, señor Evans –Dijo serio Roy-

* * *

Cuchuflete estaba asustado de lo que pasaría a continuación, tenía que hablar con Jordansen y Envy sobre lo que había pasado. La idea le aterraba pero tenía que contar que había fallado, y esperar su castigo. Entro al cuarto y miro a los dos superiores.

-. ¿Y bien? -Pregunto despectivamente Envy-

-. Yo… Logre herir a Evans… -Tartamudeo- Pero… No… Pude matar… A Rockbell ni a Evans

-. ¿No? -Jordansen le miró con expresión insondable- ¿Acaso se te dañó tu dispensor de armas o qué?

-. Evans me ataco… Y luego de que lo herí, logro hacer alquimia cuando le dispare… A Rockbell… Pero en ese instante llego… Uno de los hermanos… Elric -Dijo asustado Cuchuflete

-. ¡¿Y huiste?! -Jordansen apretó los dientes, furioso- ¡Eres un cobarde!

-. Lo siento… -Tartamudea- N-no era… Mi intención fallar… -A eso, Envy se acerca a Cuchuflete y le sonríe-

-. No importa, Pumpkin –Y sin previo aviso, le clava un cuchillo al corazón- Ya no nos eres útil -Le saca el cuchillo y lo deja caer-

-. Espero sus ordenes, señor -Dijo Jordansen, serio, sin inmutarse por la muerte de Cuchufléte-

-. Antes que nada, saquen a esa basura de aquí –Dijo, dando referencia a Cuchuflete- y yo me iré a Lyor, me encontrare con Elric, llévate a las chicas a la ciudad subterránea y nos veremos ahí.

-. Enseguida, señor.

-. Y mantenlas separadas… No quiero que el plan falle, mantén inconsciente a Bright, y a Winchester… Mantenla despierta y amarrada

-.Lo haré, señor -Sonríe con malicia- buena suerte -Se va a hacer su cometido-

* * *

XD, to be continued... Como siempre, actualizaremos el viernes que viene... A la noche xD... Descansen, disfruten del finde, relax... Y no olviden estudiar si tienen algo q estudiar xD... Buenas noches!

Rizita-chan: xD, estamos seguras de que esperabas algo más románticos, así como que ya te esperas lo de Mustang con Andy xD... Y pues, la conti, como siempre, está para hoy, el viernes XD... En cuanto a tu indecente propuesta... n.nU... Tenemos messenger... pero el tuyo no aparece, me imagino que por los reglamentos de , que no se pueden poner correos (A saber porq sera u.u)... Cuidate! buen dia! Digo, dulces sueños! Saludos!


	18. La pelea final

Como siempre, es una hermosa noche de un viernes... ¡¡Llegó el finde!! (Aunque bueno, era de esperar, pero eso ya es otra cosa...), y por lo tanto, como era de esperar... ¡Actualización! xD

Sin embargo, debemos hacer este mini apartado para recordarles que, lamentablemente, Full Metal Alchemist no nos pertenece a ninguna de nosotras, ni al fandom ni... Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, los personajes y todo lo que tenga que ver con FMA (Salvo este fic, claro esta) pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa. Aclarado esto... ¡A leer!

* * *

**18**

**La pelea final**

Jordansen Birdison vigilaba los movimientos de su comitiva, quienes preparaban todo para la llegada de Envy y los alquimistas que buscarían a las chicas que habían capturado: Sarah Bright y Andrea Winchester. La alquimista Ventusgnis reaccionaba de forma muy leve a todo, apenas y emitía un sonido de vez en cuando, estaba golpeada de la cabeza y tenía moretones.

Por otro lado, la alquimista Ice Queen, atada y amordazada como estaba, pataleaba como podía, intentando soltarse de sus captores. Ella, a diferencia de su compañera, debía estar despierta, pues la interrogarían y la usarian, luego de matar a los chicos, para volver a su mundo de origen.

-. Bienvenida a la ciudad subterránea, señorita Winchester -Jordansen la miró con burla cuando la pusieron ante él- espero que disfrute su estancia acá

Andrea trata de mover sus brazos y sus piernas, de soltarse, y le lanza una mirada asesina a Jordansen, que solo sonríe con diversión y malicia

-. Le aseguro que la pasará muy bien en su dormitorio… Llévensela

Andrea trata de pelear, pero debido al cansancio y el dolor se detiene, llorando por la incapacidad, y se deja llevar

* * *

Roy Mustang miraba por la ventana, serio, mientras, en el asiento delante suyo, Edward Elric dormía, recargando las energías perdidas, para así ayudarle a recuperar a sus alquimistas. Pudo contemplar como el amanecer surgía rojo, mientras recordaba todo lo que habían hecho Armstrong y Vincent, que vendrían desde Ishbal, mientras que Riza y Al se hallaban sentados en otros puestos

-. Acero -Roy le llamó con voz paternal-, Acero –A eso, Edward se remueve de su puesto y abre los ojos-

-. ¿Que pasa? –Preguntó-

-. Estamos llegando -Dijo Roy, serio- y deberíamos desayunar, ¿no crees? –A eso, el estomago de Edward gruñe-

-. Creo que si

En ese preciso momento, Riza y Al, sacan unas bandejas llenas de comida de la mochila y las reparten

-.Ya casi vamos llegando -Dijo Riza- comamos

* * *

Cuando llegaron, se bajaron del camión, y al hacerlo, se encontraron con una sorpresa inesperada. Vale que esperaban a Armstrong y a Vincent, pero no esperaban encontrarse a la prometida de Renault, Danielle Hughes, que sonreía con calma

-. ¡Danielle! -Exclamó Mustang, perplejo- ¿Qué haces acá?

-. Vine a ayudarlos -Sonríe- Tiempo sin verte, Roy.

-. Igualmente, Hughes -Mustang recobró el sentido común y mira a Vincent- ¿estás seguro de que es buena idea? –A eso, Vincent, mira a Roy como si estuviera loco-

-. Créeme, no me gusta que ella este aquí, pero… -Se sonroja- Me convenció

-. Bien -Roy asintió- ¿Alguna idea de por dónde podrían estar?

-. Los túneles -Respondió Al-

-. Bien -Asintió Roy- vamos allá entonces -Nadie se mueve, todos miran a Edward-

-. Hermano -Dijo Al, con una gota bajándole de la cabeza- solo tú sabes donde está el túnel

-. ¡Verdad! -Se le bajan una gota por la cabeza- Vamos para allá

Empiezan a dirigirse hacia los túneles, guiados por Edward, cuando de repente, un grupo de soldados los rodean, conformado por marionetas y algunos soldados militares. Envy estaba afuera del círculo, observándoles

-. ¡Tiempo sin verte, Elric! -Dijo maliciosamente Envy-

-. ¡Envy! –Edward cierra los puños- ¡¿No eres capaz de enfrentarte a nosotros solo?!

-. Eso sería desigualdad, Edward

-. Eso es una mentira completa, Envy -Roy le miró con seriedad-

-. No opinabas lo mismo cuando mataste a toda esa gente -Dijo Envy, a lo que Roy Mustang apretó los puños-

-. Eso… -Se veía lívido, pero a la vez, con ganas de matarle- ¡Tú sabes bien que ustedes tuvieron más responsabilidad de eso que todos nosotros!

-. Eso lo sabemos… Pero nosotros no fuimos quienes los matamos –Dijo Envy-

-. Pero ustedes si comenzaron la guerra

-. Ah… Eso no lo podemos negar- Sonríe Envy, viendo a Vincent cerrar los puños y manteniendo su calma-

-. ¿Y qué esperas? -Al le desafió con los puños cerrados- ¿Por qué no nos demuestras, otra vez, lo cobarde que eres?

Envy se molesta por el comentario y con un chasquido todos los soldados atacan a los alquimistas, a lo que Roy, con un chasquido, crea un escudo de fuego que los defiende temporalmente

-. Bien… Necesitamos un plan, rápido -Dijo serio- ¿Sugerencias?

-. ¡Si, señor! -Exclamó Armstrong- ¡Usare mi hiper mega puñetazo de piedra! -Dice, sacándose la camisa y comenzando a dar puñetazos por todas partes, dejando un túnel casi demolido y a casi todos los presentes inconscientes-

-.Esto... Gracias, Armstrong… ¿Ahora qué? –Preguntó Alphonse, buscando señales de Envy-

-. Ataquemos a los soldados y atrapemos a Envy -Dijo Edward-

-. Si… Acero, tú ataca por la izquierda, yo por la derecha. Hawkeye, cúbreme. Alphonse, vienes conmigo. Armstrong, Vincent, cuiden de Edward -Ordenó Roy-

-. ¿Y yo que? -pregunto molesta Danielle- No me dejes afuera –A eso, Roy la mira-

-. Esto… -Contempla a los chicos- vendrás conmigo, necesitaré un doctor conmigo

-. Más te vale, Mustang… Quiero vengar a mi hermano -Dijo Danielle seria-

Acto seguido, los chicos actuaron. Roy chascó los dedos, haciendo que los de su flanco se volvieran antorchas humanas, mientras Riza vigilaba que nadie le diera a su superior, y Danielle miraba sin saber que hacer

Por otro lado, Edward se las arregló para crear unas estratégicas prisiones de acero, mientras que Armstrong liquidó a puño limpio a los otros oponentes, y Vincent se limitó a ver como se desarrollaba todo.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera de combate, los chicos se miraron entre sí, decidiendo qué harían a continuación para encontrar rápidamente a las chicas

-. Separémonos en 2 grupos, uno de tres y otro de cuatro -Dijo Roy tras meditarlo-

-. Veamos, Edward… ¿Quiénes irán contigo? –Pregunto Riza-

-. Iré con Roy, Riza y... –Edward fue interrumpido por Vincent-

-. Necesitan un médico por equipo –Mira a Danielle- Así que tu te iras con Al, ¿De acuerdo, preciosa?

-. Si –Mira a Armstrong y a Al, les sonríe- Iré con ustedes.

-. Armstrong, Alphonse, por favor, cuídenla si pueden –Pidió Vincent, mira a Danielle- Tu los cuidas a ellos, ¿vale? –Le da un beso y le susurra- Te amo –A eso, Danielle se sonroja y le susurra-

-. Yo también te amo, cuídate, por favor.

Edward mira incomodo la escena de amor, mientras los otros tenían distintas reacciones: Al miraba también incomodo a la pareja y Armstrong estaba encantado. Roy, al ver la escena, tosió de forma disimulada, a lo que ellos se percataron de que les habían incomodado, mientras que Riza, pese a que sonreía muy levemente, mantenía expresión seria.

-. Debemos seguir -Dijo Mustang, serio, mientras que a Armstrong le lloraban los ojos de la emoción-

-. ¡Cuidare a su prometida, Renault, se lo prometo!

-. Yooo… Ehhh… Voy siguiendo -Dice nervioso Edward, volteándose y caminado, mientras Danielle estaba algo avergonzada.

-. Muchas gracias Alex, te lo agradezco mucho -Vincent sonríe y nota la mirada de Roy- Vamos.

* * *

Los equipos corrían lo más rápido que podían para intentar atrapar a Envy, pero tuvieron que detenerse al ver dos caminos, entonces el equipo de Ed se fue por un lado, y el equipo de Al se fue por el otro. Una vez que llegaron, fueron atacados por varios soldados de marionetas y gárgolas de piedras.

-. ¡Al ataque! -Gritó Edward-

A su orden, empiezan a pelear, pero durante el combate, Edward ve a Envy parado encima de una columna, y cuando este nota que logró captar la atención, se va brincando, por lo que Edward lo sigue corriendo lo más rápido posible, dejando solos a Roy, Riza y a Vincent.

-. ¡Acero! ¡Vuelve! -Le ordenó Mustang- ¡No vayas solo!

-. ¡Señor! -Le gritó Riza-

Roy volteó a ver, encontrándose con que una quimera mutante se abalanzaba contra el, y apenas y alcanzó a chascar los dedos, chamuscando a la quimera

-. ¡Mustang no te preocupes por el chico! -Grito Vincent dando una patada a una quimera, a lo que asintió-

-. ¡Retirada!, ¡Debemos retirarnos! -Ordenó Mustang, serio- ¡no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas!, ¡Tenemos otras cosas que hacer!

* * *

Por otro lado, Alphonse, Danielle y Armstrong les había tocado un camino poco transitado, casi vacío, por lo cual se mantenían en constante alerta, con la intención de encontrarse algo, o por lo menos, alguien

-. Eso está muy tranquilo… Algo anda mal -Dijo serio Armstrong-

-. Tiene razón… -Al mira arriba- El silencio es mala señal…

Un ululeo se oye y se repite por el eco, de repente se voltean y ven a unas quimeras furiosas… Y de pronto, se fijaron que eso no era lo único, pues además, las gárgolas estaban cobrando vida.

-. ¡Cuidado! -Advirtió Al, al ver como, sobre Danielle, se alzaba una gárgola-

-. ¡Señorita Hughes! -Exclamó Armstrong, lanzándose contra ella y evitando que el ataque de la estatua animada le diera de lleno-

-. ¡Manténganse alerta! -Ordenó Alphonse, nervioso y preparándose para atacar-

Acto seguido, mientras Al empezaba a hacer alquimia sin círculo, creando pequeños huecos en el suelo, en los cuales se hundían las quimeras, Armstrong empezó a usar su hiper ataque de piedra, el cual había ido pasando de generación en generación, a la par en que Danielle se las arreglaba para usar la familiar táctica de los Hughes: Esquivar y lanzar dagas.

-. ¡Son muchos! -Exclamó Al- ¿Qué hacemos?

-. Tenemos que seguir -Grito Danielle, evadiendo una quimera-

-. Busquemos donde resistir -Sugirió Al, mirando algunas casas vacías- ¡en una de esas casas!

-. ¡Muévanse!, ¡Yo los cubro! -Aprobó Armstrong-

Alphonse y Danielle corren rápidamente a la casa, mientras Armstrong atacaba a las quimeras y gárgolas que trataban lanzarse hacia Al y Danielle, pero claro, él, el gran Alex Louis Armstrong, no lo iba a permitir.

-. ¡Ya estamos, Armstrong! -Gritó Al- ¡vente!, ¡¡nosotros te cubrimos!!

Armstrong, al oír el grito que le pegó Alphonse, destrozó una gárgola, y acto seguido, echó a correr en dirección a la casa, mientras Al le cubría como podía, pero, justo cuando estaba por entrar, una quimera se abalanzó contra él justo en el momento que entró a la casa. Danielle se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y el joven Elric, mientras la quimera mordía salvajemente al Primer Ministro, la mató al atravesarla con una barra metálica creada por él

-. ¡Señor Armstrong! -Chilló preocupado Alphonse- ¡¿Está usted bien?!

-. Tranquilo, muchacho… Ustedes están bien, eso es lo que importa -Dijo Armstrong con seriedad-

-. No sea así, señor Amstrong -Dice Danielle, mirando la herida- Puedo atenderla -Y saca un botiquín, empezó a limpiar la herida y se preocupó- La herida… Esta algo profunda –Dice, mirando a Armstrong- Puedo detener la hemorragia pero… Para caminar necesitara usar algo de apoyo

-. Puedo hacerle unas muletas -Sugirió Al, preocupado-

-. Hazle un bastón, con eso bastara -Dice Danielle seria

-. Si, señora

* * *

Mientras tanto, entre Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye y Vincent Renault, ellos se las habían arreglado para acabar con los que les habían empezado a atacar, y la mayoría estaba, o bien atrapada, o bien muerta, por lo que caminaban entre las calles, siempre en alerta, intentando encontrar a Sarah o a Andrea, hasta que observaron, como una gárgola gigante vigilaba una casa en particular.

Roy hizo señas de caminar silenciosamente, se acercaron a una casa e ingresaron por la parte de atrás de la casa, donde habían un montón de guardias, a los que golpearon o dejaron inconsciente, y subieron arriba, examinaron las puertas e ingresaron a una, donde cual sería la sorpresa de ver a Andrea en un rincón amordazada, golpeada, con algunas heridas abiertas, sucia y llorando silenciosamente.

-. ¡Andrea! -Roy exclamó al verla así- demonios -Murmuró mientras se acercaba rápidamente a atenderla- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

A eso, Andrea lo mira asustada y señala la espalda de ellos, justo al tiempo en que Vincent se iba a voltear, pero algo frio en la nuca lo detiene: El cañón de un arma, mientras Riza había sido agarrada por una marioneta.

-. Tiempo sin verlos -Dijo Jordansen, que era quién estaba apuntando a Vincent en la nuca-

-. Birdison -Roy le miró, furioso-

-. Mustang, veo que tu visión ha mejorado bastante –Sonríe mientras Roy aprieta los puños-

-. ¿Creías que me iba a quedar para toda la vida así?, Suéltalos -Ordenó, serio-

-. Me temo que no se podrá… Estás en desventaja –Dice, señalando a Riza y a Vincent con la cabeza- Desátale las mordazas de los pies a la chica, tus dos amigos corren peligro de muerte, uno morirá de una bala y la teniente Hawkeye tendrá el cuello partido… Así que obedece -Ordenó Jordansen, a lo que Roy frunció el ceño, preguntándose que planeaba, y se apresuró a soltarle las cuerdas a Andrea-

-. ¿Qué quieres?

-. Tengo una misión que cumplir. Winchester, levántese y ubíquese en el medio de nosotros -Dice Jordansen serio, a lo que Andrea se levanta y se acerca, Vincent mira a Roy, dándole una especie de señal-

Acto seguido, Mustang chasquea los dedos, a lo que la marioneta que sostenía a Hawkeye empezó a arder, causando una distracción, y Vincent golpea a Jordansen para sacárselo de encima, a la par en que Mustang sacaba a Andrea del camino. Todo eso ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.

-. ¡Muévanse! -Ordenó Mustang, mientras ayudaba a Andrea a levantarse, soltándole los amarres que le faltaban- ¡Vamos!, ¡Deprisa!

Vincent y Riza corren, mientras Jordansen se levanta furioso y saca la cabeza por la ventana

-. ¡Síguelos!, ¡Y no mates a Winchester! -Le grita Jordansen a la gárgola gigante-

Acto seguido, la enorme gárgola que los muchachos antes habían visto, cobró como vida, y desplegó sus alas, lista para remontar vuelo Mustang apresuró la marcha, sin dejar de empujar a Andrea, para evitar que perdiese el ritmo. Hawkeye, por otro lado, corría como podía, buscando un escondrijo.

-. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, señor! -Dijo Hawkeye con voz totalmente avispada-

-. ¡Primero debemos deshacernos de esa gárgola! -Respondió Mustang- ¡el fuego solo no servirá!

-. ¡Y matar a los seguidores! -Grita Vincent- Nos siguen.

-. ¡Encárguense de los otros y yo me encargo de la gárgola! -Dice Andrea corriendo-

-. ¡Ten cuidado, Winchester! -Ordenó Mustang, deteniéndose en seco y volteándose a atacar a los que les seguían-

Los otros se ponen a pelear con los soldados, mientras la gárgola se dirigía en picada hacía ellos, por lo que Andrea con un chasquido hace surgir agua que ataca a la gárgola cegándola y empujándola, luego convirtiéndose en hielo. La gárgola se queda en el aire y empieza a caer vertiginosamente sobre los soldados.

-. ¡Apártense! -Grita Andrea-

Vincent se apartó a tiempo al oír el grito, pero Roy, demasiado ocupado en defenderse, no la escuchó ni reaccionó a tiempo, por lo que la teniente Hawkeye, al verle en esa situación, se abalanzó contra él, sacándole del camino, justo al tiempo en que la estatua, ahora de hielo, se estrellaba contra el suelo y contra los soldados, rompiéndose en cristales que se dispersaron por todas partes

-. ¡Demonios! -Susurró Roy al ver qué había pasado-, gracias, Hawkeye

-. No es nada, señor -Dijo Riza, levantándose y ayudándole a levantarse. Roy mira a Andrea tras sacudir su uniforme, y luego mira serio a Vincent-, Será mejor que vayamos a algún lugar privado a atenderte -Dijo, serio-

-. ¡No!, ¡Necesitamos salvar a Sarah! -Dice Andrea-

-. Chica, estás herida… –Comenzó Vincent-

-. ¿No lo entiendes?, Envy va a matar a Sarah para hacer enloquecer a Edward -Dice desesperada Andrea-

Roy miró a todos, uno por uno. Hawkeye tenía su semblante serio, no demostraba expresión, como siempre, pero su mirada se veía preocupada. Vincent, en cambio, tenía cara de preocupado, tanto por las heridas como por Sarah, y Andrea… Se veía desesperada. Suspiró

-. Por lo menos deja que te curemos esa herida –Dijo Roy, señalándole la más grave- así seremos más rápidos –A eso, Andrea lo mira-

-. Está bien, pero rápido –A eso, Vincent asiente con la cabeza y mira donde cayo la estatua-

-. Mataste a Jordansen… Y a todos los soldados.

-. Se lo merece… Es un maldito -Dice Andrea furiosa, a lo que Roy apretó los puños de forma inconsciente, pero no dijo nada-

-. Apúrate, Renault –Exhortó Roy-

-. Enseguida -Dice Vincent, cogiendo a Andrea suavemente de la muñeca-

* * *

Envy esperaba pacientemente a que llegara Edward, a la vez que contemplaba como Sarah, que estaba colgada de los brazos, iba reaccionando poco a poco y abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-. Vete despidiéndote de tu vida, muñeca -Le susurra Envy- Despídete de tu amor –Le sonríe maliciosamente, cuando de repente, una bala de cañón es disparada haciendo derrumbar una estatua- ¡Elric! ¡Bienvenido! -Dice Envy ignorando el derrumbe y volviéndose a verle-

-. ¡Baja aquí y pelea conmigo, cobarde! -Grito Edward, furioso-

-. Pero Edward… No deberías gritar en medio del acto 1 -Sonríe maliciosamente- El acto se llama la herida mortal, consiste en que uno de los protagonistas es herido de gravedad… En este caso -Mira a Sarah y le clava un cuchillo, ante la atónita mirada de Edward- Ella es la que la recibe.

Sarah soltó un grito al sentir el cuchillo, y luego, con unas lágrimas en los ojos, le miró hecha una mezcla de sentimientos, entre los cuales resaltaban el dolor y la rabia por la impotencia

-. ¡Maldito! -Dijo con voz asustada y adolorida-

-. ¡¡Sarah!! -grita rabioso Edward, quien corre hacia Envy dispuesto a atacarlo-

-. ¡¡No hagas nada estúpido, Edward!! -Gritó desesperada y adolorida-

Envy sonríe y golpea a Sarah para callarla, se baja rápidamente y empieza la pelea entre ellos dos, quienes combaten a muerte y con furia, ante la mirada asustada y angustiada de Sarah

-. Bienvenido al acto dos, Edward -Dice Envy, golpeando a Edward y evadiendo un ataque con su espada-, Donde tu novia morirá lentamente y verá como mueres a manos de tu enemigo -Dice Envy golpeando y lanzándolo lejos.

-. ¡¡Cállate, Envy!! -Dice Edward volviendo al ataque- ¡¡Ni ella ni yo moriremos!!

-. Puedo dejarla libre… ¡Si me permites matarte! -Dice Envy entre risas-

-. Nunca -Grita Edward, mientras peleaba-

-. ¡¿Por qué haces eso?! -Gritó Sarah, mirando con rabia a Envy mientras comenzaba a toser sangre por lo que distrae a Edward y permitiendo algo de ventaja a Envy-

Edward cae al suelo al ser golpeado en la cabeza por distraerse, trata de levantarse, peor Envy le pisa la mano por lo que Edward grita, y Sarah cierra los ojos, desesperada

-. ¡Muere, Edward Elric! -Dice Envy-

-. ¡No!, ¡Detente! -Sarah gritó, desesperada-

Envy se disponía a matar a Ed, pero Edward logra atacarle con el brazo de metal y levantarse a tiempo. Envy se recuperó rápidamente del ataque sorpresivo del alquimista de Acero, y al ver como este se disponía a atacarle a muerte, tomó la forma de Sarah, haciendo que se detuviera en seco, mientras Sarah le miró con sorpresa

-¡Demonios! ¡Ten cuidado! -Gritó al ver como Edward no sabía como reaccionar, al punto en que Envy casi le atacaba-

Edward evade el ataque del doble de Sarah y ataca, por lo que Envy toma la forma de Trisha. A lo que Edward se detiene a ratos y es atacado por Envy

Sarah mira la escena, todavía sin dejar de intentar soltarse, aunque con menos ímpetu que antes, la herida seguía sangrando, pero ella no pensaba rendirse por varias cosas que tenía en mente, como evitar que Edward muriese en manos de ese engendro del mal

-. Ríndete, Elric, no tienes oportunidad, tu chica esta por morir -Dice Envy-

-. ¡Vamos, Edward!, ¡Ni se te ocurra dejar que ese engendro te mate!, ¡No puedes rendirte!, ¡No puedes morir! -Los ojos le brillan y unas lágrimas caen de ellos, a lo que Edward reacciona y ataca con toda su fuerza a Envy-

-. No me rendiré Envy… ¡¡Jamás!! -Grita Edward-

Siguen peleando, Edward usa la alquimia para defenderse. Hasta que ambos se acercan y se detienen bruscamente, Envy sonríe maliciosamente y Edward abre los ojos por completo, ambos se separan y se ve como sacan sus armas del cuerpo del uno y del otro.

-. Gane, Edward Elric… -Dice Envy, cayendo al suelo-

-. Yo gane, Envy -Dice Edward, escupiendo sangre-

-. Edward -Susurró Sarah, asustada, le dolía reaccionar violentamente-

Pese a que Sarah estaba herida de gravedad y había perdido mucha sangre, se negaba firmemente a quedar inconsciente, no iba a darle esa satisfacción a Envy, y además, no podía dejar solo a Edward. Maldijo porque el chico había venido solo, y nadie podría ayudarle

-. Edward… -Y también odió las cuerdas, que le impedían la movilidad-

Edward se levanta del suelo con dificultad y trata de llegar a Sarah tropezándose en el camino, se sube a unas columnas con dificultad y llega a ella. Le corta las cuerdas y la abraza con fuerza.

-. No quiero perderte -Susurra Edward con lagrimas en los ojos- Te amo.

Sarah sonríe levemente al sentirse en ese abrazo tan protector, y le corresponde como puede, mientras de sus ojos seguían cayendo lágrimas

-. No me perderás, Edward -Susurró- yo también te amo

Edward y Sarah cierran los ojos, siguen abrazados y caen al suelo, dormidos... y sin soltarse, mientras un charco de sangre se derramaba

* * *

Bueno, un capitulo bastante movido, eh?... xD, aguanten a ver como continua todo... bueno chicos este es el penultimo capitulo del fic, ha sido una gran historia (A:Rayos me dieron ganas de llorar)... Y como siempre, nos veremos el viernes! Disfruten el finde viendo pelis, leyendo... haciendo tareas...O incluso yendo a fiestas... XD... ¡Buenas noches!

Rizita-chan: xD, creo que algunos somos lentos (S: Bueno, yo lo soy) para agregar contactos... n.nU, pero ya aprenderé, lo prometo! xD, y en cuanto a poner a Sarah en rol menos importante el capi anterior... xD, sigues opinando lo mismo ahora?... (A: xd fue divertido) Y Cuchúflete... n.nU, bueno... Siempre está el ineficiente en algun lado xD... Bastante impacto, eh? (S: Acabo de encontrar tu messenger... xD, hay que ver que depistada soy n.nU) xD, bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado... Buenas noches!

Zanz: Tiempo sin verte (Y seguimos en las mismas), espero que pronto te acuerdes de leer... (O sino, tu te acordarás de mi cuadernazo U-.-)... Sé que te habrá encantado el capi, estes donde estes... Y como no vuelvas a aparecer... Bueno, puedo reemplazar el cuaderno por una llave tuerca...(A: Bueno... yo que tu, corro) ¡Saludos!


	19. Recuperación

Viernes caluroso, indicio de dos días de descanso (S: O tres, en el caso de Andy u.u)... y finalmente una lectura instructiva!! claro, eso viene en el pack de actualización!! n.nU

Pero antes, llama el sentido del deber... Por lo tanto, reservamos este medio segundo en decirles que Full Metal Alchemist no te pertenece ni a ti, ni a ti, ni a ti...Lo mismo para nosotras, y es que, a estas alturas, ya todos sabemos a quién le pertenecen los personajes y la historia original, mas no el fic: A Hiromu Arakawa.

Ahora sí... ¡Buena zambullida, buena lectura!

* * *

**19**

**Recuperación**

Hacían ya dos días desde que habían salido de la ciudad subterránea, oculta bajo Central. Cada quién había sido tratado con sus respectivos medicamentos, algunos se recuperaron rápidamente, pero otros seguían inconscientes o recuperándose en sus respectivas habitaciones de hospital

Andrea Winchester, recostada en su respectiva cama, dentro de su habitación, contemplaba los rayos del sol del medio día filtrarse por las persianas de la ventana de su habitación, cansada y aburrida de estar en inactividad total, incomunicada de lo que ocurría, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió, y por ella, entró quién menos se hubiera esperado ver en esa situación.

-. ¿Mustang? -Pregunto sorprendida Andrea-

-. ¿Cómo se encuentra, Ice?-Dijo Roy, mirándola desde la puerta, con seriedad-

-. Bien, pero aburrida -Dice Andrea ocultando un bostezo-

-. Es bueno saberlo -Mustang asiente, serio, mientras entraba hasta quedar a unos pasos de su cama- Pensé que querría hacer algo, así que decidí venir a verla

-. Gracias por tu visita -Andrea sonríe- ¿Como están los demás? -Pregunto curiosa-

-. Vincent y Danielle se recuperaron rápidamente, Armstrong ya puede caminar, pero sigue en observación, Al está paseando… Y Sarah y Edward, hemos decidido dejarles juntos en la misma habitación… Aún no despiertan -Dice con voz despreocupada-

-. Vaya… Así que dejaron a Romeo y Julieta juntos -Dice picarona Andrea- Ya me imagino la alegría de ese par de babosos -Se ríe-

-. ¿Romeo y Julieta? -Preguntó Mustang, interesado-

-. Es un libro de nuestro mundo -Dice Andrea con una gota bajándole- Es una historia de amor, dos familias que forman un clan, los Montesco y los Capulleto, se odian a muerte, pero sus hijos, Romeo y Julieta, se amaban con locura, su amor no es aceptado y luego de unos sucesos, la historia termina trágicamente en Romeo al creer a Julieta muerta se toma un veneno, peor Julieta al despertar y ver a su amado, decide matarse porque no puede vivir sin él… Y muere al clavarse la espada de Romeo –A eso, a Roy le cae una gota-

-. Esto… Una historia interesante

-. Es interesante, la diferencia con este par de Romeo y Julieta –Refiriéndose a Sarah y a Edward- es que estuvieron cerca de tener su trágico final -Andrea sonríe y luego suspira- Sácame de aquí… Me aburro -Lo mira- ¿No tendrás un libro? –A eso, Roy sonríe levemente, y con una ceja alzada, le pregunta-

-. ¿Me ves cara de llevar un libro?

-. No -Dice Andrea mirándole sarcásticamente- Entonces entretenme –A eso, Roy sonríe con picardía-

-. ¿A dónde quiere ir, Señorita Winchester? -Ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-

-. ¿Me dejaras salir? -Le brillan los ojos- Demos una vuelta -Dice Andrea y cae en cuenta de algo- Pero espérame afuera mientras me cambio

A eso, Roy sonrió y salió. Una vez que Andrea se hubo cambiado, salió del cuarto y contempló a Roy, para luego jalarle de la manga y sonreírle

-. ¿Vamos? -Roy asiente y empiezan a caminar- Mustang… -Susurra-

-. ¿Pasa algo? -Roy vuelve la mirada-

-. Gracias por rescatarme -Le sonríe y luego lo mira dudosa- Te lo agradezco –Dice, abrazándolo-

Sorprendido, Roy abre los ojos de par en par cuando Andrea le abraza, y en menos de un segundo, reacciona, abrazándola torpemente, no acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

-. Esto… ¿Creíste que te dejaría con ellos? No, gracias -Sonríe mientras se separa de ella- fue todo un placer -Andrea sonríe-

-. Vamos, que me aburro -Dice Andrea, adelantándose con el fin de que no viera su cara roja, a lo que Roy sonríe divertido, y la sigue-

-. ¿A dónde iremos?, ¿A ver a Romeo y Julieta?

-. No… Prefiero no estar ahí cuando despierten porque empezaran a derrochar amor -Dice Andrea burlona- Vamos afuera.

-. Bien -Roy asintió, enseriándose- vamos entonces… Y de paso, tomamos un café, ¿O prefieres té?

-. Prefiero un jugo.

* * *

Sarah abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía el cuerpo y el alma, vio el techo blanco y recordó a Edward, miro a su derecha y ahí lo encontró, profundamente dormido, sonrió e hizo el intento de estirar el brazo izquierdo cuando noto que estaba conectada al suero.

-. Uh -Sarah miró su brazo y palideció al ver la aguja- ¡Demonios! ¡¿Y ahora cómo me quito esa cosa?! –Suspira, intentando calmarse-

Cuando Edward despertó, casi enseguida, pudo observar a Sarah un tanto nerviosa, intentando sacarse la aguja del suero sin armar alborotos y sin perder la calma

-. Sarah… -Edward la mira- ¿Estás bien?

-. ¡Hola! –Sonrió nerviosa- ¿Cómo estás? Lo siento… Veras… -Sarah respiraba ansiosa y sonreía nerviosa- no… Me… Gustan… Las… -Sacó su aguja de un tirón- ¡Agujas! ¡Ay! –A eso, Edward la mira atónito-

-. A mi tampoco me gustan… Pero, la necesito -Señala la bolsa de sangre-

-. Ojala pudiera quitarme esa cosa -Mira su bolsa con sangre- pero yo también la necesito... ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupada-

-. Estoy bien -sonríe- Por lo que veo también estas bien -Le agarra la mano, a lo que Sarah se sonroja y sonríe-

-. Gracias –Sonríe Sarah, mientras Edward la mira-

-. Sarah… ¿Te quedaras en este mundo conmigo? -Pregunta tímidamente Edward, mirando a otro lado-

-. No deberías preguntar algo cuyas respuestas son muy obvias -Sarah le sonríe divertida, con las mejillas sonrosadas-

-. Me alegro -Sonríe Edward, se le acerca y le da un beso- Te amo –A lo que Sarah sonríe, mientras acariciaba su cabello-

-. Yo también

* * *

Mientras Sarah Bright y Edward Elric disfrutaban un buen rato juntos, Danielle y Vincent habían decidido ir a visitar al Primer Ministro Armstrong, quien tenía la pierna vendada y ya empezaba a caminar. Al entrar, lo vieron exhibiendo sus músculos a una enfermera, e inevitablemente, les cayó una gota de la cabeza.

-. ¡Oh, chicos! -Armstrong sonrió- ¡¿Como están?!

-. Muy bien Armstrong -Lo mira- Veo que te han tratado bien -Dice Vincent-

-. ¡Muy bien! -Asintió Armstrong- ¿Qué tal las cosas?

-. Excelente -Sonríe Danielle- De hecho... -mira a Vincent- Nos preguntábamos si vendría a nuestra boda -Dijo tímidamente, mientras Vincent abrazaba a Danielle-

-. ¡¿Se van a casar?! ¡Me lo esperaba! -Exclamó Armstrong, abrazándolos mientras lloraba de alegría- ¡Que lindos!

Danielle y Vincent sonríen nerviosamente mientras eran abrazados por Armstrong, hasta que al fin el cedió para verles emocionado

-. ¡¿Desde cuando?!

-. ¿Disculpe? -Pregunto Danielle-

-. Perdón -Armstrong se calma- ¿Desde cuándo están comprometidos? –A eso, Danielle y Vincent se miran entre si y una gota se les baja-

-. Estamos comprometidos desde hace dos meses -Sonríe Vincent nervioso-

-. ¡Lástima que no me dijeron antes!, ¡Hubiera podido ayudarles con los preparativos!

-. De hecho… Aún estamos en eso -Dice Danielle con una sonrisa-

-. ¡Bien! ¡¿Y en qué les ayudo, amigos míos?!

Vincent deseaba en estos momentos matar a Danielle, por haber mencionado aquel hecho, mientras que Danielle estaba feliz contándole los detalles a Armstrong, quien la escuchaba encantado.

-.Si me disculpan, los dejare solos planeando la boda mientras iré a ver como sigue la señorita Winchester -Dice Vincent, retrocediendo hacia la puerta, sin dejar de sonreír-

Vincent Renault, al cerrar la puerta, soltó un suspiro de alivio, para luego dirigirse hacia la habitación de Andrea, suponiéndose que ella debía de estar aburrida, y que si seguía así, lo más probable era que se escapara, como Roy le contó que hizo una vez, y la verdad, no deseaba eso… Aún no debía salir.

* * *

Sin embargo, al Vincent Renault entrar al dormitorio de Andrea, se detuvo en seco al ver que algo grande había cambiado… ¿Dónde estaba Andrea Winchester?, Suspirando resignado, imaginando que habría salido al jardín, ya que hacía días que se quejaba de que deseaba respirar aire puro, fue, pero antes de llegar, como tenía que pasar obligatoriamente por la cafetería, se detuvo en seco al verla en una mesa, hablando y riendo con Roy Mustang.

Vincent parpadeó varias veces, e incluso, se frotó los ojos, pero ellos seguían allí. Al asegurarse de que no era una treta de su mente, sonrió divertido

-. ¡Lo sabía! –Dijo triunfante Vincent-

Entretanto, Roy hablaba tranquilamente con Andrea acerca de anécdotas divertidas, ninguno de los dos se percataba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-. ¿Y te dejaban hacer todo eso? -Roy sonreía tranquilamente-

-. Por supuesto que sí, a los demás les parecía escandaloso que hiciese esas cosas… A mi padre, pues no le importaba, pero mi madre le encantaba que hiciese esas cosas –Dijo entre risas-

-. No los culpo -Roy sonreía levemente- yo solía hacer algo parecido, y era bastante entretenido

Andrea se ríe mientras Vincent los espiaba de cerca sentado en una mesa escuchando la conversación.

-. Acero me dijo que eras científica -Comentó Roy, pues lo que conversaban tenía que ver con el tema-

-. Si, soy una científica y física no registrada, ellos -refiriéndose a los hombres de su mundo- no creen que una mujer sea capaz de hacer el oficio, tienen la creencia que solo sirven para ser secretarias y mantener la casa, por eso voy en contra de la corriente -Sonríe orgullosa-

-. ¿Cómo es que las subestiman tanto? -Roy preguntó extrañado-

-. Es la creencia popular de que las mujeres son débiles y que necesitan depender del hombre para realizar todas las cosas -Dice Andrea- No ocurre lo mismo con las mujeres que necesitan trabajar para alimentar a su familia mientras su marido esta muerto… Pero no todas trabajan, para eso mandan a los niños –A eso, Roy la mira perplejo-

-. Sinceramente, no me gusta mucho el mundo en el cual vives

-. A mi tampoco… Mucho menos después de lo que acabamos de pasar -Dice tomando un poco de jugo-

-. ¿De qué hablas? -Roy preguntó, curioso, a lo que Andrea mira tristemente el suelo y luego lo mira él-

-. Verás, hace unos… 8 años, se inicio una guerra terrible, un grupo de países formaron bando y pelearon entre si, los campos de batalla eran en las ciudades que vivías… Nadie quería luchar pero… No tenían otra, mucha gente murió -Suspira- entre ellos, uno de mis hermanos… Unos cuantos primos… por eso, mi abuelo siempre me decía que estuviese en alerta permanente, pues no sabía cuando llegarían a disparar por error a una niña.

Roy la mira, sorprendido y preocupado, y al ver esa tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro, no pudo evitar tomarle la mano con algo de cariño, como intentándole decir que ya todo había pasado

-. Winchester… Lo siento -Dijo Roy, serio- ¿Sigues pensando en volver?

-. No… Es ridículo volver a un mundo donde los peligros aun acechan y más por que parece que se acerca otra -Dice Andrea con tristeza-

Roy contuvo el impulso de abrazarla, solo apretó con más fuerza su mano, y suspiró, entre aliviado y culpable.

-. La verdad, lo siento, Winchester -Dijo serio- y más por decir que me alegra que no vayas a volver.

Andrea Winchester le miró asombrada, y Roy, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, volteó a ver por la zona en que estaba la terraza, como buscando al camarero para pedirle otro jugo más, pese a que su copa seguía a la mitad, y en eso, algo le llamó la atención… Detrás de la mesa vacía, había una persona agachada, mientras bebía un trago… Al levantarse para escudriñar más de cerca, abrió los ojos de par en par.

-. ¡Tu!, ¡Vincent!, ¡Estúpido cotilla! -Exclamó al reconocerle, a lo que Vincent mira sorprendido a Roy-

-. ¿Por que me llamas cotilla? -Pregunto serio- Solo vine a tomar algo.

-. ¿Agachapado a una mesa detrás de mí? -Pregunta exaltado-

-. Se me cayó algo -Dijo Vincent- La bebida esta deliciosa, ni loco quería dejar que se la llevaran mientras buscaba el bolígrafo -Dice Vincent serio, y a Roy le salta una vena mientras apretaba un puño, con el otro le agarraba del cuello-

-. ¿Me crees idiota?, ¿Con quién crees qué estás hablando?

-. Con Roy Mustang -Sonríe Vincent mientras una gota le bajaba-

-. ¡Así es!, ¡Y yo no soy ningún idiota, Renault!

-. Nadie ha dicho que seas idiota, Mustang -Dice Vincent con una expresión seria

-. ¡Me subestimas!

Andrea contemplaba atónita la escena, divertida al escuchar las excusas de Vincent, pero noto que Roy estaba a punto de matar a Vincent, así que intervino.

-. Ya basta -Dice Andrea seria, tratando de soltar a Vincent- Vincent es un chismoso, nadie te lo discute -Vincent iba a reclamar cuando sintió la mirada de Andrea, así que se callo- Tu estás muy grande para andar escuchando conversaciones de otra gente, así que pórtate como un adulto y deja de entrometerte -Dice Andrea regañando a Vincent como un niño pequeño-

-. ¡Así es! -Asintió Mustang, serio-

-. Si señora -Dice Vincent con la cabeza gacha, pero luego la levanta- Pero si no fuera por mi no hubiera podido ayudarlos -Sonríe Vincent-

-. Eres muy atrevido -Dice Andrea mirándolo asesinamente-

-. Lo siento, Winchester -Se excusó Roy- tengo que tener una charla de adultos con este niño -Dice, y acto seguido, toma a Vincent del cuello de la camisa y se lo lleva- ten cuidado.

Andrea asiente con la cabeza y ve como Vincent se despide con la mano mientras era arrastrado por Roy.

-. ¡Vuelve a la habitación Winchester! -Dice Vincent despidiéndose con el brazo- ¡Nos vemos al rato! -Y desaparece al doblar a la esquina mientras a Andrea le baja una gota-

* * *

Mientras, Edward y Sarah charlaban alegremente, recordando anécdotas y se demostraban su amor, alguien tocaba a la puerta por lo que dijeron al mismo tiempo "Adelante" dejando entrar a una aterrada Andrea.

-. ¿Estoy en el lugar correcto? –Pregunto atónita Andrea

-. ¿No deberías estar en cama? -Sarah dijo como toda respuesta-

-. Me aburría, me visitaron y me invitaron a tomar algo -Dice Andrea cogiendo una silla y acercándola-

-. ¿Quien te invito? -Pregunto picaronamente Edward-

-. Alguien -dice Andrea

-. Mustang -Sarah dijo como si lo supiera, intentando ver si acertaba-

-. No, fue Vincent -Dice Andrea seria- Vincent es un cotilla -Dice negando con la cabeza- y descarado, además

-. Dices que el médico que tanto te prohibió salir te invitó a tomar algo -Sarah sonrío burlona-

-. Estaba aburrida, tú sabes como soy cuando me aburro a muerte -Dice Andrea mirando a Sarah-

-. Sigo sin creerte -Sarah se cruzó de brazos- confiesa

-. Chicas… ¿No podrían hablar de otra cosa? -Dice Edward con una gota en la cabeza- Ya esta muy frio el cuarto

-. Esto… -Sarah le mira con ojos de "¡Yo quería saberlo!" pero luego suspira resignada- hoy tuviste suerte, Andy

-. Gracias Edward -Sonríe tiernamente- Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido –A eso, Edward se sonroja-

-. Esto… Nosotros -Mira a Sarah y se señalan los dos- Somos novios –A eso, Andrea brinca de la emoción y se sube a la cama de ambos y los abraza con fuerza-

-. ¡Me alegro por ustedes! -Dice feliz-

-. ¡Andy! ¡Me estoy recuperando! -Sarah se quejo al sentir su cuerpo quejarse, por lo que Edward separa delicadamente a Andrea-

-. Gracias Andy… Pero estamos en recuperación

-. Ni que fuese Armstrong -Dice Andrea y se baja de la cama- Los felicito –Sonríe-

-. Gracias -Sarah sonríe, entre aliviada y feliz, mientras abraza suavemente a Edward-

-. Bueno chicos me voy, tengo que ir a mi habitación de vuelta -Dice Andrea dirigiéndose a la puerta- Pórtense bien -Mira a Edward- No le hagas daño -Mira a Sarah- Lo mismo contigo -Sonríe- ¡Adiós! -Y se va de la habitación-

-. ¿Estaba con Mustang, no es así? -Pregunto Edward-

-. Si -Sarah asintió con una sonrisa mientras la puerta se abre, y entra Hawkeye por ella-

-. ¡Teniente Hawkeye! -Saluda Edward- ¿Como esta?

-. Bien, señor Elric, señorita Bright… ¿Cómo están?

-. Recuperándonos -Sarah sonrió- ¿Qué la trae por acá, teniente Hawkeye? -Sarah la miro, curiosa-

-. El General Mustang me mandó a asegurarme de que Winchester fuera a su cuarto mientras castigaba a Vincent…

-.¿Que hizo ahora Vincent? -Pregunto Edward con una sonrisa-

-. Pues cuando me fui, escuche algo que sonó a "¡Eres un idiota cotilla! ¡¡Por qué no metes tu nariz en otros asuntos que no sean los de Winchester y yo hablando?!" –A eso, Edward mira a Hawkeye-

-. ¿Algo más? -Pregunto Edward, curioso al borde de la cama-

-. Estaban tomando tragos y contándose cosas personales, por lo que alcancé a oír

-. ¡Que cotilla ese Vincent! -Sarah se rió divertida, al igual que Edward-

-. Demasiado chismoso

* * *

Roy Mustang, entretanto, se había llevado a rastras a Vincent hasta lo que era una sala médica privada, y se encerró con el doctor adentro, para luego soltarle y empezar a darle puntadas en el pecho con el dedo índice, de forma acusatoria.

-. ¡¿Por qué me espiabas, cotilla!?

-. Por que… ¿Si?

-. ¡Cotilla! ¡Responde ahora mismo! -Dice, amenazando con chascar los dedos-

-. No tienes guantes -Vincent sonríe mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Sin guantes, no puedes hacer alquimia…

-. ¡Idiota! -Roy tenía la vena latiendo furiosamente- ¡¿Por qué nos espiabas?!

-.Por que… Hace tiempo que no veía a Winchester sonreír, ya sabes después de lo que sucedió aquello… -Haciendo alusión de lo ocurrido- Y de que además, me sorprendió que estuvieras con ella en la cafetería, normalmente estarías en el cuarto y no colaborando para ir en contra del médico -Dice serio-

-. En primera -Roy se cruzó de brazos y le miró serio- tengo mi encanto… ¿Qué esperabas?, En segunda, no la iba a dejar encerrada allí, necesitaba aire fresco. Y yo no me pienso arriesgar a que me ataque con su alquimia -Mintió-, y tranquilo, mañana le llevo su libro…

-. Por supuesto que necesitaba aire fresco, pero tenía órdenes expresas de no salir, y en cuanto a su alquimia, ¿Roy Mustang le tiene miedo a una chica?, Esa no me la creo… Y por ultimo -sonríe- Yo le lleve libros, que se los lea rápido, es otra cosa… Además una visita que no sea por parte mía o de Danielle le haría bien a su carácter… Esta muy amargada últimamente -Roy asiente-

-. Deberías dejar que visite más a menudo a Bright y a Elric… Ellos la animan más que yo. Yo solo hice lo que tú no le dejaste hacer -Se dirige a la puerta y se detiene justo antes de salir- Y, Vincent… -Voltea la cara y le mira amenazante- ¡No te metas en mis asuntos con otras personas, viejo cotilla!

-. Mustang yo creo que también le haría feliz que la visitases –Sonríe-

-. ¡No seas idiota, cotilla! -Roy cerró la puerta de un portazo-

-. ¡Que hombre!, ¡Es más necio que yo! -dice Vincent metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo- Bueno, tengo una visita que realizar.

* * *

Vincent volvió a la habitación a la que iba a visitar después de Armstrong, toca la puerta y escucha un adelante. Por lo que entra a la habitación y ve a Andrea, ya en pijama y leyendo un libro.

-. Hola Vincent-chismoso -Sonríe Andrea-

-. ¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó, sentándose al pie de la cama con una sonrisa inocente-

-. Muy bien… ¿Y tú? -Pregunto Andrea dejando el libro en la mesa-

-. Vivo… Roy no me mató, como verás

-. Aunque te lo merecías, Vincent -Le pega con el cojín- Eres un chismoso atrevido

-. Solo estaba tomando jugo, señorita Winchester -Dijo serio-

-. ¿Debajo de la mesa cerca nuestro, además? -Pregunto Andrea mirándolo con sarcasmo-

-. No sabía que eran ustedes -Una gota le resbala por la cabeza- ¿Qué tal te fue? -Dice al ver que de nada sirvió- ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Andrea lo mira "Y por que te voy a contar todo" pero al ver la mirada suplicante de Vincent, con ojos de cachorro abandonado no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro a lo que sonríe emocionado

-. Eres un metido Vincent -dice Andrea, pero no puede evitar los ojos brillantes- Tu y tus ojos, me fue bien con el

-. ¿Y te parece simpático? Por lo general siempre solemos conocerlo de forma poco agradable, pero al final… ¿Qué opinas?

-. Es agradable -Es lo único que dice Andrea, ya que no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas con el mejor amigo de Mustang, más si era un metido y chismoso-

-. ¿Solo eso? -Decepcionado-

-.Vincent, yo no digo esas cosas a cualquiera, ni mucho menos a ti que eres uno de los mejores amigos de Roy y… -Maldice mentalmente al haberlo llamado por su nombre- No me gusta hablar abiertamente de eso -Dice Andrea cruzándose los brazos-

-. De acuerdo… Iré con Sarah a ver que sabe -Se levanta y sonríe divertido- A menos que me expliques porqué le llamaste "Roy" a cambio de un libro… -A eso, Andrea se sonroja y le arroja un cojín a Vincent que lo agarra-

-. ¿Y que gano yo con decirte esas cosas? -Pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

-.Ya te dije… Un libro y una salida semanal

Andrea lo mira, no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a estar ahí y si iba a recibir visita de otra gente por lo que, suspiró resignada

-. ¿Qué quieres saber, cotilla? -Pregunto Andrea, avergonzada-

-. ¿Por qué le llamaste Roy?

-. Por que a veces se me da por llamar a la gente por su nombre cuando tengo confianza -Dice Andrea rápido-

-. Eso lo dice todo -El se levanta con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres que le chantajee para que venga a verte más a menudo? –A eso, Andrea se pone roja y lo mira sarcásticamente o hace el intento-

-. No es necesario que lo hagas, que el venga cuando quiera -Dice cogiendo el libro y empezando a leer-

-. De acuerdo… Hablaré con él -Dijo, saliendo con una sonrisa divertida, a lo que Andrea se tapa la cara avergonzada-

-. Odio a Renault… Es un idiota -Dice con un quejido de rabia-

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Bueno... Ummm... XD, ¡sorpresa! parece que la historia continua... Y el porqué lo sabrán... Pronto n-nU... Gracias por seguir leyéndonos, nos veremos el viernes... No olviden dejar reviews si les viene en gana ;)... Kev, el lunes tu y la llave tuerca se las veran conmigo... U¬¬

Rizita-chan: xD, a que no?, y en cuanto a Envy... Creo q alguien una vez dijo "buena hierba siempre muere" o algo similar... xD, parece que la historia continua 8-)... Nos alegra ver que estás madurando y dejando ir a Roy xD, sobre todo Andy XD... Por lo tanto... Nos veremos! xD... Suerte con ingles ;)


	20. Heridas

Viernes frío en esta ocación, incio de la semana de examenes y pronto se acercaran las vacaciones de mitad de año! (O las de fin de año... en su mayoría!). Así que... animos chicos no falta mucho.

ANtes que nada: Full Metal Alchemist no te pertenece ni a ti, ni a ti, ni a ti... Lo mismo para nosotras, y es que, a estas alturas, ya todos sabemos a quién le pertenecen los personajes y la historia original, mas no el fic: A Hiromu Arakawa.

Ahora sí... ¡Buena zambullida, buena lectura!

* * *

**20**

**Heridas**

Edward, Sarah, Andrea, Vincent, Alphonse, Danielle, Riza y Roy estaban en el cuarto de los dos primeros hablando sobre una cosa importante: Envy. Roy le explico a los dos primeros lo que había sucedido cuando los encontraron: Estaban heridos y lo que ellos creían que era el cadáver de Envy no se encontraba en el lugar. Alphonse explica que para matar a un homúnculos se necesitaba un círculo especifico y algo de la creación del homúnculo.

-. Necesitamos idear un plan para atrapar a Envy y ponerlo bajo el circulo pero... -Al los mira a todos- El problema es que no tenemos anda de su creación.

-. ¿Quién lo creo? -Pregunto Andrea-

-. Nuestro padre -Dicen Al y Edward al mismo tiempo-

-. ¿Qué? -Sarah les miró con sorpresa- entonces... ¡Vaya! -Estaba sin palabras-

-. Debemos encontrar algo suyo, para poder matarle -Dijo Roy con seriedad-

-. El problema es hace cuando que fue creado Envy... -Andrea miro a los chicos- Creo que necesitaremos a su padre o algo que nos pueda ayudar -A ello, Sarah suspiró-

-. Bien... ¿Se les ocurre alguien o algo? -A eso, Edward niega con la cabeza-

-. No tengo ni idea.

-. Quizá el chico Evans sepa algo -Comentó Mustang-

-. ¿Evans?-Sarah alzó las cejas- ¿Hablan de ese idiota de Colin Evans? -Sus ojos brillaron por un instante-

-. El mismo -Dice Edward

-. Lo atrapé hará cosa de un mes -Explicó Alphonse-

-. ¿Y que rayos va a saber algo tan...?, mejor dicho, ¿qué puede saber Evans sobre algo que no confiaría a cualquiera? -Pregunto Andrea molesta-

-. Algo -Dijo Mustang- quizá su lugar de creación, algún objeto que cuide mucho... Algo

-. No creo que sepa... Pero no perdemos nada por preguntarle -Dice Andrea molesta, cruzándose los brazos-

-. Tendremos que ir a preguntarle -Edward mira a Vincent y a Danielle- ¿Cuando podemos salir?

-. Esto... Tienen un estado de salud delicado -Dice Danielle señalando a Edward y a Sarah-

-. Pero saldremos pronto, ¿no? -Sarah les miró con ojos de cordero degollado-

-. Si se portan bien -Sonríe Danielle, mientras que Vincent siente la mirada penetrante de Andrea por lo que se voltea hacia ella-

-. Tu... Tardaras un poco menos -Dice Vincent nervioso- Solo necesitas reposo.

-. Ya hice reposo suficiente, dame el alta, Vincent -Dice amenazadora Andrea.

-. No puedo -Dice Vincent-

-. Sarah y Edward no tardaran en salir, solo unas observaciones y saldrán rápido -Dice Danielle con una gota en la cabeza, tratando de distraer a los presentes para que no prestaran atención a la pelea detrás suyo-

Roy mira con interés como Andy parece pelearse con el cotilla de su amigo, y Sarah se cruza de brazos

-. ¿Cuándo?

-. En unos 2 días -Dice Danielle-

-. ¡Si! -Sarah exclamó- ¡Si!

-. ¡TU SALDRAS EN 4 DÍAS! -Grita Vincent, señalando a Andrea con el dedo-

-. ¡¡Que te hice, Renault!!

-. ¡¡Salir!! -A eso, a Sarah le baja una gota-

-. ¿Qué...? -Ríe Sarah, nerviosa-

-. Yo la incité a salir, Renault -Roy suspira, aburrido-, perdónala y déjala ir, que sino...

-. Déjala salir o serás una estatua de hielo más en su colección -Dijo Sarah, tranquila-

-. ¿Cómo...? -Andrea le pisa el pie- ¡¡Que demonios te ocurre Winchester!!

-. ¡Quiero libertad! -Grita Andrea molesta- ¡Libertad!

-. No te daré libertad si no te portas bien -Dice Vincent molesto-

-. ¡Libertad! -Grita Andrea, señala a Edward y a Sarah- ¿Por que ellos tienen días menos cuando mis heridas no son tan graves como la de ellos? ¡¡Libertad!!

Vincent mira asesinamente a Roy y luego mira a Danielle, luego a Andrea

-. Te daré libertad... Si te portas bien -Dice Vincent con el ceño fruncido- Y tu te encargaras de ella mientras este afuera y en recuperación -Dice Vincent señalando a Roy y saliendo del cuarto-

-. ¡¡Renault!! -Dice furiosa Andrea-

-. Creo que tanto tiempo encerrada amargo el carácter de Andy -Susurra Edward-

-. Ustedes dos se cuidan entre los dos... ¿Entendido? -Dice Danielle saliendo del cuarto, mientras Roy mira a Andrea con una sonrisa divertida-

-. Más tarde, cuando Vincent se calme, le hablaré... ¿De acuerdo? Mientras, estate tranquila

-. Lo haré -Dice Andrea volviéndose a sentar- Te lo agradezco

* * *

Una vez afuera, Danielle se llevó a su futuro marido a unos pasillos más apartados y silenciosos, y luego le miró con seriedad. Tenía los brazos cruzados y los labios en una mueca seria

-. ¿Qué fue eso, Vincent?

-. Nada -Sonríe inocentemente Vincent-

-. ¿Acaso piensas que no sé que tramas algo? ¿Por qué la retuviste?

-. Bueno, mi intención no era retenerla, si no dejarla a cargo de Roy... Ya sabes -Le sonríe tiernamente mientras la abraza-

-. ¿Sabes que Mustang te carbonizará en cuanto se entere? -Le preguntó preocupada Danielle, aunque con una sonrisa suave-

-. Lo sé... pero al menos así se acercan los dos -dice Vincent con voz calmada-Además ¿Quien le dirá? La probabilidad de que se entere es de 50

-. Estamos hablando de Mustang y de Winchester... No los subestimes -Danielle se rió-

-. No los subestimo -Sonríe dulcemente y besa a Danielle-

-. Eso espero -Danielle se rió- Pero deberías dejar salir a la chica Winchester, porque de lo contrario... No quiero ni imaginar que te hará -Sonríe angélicamente-

-. Lo haré -suspira Vincent- esa pisada dolió

-. Puede ser peor -Susurró Danielle a su oído, divertida, antes de besarle- por suerte, estoy yo para aliviarte

-. Me alegro, preciosa -Sonríe Vincent-

* * *

Ya Colin Evans había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días llevaba en esa celda, aburriéndose y esperando a que vinieran las que, posiblemente, le fueran a dar su libertad, la cual ansiaba para poder hablar más tranquilamente con una persona. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y el vio entrar por la puerta a las chicas que llevaba tiempo esperando: Sarah Bright y Andrea Winchester, las dos con expresión amenazante, y acompañadas por Edward y Roy, respectivamente

-. Miren quiénes decidieron honrarnos con vuestra presencia -Saludó, inclinando levemente la cabeza-

-. ¡Tu!, ¡Estúpido!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! -Sarah le miró, furiosa-

-. Bright -Mustang la miró, serio-

-. Si, señor -Sarah asintió-

-. ¿En qué las ayudo? -Preguntó con voz aburrida-

-. Necesitamos información sobre Envy -Dijo Edward serio-

-. Envy -Colin asintió, serio- ¿Qué necesitan saber?

-. Donde fue creado o algo que guarde con mucho recelo -Dice Andrea seria-

Colin se levantó de su cama, y empezó a caminar por la habitación, acariciándose la barbilla y murmurándose unas palabras, como si eso le fuera a ayudar, y luego sonrió levemente.

-. ¿Algo como una caja de madera, muy vieja e inútil?

-. ¿Donde lo guarda? -Pregunto Andrea-

-. La última vez que lo vi, estaba en manos de Cuchufléte, que lo iría a enterrar en Rizenbul, pero no sé en que parte...

-. Bien, gracias por tu colaboración -Ddice Edward señalando a las chicas para que salieran de ahí-

Sarah le mira con cara de "¿Por qué siempre me echan?", para luego suspirar resignada y llevarse a Andrea, dejando solos a los muchachos.

-. ¿En qué les ayudo, caballeros? -Dijo Colin con voz aburrida-

-. En nada más Evans -Dice Edward-

-. ¿Cuándo podré salir de acá?

-. Cuando sigas demostrándonos que eres de fiar -Dice Edward-

-. Perfecto... ¿Quieren que les teja algo de ropa mientras les espero? ¿O simplemente horneo galletas? -Preguntó sarcástico, indicando que estaba harto de estar sin hacer nada-

-. Si quiere -Roy le devolvió una sonrisa cínica- puede considerarlo parte de la terapia de rehabilitación

-. ¿Cuándo podré volver a ver a Winry? -Dijo serio Colin-

-. Si te portas bien, pues pronto -Roy dijo, serio- vamos, Acero, nos espera mucho trabajo

Y salen de la habitación. Tras discutir lo que había dicho Colin Evans, al final se había tomado la decisión de partir a Rizenbul, para poder descansar de todo lo que había pasado últimamente, y de paso, averiguar dónde sería que estaba guardada la caja de madera de Envy.

* * *

Los chicos (Entre ellos, Alphonse, Sarah, Roy y Andrea ) se hallaban en el porche de la casa Rockbell, hablando con la señora Pinako, pues Winry estaba ocupada arreglándole el automail a Edward.

-. A propósito, señora Pinako -Dijo Roy, serio- ¿Sabrá usted si ha pasado algo raro por acá?

-. Nada fuera de lo normal -Dice Pinako tomando un poco de té- Todo a estado tranquilo.

-. Bien -Sarah asintió, pensativa, y luego mira Al- ¿Tu y Edward vivieron aquí?

-. Si -Al dijo con algo de melancolía-

-. ¿Y cuándo conoceré su casa? -Preguntó Sarah con algo de emoción-

-. Eso no será posible -Dijo Al con cara triste- la quemamos

-. Oh... -Sarah se quedó muda- ya veo...

-. Bueno, supongo que todos se quedaran aquí -Dijo seria Pinako-

-. Por unos días -Respondió Roy, todavía serio-

-. Bien -Dice Pinako seria- Pueden quedarse los días que sean necesarios

-. Gracias -Roy asiente, mirando a la luna, y se oye un grito de dolor por toda la casa-

-.Pobre Edward... -Dice Andrea

Sarah abre los ojos de par en par y murmura un "Edward" antes de apresurarse a ir a donde la psicópata de Rockbell tenía a su novio. Sin embargo Pinako y Andrea logran agarrar a tiempo a Sarah para que se siente.

-. Es parte del procedimiento señorita Bright

-. ¡Me niego a dejarle así! -Sarah protestó ansiosa y preocupada-

-. Es inevitable, Bright -Dijo Mustang con voz aún más seria- estese quieta

-. No -Sarah se cruza de brazos-

-. Tan pronto salga, le brincaras encima y caerán juntos y se podrán llenar de besos -Le dice Andrea sarcásticamente, a lo que Sarah se sonroja-

-. ¡Mentirosa, cállate! -Protesta mientras Roy sonríe divertido al imaginar la escena- ¡No va a pasar! -Dijo, mirando mal a Roy-

-. Eso ya lo veremos -Dijo Roy, enseriándose, pero sin dejar de sonreír-

Pinako sonríe levemente, mientras Andrea no podía dejar de reírse, Alphonse también se reía, pero al ver la cara de inconformidad de Sarah, dijo, como pudo

-. Ese grito significa que pronto saldrá

-. No te preocupes, Edward ya paso por todo -Dice Andrea dejando de reírse pero con una sonrisa en la cara

-. Lo sé -Sarah mira angustiada al interior de la casa-

-. Sarah, dime.. ¿Te doy una habitación junto a la suya?, ¿O dormirán en la misma? -Dijo Pinako-

-. Esto, eh... -Sarah se había puesto totalmente roja- no lo he pensado...

Andrea no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas con Alphonse, Roy incluso soltó una leve carcajada, mientras Pinako se reía discretamente, y Sarah miró mal a todos

-. Gracias por compadecerse de mi sufrimiento

-. No se preocupe Pinako -dice Andrea- Sarah dormirá conmigo

-. Si -Sarah asintió, como pensando en añadir algo, pero se quedó callada-

-. Hágale un favor, señora Pinako -Al sonrió burlón- póngalas junto a Edward

-. ¡Alphonse! ¡¿Qué tienen ustedes con burlarse de mi?! -Se cruza de brazos, enrojeciendo más- Yo me voy -Dijo Sarah, levantándose para dar un paseo por los alrededores- nos vemos

Al poco tiempo Edward salió al porche con un chichón enorme en la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos, por lo que todos los presentes se ríen, mientras que Winry sale y al ver a Roy, se devuelve a la casa. Andrea nota que Roy esta tenso desde el momento que vio a Winry, tendría que preguntarle después.

-. ¿Donde esta Sarah? -Pregunto Edward-

-. Afuera, dando un paseo -Dice Andrea sonriendo al recordar lo sucedido-

-. ¿La dejaron sola?

-. Pues dijo que necesitaba ir a caminar

-. Iré a buscarla -Dice Edward, levantándose de la silla, cojo-

Pinako mira al cielo, y nota que ya esta siendo hora de preparar la cena, por lo que se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de entrada

-. Iré a preparar la cena

-. Iré a ayudarte, tía Pinako -Dice Alphonse, levantándose de la silla-

Andrea y Roy se quedaron afuera, contemplando el atardecer, cada quien pensando lo suyo, especialmente Roy, que se había puesto muy tenso al ver a Winry, y más, su reacción, aunque no la culpaba. Suspiró resignado

-. ¿Que pasa? -Pregunto Andrea, y Roy la miró serio-

-. No es nada, Winchester

-. Entonces... ¿Por que estas tan serio y tan tenso? -Pregunto Andrea mirando el atardecer-

-. ¿Me has estado vigilando? -Pregunta Roy, levemente sorprendido-

-. No, he estado observando a los demás... -Lo mira- ¿Que pasa contigo y los Rockbell?

-. Es... Complicado de contar -Roy suspira, pensativo-

-. Ah... esta bien puedes contármelo cuando no te sea difícil -Dice Andrea con una sonrisa de apoyo-

-. Fue hace unos años -Suspira Roy- en lo de Ishbal... -Frunce el ceño al recordar- vino una pareja de médicos a ayudar... Era neutral, nos ayudaban tanto a nosotros como a los Ishbaleños... Y King Bradley los consideró una amenaza -Suspira-

Andrea mira rápidamente al frente, tratando de procesar la información dada... Le era difícil de aceptar que el hombre que estaba su lado fuera el asesino de los padres de Winry.

-. Por que... -Se le dificultaba hablar- por que... No... ¿Por qué obedeciste? -Le preguntó Andrea casi sin voz, a lo que Roy cierra los ojos con rabia y abatimiento-

-. Ni yo mismo lo sé... Eran buenas personas... -Suspira molesto consigo mismo- yo... Después de eso -A Roy le costaba hablar- Yo... -Mira el horizonte-

Andrea mira al suelo, tratando de decir algo y sin creerlo todavía, estaba chocada

-. Marcoh fue el más listo de todos -Roy dijo con voz pérdida- fue el único que decidió marcharse de Ishbal, con todo lo que eso significaba... El evitó, con eso... Mi muerte -Suspira. Andrea sigue callada-... No sé porqué le hice caso -Roy sigue, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, tenía la mirada vacía- yo... Les maté, e incluso, después de muertos... Seguían juntos -Aprieta los puños- ¡Demonios! ¡He debido negarme!

Andrea mira a Roy, sin saber que hacer... Estaba perdida y atónita, al igual que Winry, quien escuchaba escondida lo sucedido detrás de la ventana.

-. Eso... Es lo malo de ser militar... Y algo que muchos odian... -Dice Andrea con dificultad- Siempre hay que obedecer sin ninguna palabra

-. Si -Roy asiente, aún con la mirada pérdida- incluso quise matarme, lo intenté... Pero Marcoh, como te dije... Lo impidió... Y me dijo -Frunce el ceño, recordando- que esa no era la solución... Y le creí.

Andrea nota como los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y siente como se le caen, pero las limpia rápidamente, tratando de ocultarlas. Mientras, Winry lloraba adentro, en su habitación por lo que había escuchado.

-. Esto... -Roy la mira algo atónito- ya paso... Solo queda que viva sabiendo eso... -Suspira- pero sigo manteniendo mi promesa, y es que no volveré a hacer algo sin sentido como eso -A ello, Andrea asiente y se levanta-

-. Iré a ayudar a Pinako y a Al con la cena -Dice entrando a la casa, dejando a Roy solo, quién suspira, y se levanta para caminar y olvidarse del asunto-

* * *

La hora de la cena llegó. Ya para ese entonces, Edward y Sarah habían llegado, pero nada más entrar, notaron que el ambiente estaba muy silencioso, como si alguien se hubiera muerto. Winry se veía muy triste y pensativa, Andrea parecía estar ida en otro mundo, Pinako casi nunca hablaba, y Alphonse no sabía que aportar. Además, Roy estaba desaparecido

-. ¿Qué pasó acá? -Susurró Sarah a Edward, extrañada-

-. No lo sé -Susurro Edward-

-. Bienvenido muchachos, llegan tarde así que siéntense y coman -Dijo Pinako seria, a lo que Sarah se sentó en la mesa-

-. ¿Y dónde está el idiota de Mustang?

-. No tengo idea de adonde fue ese hombre -dice Pinako- La ultima que estaba con él era Andrea.

-. Supongo que fue a dar una vuelta -Contesto Andrea, a lo que Sarah mira a Andy con el ceño fruncido, sospechando-

-. ¿Ah, si? -Andrea la mira sarcásticamente-

-. No tengo ni idea de donde esta -Replicó-

Se siente un viento helado, por lo que Edward llama a Alphonse con un codazo, a lo que este reacciona y se voltea a mirarle

-. ¿Me dices que paso? -Pregunto Edward-

-. No lo sé -Dijo Alphonse con cara de víctima-

-. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan así? -Pregunto Edward en un susurro-

-. Desde que dejamos a Andrea a solas con Mustang y Winry les espió...

-. ¿Winry espió? -Dice sorprendido Edward-

-. Edward come tu cena o se pondrá fría -Regañó Pinako, a lo que Sarah suspira al sentir la tensión en el ambiente, y sabiendo que se arriesgaba a recibir una regañina, hablo-

-. Muy bien... ¿Qué ha pasado acá?

-. Asuntos personales -Contesto Winry-

-. ¿Que harán mañana? -Pregunto Pinako con el fin de cambiar la conversación-

-. Iremos mañana a buscar por todo Rizenbul algo que escondieron, así que nos dividiremos en equipos -Dice Edward, a lo que Sarah sonríe al imaginarse algo-

-. Bien... Andy, tu iras con Mustang, Edward y yo iremos por otro lado, y tu, Al... -Lo mira, pensando-

-. Con Winry -Mira a Winry-, Si estás de acuerdo

-. Por supuesto -Dice Winry-

-. ¿Por que no puedo ir con Al? -Pregunto Andrea, pero al oír como el tenedor de Winry cayo- Olvídenlo, así está bien...

-. ¿Qué pasa entre Winry y Mustang? -Sarah susurró a Edward, algo curiosa-

-. Es algo complicado de entender... -Dice Edward- Haremos un cambio de planes, iras con Al y yo ire con Winry, necesito hablar con ella... -Dice Edward-

-. De acuerdo -Sarah asintió, más curiosa que antes- ¡Cambio de planes! -Sarah sonrió mientras lo anunciaba- Al, vienes conmigo, Winry, vas con Edward... -Mira por la mesa- ¿Por dónde investigaremos?

-. Para que no busquen por todo Rizenbul, busquen terrenos removidos -Dice Pinako levantado los platos con ayuda de Winry-

-. Sería bueno saber cuáles son los terrenos removidos -Sarah suspiró, pensativa, a lo que Edward suspira-

-. Ya miraremos mañana... Tenemos que explorar todo

-. O por lo menos, investigar hasta encontrar el lugar -Alphonse sonrió-

-. La comida está rica -Sarah comentó al ver que el silencio, tan tenso e incómodo, se volvía a hacer-

-. Gracias Sarah -Pinako mira a Edward- Tu lavaras los platos, ¿entendido?

-. Si tía Pinako -Dice Edward nervioso-

-. Alphonse dormirás con tu hermano -Sentencio Pinako-, y tu, Sarah, dormirás con Andrea.

-. Si, señora -Sarah asintió, con una sonrisa ligeramente malvada-

* * *

Más tarde, mientras Edward fregaba los platos y Alphonse preparaba el dormitorio en el que dormiría con su hermano, Sarah, en el cuarto que compartía con Andrea, cerró la puerta con llave y se apoyó en ella, mientras la miraba arreglar sus cosas con los brazos cruzados

-. Y bien... ¿Me vas a contar? -Preguntó, seria-

-. No -Respondió secamente Andrea-

-. ¿No? ¿Por qué? -Sarah siguió mirándola seria-

-. Es un asunto muy privado y personal -Dice Andrea. Sarah suspira-

-. Algo muy privado y personal... ¿Tiene que ver con Mustang y Winry? -La mira preocupada-

-. Si -Dice Andrea mientras arreglaba su cama-

-. Sabes que no diré nada -Dijo Sarah- no si te tiene tan preocupada hasta ese punto -Suspira- ¿No me vas a decir nada, cierto?

Andrea nega con la cabeza y procura no llorar, Sarah nota que está a punto de llorar y la mira con sorpresa, se apresura a ponerse junto a ella

-. Andy, no llores -La abraza- ¿Segura de que no quieres desahogarte?

-. Es difícil, Sarah -Dice Andrea-

-. Pero te hará bien -Sarah suspira- cuéntamelo, desahógate

-. No puedo -Dice Andrea entre lágrimas-

-. Andy, ya, tranquila... -Sarah empezó a darle algo de cariño, algo sorprendida todavía- no puede ser tan grave... Tranquila...

-. Sarah es duro saber eso -Dice entre lagrimas- Más por que tiene que ver en el medio un amigo y una chica que apenas conoces... -A ello, Sarah suspira, mientras sigue dándole cariño, y sonríe de modo consolador-

-. ¿Segura de que no quieres contármelo?, Siempre te hace bien, y es más efectivo que comer chocolate... Pero si no... Deja, que ya voy a buscarte el chocolate en la cocina -A eso, Andrea se ríe y se limpia las lágrimas-

-. Gracias, Sarah.

-. Bien, allá voy por tu chocolate... -Se levanta y hace un amago de ir a la cocina, pero voltea a verla- si te lo traigo... ¿Me cuentas? -Sonrisa inocente-

-. Lo pensare... -Dice Andrea seria-

-. Bien... -Sarah va a la cocina, donde sonríe al ver a Edward, todavía fregando los platos- ¡Hola!

-. Hola -dice Edward con una sonrisa y acercándola para darle un beso en la frente- ¿Como estás?

-. Haciéndolas de psicóloga -Sonríe con picardía- ¿Y tú?

-. Lavo y seco los platos -Dice Edward secando un plato- ¿Con quien haces de psicóloga?

-. ¿Con quién crees? -Dice, sacando un chocolate de la alacena-

-. ¿Andy? ¿Que pasa con ella? -Pregunta sorprendido Edward-

-.Es algo muy personal -Sarah le sacó la lengua, divertida, pero luego mira la barra de chocolate- necesitaremos más -Agarra otro- al parecer, tiene que ver con Mustang y Winry -Sonríe- pero eso es todo lo que sabrás...

Edward mira atónito a Sarah... eso quiere decir que Andrea también lo sabía... eso explicaría muchas cosas.

-. Duerme bien, Edward -Sarah le da un beso corto, y se va canturreando-

-. Buenas noches... -Dice Edward en un susurro-

Sarah vuelve a entrar al cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero se enseria al ver a Andrea, pensativa

-. ¿Sabes qué haremos, Andy?

-. Ah... -Dice Andrea y la mira- ¿Me decias?

-. Tu me vas a contar que sucedió ¿Es un trato?

-. Y que gano yo -Pregunto Andrea- Un trato siempre tiene un beneficio para los dos.

-. Pues tú te sentirás mejor al haberte desahogado -Dice Sarah, mientras se sienta a su lado y le da el chocolate-

-. Mustang... -Andrea cierra los ojos para evitar llorar- Mustang... Fue el que mato a los padres de Winry -Dice con lagrimas-

Sarah la mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y suelta un silbido incómodo, para luego abrazarla, y otra vez, darle cariño, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido

-. Lo pasado es pasado... -Dice con calma- Tranquila, Andy... Seguro que el ni quiso, quizá ni pensaba con claridad ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

-. En la guerra de Ishbal -Suelta un suspiro triste y Sarah hace una mueca de dolor-

-. Bueno, Andy... Estaban en una guerra... En una guerra, uno nunca piensa bien, todos actúan precipitadamente... Defendiéndose del enemigo, y cumpliendo las órdenes de sus superiores para ponerse a salvo... No creo que el haya querido matarlos -Se muerde el labio inferior- ahora que lo pienso, sigue cargando con esa culpa... -Sarah ve que Andy no dice nada- durante su estancia acá, le he visto mucho más serio de lo normal, y cuando veía a Winry, se reflejaba la culpa que sentía... Esas cosas no se olvidan, y menos si uno es consciente de que lo que hizo está mal... Roy está demostrándolo en ese preciso momento... -Suspira- ¿Qué harás con él?

-. No lo se... -Dice acostándose en la cama-

-. Si quieres, puedes cambiar de pareja... Al se puede ir a investigar con Mustang... A menos que quieras terminar de entender las cosas en esa investigación con él -Sarah sonrió levemente-

-. Sarah... -Dice Andrea con un quejido la mira- No creo que haya nada más que terminar de entender las cosas.

-. ¿Segura? -Sarah sonrió divertida, pero luego se enserió- sé que no dejarás de pensar en eso hasta que termines de entender la historia... -Andrea suspira-

-. Ya Ed nos la conto ¿recuerdas? -Dijo, haciendo alusión de aquella vez que llevaron a Edward a conocer el laboratorio-

-. Cierto -Sarah asintió- pero sé que quieres entenderlo desde su punto de vista -Suspira- Entonces ¿Vienes conmigo o con Mustang?

-. Iré con...

-. Bien, Al se alegrará de no tener que ir con Mustang -Sarah le interrumpió mientras apagaba la luz- ¡Buenas noches!

-. ¡Pero no he dicho nada! -Grita Andrea-

-. ¡Chist! -Sarah la acalla mientras se acomoda en su cama- hay personas durmiendo

Andrea le arroja un cojin en la cara de Sarah, y se acuesta a dormir

* * *

Aclarado varios asuntos... ¿Por quñe Envy sigue vivo? Ahi está... y nosotras creaimos que lo habiamos acabado cuando recordamos que así no mueren los homunculus u.u... pero hay historia para rato ¿no?

RECUERDEN... REVIEWS... HACE A DOS ESCRITORAS MUY FELICES

Rizita-chan: Bueno cierta libertad no es mala xd, lo dejas respirar de vez en cuando y luego te lo llevas... (Ya me dio pesar u.u... sorry). ¡Felicitaicones por tu prueba de Ingles! Así se hace! (S: XD, ahora me toca a mi... :S... junto con otras pruebas de horror u.uU..)


	21. Como matar homúnculos

Viernes caluroso y emotivo... ¡¡Falta solo una semana para que acaben las clases!! Y ya hoy varios se han graduado, como Inés (S: Mi hermana maoir ), y ya desde la semana siguiente... ¡¡Muchos podrán volver a la vagancia!!

Como siempre, venimos con este capi y el famoso disclaimer... Todo para Hiromo Arakawa, la creatividad de este fic para nosotras... Así de simple, jamás lo olviden xD, asi no nos demandan n.n

Buena lectura, y a los que ya se han graduado e iniciado vacas... ¡Felicidades! xD

* * *

**21**

**Como matar homúnculos**

Al día siguiente, como la mayoría se negaba a despertar de su sueño, mientras Roy esperaba pacientemente en el porche, fue Winry Rockbell, junto a su adorada llave inglesa, la encargada de despertar a todos bajo la amenaza de que no querrían amanecer con un chichón en la cabeza

-. Hasta que deciden salir -Roy mira a todos, serio-

-. Nos hacia falta descansar -Dijo molesto Edward.

-. Reafirmas mi teoría de que tu estancia en el otro mundo te oxidó, Acero -Roy sonrió burlón-

-. Yo estoy perdiendo el habito de levantarme temprano… -Dice Andrea

-. Debe ser la teoría de Mustang de que, si cambias de mundo, empiezas a perder la costumbre de amanecer temprano -Sarah mira mal a Roy, y Edward mira molesto a Roy-

-. ¡Sigo sin creer en esa tonta teoría!

-. ¿Seguro? Ya son tres –Dice Roy mirando a las chicas y a Edward mismo- que me han verificado la teoría

-. Mustang… -Sarah tenía una mirada aburrida-

-. Basta chicos -Dice Winry molesta- Tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que andando -Dice Winry agarrando de la chaqueta a Edward y arrastrándolo-

Sarah la mira, indignada de que no le hubiera dejado siquiera despedirse, a lo que Andrea se ríe y Alphonse sonríe rascándose la nuca, divertido

-. No te pudiste despedir de tu amor -Dice burlona Andrea-

-. ¡Cállate! -Sarah estaba cruzada de brazos, molesta-

-. Bien… ¿Quién es mi pareja? -Mustang preguntó, serio, a lo que Andrea mira a Sarah y luego a Al-

-. Iras con…

-. Con ella -Sarah dijo, empujando a Andrea a los brazos de Roy- ¡Vamos, Al! -Se lo lleva corriendo, sabiendo que Andrea le podría matar por lo que hizo-

-. Esto… -Roy se separa de ella con una gota bajándole por la cabeza- ¿Vamos?

-. Vamos -Dice Andrea sonrojada, se voltea y empieza a caminar-

Tras un rato de caminar, buscando a ver si veían terreno removido, Roy, que no dejaba de mirarla de reojo, esperando a que dijera algo, suspiró serio

-. ¿Ya no me hablas? -Preguntó con voz inexpresiva-

-. Si te hablo -Dice Andrea- Es solo que… No se que decirte -Dice mirando los terrenos, y Roy suspira-

-. Era de esperar

-. No es por lo que tu crees -Dice Andrea corrigiéndose- Es solo que… No se me ocurre de que charlar

-. Este es un lugar bonito -Asintió Roy- pareciera mentira que hubieran escondido algo de Envy por acá

-. Es cierto… -Dice Andrea- ¿Por qué dices que estar en otro mundo oxida las costumbre? -Pregunta Andrea, por buscar conversación-

-. Por molestar -Dice con simpleza- molestar a Acero es bastante divertido –A eso, Andrea sonríe-

-. Es cierto, es divertido molestar… También a Sarah –A eso, Roy sonríe levemente-

-. La conoces desde hace mucho ¿Cierto?

-. Si -sonríe- La conozco desde que tengo 16 años… -Dice Andrea-

-. Mucho tiempo -Roy asiente- tienes mucha paciencia con ella

- Si… No es fácil, pero la paciencia la ganas con los años -Dice Andrea divertida-

-. No lo dudo -Roy sonrió- yo aprendí a tenerla con Acero, que yo recuerde, solo una vez perdí la paciencia con él… -A eso, Andrea lo mira atónita-

-. ¿Cuando perdiste la paciencia?

-. Poco después de la destrucción de Lior… Hemos tenido que perseguirle, pero no precisamente por lo que él creía

-. ¿Nunca perdiste la paciencia con Maes? -Pregunta Andrea- Le pregunte a Danielle como era Hughes y me conto…

-. Estoy hablando de cuando la perdí con Edward -Roy sonrió levemente- créeme, con Hughes hasta tu habrías perdido la paciencia… -Andrea se ríe al recordar lo de la prometida-

-. Claro, Maes diciéndote a ratos que te buscases una prometida -Dice entre carcajadas-

-. El te habría fastidiado a ti diciéndote lo mismo, lástima que no este vivo para que lo verifiques -Roy dice, levemente molesto, a lo que Andrea deja de sonreír y lo mira-

-. Dudo mucho que me dijese que me buscase a alguien para casarme, total aun estoy joven, tengo tiempo y medios para esas cosas -Dice Andrea con una sonrisa leve-

-. Lo conocía desde mi infancia, e incluso en ella me fastidió con eso -Roy la miró burlón- ¿Sigues creyendo lo mismo? -Andrea se le pone del frente de el y le sonríe-

-. Puede ser -Se voltea y sigue caminando, y Roy sonríe sin reservas-

-. Además, si no te fastidiaba con eso… Seguro te habría fastidiado con… -Dice, mientras la alcanzaba y sacaba del bolsillo de su uniforme una foto con Elysia- ¡Elysia Chan! -Dijo en tono burlón, a lo que Andrea ve la foto-

-. ¡Es linda! No le discuto a Hughes que molestara con esa foto -Mira a Roy- Pero… ¿Cada cuanto la sacaba? -Pregunta inocentemente-

-. Cada cinco minutos… Incluso en los momentos más graves -Dijo serio, y Andrea lo mira atónita-

-. Eso… -Se tropieza pero sigue caminando- Tienes razón… Habría fastidiado mucho con eso.

-Si -Asintió- fastidiaba menos cuando Gracie estaba embarazada

Andrea sonríe dulcemente cuando recuerda a su padre, saca su reloj de oro y lo mira, donde hay una foto de la familia, sus dos padres, sus 2 hermanos mayores y 2 dos del medio, más Andrea.

-. Es lindo tener una familia, que se quieran -Roy la mira, y como puede, evita sonreír abiertamente al ver esa sonrisa-

-. Lo es… Pero a veces es desesperante

-. Es cierto -Dice Andrea guardando el reloj en su bolsillo- Pero no deja de ser lindo

-. Si -Roy asiente- algún día te presentaré a Elysia y a Gracie

Andrea asiente y sigue caminando… ¿Como haría Mustang para presentársela a ellas? Pues, suponía que el no llevaba a cualquier chica a conocer a la familia de su mejor amigo… Aquella reflexión la animo y empezó a caminar más rápido sin darse cuenta que sonreía emocionada y con los ojos brillantes. Roy, en cambio, si se percató de ese hecho, y sonrió levemente, mientras apresuraba el paso para no quedarse atrás

* * *

Al y Sarah buscaban en la parte sur de Rinzebul. Sarah estaba de muy mal humor, ya que no se había podido despedir de Edward y lo único que la animaba era imaginarse a Andrea con Mustang. Mientras que Al escuchaba a las quejas que tenía de Winry, mientras buscaba si había terreno removido.

-. No sé que se habrá creído -Sarah estaba cruzada de brazos mientras sonreía levemente- pero por lo menos me habría debido dejar de despedirme de él… -Suspira resignada- suerte que Andrea no me mató -Se pone a reflexionar- ¿Cómo se estará llevando con Mustang?

-. Muy de seguro no se estarán matando entre si -Dice Al recordando la escena de Andrea estrangulando a Mustang

-. No, para nada -Sarah sonrió divertida- a menos que él se ponga a provocarla

-. Lo dudo mucho -Sonríe Al- ¿Cómo van tu y mi hermano? ¿Ha hecho alguna tontería? -Pregunto Alphonse-

-. ¿Cómo que? -Sarah pregunta con una sonrisa inocente, a lo que a Alphonse se le baja una gota por la cabeza-

-. Alguna tontería

-. ¿Qué crees? -Sarah se ríe suavemente-

-. Veo que no -Sonríe Al-

-. ¿Por qué quemaron su casa? -Sarah preguntó de improviso, curiosa-

-. Porque… Nosotros ya no tenemos hogar, no habría nadie en esa casa -Dice tristemente Al-

-. El hogar no es dónde ustedes viven -Sarah comentó tras pensárselo- está dónde se hallan las personas que conservan en su corazón -Sonríe levemente-, vamos, anímate –Sonríe, y Al le sonrie a Sarah- ¿Y tienes a alguna pretendiente por allí? -Sarah preguntó con inocencia, a lo que Al se sonroja y niega con la cabeza-

-. No, no tengo a nadie

-. Interesante -Sarah asiente- en este caso, tu y yo tenemos una salida pendiente -Camina con una sonrisa divertida, a lo que Al se sonroja y le pregunta Sarah sorprendido-

- ¿Hablas en serio?

-. ¡Por supuesto! -Sarah se ríe sin evitarlo- ¿Cómo no ayudar al hermano de mi novio? –A eso, Alphonse se sonroja y sigue caminado

-. Gracias, Sarah-chan

-. No es nada, Al-Kun -Sarah sonríe- Por acá no hay ningún terreno removido -Dice, evaluando el lugar con una mirada-

-. Tenemos que seguir buscando -dice Al-

-. Si… -Sarah asiente- pero no me parece que vayamos a encontrar algo… No por acá.

* * *

Entretanto, Edward caminaba con Winry, que estaba muy callada, algo muy raro en ella, y no fue sino hasta el rato que se animó a preguntarle lo que pasaba, aunque ya se había formulado una idea con la información reunida el día anterior

-. Winry… ¿Que paso anoche? -Pregunto Edward-

-. Andrea y Mustang se quedaron solos… Y se pusieron a hablar… -Dijo triste, y Edward suspiró-

-. Ya veo… El idiota fue el que le conto a Andy sobre lo sucedido

-. Le contó todo -Unas lágrimas empezaron a derramársele- ¡Lo peor es que quise que hubiera ocurrido! –A eso, Edward mira atónito a Winry, pero la abraza a con fuerza-

-. Winry… Es normal que…

-. ¡No! ¡No es normal! ¡No en mi! -Dijo abrazándole, y Edward siguió abrazando a Winry mientras le acariciaba el pelo-

-. Winry… Es normal que la gente quiera hacer sufrir a otra… Supongo que para que ellos se sientan igual de desdichados, se que no es normal en ti y se que no se repetirá

-. Eso espero -Suspira mientras se seca las lágrimas- lo peor es que él pudo haberse negado… ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-. No lo sé -Suspira- Probablemente porque Mustang… Quizás deberías preguntárselo –A ello, Winry le mira con cara de confusión, y luego sonríe al entender que Edward no había entendido su pregunta-

-. No hablo de eso, pero la verdad… Es algo curioso –Edward la mira perdido, sin entender lo que sucede-

-. ¿De que hablas? -Pregunto Edward-

-. ¿Por qué Mustang no se negó a dispararles?

-. Por que ellos… Están hechos para seguir ordenes de sus superiores sin decir nada –Le dice Edward- Por eso los odio, pero Mustang ha cambiado en cuanto a eso…

-. Si… Oí eso -Suspira- no es mal hombre, pero no sé si perdonarle…

-. Es decisión tuya, Winry -Dice Edward mirando los alrededores-

-. Mira… -Winry observó su casa- allí vivías tu -Dijo con melancolía-

-. Cuantos años -Dice Edward con una mirada perdida- ¿Miramos a ver? -Pregunta Edward-

-.Si -Asintió Winry, sonriendo levemente-

Ambos se acercan a lo que fue la casa de los Elric, exploraron por ahí hasta que Winry llama a gritos a Edward, quien se acerca a ella rápidamente.

-. Lo encontraste, ¿no es así? -Mira el suelo-

-. ¡Si! -Winry miraba emocionada el suelo, pero no se atrevía a tocarlo-

Edward empieza a excavar, luego de sacar como dos montículos de tierra logra sacar una caja de madera, la cual desempolvó emocionado y contempló curioso

-. ¿Qué habrá adentro? -Preguntó Winry, curiosa, y Edward mira el interior de la caja-

-. Es cabello -Dice Edward-

-. ¿Cabello? -Winry lo mira, extrañada- interesante y raro… Será mejor que volvamos -Dijo Winry-

Edward asiente y se van rápidamente de vuelta a la casa de los Rockbell. Edward y Winry se quedaron toda la tarde en casa de Pinako, con el rubio esperando, algo ansioso, la vuelta de Sarah, puesto que no la había saludado en todo el día.

* * *

A la noche, los grupos volvieron. Los primeros en llegar fueron Roy y Andrea, mientras que Sarah y Alphonse tardaron unos minutos más en llegar, y pese a que charlaban amenamente, todos confirmaron que Sarah estaba ansiosa de ver a Edward cuando se abalanzó contra él y le abrazó

-. ¡Edward! -Le besó en la mejilla, para luego separarse- ¿Hallaron algo? -Miró a todos en general-

-. No hemos hallado nada… Excepto tu, que hallaste a tu amado -Dice burlonamente Andrea-

-. No estés celosa, Andy -Sarah sonríe- pronto tu hallarás al tuyo

-. No estoy celosa –Dice Andrea con simpleza-

-. Chicas tranquila -Dice Edward rojo y con una gota en la cabeza-

-. ¿Y ustedes? -Sarah se vuelve a verle- ¿Encontraron algo?

-. Hallamos una caja -Dice Winry seria-

-. Es momento de hacer una estrategia -Dice Edward-

-. Si -Roy asiente, serio- Deberíamos tenderle una trampa a Envy

-. ¿Y qué sugieres, Mustang? -Sarah alzó las cejas, interesada- ¿Decirle que estaremos gustosos de toparnos con él en tu oficina o qué?

-. Solo sugiero que le pongamos una trampa… No tengo idea de qué haremos, si es eso lo que quieres saber -Mustang dijo, serio-

-. Es un buen plan, hay que idearlo antes que nada… -Dice Edward-

-. Y buscarlo -Completa Andrea- Supongo que debe estar en Lisinwell…

-. Envy es el representante de Lisinwell -Dijo Roy, serio- podríamos hacer que Armstrong convoque una reunión con él

-. Efectuar un círculo de transmutación debajo de la silla -Dice Andrea emocionada- Se puede ocultar con el tapete y alguien rápido efectúe el círculo.

-. Si -Asintió Roy- habría que distraerlo, ver como lo mantenemos en su silla… -Mira por toda la mesa- Se aceptan sugerencias

-. El gran Roy Mustang no tiene idea de que hacer -Dice sarcásticamente Edward con una sonrisa triunfante, y Roy le mira, serio-

-. Solo estoy viendo si ustedes tienen ideas… No siempre seré yo el que les ayude –A eso, Edward lo mira asesinamente-

-. Lo que podemos hacer es citar al representante, como hablarían sobre asuntos económicos y políticos de Lisinwell se quedaría sentado… Pero necesitaremos a otros políticos

-. Podemos disfrazarnos de ellos -Dice Andrea-

-. Y alguien podría efectuar el circulo… Tiene que ser alguien rápido.

-. ¿Quién se ofrece? -Roy miró alrededor de la mesa-

-. Pero el problema es que Envy sospecharía si ve que uno de los políticos se levanta en medio de la reunión… A no ser… Que alguien que fuese hacer un recado -Dice Andrea, mira a todos-

-. La cuestión es quién lo va a hacer -Dijo Sarah, seria-

-. Yo puedo hacerlo -Dice Andrea mirando a todos-

-. No creo que sea conveniente Andy -dice Edward- Tu sabes más como es un político y podrías ayudarnos en ese aspecto

-. Necesitan a alguien que sea rápido y además de eso, que no haya visto con mucha frecuencia –Dice Winry con los brazos cruzados-

-. ¿Alphonse, tal vez? -Sarah le apuntó, puesto que el no había dicho nada-

-. ¡Eh! ¿Yo? -A Al le cae una gota y empieza a agitar los brazos en señal de negativa- yo no, no creo que...

-. Tengo dos ideas, escuchen… -Dice Edward- Idea numero 1: Se citan a los representantes, todos salen menos el de Lisinwell, uno de nosotros esta escondido bajo una de las mesas y discretamente se acercara al asiento de Envy -Todos asienten- Segunda idea: Citarlo y encerrarlo en un cuarto, donde activaremos el círculo -Dice Edward-

-. ¡Es perfecto! -Sarah sonrió-, sinceramente, es mejor la segunda… En la primera es más riesgosa

-. Si -Roy asintió- capaz que Envy decida no irse sin antes haberse llevado a alguien consigo –A eso, Andrea lo mira sarcásticamente-

-. ¿Cómo se podría llevar a Armstrong?

-. Matándolo -Roy la mira con seriedad- no debemos modificar el círculo, y el, al modificar las piedras, fácilmente podría hacerlo

Ambos empiezan a pelear con la mirada, por lo que a Edward le cae una gota y Sarah sonríe divertida, antes de oír como el mayor de los Elric seguía hablando

-. Entonces… Tendremos que hablar con Armstrong pronto y planear esto antes que nada… Yo activare el círculo.

-. Bien -Roy asiente, sin desviar su mirada de la de Andrea- llamémosle -No se mueve de su posición-

-. Esto… Señor Mustang, no tenemos su teléfono

-. El único que lo conoce es usted, Mustang -Dice Andrea sin apartar la mirada, sin moverse siquiera

Roy maldice mentalmente, mientras asiente, antes de darse la media vuelta y va en dirección a la cocina, para tomar el teléfono y llamar a la oficina de Armstrong

-. No deberíamos hablar eso por teléfono... -Dice Edward y Roy se detiene en seco y le mira mal, por no haber sugerido esa idea a tiempo, haciéndole haber interrumpido el duelo de miradas-

-. Cierto -Asiente- llamaré a Hawkeye -Se vuelve a la cocina, mientras Andrea se ríe y abraza a Edward-

-. Te adoro Ed -Dice Andrea con una sonrisa-

-. De nada Andrea -Dice Edward con una sonrisa, y Sarah sonríe divertida-

-. Hasta que al fin la ganan

-. Cierto -Dice Edward sonriendo aun más-

Roy Mustang escucho las risas del otro lado del cuarto, por lo que se puso de mal humor, espero que Hawkeye contestara el teléfono. Cuando escucho que contestaban.

-. Habla la teniente Hawkeye

-. Hawkeye -Dijo Roy con voz molesta-

-. ¿Señor? ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

-. Le voy a pedir un favor -Roy dice con voz seria- necesito que convoque a los otros -Dijo hablando en clave- para mi oficina en Central, dentro de unos días

-. Entendido señor, ¿Algo más?

-. ¿Cómo va todo por allá -Preguntó Roy con seriedad, a lo que hubo una pausa, y Roy supuso que debía de estar mirando a todos trabajar como condenados- Excelente señor… ¿Y allá?

-. Pues… -Roy escucha más risas y se pone de mal humor- Perfecto, Hawkeye, perfecto. Tenga cuidado -Cuelga molesto-

Mira la puerta que conduce a la sala, y suspira resignado, antes de volver, a lo que todos se voltean a verle, Edward y Andrea con una sonrisa triunfante, Alphonse con una risa nerviosa y Sarah con las cejas alzadas, curiosa

-. Ya hice la llamada. Mañana partimos a Central.

-. Perfecto -Dice Edward sin dejar de sonreir-

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos montaron el tren hacia Central, y no tardaron en llegar, ya que no quedaba tan lejos Tras pasar varios días allí, al final llegó el día de la reunión, y todos se hallaban en la oficina, hablando con Armstrong bajo la atenta mirada de Hawkeye, mientras esperaban a los que, según Riza, eran una pieza clave en el asunto

-. ¿A quiénes esperamos, Hawkeye? -Preguntó Mustang, aburrido-

-. A Renault y a Hughes -Dice Hawkeye seria, a lo que Roy se enderezó en su puesto y la miró con seriedad-

-. ¿Esos dos cotillas?

-. Creo que Danielle no es cotilla, como su prometido -Dice Edward-

-. Créeme, siendo familiar de Hughes, tiene su lado cotilla

-. Los mismos, señor -Dice Riza con una sonrisa leve, y Roy suspira, resignado-

-. Perfecto, lo que faltaba –Gruñe Roy, y Armstrong mira su viejo reloj de Alquimista-

-. Espero que lleguen pronto -Dice con una seriedad que pocas veces las chicas le habían oído- tengo otras cosas que hacer

Como de palabras mágicas se tratasen, la puerta es abierta por Havoc dejando entrar a Vincent quien sonreía y a Danielle quien estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-. Disculpen, la tardanza, tuvimos un imprevisto -Dice Danielle entrando

-. ¡Danielle, Vincent! -Saludó Armstrong, yéndoles a abrazar- estense tranquilos ¿Cómo van los preparativos? -Se separa y los mira-

-. Vamos bien señor Armstrong, gracias a su ayuda ya tenemos las cosas casi listas –Le dice Danielle mientras Vincent ponía una cara de sufrido, a lo que Sarah y Al se ríen disimuladamente, mientras Mustang sonríe complacido ante la cara de su compañero-

-. ¿Mucha presión, Vincent? -Dice sarcástico Roy-

-. Estoy ansioso por casarme de una vez por todas -Dice Vincent mirando inexpresivamente a todos, mientras Edward y Andrea reían-

-. No lo dudo -Mustang sonríe sarcástico- bien, tomen puesto -Dijo enseriándose- debemos hablar

-. Cierto -Armstrong también se enserió y cedió el paso al futuro matrimonio- Pasen y siéntense, por favor

-. Gracias -dice Danielle con una sonrisa y se sienta en una silla, mientras Vincent queda a pie junto a ella-

-. Lo encontraron… Y ya esta planeado, así que… -Dice Vincent- ¿Que esperan?

-. Bien -Roy asintió, serio- necesitamos de su ayuda

-. Verán... -Sarah sonrió- debemos convocar a Envy a la trampa, pero ninguno de nosotros tenemos el poder -Mira a Armstrong, que comprende-

-. Solo yo -Asintió-

-. Exacto -Mustang afirmó- pero se vería muy sospechoso que tu lo convoques para verle solo… Así que, por lo tanto, nosotros -Dijo mirando a todos los presentes- nos haremos pasar por representantes de distintos lugares, para distraerle, y que de esa forma, Acero pueda realizar el círculo que le debilitará.

-. ¿No que lo iríamos a encerrar en un cuarto vacío? -Sarah le miró, confusa-

-. El no entrará tranquilamente en un cuarto vacío... Tenemos que hacerlo entrar –Le dijo Roy, serio-

-. Si nota que todos los políticos se retiran de la habitación dejándolo solo… Sospecharía -Dijo Andrea- Eso nos arruinara el plan

-. O sea… Alguien tiene que quedarse con él -Roy suspiró- es lo único que nos queda

-. Pero… Si dijesen que Armstrong esta en una reunión y que ya saldrá a atenderlo, mientras espera en esa sala… -Dice Edward-

-. Sigue siendo sospechoso -Dijo Alphonse-

-. Si Edward va a efectuar el plan, entonces que se haga pasar por unos guardias o sirviente- Dice Vincent con los brazos cruzados mientras Sarah le mira como si estuviera loco-

-. No es sospechoso que lo dejan uno esperando, si ve el vehículo del otro representante -Dice Andrea-

-. No -Sarah dijo, pensativa- pero se vería raro que el fuera el único esperando en esa sala…

-. Entonces, ¿que? -Dice desesperada Andrea- ¿Dejamos acaso a otro representante charle con Envy mientras espera que Armstrong salga de la reunión? Ya que es un asunto concerniente de ambos lugares y…

-. Tranquila Andy -dice Edward, poniéndole la mano en el hombro- Tranquilízate o te volverás loca

-. Lo siento -Sarah sonríe a modo de disculpas- entonces… ¿Le decimos que vaya, el ve ese vehículo y se queda esperando a ser atendido, cuando en realidad, Edward ya estará haciendo la alquimia esa? -Sarah preguntó, con una gota cayéndole por la cabeza-

-. Encerrados -Completa Vincent, y Sarah cierra los ojos, intentando adaptarse a la idea-

-. Encerrados ¡Perfecto! -Dice con un tono algo sarcástico-

-. No me pasara nada -Dice Edward acercándose a Sarah- Es la única opción que tenemos

-. Lo sé -Sarah se cruza de brazos- pero no me gusta

-. Si no te gusta, propón una solución -Dice Andrea molesta de tanto debate de un plan que ya habían hecho. Se siente el viento helado, por lo que Vincent mira a las dos chicas-

-. Yo estaré con Edward -dice Vincent, Danielle lo mira asesinamente y cruza los brazos-

-. Mejor no -Sarah sonrió levemente- con uno ya es suficientemente grave… Pero gracias

-. Perfecto, entonces... ¿Para cuándo le convoco y en donde? -Preguntó Armstrong, serio-

-. Convócalo esta semana en el parlamento a más tardar -Dice Edward-

-. Perfecto -Armstrong asiente, serio- Les avisaré cuando tenga la fecha

-. Te lo agradecería, Armstrong -Roy asintió, serio- Estamos en contacto.

-. Si -Armstrong se levanta- a ustedes los veré en unos días. Cuídense

-. Nos vemos, Armstrong -Dice Andrea despidiéndose, Edward le estrecha la mano, al igual que Vincent y se va-

-. Eso es todo -Dijo Roy, serio-

-. Bien -Edward se estira los brazos- Entonces nos iremos para que continúes trabajando -Dice sarcásticamente Edward-

-. Señorita Winchester, podría hablar con usted -Dijo Mustang cuando todos se iban retirando-

-. Si señor -Dice Andrea sorprendida, mientras que Vincent mientras sale del lugar y sonríe maliciosamente-

-. ¿Y esa sonrisa, Vincent? -Pregunta Danielle al verlo, así que al caer en cuenta lo mira mal- Déjalos en paz.

-. Es que linda, ¿no lo ves? ¿Mustang queriendo hablar con Winchester? -Empezó Vincent a argumentar mientras se retiraba- la posibilidad de que quiera confesarle sus sentimientos es del 7, puede que sea poca, pero existe…

-. Déjalos en paz o se desquitaran contigo -Dice Danielle-

Cuando todos se retiraron, aunque Vincent recibiendo cierta mirada asesina por parte de Roy, como prevención de "Si me entero que estuviste espiando...". Roy cruzó sus dedos y apoyó su barbilla entre ellos, mientras evaluaba a Andrea con seriedad

-. ¿Necesita algo, señor? -Pregunto Andrea seria-

-. Supuse que lo habría olvidado -Roy asintió con una mirada preocupante, a lo que Andrea le mira con los ojos abiertos, preguntándose que era lo que había olvidado… Y eso que normalmente no olvidaba nada-

-. No entiendo… ¿Qué me olvide? -Pregunto confundida, a lo que Roy sonríe levemente, pensando sus palabras-

-. ¿Sabía que, justamente acá, viven Gracia y Elysia Hughes? -Se recuesta en su asiento, con las manos apoyadas en su cabeza y una sonrisa llena de picardía, a lo que Andrea se pone roja-

-. ¿Aquí? -Dice sorprendida y avergonzada- Esto… No lo sabía –Sonríe nerviosa-

-. Sé que no -Mustang se levanta y mira por la ventana, todavía con esa sonrisa pícara, para luego voltear a verla con seriedad- Mañana iremos a visitarlas, si le parece bien

-. Si… Claro, no tengo problema -Dice Andrea tratando de enseriarse y de bajarse los nervios… Sentía que iba a estallar como un volcán-

-. Eso es todo. Mañana iré a recogerla -Mustang dijo mientras volvía a su puesto, dispuesto a firmar papeles para tener el día siguiente libre-

-. Si, señor -Se levanta y se despide con el saludo militar y sale del lugar tratando de borrar esa sonrisa tonta de nervios que detestaba más que nada-

* * *

Sarah Bright andaba paseando tranquilamente junto a Edward, cuando de pronto ve a Vincent y a Danielle, con lo que, inevitablemente, recordó lo que Hawkeye le contó una vez: Que el señor Renault era un cotilla. Sonriendo maliciosamente, tiró de Edward de la mano y se les acercó

-. ¡Vincent, Danielle! -Saludo con una inocente sonrisa-

-. ¡Sarah! ¡Edward! -Saludo Danielle mientras que Vincent no se dejaba engañar por esa sonrisa inocente de Sarah-

-. ¿Como van? -Pregunta Edward-

-. ¿Muy bien y ustedes? -Pregunto Vincent

-. Perfectamente bien -Sarah se apoya del brazo de Edward- ¿Qué hay?

-. Pues justo estábamos hablando de la decoración de la ceremonia de bodas -Danielle sonrió divertida- ¿Y ustedes?

-. Pues hablábamos de lo raro que es que Mustang quiera hablar con Andrea -Sarah dijo con voz casual, a lo que Vincent sonríe más mirando a Sarah-

-. Así que estás interesada… -Dice Vincent, a lo que Edward mira atónito a Vincent-

-. ¿Tu también? -Dice alarmado-

-. ¡Vamos! -Sarah se ríe divertida- ¿No me irás a decir que no te es curioso?

-. Déjenles en paz -Dijo Danielle, seria- se van a meter en líos como sigan así

-. Conociendo como son Mustang y Andy -Dice Edward negando con la cabeza-

-. Andrea me perdonará, porque lo hago con buenos fines -Sarah hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia- Y Mustang y yo manejamos la flama, solo que yo, con mi ventaja, puedo defenderme mejor

-. Y yo que estoy indefenso -Dice serio Vincent- Sólo sirve mi encanto con Andrea… pero con Roy…

-. Sarah… no creas que Andy te perdone fácilmente –Dice Edward-

-. Ese no es el punto -Sarah sonrió inocente- el punto es que me querrá matar, pero no lo hará -Le besa en la mejilla- ya verás que no…

-. Exacto, Vincent, Roy no creo que te perdone fácilmente -Dijo Danielle con mucha seriedad, y Vincent sonríe-

-. Por lo al menos cumpliré el trabajo de Hughes… Además -La abraza tiernamente, poniendo su frente con la de ella- No creo que quieras quedarte sin un esposo -le besa-

-. Ten cuidado -Danielle dijo, seria-

-. Lo tendremos -Sarah sonríe con inocencia, a lo que Edward suspira, pero luego sonríe mostrando todos los dientes-

-. ¡Los apoyo! -Dice Edward-

-. Yo me voy, no quiero oír planes maléficos -Dijo Danielle, yéndose-

-. Yo también -Dice Edward despidiéndose de Sarah y Vincent- Solo manténganme informado, pero no digan mi nombre

-. Por supuesto que no -Se ríe Vincent pero Edward le mira desconfiado-

-. Más vale, Renault, que mi nombre no salga de ustedes dos -Dice Edward yéndose-

-. ¿A que no es adorable? -Sarah sonríe divertida mientras mira a Renault- ¿Qué propones?

-. Espiarlos -Dice Vincent, y Sarah se ríe-

-. No soy tan suicida -Sonríe divertida- tenemos que ver cómo les juntamos

-. Vamos pensando -Dice Vincent, mientras empiezan a caminar-

-. Bien… -Sarah sonríe- ¿cuándo es la boda? –Sonríe maliciosamente-

-. Será dentro de dos meses y medio -dice Vincent- Si las cosas salen bien… -La mira- ¿Que tienes planeado Bright?

-. No, nada, era simple curiosidad -Sarah sonríe inocentemente- ¿qué propones hacer?

* * *

XD, bueno, aqui como que algunos tenemos cierto instito de hacer maldades... Todos estamos así últimamente xD, demás de picaros... Parece que ha sido un capitulo largo, esperamos que hayan tenido una genial lectura, y de nuevo, a aquellos que ya salieron de clases... ¡¡Felices vacas!!

Rizita-chan: ¡Vacaciones! ¡Vacaciones! ¡Al fin más tiempo al teclado que al cuaderno de física y matemáticas! (Conciencia de Sarah: Eso la semana que viene u.u) xD, cierto... Bueno, es verdad, olvidamos lo de los homúnculos xD, pero que milagro, eh? xD, así tenemos más telenovela de RoyxAndy xD... Nos vemos, que descanses!!

De Sara para Zanz: ¡Kevin! ¡Idiota! ¡Me prometiste una pizza y te enfermaste! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Ten por seguro que el lunes tendrás un cuadernazo seguro en la cabeza!! U-.-... Cuidate... Y mejórate para soportar mis reclamos -.-... Dulces sueños n.n (Y no, no soy bipolar, Kev)


	22. Visitas y un final inesperado

n.nU... Esta vez si que no fuimos puntuales, pero... La nostalgia del inicio de vacaciones, y además, fin de curso para algunos, suele deprimir bastante n.nU, ademas de que una no tiene buena memoria durante la semana y la otra salió de viaje y... Bueno, entre otros factores, nos olvidamos completamente de este capitulo hasta hoy... Y pedimos disculpas por el retraso.

En fin, como han esperado dos semanas, solo les recordamos que FMA no nos pertenece sino a Hiromu Arakawa, y nosotras no hacemos más que entretenernos con su gran creación (Incluso con loqueras n.nU)

Disfruten la lectura, y nos estamos leyendo... ¡Saludos!

* * *

**22**

**Visitas y un final inesperado**

Roy Mustang había ido a por Andrea Winchester en la mañana siguiente, y Andrea suspiró aliviada al ver que Sarah seguía dormida, para luego ir a montarse en el carro de Roy, sin darse cuenta de que la joven Bright, en realidad, se había hecho la dormida, y se había llevado una gran sorpresa al verla montarse en el carro de Mustang.

-. Winchester -Roy la saludó con una leve sonrisa- Buenos días

-. Buenos días Mustang -Andrea sonríe-

-. ¿Durmió bien? -Preguntó Roy, acelerando-

-. Muy bien señor… ¿Y usted? –Mira las calles

-. Bastante bien… Es agradable dormir sin tener presente la amenaza de Hawkeye para que firme unos papeles -Sonríe- ¿Emocionada?

-. Si -Dice Andrea con una sonrisa-

-. ¿Qué llevas allí? -Preguntó Mustang al percatarse de que llevaba algo-

-. Un ramo de flores y unos chocolates -Dice Andrea mirando al frente- Fue difícil esconder los chocolates… Sarah tiene un radar para ellos –A eso, Roy se ríe divertido-

-. ¿Y por qué llevas eso?

-Sería descortés por parte mía por no llevar algo -Dice Andrea, mirándolo-

-. Ya veo -Roy asiente- ellas se sorprenderán -Sonríe levemente- solo Maes hacia eso

Andrea lo mira sorprendida, pero luego mira al frente y sonríe levemente

-. Ya llegamos -Anunció Roy mientras detenía el carro- ¿Lista? –Sonríe, mientras Andrea mira la casa algo nerviosa-

-. Lista.

-. Bien -Mustang se baja y le abre la puerta, para luego ver a la casa con nervios- Hacía ya tiempo que no las visitaba

-. Entonces se pondrán felices de verte -Dice Andrea mientras caminaba hacia la casa- ¿Vienes? -Roy toma aire-

-. Vamos -Asiente, y luego llama a la puerta-

La puerta se abre y los dos ven a una niña muy mona, de seis años, con dos moños castaños y unos brillantes ojos verdes, que les miró curiosa a través de la rendija de la puerta que había abierto, y al ver a Roy, se sonrojó de la pena.

-. ¡Señor Mustang! -Saludó tímidamente-

-. Elysia -Roy sonríe de forma carismática- ¿Está tu madre?

La pequeña Elysia asiente, y cierra rápidamente la puerta Roy y Andrea se miran, mientras se oye como la niña corría rápidamente hacia algún lado, para luego oírse unos pasos de vuelta, y ser atendidos por una señora de cara amable y cabello corto, castaño claro

-. ¡Señor Mustang! -La sorpresa era obvia en Gracia-

-. Gracia -Asintió Roy- ¿Va todo bien por acá? -Observó a Elysia mirarle detrás de su madre-

-. Muy bien Roy -sonríe- De hecho la hermana de Maes esta aquí y su prometido -dice con una sonrisa y ve a Andrea-

-. Buenos días señora Hughes -Dice Andrea, nerviosa y roja-

-. Buenos días, querida –Sonríe-

-. ¿Están Vincent y Danielle acá? -Roy preguntó con voz asustada, estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su decisión-

-. En este momento no -Sonríe Gracia- Fueron al mercado a comprarme unas cosas para el almuerzo -Los mira- Pasen por favor.

- .Gracias -Roy suspira aliviado, y cuando entran, mira a Gracia y a Elysia- Andrea Winchester, estas son Gracia y Elysia Hughes

-. Mucho gusto -Dice Andrea apenada- Les traje algo… Espero que les guste

-. Es un placer de conocerte, Andrea -Dice Gracia con una sonrisa y recibe el ramo y los chocolate- Son hermosas, muchas gracias -Dice, mira a Elysia- Ella es Elysia.

-. Hola -dice Andrea con una pequeña sonrisa y a la altura de la niña -¿Cómo estás?

-. Hola Andy-San -La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja, con un leve rubor en las mejillas- ¡Bienvenida a casa!

-.Gracias -Sonríe Andrea

-.Elysia, llévalos a la sala, mientras pongo estas flores en agua -dice Gracia

Elysia los llevó a la sala Mustang se veía ligeramente nervioso, y no precisamente porque los Renault pudieran llegar de un momento a otro, sino porque no sabía precisamente bien que hacer allí. Cuando se instalaron, Elysia miró a Andrea y a Roy con curiosidad

-. ¿Ustedes de dónde se conocen?

-. Ehhh… -Andrea se pone nerviosa- Nos conocemos de… -Andrea no sabia que decir, pues no sabia si decirle la verdad o que otra cosa se le podría ocurrir-

-. Del hospital de Central -Respondió Mustang, tranquilo-

-. ¿Del hospital? -dice Gracia entrando a la habitación y colocando el jarrón con las flores en la mesa- ¿Les paso algo a uno de ustedes?

-. No… Nada grave… Solo que Edward venía viaje con Bright… –Dice Roy algo rojo, de pronto recordando la pared de fuego-

-. Así que Edward ya volvió -Sonríe Gracia al notarlo rojo- Espero que no haya sido nada grave.

-. Nada grave… -Dice Andrea- solo un desmayo

-. ¿Por qué estás rojo? -Preguntó Elysia a Roy, ignorando lo que sucedía-

-. ¿De qué hablas? -Mustang la miró, haciéndose el loco- ¿Acaso estás diciendo que yo, el gran Roy Mustang, estoy avergonzado? -Elysia se echó a reír ante su actitud-

-. Si, señor Mustang, lo estoy diciendo

-. Tonterías -Roy dijo, sentía como se estaba empezando a poner de malhumor. Andrea no logra evitar sonreír mientras Gracia sonreía-

-. ¿Les gustaría un poco de té?

-. Muchas gracias, señora Hughes.

-. Llámame Gracia, por favor.

-. Por favor -Roy asintió, con mala cara, mientras Elysia se iba a sentar a su lado-

-. ¡Vamos! ¡No pongas esa cara! ¡Que sino te salen arrugas prematuras! -Decía, mientras, con sus manos, intentaba poner su cara en una mueca sonriente-

-. Elysia, no, deja… -Roy estaba empezando a perder la paciencia-

-. Elysia, ayúdame con el té por favor -Dice Gracia con una gota en la cabeza

-. Si, mami -Asintió Elysia, dejando en paz a Roy y yendo hacia la cocina-

-. Parece que la locura Hughes es contagiosa -Dijo Roy, serio y de mal humor, a lo que Andrea se ríe y lo mira-

-. Parece que si -sonríe- Pero no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte -Sonríe divertida, a lo que Roy suspira-

-. Gracias -La mira con curiosidad y algo de nervios, los cuales no entendía- ¿Qué te parecen

-. Gracia es una persona muy noble y buena gente -Se queda pensativa- Creo que la he visto antes… -Andrea recuerda de donde pero se queda callada- y Elysia es una niña muy linda.

-. Es bueno saberlo -Roy asiente, pensativo, y ve una foto en la mesa, se queda de piedra al reconocerla-

Andrea mira a Roy y mira la dirección a la que veía él, nota la foto y la coge para verla de cerca

-. Es Maes -Dice Andrea contemplando la foto... Se veían tan diferentes los dos-

-. Si -Roy asiente secamente- Bastante diferentes, ¿cierto? -Preguntó, adivinando sus pensamientos-

-. Aparte de que se ven más jóvenes y de que aquí estás sonriendo de una forma… Que pues no te he visto sonreír -Dice Andrea mirando la foto-

-. ¡¿Pero qué obsesión tienes con que yo soy viejo?! ¡Solo tengo seis años más que tu! -Se cruza de brazos, enfurruñado-

-. ¿Cuantos años tengo yo? -Pregunto sarcásticamente

-. Esto... -Roy siente como una gota le baja por la cabeza- si sirve de consuelo, sé que cumpliste el 20 del mes pasado

-. 21 en realidad -Dice Andrea con los brazos cruzados-

Roy chasquea los dedos para afirmar que era cierto, y accidentalmente sale una llama de sus dedos, la cual se apresura a apagar de inmediato, y piensa para sí mismo "Solo le llevo ocho años"

-. ¿Que dirá Gracia cuando sepa que incendiaste su sala? -Dice sarcásticamente Andrea-

-. No la incendie… Fueron mis dedos los que se quemaron -Argumentó Roy, sentándose de lo más tranquilo y quitándose los guantes-

-. Mustang… ¿A que horas crees que llegue Vincent? -Pregunta Andrea, a lo que Roy abre los ojos-

-. ¡Ese cotilla! -Mira alrededor de la sala, paranoico- ¡seguro llegó hace horas y se ha negado a revelarse hasta ahora!

-. Tranquilízate, Mustang -Dice Andrea con una gota- Estás muy paranoico

-. No lo estoy -Roy se levanta y se pone delante de ella con brazos cruzados. La mira serio-

-. ¿Entonces por que mirabas como loco la sala? -Pregunta divertida Andrea-

-. Porque quiero tomar te… Tanto hablar me ha dejado seca la garganta -Argumentó con una sonrisa burlona-

A eso, Andrea se ríe como diciendo que no le creía, por lo que se levanta y se pone a mirar las fotos familiares

-. Esa foto fue en el cumpleaños 4 de Elysia -Dijo Roy al verla- me la perdí, pero Maes y Gracia se aseguraron de que me sintiera culpable por haber estado trabajando. -Frunce el ceño, recordando- ese día, Acero también cumplió años

Andrea sonríe ante la idea de que Edward cumpliera en el mismo día que Elysia, y enseguida se le ocurrió a quien le encantaría eso.

* * *

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abre, y mientras los dos veían y comentaban las fotos, Roy distraído en recuerdos, y Andrea bastante feliz de oír sus historias, entraron Danielle y Vincent, justo al momento en que Elysia corría a recibirles.

-. ¡Tía Dani! -Exclamó Elysia, a lo que los dos se volvieron-

-. Elysia -Sonrió Danielle, para luego mirar a los chicos- Es una sorpresa verles acá –A eso, Andrea se voltea asustada, y ve a la pareja-

-. Hola, ¿como están? -Pregunto Andrea pegándole con la mano a la mano de Roy, para llamarle la atención-

Roy, extrañado, se voltea a ver, y se queda de piedra por un segundo al reconocer a los prometidos: Danielle les miraba algo sorprendida y curiosa, mientras que Vincent sonreía de forma acusatoria.

-. ¡Chicos! -Saludó con voz seria-

-. ¡Roy! ¡Andrea! Que sorpresa verlos aquí -Dice Vincent con una sonrisa inocente-

-. Si -Roy asintió, serio- yo tampoco esperaba que ustedes estuvieran acá

-. ¿Cómo que no, señor Mustang? ¡Son mis tíos! -Exclamó Elysia, sonriendo, a lo que Roy la mira con cara seria, algo le decía que si seguía hablando, le metería en problemas-

-. Cierto, Elysia, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

-. Bueno… Pronto seré tu tío -Sonríe Vincent cargando a Elysia-

-. Danielle, Vincent -Dice Gracia con la bandeja del té- Llegaron a tiempo -sonríe.

-. ¿Oh? -Danielle le miró con una sonrisa- ¿Vamos a tomar té? ¡Que bien! ¡Tienes muchas cosas que oír, Andrea! -Dice, mientras ayuda a Gracia a acomodar las cosas-

-. ¿Es sobre la boda? -Pregunta mientras ayudaba a Gracia y a Danielle, mientras Vincent miraba a Roy de cierta forma, baja a Elysia y la coloca en el piso-

-. Roy ¿que tal si dejamos a las chicas solas? -Sonríe de forma inocente-

-. No, gracias -Roy le mira serio, sabiendo que le esperaba si iba con él- la boda está bastante interesante

-. ¡Y pondremos unas cintas azules para…!

Roy mira a Vincent con la cara más seria que logra poner, toma su taza de té y se va con todo el honor que logró reunir, mientras las chicas le miraban con curiosidad.

* * *

Roy Mustang siguió, de mala gana, cosa que no demostró para nada, con su actitud tan seria de siempre, a Vincent Renault, que le llevó al dormitorio en el cual dormía con Danielle. Pese a que observó con algo de horror una que otra carpeta con preparativos de boda, telas y otros prototipos, se volvió a ver a su amigo con seriedad

-. ¿Pasa algo, Renault? -Vincent sonríe-

-. ¿Que haces aquí con Winchester? -Lo mira serio- Y no me llames más cotilla que ya se que soy así

-. Necesitaba apoyo para venir a ver a Gracia y a Elysia -Dijo serio-, y en cuanto a tu apodo… -Se encoge de hombros- aprende a vivir con esa fama

-. No tengo la culpa de que no me cuentes las cosas -Sonríe Vincent- Si necesitabas apoyo me hubieras dicho y te habría ayudado

-. No sabía que estarías acá, y pensé que sería descortés decirle a Winchester que no viniera después de haberla invitado

-. Si que sería descortés pero… -Lo para con el dedo- Debiste caer en cuenta que Danielle es hermana de Hughes y Gracia es bastante amable que nos dejo dormir aquí… Si no estoy mal Roy, estás distraído en un 86 y en 14 de que te sientas culpable.

-. Estás mal -Dijo Roy, mirándole mal- No sé porque te empeñas en ver algo en nosotros dos

-. ¿No será por que te conozco desde hace tiempo que noto algo? -Pregunto Vincent- No me subestimes, Roy.

-. No te estoy subestimando -Roy mira la ceja alzada de Vincent y suspira, resignado- ¿Por qué insistes en eso?

-. ¿Quieres que te haga una lista? -Pregunta divertido Vincent

-. Ya la hiciste una vez -Dijo Mustang, serio-

-. ¿Entonces?

-. La había olvidado -Roy mira a la ventana, pensativo-

-. Roy… No lo hago por molestarte, simplemente… Te estoy diciendo lo que te pasa

-. No sé que pensar -Roy al fin le confronta con la mirada, a lo que Vincent sonríe seriamente-

-. Tienes tiempo para pensarlo -Dice Vincent-

-. ¿Cómo que tengo tiempo? -Roy le mira con desconfianza-

-. Winchester no se ira de aquí, así que… Tienes suerte, tienes tiempo -Roy le mira con los ojos entrecerrados-

-. Si tú lo dices. ¿Algo más? ¿O ya podemos volver abajo? -Vincent pone cara de aburrimiento-

-. ¿Seguro que quieres volver ahí con ese cuarteto hablando de la boda? -Pregunta Vincent, y Roy sonríe triunfante-

-. Yo, a diferencia de ti, puedo llevarme a Winchester de acá -Dice, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del dormitorio-

-. Cierto -Vincent pone una mueca de victima-

-. Además -Roy se vuelve, antes de cerrar la puerta- Winchester odia esas cosas, no tendré problemas…

-. ¡Que suerte! -Dice sarcásticamente Vincent-

Roy, sonriendo burlón mientras detrás suyo bajaba un Vincent muy abatido, no tardó en volver a la sala, donde encontró a Andrea, a quién le estaban cayendo varias gotas por los comentarios de Danielle, mientras Gracia la apoyaba con una sonrisa alegre y Elysia se dedicaba a jugar con el dobladillo del vestido de su madre

-. ¡Y habrá una combinación de azul celeste con...! -Danielle sonaba muy emocionada-

-. Disculpen -Roy interrumpió con voz seria- Winchester, debemos irnos –A ello, Andrea mira el reloj de bolsillo y se levanta-

-. Fue un placer de conocerlas -Dice Andrea a Gracia y a Elysia- Danny, suerte con la boda -Dice con una sonrisa-

-. Espero volverte a ver pronto Andrea -Sonríe Gracia-

-. Es probable, Gracia -Dice Vincent mirando el techo-

-. ¡Ey, chicos, un momento! -Danielle sonrió- recuerden que están invitados a la boda… Díganle a los otros

-. Con gusto, Danielle -Roy mira divertido a los otros- nos vemos

-. ¡Que tengan un buen día! -Elysia les despidió con la manito, sonriendo, y Gracia se acerca a Roy y le abraza-

-. Me alegro volverte a ver -Gracia se separa y sonríe- ¡Que tengan un buen día! Gracias por la visita

-. No fue nada -Roy dice, sorprendido- gracias por recibirme

-. Nos vemos pronto -Sonríe Vincent-

-. Si -Roy le echa una última mirada-

A eso, abre la puerta y deja salir a Andrea, para luego acompañarla al carro, los dos en silencio, pensativos.

-. Gracias por rescatarme de los preparativos –Dice Andrea con un suspiro-

-. No fue nada -Por la mente de Roy pasa una imagen de él pasando un brazo por los hombros de Andrea, y sacude la cabeza-

-. ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunta Andrea al verle sacudir la cabeza

-. No -Las mejillas de Roy se tornan levemente rosadas mientras le abre la puerta del carro al evocar el recuerdo-, entra... Armstrong me llamará hoy

-. Cierto -Dice Andrea, entrando al carro y colocándose el cinturón, mientras Roy da la vuelta-

-. ¿Te dejo en tu casa o vamos directamente a mi oficina?

- ¿Podrías dejarme en la casa, por favor? -Pregunta Andrea-

-. Por supuesto -Roy asiente, y acelera. La mira- ¿Bright no irá a preguntar sobre qué pasó? –A eso, Andrea hace una mueca-

-. Cierto -Se tapa la cara- Lo olvide -Roy sonríe-

-. Eso se me hace tan familiar

-. ¿De donde? –Pregunta Andrea, y Roy la mira, se percata de que su pensamiento se le escapó en voz alta-

-. Lo has hecho antes -Se apresuró a mentir, y Andrea lo mira extrañada-

-. Estas muy raro -Dice Andrea- ¿Seguro que no respiraste algo por ahí?

-. Puede ser posible -Roy dijo con simpleza-

-. ¿Vincent no te habría dicho algo? -Pregunto preocupada Andrea… Tan solo esperaba que Vincent hubiese callado-

-. ¿Vincent? ¡No! ¿Por qué? -La mira curioso ¿Acaso a ella también se lo había hecho?-

-. Estás muy raro -dijo Andrea- Pareciese que la gente se pone rara luego de hablar con Vincent -Dice mirándolo- Y no me mires, mira la vía

-. Es normal… Vincent da miedo -Roy vuelve a mirar la vía- ¿Qué te ha hecho él a ti? –A ello, Andrea se sonroja y mira las calles-

-. Nada, solo molestarme -Dice Andrea más roja al recordar, rezaba por que Roy mantuviera los ojos en la vía-

Roy la mira de reojo, y le parece verla roja, por lo que sin poder contenerse, echa un rápido vistazo, con lo que verificó lo que había visto. Así que Vincent no solo le había estado molestando a él

-. Molesta a todo el mundo, no sé si toma cursos para eso o si le sale naturalmente

-. No te olvides de hablar con Armstrong… Es necesario hacerlo cuanto antes- Dice Andrea cambiando el tema, a lo que Roy suspira resignado-

-. ¡No me digas que volveremos a eso! -Dijo, refiriéndose a cuando le torturaba para hablarle acerca de sus ataques-

-. Por supuesto que no -dice Andrea con los brazos cruzados- Armstrong ya dijo que te contactaría así que le creo.

-. Winchester -Roy la mira, serio- si no me llama, me sentiré indignado como no le hagas lo mismo que hiciste en tus tiempos conmigo –Andrea lo mira sorprendida y luego se ríe burlonamente-

-. No puedo hacerle eso al Primer Ministro -Dice Andrea- Además, no conozco su numero -Dice sacándole la lengua-

-. Si quieres te lo doy -Roy dice con voz sugerente, sonriente-

Roy la mira con su sonrisa, bastante sugerente, y por un momento, los dos se quedan mirando, y tanto el uno como la otra perdieron de vista el camino, y para cuando Mustang se acordó de que no era el momento más oportuno, se apresuró a mirar el camino delante suyo, dando un frenazo al ver un carro atravesarse delante de ellos, con lo que Andrea se dio en la frente con el tablero, mientras el miraba asustado el lugar donde casi se accidentaba, y luego mira rápidamente a Andrea.

-. ¡Demonios! ¿Estás bien? -Dice, agarrando su barbilla y moviendo su cara donde él podía verla- no está hinchada ni...

Andrea estaba furiosa, por culpa de él casi se accidentaban y sin que Mustang pudiese reaccionar, ella estallo.

-. ¡¡Te dije que miraras la vía!! ¡Que no me miraras a mí! -Grito molesta Andrea- ¡Tu y tus bromas!

Andrea lo miro furiosa y sumamente adolorida por el golpe, miro hacía otra dirección tratando de calmarse, Roy, que la miró con expresión insondable, antes de suspirar resignado.

-. Arranca -Dice Andrea, molesta-

-. No, Andrea -Roy la miro seriamente- No hasta que me escuches

-. Arranca de una vez –Dijo seria-

-. Mira… -Dijo Roy, agarrándola del brazo con cautela-

-. Quiero ir lejos de ti… ¿Vas a arrancar o qué?

-. ¿Me puedes escuchar?

-. No… Muévete.

-. Winchester…

Andrea, ya harta, como solo podía pensar en alejarse cuanto antes de él, pero tampoco se iba a bajar del carro, empezó a forcejear a ver si cuando el la soltase, decidía arrancar de una santa vez… Fue entonces que se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de congelar el brazo del que la agarraba Mustang, quien al sentir el frio quemarle la mano la soltó.

-. Demonios -Masculló Roy- ¡De acuerdo, haré lo que quieras! -Le gritó, furioso- ¡Siempre es así!

-. ¡Al menos no cometo una estupidez Mustang! ¡Con mi vida no se juega! –Grito Andrea, mirándole furiosa-

-. ¡Sé que no! -Grita Mustang sin pensar- ¡No estaba jugando, por si no te has dado cuenta! ¡¡Me puedes escuchar?! -Al ver que ella va a replicar, se apresura a añadir- ¡¡Por favor!!

-. No… Llévame a casa de una vez –Ordenó tras pensárselo un poco- ¡y esta vez mira la vía, idiota!

Roy suspira, medio resignado, medio aliviado al ver que Andrea había desistido marchándose, para luego acomodarse y, en medio de un silencio tenso, arrancar nuevamente, para dejar a Andrea a no muchos metros de allí, en su casa, y dirigirse a la oficina, pues sabía que como se perdiera la llamada de Armstrong, allí si que Winchester le odiaría para siempre.

* * *

El representante de Lisinwell, Kraymer, llego al Parlamento y al bajarse del vehículo vio el carro del representante de Xenotine, parecía que había asuntos que tratar a solas. Entro al edificio, donde el secretario de Armstrong le indico que le siguiese a una sala mientras esperaba a que el Ministro se desocupase. Una vez que llego ahí quedo a solas, siendo vigilado por un guardia.

-.¿Que hace usted aquí? -Pregunto Kraymer al ver el guardia presente

-.Vigilo señor, en caso de que pase algo, necesitará ayuda para evacuar -Dice el guardia-

Kraymer asiente, y aburrido, se levanta de su puesto y se pone a caminar, mientras meditaba para sí mismo porqué rayos querría Armstrong verlo, y más conociendo su identidad

-. ¿Va a tardar tanto el señor Armstrong con el representante Isaacs? -Preguntó Kraymer con voz impaciente-

-. No lo sé señor -Dijo con voz seria-

Kraymer asiente, y en eso, voltea y le mira con seriedad, le parecía muy conocido, pero no lograba recordar porqué. Kraymer sigue caminando, y de pronto, se detiene en seco y se voltea con violencia a ver a Edward.

-. ¡Tu eres el Alquimista de Acero!

-. Sorpresa, Envy -Dice Edward golpeándolo, haciendo que Envy fuera empujado hacia una esquina, se trata de levantar pero nota que esta débil-

-. ¿Qué…? Que me hiciste? -Pregunta, recuperando su forma original, mientras se apoya en la pared-

-. Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo -Dice Edward activando el circulo, por lo que Envy empezó a vomitar todas las piedras rojas que tenía-

-. ¡Maldito Elric! -Dice vomitando una piedra- Debí haberte matado –Vomita- Pero… Ya estabas tan muerto como tu novia -Sigue vomitando-

-. ¡Pues resulta que seguimos vivos, imbécil! -Dice Edward- ¡Y da gracias por eso! -Sonríe burlón mientras aprieta los puños, mientras Envy, con dificultad se levanta-

-. Cuando veas tus cicatrices de la pelea -Lo señala- Te acordaras de mi -Dice Envy vomitando la última piedra y cayendo al suelo-

-. ¿Qué cicatrices? -Edward se le pone delante y le mira desdeñosamente, mientras ve como sus ojos perdían vida- Resulta que nuestro buen amigo, Vincent Renault, es el alquimista de la salud, y ya no se me ven todas las cicatrices.

Envy finalmente, cayó muerto… Y Edward suspiró, cansado.

-. Edward -Sarah abrió la puerta con timidez- ¿Estás bien? -Sonrió preocupada-

-. Estoy bien -Sonríe Edward aliviándose, se acerca a Sarah y la abraza con fuerza, a lo que ella sonríe-

-. Es bueno saberlo… -Mira a Envy y cierra los ojos- Todo acabó

-. Si… -Suspira Edward, se separa de Sarah y le entrega la caja- Creí que no iba a poder a entregarte esto –la besa- Feliz cumpleaños atrasado –A ello, Sarah le mira con los ojos brillando de la emoción, y luego le abraza-

-. ¡Gracias! -Sonríe feliz- ¿Qué será, que será? -Dice, abriéndolo emocionada-

Sarah abre la caja y encuentra un collar de plata con un fénix como colgante. Sarah mira el collar con expresión de adoración, y luego mira a Edward con los ojos aun más brillantes, y se abalanza contra él, abrazándole, sin dejar de repetir, una y otra vez, lo mismo

-. ¡Eres un encanto! ¡Te adoro!

-. Yo también te adoro -Dice Edward- ¿Te casarías conmigo? -Pregunta Edward de golpe

Andrea, Armstrong, Vincent, Roy, Riza, Alphonse y Danielle, que observaban de lejos, miran sorprendidos a la pareja, mientras chismeaban ahí… ¿Se van a casar?. Sarah, en cambio, le mira perpleja, con los ojos brillando a no poder más y la boca ligeramente abierta

-. ¿Casarme?-Sarah suelta una risa emocionada y vuelve a abrazarlo- ¡Te amo! -Exclamó- ¡Como no hacerlo! –Sonríe-

Edward la abraza con fuerza y la besa emocionado mientras el grupo seguía viéndolos atónitos

-. Y además al frente de un cadáver- Dice Vincent, y Roy sonríe levemente-

-. Que considerados

-. Ellos no caen en cuenta si no se les dice -Dice Andrea con una sonrisa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

-. ¿Esa será mi cuñada? -Pregunta Al, con una gota en la cabeza, mientras Roy suspira, y va hacia los chicos, que seguían abrazados, intercambiando cariño-

-. Enhorabuena -Dice serio-

-. Gracias, Mustang -dice Edward

-. Y además al frente de un cadáver -Dice Vincent entre risas por lo que recibe un golpe por parte de Danielle, y Sarah le mira alarmada, y luego cae en cuenta de que acaba de ocurrir, y una gota le baja por la cabeza-

-. Bueno... ¿Que le va a importar? Son hasta buenas noticias para él –Ríe por todo, y luego mira a Andrea- ¡Andy! -Exclama, sonriente- ¡Tú serás mi madrina!

-.¡¡Nooo!! -Dice Andrea evadiendo el abrazo de Sarah- No me pongas a planear tu boda…

-. ¿Quién dice que lo harás? -Sarah sonríe divertida- te conozco… Prefiero a Dani como la organizadora, tu solo me acompañarás

-. ¿Y yo? ¡¡Yo quiero ayudar!! -Protestó Armstrong como un niño chiquito-

-. Sarah -La mira asesinamente Vincent- Tu y yo tendremos problemas –Serio-

-. Te ayudo con el mayor gusto con los vestidos -Mira a Armstrong- Y tu también ayudaras… Cuando tengas tiempo

-. ¡Ups! -Sarah ríe, divertida ante la actitud de todos-

-. ¿Estás diciendo que soy insoportable como organizadora? -Dani mira a Vincent con un puchero, mientras Vincent suspira y la abraza-

-. Te explicare en la casa… Ahora vámonos que no me gusta estar compartiendo alegría con un cadáver -Dice Vincent llevándose a Danielle-

-. Vámonos Sarah -Dice Edward agarrando la mano de Sarah-

-. Bien -Sarah sonríe mientras se recuesta en él- ¿Has pensado en qué fecha nos casaremos?

Andrea hace cara de asco, mientras agarra el brazo de Alphonse para salir de ahí cuanto antes, mientras que a Edward le baja una gota.

-. Espera un poco por favor -Dice Edward. Y Sarah suspira, relajándose entre risas

-. Lo siento, me emocioné -Le besa en la mejilla- ¡Vamos, salgamos!

Y fin... Por ahora! n.nU... Esto cada vez se vuelve más loco e interesante xD... Disfruten las vacas, y a los que no han terminado... ¡Animo, falta poco para que lleguen!... Nos vemos la semana q viene... Gracias por leer

rizita-chan: xD, nos alegra que te gustara el capi... Y pronto más Royandy xD... ¡Nos vemos!

Zanz: En buena hora apareces xD, y ademas con tus famosos reviews atrasados... Nada raro en ti xD... Nos alegra que te haya gustado como se desenvuelve todo, y comprendemos tus incovenientes... Y no, Zanz, el mal no lo soluciona todo, quizá uno que otro lio, pero no todo xD, es bueno ver que servimos para enseñar eso xD, y lo de todos con la pata coja... xD, eso es lo divertido, por no decir tradicional u.u... Envy es sumamente despreciable, eso si que no te lo refutamos, y Colin... Creo que más sufrimiento no le hará mal xD... Y lo de sangritierno... X'D, mejor imposible dicho, y bueno.. Parece que no necesitaras la terapia, viva!! Que tengas unas lindas vacas... Y deja en paz la inciclopedia... Sé más fmaculto, y lee! xD. Un beso, saludos y... Pronto un montón de dulces ;)


	23. Bodas

n.nU... Las vacaciones nos vuelven olvidadizas, pero esta vez publicamos el día siguiente... Algo ya es algo... Esperemos que disfruten de la lectura, y lamentamos decir (Esta vez con seguridad xD) que el capitulo que viene es el epilogo, el fin de la historia.

En fin, esperamos que disfruten el capi, y nunca olviden que la idea del manga y anime son de Hiromu Arakawa, solamente el fic y algunos personajes inventados son totalmente nuestros, como saben bien, de tanto repetirlo con la chachara n.nU

Disfruten la lectura, nos vemos el viernes... ¡Saludos!

* * *

**23**

**Bodas**

Pasó un mes y medio desde aquel incidente. Al fin había llegado el día en que Vincent Lyssandre Renault Accard y Danielle Lyanne Hughes Summer se irían a casar, y todos habían asistido obligatoriamente, sin peros. La ceremonia había sido hermosa, la decoración había sido de azul y rosado, y ahora todos se hallaban en la sala de fiestas, festejando el reciente suceso.

La música que se oía en el ambiente era hermosa, Danielle y Vincent bailaban felizmente, al igual que Sarah y Edward, mientras que otros se limitaban a observar lo que ocurría desde sus mesas, o bien iban a las mesas, donde picaban la comida.

Algunos, como Arsmtrong, lloraban de la emoción, asustando a algunos, y otros, como Roy Mustang, tomaban valor para llevar a cabo el plan que había efectuado, en el cual se tendría que disculpar, así se cayera el mundo, con Andrea Winchester.

-. Mustang, estás muy callado y serio -Dice Riza Hawkeye quien tomaba un poco de vino-

-. Siempre lo estoy -Dijo Roy, que ni había probado su copa-

-. Esta vez, el caso es serio -Dijo Riza indicando la mesa, que estaba vacía a causa de la tensión por parte del General- ¿Por que no hablas con ella?

-. ¿Con quién? -Dice Roy, suspirando al ver que era demasiado obvio-

-. Con Winchester -Dice Riza- No creas que no he sentido la frialdad de ella últimamente

-. Bien -Roy se levanta y deja la copa- gracias, Hawkeye -La mira- recuérdame aumentarte el sueldo

-. Gracias -Sonríe triunfante, por fin había logrado que le aumentaran el suelo... quizás debía celebrarlo-

Roy Mustang sonríe carismático, para luego dirigirse a la mesa en que estaba Andrea Winchester, quién le dirigió una mirada fría, justo al momento en que la música paraba, mientras la orquesta preparaba una nueva canción. Era el momento ideal

-. Winchester ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-. ¿Que pasa? -Pregunto Andrea suavizando un poco más su mirada-

-. ¿Podríamos bailar? -Pregunta Roy, sonriendo galantemente-

-. Está bien -Respondió con sencillez Andrea, mientras se levantaba de la silla-

Roy sonríe aliviado, y luego la lleva a la pista, tomada de la mano, y ya en menos de un segundo, se hallaban bailando una música lenta en medio de la pista Roy tragó nervioso, y luego la miró a los ojos

-. No me dejaste decirte nada -Dijo serio-

-. ¿Cuando? -Pregunto sorprendida Andrea quien acaba de salir de sus pensamientos-

-. Ese día -Roy la miro con culpa- estabas más ocupada en odiarme que en escuchar lo que tenía para decir

-. A nadie le gusta que por culpa de uno -Lo mira a los ojos- este cerca de accidentarse y además de golpearse, pero… ¿Que me ibas a decir?

-. No estaba jugando -La miró con tristeza- si, fue mi culpa, pero no estaba jugando… Es que -Roy suspiró- cuando estás demasiado cerca de… -Roy meneó con la cabeza- cuando estás compartiendo un momento con alguien muy especial -La mira a los ojos- tiendes a perder conciencia de lo que te rodea -La hace dar una vuelta- y ese fue mi caso… Lo siento, Andrea –A ello, lo mira atónita solo se le ocurre decir-

-. Te perdono

A ello, Roy contiene las ganas de darle un abrazo, le sonríe, y la canción se detiene, a lo que la mira a los ojos, y le da un beso en la mejilla, para luego susurrar en su oído

-. Gracias, Andrea

-. De nada Roy -Dice Andrea dirigiéndose a la mesa-

* * *

Luego, Sarah y Edward habían tenido una boda, que a pesar de ser sencilla, había sido hermosa, y ocurrido solo tres meses después de la de los Renault, en pleno invierno, por lo que se estaba festejando una reunión al aire libre, bajo un techo, mientras se podía ver como la nieve se acumulaba afuera.

A la reunión habían asistido los Hughes, Roy Mustang, Andrea Winchester, los Renault, Alphonse Elric, Riza Hawkeye, el infaltable Alex Louis Armstrong, sin añadir a Colin Evans, que finalmente salió de la cárcel, acompañado de Winry Rockbell, y por supuesto, la pareja más empalagosa del año: Edward y Sarah Elric.

Durante el período que había transcurrido antes de llegar la boda, Andrea y Roy se habían llevado mucho mejor, ya se llamaban por sus nombres de pila, cosa que aún no dejaba de sorprender a algunos, mientras que Armstrong había aprendido a nivelar su agenda, a la par en que Alphonse le había tocado el premio de que Sarah cumpliese con su promesa de encontrarle novia, por lo que se hallaba rodeado de algunas amigas que Sarah había invitado.

Mientras que Winry, que también había sido invitada, había aprovechado de invitar a Colin, quién, tras los chicos deliberar que había ayudado en algo y que no era tan malvado, lo habían soltado.

Los Renault, en cambio, eran felices juntos, y ahora mismo, Vincent se hallaba agradeciendo que había acabado la demente obsesión de Danielle con la organización de bodas

-. ¡Hace una hermosa nevada! -Sarah sonrió, y miró a Andy con una sonrisa pícara-

-. ¿Por que me miras así? -Dice Andrea retrocediendo y chocando con Mustang- Disculpa.

-. Tranquila -Roy sonríe levemente mientras se separan-

-. Me estaba preguntando -Sarah mira con una sonrisa inocente a Andrea- ¿Qué dices de una guerra de bolas de nieve?

Andrea sale corriendo hacia afuera y le arroja una bola de nieve a Sarah, Sarah se ríe y le lanza una bola de nieve de vuelta. Al ver como Andrea le devuelve varias, Sarah las derrite en el acto, con un chasquido.

-. ¿Olvidas que manejo el fuego? -Sonríe divertida-

-. ¡No es justo, Bright! -Grito Andrea- ¡Sin alquimia!

-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo -Sarah le lanza una bola de nieve de vuelta, pero no acierta-

* * *

Edward y Roy, curiosos, salieron a la nieve, para ver como Sarah, Andrea, Danielle y Vincent batallaban entre bolas de nieve, y se acercaron un poco, apenas un poco, para poder ver lo que pasaba, y la joven Winchester se percató de eso, y para picarle un poco, le lanzó una bola de nieve.

-. ¡Andrea! -Protestó Roy, limpiándose la nieve del pelo-

-. ¿Que? -Pregunta divertida-

-. ¡Ya verás! -Roy dice, y agarra una bola de nieve y se la lanza, cosa que Vincent aprovecha para acercarse y susurrarle a Sarah-

-. ¿Será que algún día se junten? –Pregunto, viendo como Andrea se cubre con el brazo y arroja varias bolas a Roy y a Edward-

-. Lo harán -Sarah asintió- pronto lo harán, ya verás…

-. ¡¡Hey!! ¡Soy tu cuñado! –Edward dice cogiendo nieve y arrojándole a Andrea, pero en lugar de eso termina pegándole a Sarah -¡Lo siento querida!

-. ¡Ya vas a ver! -Sarah dijo, sacudiéndose la nieve de la cara, para luego agarrar una y lanzársela de vuelta, pero con la mala suerte de que le dio de lleno a Roy, y lo tiró al suelo- ¡Ups!

-. Las probabilidades de que tu cuñado te perdone son de 20, pero si esta de buen humor un 70

-. Estará de buen humor el día de su boda… Me aprovecharé ese día -Sarah suspiró resignada, y al ver una bola de Roy, se agacha, a lo que esa le da a Vincent- ¡Al menos se esquivar esas cosas!

-. ¡Mustang! -Grita Vincent arrojando varias bolas de nieve y cayéndole a Edward, a Roy y sin querer a Andrea-

* * *

Sarah empieza a escabullirse agachada, esperando que no la vieran. Pero Edward la ve y le arroja unas bolas a Vincent quien iba a atacar a Sarah. Roy empuja a Edward en dirección a Vincent, y este sale rodando por la pendiente hasta derrumbar a Vincent por lo que el ataque cesó

-. ¡¡MUSTANG!! -Gritan al mismo tiempo Vincent y Edward, entre los dos arman una bola de nieve gigante, mientras las chicas se ponían a armar sus ángeles en la nieve.

-. Pobre Roy… El golpe que le espera -Dice Andrea entre risas

-. ¡Si! -Sarah se ríe divertida- ¿No vas a ayudar a tu amado? -Dice con voz inocente, mientras se levanta y mira su ángel, para luego ponerle unos cachos-

-. Prefiero ver como sale de esa -Dice Andrea riéndose al ver como Vincent entre Edward arrojaban la bola de nieve- Me encanta ese gesto de arrogante que tiene -dice Andrea en un suspiro

-. ¿Y cuándo se lo dirás? -Sarah la empuja y la hace caer en la nieve-

-. No lo sé -Dice Andrea empujándola

-.Será -Sarah suspira- en este caso… Le diré yo -Se levanta y hace un amago de ir a donde Roy, cuando Andrea la agarra del pie y la hace caerse- ¡Agh!

Roy, que estaba esperando a que los chicos terminaran de armar la bola de nieve para lanzársela, se distrajo y volteo a verlas

-. ¡¡Ni loca Sarah!! -Dice Andrea agarrándole el pie con fuerza, mientras los muchachos lanzaban la bola de nieve gigante, que esta vez termino enterrando a Roy-

-. ¡Victoria! -Gritan los muchachos y chocando las 5

-. ¿Victoria? -Pregunto Andrea levantando la mirada-

Andrea y Sarah vieron que, en lugar de estar Roy, estaba una bola gigante, pero siguió agarrando con fuerza las piernas de Sarah, mientras todos veían con una gota la escena, salvo Roy, que luchaba por salir de la enterradera de nieve que tenía

-. ¡Como no me sueltes te quemo, Andy! -Protestó Sarah-

Edward logra soltar a Sarah y llevársela para adentro, mientras Andrea fue ayudada por Vincent para levantarse, Andrea se dirigió corriendo hacia lo que era una bola de nieve, excavando para hallarlo. Vincent sonríe con malicia, y luego se arrodilla, hace un círculo de alquimia en el suelo, y justo cuando Andrea acaba de sacar a Roy, lo activa, a lo que una pequeña pared se derrumba encima de ellos, haciéndoles caer uno sobre otro

-. ¡VINCENT! -Rugió Roy, mientras una gran cantidad de nieve les aplastaba-

-. ¿Dijiste algo? No te oí -Dijo mientras entraba tranquilamente a la casa-

-. ¿Estás bien? -Pregunto Andrea algo sonrojada-

-. Si -Roy la mira, nervioso- ¿Y tu?

-. Estoy bien… Estaba preocupada por ti… -Dice Andrea tratando de levantarse, pero se resbala y cae encima de Roy, que siente como se empieza a sonrojar-

-. ¿Si? -Sonríe- gracias -Mira a su alrededor- parece que estaremos así por un buen rato…

-. Eso parece -Dice Andrea roja como un tomate-

-. Te juro que voy a matar a ese Vincent ¡¡No sé en que estará pensando ese idiota cotila!!

-. Prefiero que haya hecho esto que Sarah te fuese a decir lo que… -Andrea abre los ojos sorprendida- Olvídalo

-. ¿Sarah? ¿Qué me iba a decir Sarah? -Roy la mira, curioso-

-. Nada -Dice roja Andrea- Probablemente te dijese que me tienes cansada… Pero… Déjalo así -Dice Andrea haciendo intento de levantarse con dificultad-

Roy la abraza desde la cintura, impidiendo que se pueda mover, y provocando que los dos se sonrojaran

-. ¿Iba a decirme algo sobre nosotros? -Preguntó, evaluando su reacción-

Andrea al no poder soportar la cercanía entre los dos, respira profundo y lo besa

-. Eso era lo que te quería decir -Dice Andrea roja como un tomate-

Roy se sorprendió al principio, pero reaccionó rápidamente, y sonrió con un aire de picardía y carisma, para luego acariciarle la mejilla

-. Gracias -Susurró, antes de besarla-

* * *

De pronto, un grito que sonó parecido a "¡Estás demente! ¡Van a pillar una pulmonía!" los hizo separarse, y acto seguido, la nieve se deshizo en agua helada

-. ¡Demonios, Bright! -Gritó Roy, enfurecido-

-. ¡¡Sarah!! -Grito Vincent molesto-

-. Genial -Andrea se levanta- Ahora estoy mojada -Dice levantándose con dificultad

Roy sonríe y la ayuda a levantarse, para luego llevarla al interior, abrazándola para transmitirle calor, mientras le susurraba al oído

-. Tienes suerte que de yo sea el alquimista de la flama -Dijo con cierta arrogancia en la voz-

-. No eres el único -Dice Andrea molestándolo

-. Ah -Roy asiente y la suelta- en este caso… Te dejo disfrutar del calor rudo de Sarah

-. ¡Mustang! -Dice Andrea agarrándolo del brazo- No seas así –A eso, Roy se río divertido-

-. ¿Te lo creíste -La besa en la frente mientras todos miran con cara de no entender, salvo Sarah y Vincent, que saltan por todos lados, festejando-

-. Idiota -Dice Andrea golpeándolo suavemente mientras entraban mira a Sarah y a Vincent- Ustedes dos tienen grandes problemas…

-. ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! -Sarah se defendió- ¡Lo juro!¡no soy tan demente como ese!

-. Si claro -Dice sarcásticamente Andrea-

-. ¡En serio! -Sarah la miro con ojos desesperados- ¡Yo solo le iba a decir eso a Roy!

-. Por supuesto -Roy asiente, dándole la razón- Vi como Vincent lo hacia y todo… Pero eso no significa que no supiéramos tus intenciones

-. Ambos tenemos que ver -Dice Vincent con una sonrisa, en venganza por tener a Danielle de organizadora-

-. ¡Mentira! -Sarah mira a Edward- ¡Vámonos de acá! -Le toma de la mano con mirada de victima- antes de que quieran matarme

-. Nos vemos chicos -Dice Edward despidiéndose con la mano- Nos veremos pronto

-. Gracias -Sarah se apoya en él y sonríe cuando están unos metros más lejos- Ese cotilla de Vincent tiene sus momentos, debo reconocerlo…

-Si… -La carga- Vamos a casa, esposa mía –A ello, Sarah se río y le besó-

-. De acuerdo -Dijo en un susurro coqueto-

* * *

Y fin... xD, apuesto a que ya se lo esperaban... Total, este es el penúltimo capi, y aprovechamos para despedirnos de antemano, y de nuevo, agradecer mucho los reviews que nos dedicaron a lo largo que publicábamos en esta historia. Disfruten, sean felices y nos vemos el viernes, intentaremos que sin falta

goldcrystal: Bienvenida al fic, esperamos que lo disfrutes, así como nosotras disfrutams escribiéndolo xD


	24. Tres años después Epilogo

¡Última actualización tardía! y lamentamos decirlo... Después de todo, le tomamos cariño a este fic, pero tarde o temparano, esto tenía que acabar... Así que, en este último capítulo, queremos aprovechar para dar las gracias a todos por leernos, dejasen o no dejasen review, y expresar que quedamos orgullosas con lo que nos quedó

Así como les dijimos todo lo anterior, sé que saben que toca ahora... Nuestro último disclaimer: Ningun personaje de Full Metal Alchemist, ni dl manga, ni dl anime, nos pertenece... Son todos de Hiromu Arakawa. Son nuestros los que inventamos... Si no, Andy y yo estaríamos felices con nuestros chicos queridos: Roy Mustang y Edward Elric

¡Disfruten su última lectura!

* * *

**Tres Años Después (Epílogo)**

En tres años, las cosas cambiaron bastante, sobre todo con los personajes, quienes ya tenían una vida distinta a la que tuvieron hace tres años.

Danielle y Vincent regresaban agotados del hospital, habían tenido un día bastante pesado con un montón de gente ingresando en Emergencias. Al abrir la puerta de la casa, Vincent sintió como alguien le agarraba las piernas, miro hacia abajo y vio a su hijo mayor, de dos años, de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos rojos.

-. Hola Marc -sonríe- ¿Como estas? -Vincent carga a su hijo y cierran la puerta-

-. ¿Te portaste bien? -Preguntó Danielle, sonriendo mientras le revolvía el cabello-

-. Si -dice feliz Marc, quien jugaba con el pelo de su padre, cuando de pronto, una joven chica se les acercó-

-. Buenas noches, señores Renault

-. ¡Ari! -Sonrió Danielle- ¿Se portó bien Marc? ¿Dónde está Stefy?

-. Marc se porto… -Mira a Marc y recuerda su anterior pesadilla- se porto bien, y Stefy esta en la cuna -Dice con una sonrisa Ariadne-

-. Espero que no hayas hecho muchas travesuras, Marc –Dice Vincent-

-. La cena ya esta hecha, si me disculpan, me iré a mi reunión -dice Ariadne-

-. Ve tranquila -Dice Vincent-

-. Cuídate, y gracias por todo -Dice Danielle con una sonrisa-

-. No fue nada -Dice Ariadne despidiéndose de Marc y yéndose de la casa lo más rápido que podía, con lo que Danielle mira a Vincent-

-. No sé de dónde habrá heredado ese lado tan rebelde -Dice, cogiendo a Marc mientras Vincent sonríe inocentemente-

-. Creo que sabes de donde viene -Dice Vincent dirigiéndose a buscar a su hija-

-. Como no lo imaginé -Danielle suspira- ¿qué hiciste hoy, Marc? -Pregunta, aún cargándole-

-. Jugué con el móvil de Stefy, cocine una pasta pero Ari no me dejo dárselo a Stefy –Le cuenta Marc, abrazado a su mamá mientras jugaba con su pelo- Y Ari estaba con unos niños y niñas, pero se puso brava por que raye una de sus hojas… Dice que era un trabajo… Yo quise ayudar pero se puso brava -Dice Marc imitando el gesto de bravo-

-. Oh -Danielle sonríe encantada- ¡Eres tan mono! -Le acaricia el cabello- ve por tu padre, que yo iré a servir la cena -Dice, dejándole en el suelo-

-. ¡Si! -dice feliz Marc, mientras va corriendo a donde creía que estaba su padre-

Danielle sonríe mientras saca del horno una comida que le había dejado encargada a Ariadna en calentársela cuando estuvieran por llegar, y tras servirla, se sentó a esperar, y pronto se oyeron los pasos de los otros. Vincent entró, con Marc jugueteando con el dobladillo de la dormilona de Stefy, que reía ante las muecas de su marido

-. ¡Hola! -Sonrió Dani, yendo a recoger a Stefy- ¡Stefy, linda! ¿Cómo estás? -Dijo, besándola en la frente con una sonrisa- ¡Mira que mona! ¡Tiene tus ojos! -Sonrió al ver los de Vincent-

-.Gracias -Dice Vincent con una sonrisa- Por cierto, llamo… -Dice Vincent sentando a su hijo en la silla y tratando de acordarse de quien llamo- Quien fue… la letra de Ariadne no es mu y clara

-. A ver -Dijo Danielle, quitándoselo- no puedo creer que, conociendo tantos médicos, no sepas leer esas letras -La lee- llamo Mustang, tiene una buena noticia.

-. Oh -Vincent pone cara de cadáver, mientras los niños se reían -Mustang desgasta mi vida –A ello, Danielle se ríe divertida y le da un beso en la mejilla-

-. No puede ser tan malo –Como respuesta, Vincent le dirigió una mirada asesina-

-. Tarde 6 meses en que me perdonara por meterme en sus vidas, y unos 8 meses convenciéndolo que fuera el padrino de Marc -Dice Vincent mirando la mesa deprimido-

-. ¿Tío Roy no quería ser mi padrino? -Pregunto con ojos llorosos Marc-

-. ¡No! -Danielle se rió- no le hagas caso, es que Mustang le hacia eso por venganza –Dice, a lo que Marc mira a Vincent-

-. ¿Que hiciste, papi? -Pregunto inocentemente a Vincent-

-. Tratar de ayudar a tu tío -dice Vincent aun deprimido, pero luego levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa- Pero puedes preguntarle a tu tío Roy

-. ¡¡Si!! -Exclama Marc con una sonrisa, y a Danielle le baja una gota pero sigue leyendo-

-. Según él, estamos invitados a su casa pasado mañana –Continuó Danielle-

-. ¡El descaro de Roy de no avisar antes! -Dice de mal humor Vincent comiendo su cena- Conseguir los permisos es más difícil

-. Tranquilo, Vincent -Danielle dijo, riéndose mientras servía a los chicos comida- podemos llamar a Armstrong…

-. Preciosa -La mira- Sabes que no me gusta pedirle esos favores a Armstrong, es un hombre ocupado -Dice Vincent-

-. ¡Por favor! -Ella le miró inocente- haría lo que sea por Stefy…

Vincent la mira como "Por favor no me hagas esto" mientras Danielle seguía mirándolo inocentemente

-. Está bien -Dice Vincent con un suspiro- No me gusta nada de eso, sabes que es el Primer Ministro… -Dice enfurruñado Vincent

-. Será el Primer Ministro, pero ella es su primera ahijada –A ello, Vincent la mira y luego mira a Stefy, se le acerca-

-. Tienes la suerte más grande del mundo pequeña -Dice y vuelve a su cena-

Sarah se miró por última vez al espejo, insegura de si ese era el atuendo que debía llevar… No estaba a tiempo de cambiarse, pero sabía que se podría librar de la reprimenda de Andrea. Suspiró inconforme al verse, pero luego sonrió con los ojos iluminados al ver a Edward aparecer en el umbral de la puerta gracias al espejo.

-. ¡Edward! -Sarah sonrió mientras se volteaba, pero luego le miró insegura- ¿Me veo bien?

-. Te ves preciosa -Dice Edward con una sonrisa y besándola- Vamos a llegar a tarde

-. Andy puede esperar… -Sarah sonríe con picardía mientras le besa- pero… No me atrevo a retarla -Se separa y se mira por última vez al espejo- vamos, antes de que me arrepienta.

-. Vamos -Dice Edward cogiéndola de la cintura y llevándola al carro-

Los chicos salen, y Edward se monta en el carro, mientras Sarah juega con sus manos, nerviosa, mientras no deja de pensar… Se enredaba el cabello, se retorcía el collar, y así sucesivamente, hasta que bufó exasperada.

-. ¡Esa es la venganza de Andy! -Se cruzó de brazos-

-. ¿La venganza de Andy? -Pregunto divertido Edward- Sarah…

-. ¡En serio! -Sarah le miró con ojos brillantes- ¡Se niega a decirme qué pasa!

-. Bueno... quizás perdió algo de confianza contigo luego de lo sucedido -Dice Edward-

-. No la culpo... ¡Pero le hice un favor! -Suspira renegada- Un favor en silencio

-. No te preocupes por eso, tan solo tranquilízate y espera a que lleguemos para ver por que nos citaron… Aunque quizás querían un reencuentro.

-. Si, seguro -Sarah suspira y luego sonríe- ¿Qué crees que haya de comer? -Edward se rie y llegan a su destino final-

-. Llegamos. ¿Lista? –Mira como Sarah se ve al espejo, se arregla un mechón, y sonríe, para luego darle un beso-

-. ¡Si!, vamos, Andy odia la impuntualidad

Sarah se baja del carro y va junto a Edward, a quién le toma la mano, para luego ponerse a andar hacia el apartamento, y tras subir al piso que les indicaron, mientras esperaban a que les atendieran, Sarah suspiró nerviosa mientras, inconscientemente, volvía a juguetear con su pelo, esperando a ser atendida. Edward coge las manos de Sarah y las besa.

-. Tranquila, nadie te va a comer -Dice con una sonrisa divertida-

-. ¿No? -Sarah le mira con inocencia, Edward se ríe y vuelve a timbrar-

-. Tengan paciencia -Se oye la voz aburrida de Mustang, y la puerta se abre- oh… Son ustedes… Pasen -Sarah entra pero Roy le cierra la puerta a Edward, golpeándose la cara-

-. ¡¡MUSTANG!! -Grita furioso Edward, golpeando la puerta-

-. Roy... -Sarah le miró con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Puedes dejar entrar a mi esposo?

-. Roy, ábrele la puerta, no vaya a ser que me la destruya -Dice Andrea saludando a Sarah-

-. ¡Andy! -Sarah la abrazó mientras Roy abría la puerta-

-. ¡Sarah, siglos sin verte! -Dice Andrea abrazando a Sarah

-. Pasa, enano -Dijo Roy, haciéndole paso-

-. ¡¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE SE PUEDE VER POR UN MICROSCOPIO?! -Dice furioso Edward-

-. A ti… ¿Qué no te estás viendo? -Roy sonrió con malicia, mientras Sarah se separaba de Andy para ver la escena con una sonrisa inocente-

-. Parece que ellos también se extrañaron -Sarah sonrió mientras comentaba a Andy-

-. Si… -Dice divertida Andrea-

-. ¡¡Me las pagas, Mustang!! -Dice Edward lanzándole puños a Mustang-

Roy evitó los puños con relativa facilidad, e incluso, en ocasiones, se los atrapaba, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa arrogante, a la par en que Sarah suspiraba, resignada

-. Estos nunca cambian

-. Me encanta verlos -Dice Andrea riendo al ver como Edward sacaba una sirena que le da aire a Roy y a la vez lo deja medio sordo, con lo que Roy suspira, y con un chasquido, hace que la sirena se queme, y Sarah sonríe burlona a Andrea-

-. ¿No dijiste que el que quemara tu casa bien podría prepararse para vivir en la calle?

-. Mustang -Dice Andrea bastante seria, a lo que Roy hace un gesto con la mano, a lo que el fuego desaparece-

-. Lo siento, Andy -La besa en la frente- fue defensa propia

-. No lo será si me incendias el apartamento -Dice Andrea mirando la sirena quemada, así que la apaga con agua-

-. No se repetirá -Aseguró Roy, viendo la chamuscada sirena, mientras Sarah mira el guante de Edward, levemente quemado, se lo toma para ver-

-. Ese inútil te quemó la mano… -Dijo, mirando seria a Mustang-

Andrea golpea a Edward, Sarah y a Roy, en la cabeza los mira seriamente, a lo que todos reclaman y la miran

-. Compórtense como grandes por favor.

-. Ya lo estaba haciendo -Respondió sereno Roy-

-. No hice nada -Sarah la miró mientras se sobaba la cabeza- ¡Solo apunté algo que es cierto! –A su queja, Roy suspira-

-. No deben tardar en llegar -dice Andrea mirando su reloj mientras se dirigía a la cocina- Siéntense, por favor

-. El inútil de Mustang me pego en la nariz con al puerta -Dijo Edward sobándose la nariz adolorido-

-. Oh, lo siento -Dijo Roy, sarcástico, mientras iba a la cocina a ayudar a Andrea-

-. ¿En serio? -Sarah le mira con pena mientras le acaricia la nariz- Mira que es un salvaje -Se la besa- ¿vamos por un poco de hielo o puedes aguantar?

-. Puedo aguantar… Si no, nunca esta de más pedirle hielo a Andy -Dice Edward, sobándose la nariz, con lo que Sarah le mira con una sonrisita-

-. En este caso, vamos a sentarnos -Le toma de la mano y se lo lleva para sentarse-

Entretanto, en la cocina, Roy estaba recostado en la nevera, mientras veía a Andrea preparar los platos, puesto que no le permitía colaborar con los platos, ya que si se mantenía quieta unos minutos, terminaría por estallar de los nervios.

-. ¿Segura de que no quieres ayuda? -Preguntó cruzado de brazos, con una expresión divertida-

-. Pues… Podrías atender a los invitados -Dice Andrea parando un momento para ubicar unas cosas- Estoy muy nerviosa- Dice Andrea buscando desesperadamente la cuchara de ensalada, a lo que Roy sonríe tranquilo-

-. Lo sé -Dice mientras la acorrala un segundo, agarra algo detrás suyo y la besa en la frente- ¿Querías eso? -Pregunta, señalándole la cuchara-

-. Si… Gracias -Dice dándole un beso-

-. No es nada -Roy se pone serio- ¿Segura que quieres que les atienda? Seguro me matan por lo que pasó hace minutos

-. ¿Quien no te quiere matar? -Dice divertida Andrea, respira profundo- Ya empiezo a dudar sobre la cena -Dice Andrea mirándolo-

-. Nunca lo dudes -Roy la tomó de las manos, con cuchara incluida, y le sonríe- Todo saldrá bien, lo peor que podrá pasar es… -Roy queda pensativo- nada, nada va a pasar

-. Eso espero -Dice Andrea con un suspiro, se levanta de puntillas y lo besa- Te dejo cargo de la comida, iré a atender a los invitados -Dice Andrea entregándole la cuchara, con lo que Roy sonríe-

-. Suerte

En la sala, Edward y Sarah hablaban distraídamente, juntos, cuando de pronto apareció Andrea de la cocina para sentarse con ellos

-. Volví -Dice con una sonrisa- ¿Que tal la vida de casados? -Pregunto Andrea-

-. Bastante bien -Sarah se ríe feliz, acomodándose-

-. ¿Y ya han pensado en tener hijos? -Pregunto Andrea con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que Edward y Sarah se sonrojan-

-. Esto… Aún estamos jóvenes para tenerlos -Dice Edward-

-. Exacto -A Sarah le baja una gota por la cabeza- además, todavía no hemos tenido experiencias suficientes para… -Suena el timbre, con lo que Andrea se levanta para atender la puerta-

-. Nunca se es tarde ni temprano para aprender -Dice con una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta- ¡Vincent! ¡Danielle! ¡Niños! -Dice Andrea, saludando a Danielle y a los niños, mirando divertida a la cara de cadáver de Vincent con la que jugaba Marc- Pasen, por favor.

-. ¡Hola chicos! -Saludo Vincent, pero mira la sala-

-. ¡Vincent, Danielle! Tiempo sin verlos -Dice Edward saludándolos-

-. ¿Y Mustang? -Pregunto Vincent al no ver a Roy por ahí-

-. En la cocina.

-. Roy cocinando -Dice Vincent con una sonrisa- La última vez que lo vi cocinando fue para una de las chicas que conoció una vez… E incluso aprendió a cocinar aquella vez

-. Papi -Dice Marc con una risa-

-. Gracias por decírmelo, Vincent –Dice Andrea con el ceño fruncido-

-. ¡Que monada de niños! -Sarah sonrió emocionada mientras iba a recibirlos, y luego mira a Danielle y a Vincent- ¡Años sin verlos! -Vuelve a ver a los niños- ¿cómo se llaman?

-. Este… -Dani mira a los niños con una gota- Marc y Stefy

-. ¿A que no son adorables? -Sarah dijo, agarrando a la niña de los brazos de Danielle, a lo que se echó a llorar ruidosamente, provocando que se la diese rápidamente a Danielle- no lo son –Con una gota cayéndole mientras veía a Andrea asomarse en la puerta de la cocina-

-. Llegaron los Renault -Sonríe Andrea- Por cierto... ya descubrí de donde aprendiste a cocinar…

-. ¿Ah? -Todos pudieron oír la voz de Mustang desde la cocina-

-. ¿Puedo cargarla? -Pregunto Edward-

-. Claro –Dani pasó a la niña, quién se dejó cargar por Edward, a lo que Sarah le mira totalmente indignada-

-. ¡No es justo! -Protesta, cruzándose de brazos-

-. Es una ternura -Dice Edward mientras jugaba con ella un rato- Mira, ella es Sarah… A veces se pone gruñona cuando las cosas no le salen -Dice Edward, mientras que la bebe trata de agarrar a Sarah, mientras Roy salía de la cocina-

- No sabía que fuese un secreto lo de las clases de cocina –Dijo Vincent con una gota en la cabeza a Roy-

-. Aja -Roy asintió, serio- esta no te la perdono -Se fue junto a Danielle y la saluda- ¿cómo estás?

-. ¡Bien! ¡Tiempo sin verte! –Dijo mientras veía a Sarah, que miraba curiosa a la pequeña niña, que no dejaba de hacer intentos de acercársele, y luego suspira-

-. Los niños de hoy en día… -Sonrió Sarah-

Edward sonríe y ayuda a la niña acercársele a Sarah, quien se pone feliz. Sarah mira a la niña emocionada, mientras la tenia cargada a unos centímetros de distancia, y luego mira alrededor suyo, como esperando que alguien la oriente con qué hacer a continuación

-. Juega con ella -Dice divertido Marc a Sarah-

-. Andy… Roy me odia -Dice Vincent deprimido mientras abrazaba a Andrea, quien lo consolaba-

-. Tranquilo, Vincent, pronto se solucionara -Dice dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

-. ¿Cómo? -Tras Sarah pensar lo de Marc, le miró con una gota en la cabeza- ¡Ya sé! ¿Alguien tiene un peluche?

-. Esto -Danielle la mira con una gota- haz el avión con ella -Sonríe a Roy- ¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro?

-. ¿Lo estoy siendo? -Mira a los presentes en la sala-

Edward asiente con la cabeza, mientras que Andrea seguía consolando a Vincent, Marc se ríe divertido ante la situación. Sarah sigue aprendiendo a hacer el avión con Stefy, ignorando la situación, mientras Roy se encoge de hombros

-. Tienes al pobre Vincent con la moral abajo -Dice Edward entre risas-

-. Esta bien -Roy asiente, yendo a la cocina- estás perdonado

A ello, Vincent se anima y se dirige a la cocina, con le fin de ayudarle, dejando solos a los chicos.

-. Creo que era lo que necesitaba -Dice Andrea con una gota bajándole-

-. Parece que sí -Edward mira a Marc- ¿Que te pasa, pequeño?

-. Olvide hacerle una pegunta importante al tío Roy.

-. ¿Oh, si? -Sarah se vuelve a mirarle con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba a Stefy en el regazo- Pregúntanos, quizá sepamos el motivo

-. No -Dice Marc negando con la cabeza- Él me la debe responder.

-. En este caso, Marc -Sarah sonrió con dulzura- ve a la cocina…

-. ¡Y no hagas desastres! -Le recordó Danielle-

-. No mami -Dice Marc con una sonrisa, caminando hacia la cocina-

-. Tienes un hijo inteligente para su edad -Dice Andrea al verlo dirigirse a la cocina-

-. Me recuerda a Vincent… -Dice Edward, abrazando a Sarah mientras jugaban con la niña-

-. Si -Danielle sonrió, pero luego suspira resignada- pero a veces es tan exasperante…

Entretanto, en la cocina, Vincent miraba a Roy atentamente como esperando ordenes, mientras ese se encontraba ocupado revisando los platos.

-. Entonces… ¿Cómo te va con Winchester? -Pregunto Vincent-

-. Normal -Dijo Roy con voz preocupante- todo va normal

-. ¿Normal? -Pregunto serio Vincent- ¿Que te preocupa? Y no me digas que nada –Le dice serio, con lo que Roy sonríe y se voltea a verle-

-. Sigues tan cotilla como antes

-. Me preocupa mi amigo -Dice Vincent con una sonrisa- Vamos… En serio. ¿Qué te preocupa esta vez?

-. Andrea -Dijo con simpleza- está bastante estresada

-. ¿Y eso? -Pregunta extrañado Vincent, con lo que Roy se encogió de hombros-

La salvación de Roy, Marc, entró a la cocina y se acerca a su padrino, jalándole del pantalón, con lo que el miró para abajo, y sonrió al ver a su ahijado, a quién cargó y sentó en el mostrador

-. Miren quién vino a verme… ¿Cómo estás, chico?

-. Bien tío -Lo mira- tengo una pegunta importante que hacerte -Dice Marc serio-

-. Mira nada más, Vincent -Se vuelve a verle con una sonrisa- Me quiere hacer una pregunta -Se vuelve a atenderle- adelante, Marc… Suelta el látigo –A ello, Vincent mira divertido a su hijo, quien mira a Roy-

-. ¿Es cierto que tú no querías ser mi padrino? -Pregunto triste -

-. ¡¿Qué?! -Roy le mira alarmado, y luego mira a Vincent con una cara seria… Con que su viejo amigo había estado metiendo la pata-, No, Marc -Sonríe al mirarle- solo era una broma para Vincent… ¿Cómo dejar de ser el padrino de una criatura tan encantadora como tu?

-. Así que era por venganza -Dice Marc, feliz, abraza a su tío- Te quiero tío.

- Yo también, pequeño -Roy mira muy serio a Vincent- tu y yo tenemos problemas… -Dice molesto- vamos, Marc, que tengo que hablar con el cotilla de tu padre

-. Si -Dice Marc riéndose mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala-

-. Es por tu culpa, Marc me escucho decir que llevaba ocho meses tratando de convencerte de que fueras su padrino y por culpa de tus juegos es que pregunto eso –Le dice serio Vincent, con lo que Roy suspira-

-. ¿Y cómo explicas lo que le dijiste a Andy?

-. Bueno… Ese si fue por culpa mía -Dice Vincent- Lo siento, realmente no lo quise decir, pero es una sorpresa verte cocinar… Se nota que realmente te importa Andrea.

-. Elemental Vincent, cocinar es el pan de cada día -Le sonríe burlón- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

-. ¿Morir del hambre? –Pregunta sarcásticamente-

-. Sigues teniéndome en estima -Roy apaga una olla- la comida está lista

-. ¿Te ayudo? -Pregunta Vincent-

-. Si -Roy asintió-, anuncia que ya pronto estará servido

A ello, Vincent se dirigió a la sala, dónde los encontró a todos reunidos, muy entretenidos hablando o jugando con los niños. Sarah entregó, de pronto, a Stefy a Danielle, mientras Marc jugaba con el pelo de Andrea.

-. La cena ya está lista -Dice con una sonrisa-

-. Voy -Dice Andrea dirigiéndose a la cocina-

-. Gracias -Dijo Danielle con una sonrisa, recibiendo a Stefy-

-. Ni cuenta me di del hambre que tenía -Dijo Sarah, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Edward, sonriendo- ¿Qué tal te fue con Roy?

-. Me fue bien -Dice Vincent cogiendo a Marc, y Danielle sonríe-

-. ¿Ya saldaron cuentas?

-. Por fin -Dice Vincent, con lo que Danielle le besa en la mejilla-

-. Sabía que lo lograrías

-. Me alegro, mi amor -Dice abrazándola-

Una vez que sirvieron la cena, todos empezaron a comer disfrutando cada plato, la bebida y la compañía. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Edward y Sarah se ofrecieron a llevar los platos, mientras los demás pasaban a la sala a conversar. Marc se divertía haciéndole muecas a Edward, una vez que el se sentó en el sofá, para agrado de Roy y Vincent quienes se divertían viendo las muecas que le ponía al alquimista de acero, mientras que Stefy estaba dormida en la habitación de la pareja.

-. Parece que le caes bien a Marc -Sarah reía ante las muecas del niño-

-. Ni lo digas –Dice con una voz distinta debido a las muecas que le hacía Marc-

-. Eres muy divertido -Dice con una sonrisa Marc-

-. Lo ves -Sarah decía con una sonrisa inocente- a propósito… ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿No cuentan nada interesante?

-. Nada interesante -Dice Vincent- Solo que Marc pronto entrara a un jardín.

-. Ari estará encantada con eso -Dijo Danielle, suspirando- Marc es más travieso que Vincent…

-. Me lo imagino -Dice con una sonrisa Andrea, mientras agarraba la mano de Roy-

-. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Marc? -Pregunto Edward-

-. Estos -Dice acomodando dos dedos- dos años.

-. ¡Mira, Edward! ¡Sabe contar! -A Sarah el brillaron los ojos por la emoción, con lo que Vincent la mira serio-

-. Por supuesto que sabe contar, es mi hijo -Dice serio, con lo que Sarah le saca la lengua-

-. ¡Aguafiestas!

-. Esa es su especialidad –Dice Roy, sonriendo burlón-

-. ¿Yo aguafiestas? -Pregunta Vincent sarcásticamente- Tu también eres aguafiestas –Le dice serio-

-. El único que no es aguafiestas soy yo -Dice con una sonrisa Edward, a lo que Marc lo mira divertido-

-. ¿O sea que yo arruino la diversión? -Sarah le mira alzando una ceja, seria-

-. ¿Y yo? -Pregunto Andrea mirando a Edward-

-. No -dice Edward con una gota- Ustedes son el alma de la fiesta -Danielle se ríe a la respuesta-

-. Me imagino que yo soy la normal del cuento

-. El único normal aquí es Marc -Dice Vincent al ver que Marc colocaba una sonrisa en la cara de Edward-

-. ¿Entonces qué soy yo? -Danielle pone los brazos en jarra y le mira con una ceja alzada, curiosa-

-. Eres… El alma de la fiesta -Dice Vincent procurando evitar una discusión-

-. Como ha pasado el tiempo -Dice Edward contemplando a todos, y Sarah sonríe-

-. Y sin embargo, ustedes siguen iguales, no han cambiado para nada -Dijo Sarah, mirando a Roy y a Andrea-

-. No tengo la culpa -Dice Andrea, con lo que Vincent se ríe y mira a la pareja-

-. ¿Cual es la sorpresa? –Vincent pregunto al acordarse de la nota, con lo que Roy mira a Andrea, con una sonrisa leve-

-. ¿Les digo yo? –Pregunta Roy, y Andrea le mira y sonríe-

-. Por favor -Dice mientras abrazaba a Roy algo nerviosa, que sonríe mientras la estrecha contra sí, se aclara la garganta-

-. Damas, caballeros -Mira a Marc- sobrino -Le guiña un ojo- es hora de que sepan que esta adorable alquimista aquí presente -Dice, besándola en la mejilla- es mi esposa.

Todos los miran atónitos y extrañados como si fuera lo más raro del mundo, con lo que Roy y Andrea se miran, y acto seguido, el general carraspea.

-. ¿Eso es todo?

-. ¿Por qué no me invitaron a la boda? –A Roy y Andrea les cayó una gota- pero en fin… ¡¡Me alegro!! -Dice Vincent levantándose feliz y abrazando al matrimonio-

-. ¡Felicidades! -Danielle les miraba, aún sin creer lo que había oído-

-. Ed -Marc mira confundido a Edward- ¿Ellos no estaban casados ya? -Pregunto extrañado-

-. No… Pero ahora si lo están –Dice Edward levantándose y acercándose a la pareja-

-. ¿Lo hicieron? -Sarah miró a los chicos, algo perpleja, pero luego sonrió de oreja a oreja- Bueno… ¡¡Enhorabuena!! -Abraza a Andrea y a Roy-

-. Así está mejor -Roy mira a Andrea- te dije que todo saldría bien

-. Lo se… Pero no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa -Dice Andrea abrazando a Edward-

-. Aquí tu futuro sobrino te quiere abrazar -Dice Edward, pasándole a Marc-

-. Yo pensé que ustedes estaban juntos como mi mami y mi papi –Les dice extrañado Marc-

-. Pues ahora, oficialmente, lo estamos -Dice Andrea abrazándolo-

-. Así es -Roy carga a Marc- ¿Qué te parece la noticia, chico?

-. ¡Estoy feliz! -Dice Marc con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Roy, distracción que Sarah aprovecha para tirar de la manga de Andy, a lo que ella la mira, y sonríe con inocencia-

-. ¿Que pasa? -Pregunto Andrea-

-. ¿Cuándo se casaron y por qué no dieron aviso? –Sonrió-

-. Fue… Repentino –Rió Andy-

-. ¿Y no hay fotos? –Preguntó de pronto Vincent-

-. De hecho…

-. Pregunta… ¿Cómo se lo pediste, tonto? -Pregunto Edward a Mustang-

- Pues… -Roy le mira, serio- surgió de improviso, pero por lo menos yo no lo hice frente a un cadáver.

Andrea se ríe, Edward se pone rojo de la furia y vergüenza mientras que Vincent mira mal a Roy, mientras que Marc miró confundido a todos.

-. ¿Que hizo el tío Ed frente a un cadabere? -Pregunto confundido Marc-

Roy Mustang ignora las miradas asesinas de Vincent y Edward, mientras que Sarah se cruza de brazos y mira a otra esquina, sonrojada mientras contenía la risa, y Danielle soltaba un suspiro

-. Bueno, Marc… La proposición de matrimonio del tío Edward fue bastante interesante -Dijo Roy con tranquilidad-

-. ¿Lo hizo al frente de un cadabere? -Pregunto asustado Marc, con lo que Sarah mira de pronto a Marc, y se arrodilla ante él-

-. Fue impulsivo -Le besa en la frente-, no escuches al tío Roy… Está demente –Con eso, Marc la mira, aún asustado-

-. ¿En serio? –A ello, Vincent miró muy serio y muy feo a Roy-

-. Donde el niño tenga pesadillas esta noche, tú vendrás a consolarlo -Dice Vincent molesto-

-.Dime una cosa, Vincent… ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que eso ocurran? -Roy le miró, sarcástico-

-. Lo hará -Dice Andrea, con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Roy- El es responsable

-. Un 60 -Dice Vincent

-.Ya lo ves… Hazle caso al 40 y confía en que dormirá como un ángel.

Edward suspira cansado, mientras que Andrea seguía abrazada a Roy divirtiéndose ante la discusión entre su prometido y Vincent, mientras que Marc jugaba a con Sarah.

Pasó el tiempo en Shamballa, el mundo de la alquimia, y todos tuvieron muchas más de sus aventuras y desventuras, fueron felices jugando con alquimia, viendo a los niños crecer, y ya ninguna amenaza, por el momento, volvió a surgir… No fue el final definitivo, pero a nosotras, las autoras, se nos averió nuestra bolita de cristal, y ya no podemos seguir viendo que pasa en el otro mundo, pero si podemos asegurar una cosa: ¡Final del fic!

* * *

Definitivamente, este es el final. Ninguna sorpresa o as bajo la manga, todos están ya en tiempo de paz, pues todos los malitos están bien enterrados en su tumba, y estamos seguras de que Colin Evans está más ocupado recibiendo uno que otro golpe en la cabeza con la llave inglesa de Winry, y prefiere más eso a volver a hacer maldades, y el otro loco, Ares Evans, está en el psiquiatrico, ciego e incapaz de seguir haciendo maldades que turben a Elric y compañía xD... que nostalgia... tantas cosas lindas y locas.

Gracias a todos por leer nuestro fic, y a los que nos dejaron reviews... Sinceramente esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, pues nosotras lo vivimos al máximo.

Rizita-chan: Rizita! xD, gracias por estar allí todo el rato, leyéndonos, pese a todas tus ocupaciones xD, nos alegramos de que hayas disfrutado al máximo, y deseamos que hayas pasado con éxito tus evaluaciones. ¡Un besote, y gracias por todo! Espero que te haya gustado el final

Zanz: Sé que puedes sobrevivir a todo xD, si lo has hecho incluso con mis cuadernos... Suerte con el internet, y no me mates por el final xD... Gracias por el apoyo y las respuestas dementes que siempre nos distes... Que tengas unas lindas vacaciones! xD


End file.
